


The New Witch at School

by elishaanne



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 85
Words: 126,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elishaanne/pseuds/elishaanne
Summary: When Daisy Eaglenest, a new student at Luna Nova Academy, unleashes a demon in the school, Akko Kagari and her friends have to work together with the new girl at school to bring this demon back to where it came from before it destroys the school.





	1. The New Witch

“Alright girls, this is your new classmate!” Professor Ursula introduced the new girl at Luna Nova Academy. “Everyone meet Ms. Daisy Eaglenest!” she chuckled nervously. “Hi…” said Daisy, without any further ado. Her deep voice caught Akko Kagari’s attention, who was sitting in the middle row next to her friends, Sucy and Lotte. The new girl also caught Diana Cavendish's attention, for what Akko noticed. Daisy Eaglenest was wearing a navy blue belt. Instead of wearing the conventional class uniform shoes, she was wearing knee-high boots, black as satin, and with lots of notches. Many of the girls around ignored Professor Ursula’s lecture about astrology and admired Daisy’s many piercings. “She looks like she’s not the friendly type…” Lotte whispered. “I like her hair, though!” smiled Sucy. Daisy’s hair was divided in half: one half was black and the other half was a wild crimson red. “I have to talk to her!” Akko said determined. During lunchtime, Akko noticed Daisy was eating by herself. “She’s all alone. We should go talk to her!” Akko proposed. “Akko, no!” Lotte tried to stop her. “Hi, I’m Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko!” Akko slammed her hands against the table and smiled widely. “Welcome to Luna Nova! Did you know Shiny Chariot came to this school?” her eyes widened and shined. “I hope she doesn’t tell our little secret…” Sucy whispered to Lotte. A few months ago, Akko and her friends discovered Professor Ursula was actually a popular witch named Shiny Chariot under disguise. However, Chariot was determined to reveal her secret only at the end of the school year, which was far to come. Daisy didn’t say a word as Akko reached for her Shiny Chariot collection card. “She’s the best witch in the world!” Akko squealed. “I aspire to be like her one day!”

\--”I hate Shiny Chariot…” Daisy snapped. Silence fell in the cafeteria as Daisy’s deep, cold voice echoed. “Wh… What?!” Akko said shocked. “I hate Shiny Chariot!” Daisy repeated. “She’s nothing but a cheap show-off who entertains non-magicals for fun! Such a waste of space!” 

\--”Don’t you ever speak of Shiny Chariot like that ever again!” Akko shouted angrily. “How can you hate Shiny Chariot?! All she wanted to do was to make the world a better place!”

\--”By selling herself!” Daisy scolded. “I beg to differ,” Diana Cavendish intertwined. “But Shiny Chariot is one of the best witches I have ever had the pleasure to admire. It would be rather nice if you keep your barbaric opinions to yourself, Ms. Eaglenest, right?” 

\--”Everyone is entitled to have their own opinions,” Daisy crossed her arms, “and I am on my full right to say I hate Shiny Chariot.” she took her bag and walked away, leaving Akko and Diana behind and turning heads as she walked out. “Akko!” Diana called. “I strongly advise you to stay away from Ms. Eaglenest. She is not the best influence for you.” Diana walked away followed by Hannah and Barbara, as always. “I can’t believe someone hates Shiny Chariot!” Akko sighed as she sat down next to Sucy and Lotte in the courtyard. “Do you think Professor Ursula already knows?” Lotte asked. “With how fast rumors spread in Luna Nova, probably…” Sucy answered. “That’s true, I guess” Lotte shrugged. Akko groaned; she saw Daisy sitting on a bench, reading a book and with earphones plugged in. “Maybe it’s time for you to accept people have different opinions than yours, Akko!” Sucy said. “But, hating is such a jerk thing to do!” Akko reproached. “I’ll show Daisy that there’s nothing to hate about Chariot!” 

\--”Maybe, you shouldn’t…” Diana appeared. “You have to learn to respect other people’s opinions, Akko!”

\--”That’s what I told her!” Sucy said. “I know it upsets you, Akko,” Diana sighed softly, “but don’t try to force your ideology into the new student.” She then walked away as Akko, Lotte, and Sucy looked at her. “You should really listen to Diana, Akko!” Lotte said, but when she turned around she noticed Akko was gone. “Akko? Where is she?” she asked Sucy. “About to do something stupid again!” Sucy pointed at Akko, who was approaching Daisy. “Akko!” Lotte called. “Hi, Daisy!” Akko tapped her shoulder. “What do you want?!” Daisy reacted infuriated. “I just wanted to talk to you, you know, like friends!” Akko smiled. “You’re going to talk about Shiny Chariot, aren’t you?” Daisy asked. “No... “ Akko chuckled, “...maybe… only if you want to…”

\--”Stay away from me, or else…” Daisy said threatening as Akko backed up slowly. “Hey!” the voice of Amanda O’Neill interrupted. “Do you think you’re so bad to threaten others?!”

\--”Don’t get into this!” Daisy shouted, “This is between Kagari and me!” she turned her head aggressively at Akko. “Whoever messes with one of my friends, messes with me!” Amanda walked up to Daisy, standing between her and Akko. “Ladies, please!” Professor Croix appeared. “There is no need to fight.”

\--”She started it!” Amanda pointed at Daisy. “I did not,” Daisy said, “if anyone is to blame here, it is her!” she pointed at Akko. “You were the one threatening me!” Akko shouted in defense. “Ms. Eaglenest, Ms. Kagari, you don’t want to see the headmistress, do you?” Croix asked. “No…” Daisy and Akko replied. “Just what I thought,” Professor Croix crossed her arms. “Now, Akko, Professor Ursula would like to speak to you,” she said. Akko obeyed and walked to Professor Ursula’s classroom next to Croix, leaving Daisy and Amanda growling at each other like wild dogs. 

“You wanted to see me, Professor Chariot?” Akko walked in slowly. Professor Ursula’s hair went from navy blue to scarlet red. “Hello, Akko!” Professor Ursula took her glasses off, revealing her true self: Chariot du Nord, formerly known as Shiny Chariot. “I hope you don’t mind if I ask you for a small favor…”

\--”What is it?” Akko asked curiously. “Well, the Blood Moon is coming in a few days,” Chariot explained, “I need you to take the Shiny Rod to the Blue Moon cave,”

\--”What for?” Akko asked in an alarmed tone this time. “Something big is coming, Akko…” Chariot sighed, lowering her head slightly. “Professor Woodward told me so, and since you have the Shiny Rod, you have to be ready for what is coming, Akko.” After that last sentence, Akko gasped. Professor Croix stood in the door with her arms crossed. “I will do whatever you ask me to, Char-- I mean, Professor Ursula!” Akko nodded assertively and walked out of the classroom. Chariot looked as her student left the room and Croix filled in. “Everything will be alright, Chariot,” Croix placed her hand softly on Chariot’s shoulder. “I trust Akko,” Chariot sighed, “I know she’s destined to save us all.”


	2. Daisy Eaglenest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko Kagari is surprised that the new student at Luna Nova, Daisy Eaglenest, hates Shiny Chariot with a burning passion. On the other hand, Diana Cavendish discovers that Daisy is an A+ student. Does she finally have an academic rival?

“..and she told me there is something big coming!” Akko told Sucy and Lotte as they were getting ready to go to bed. “What could that be?” Lotte asked. “I hope it has to do with mushrooms!” Sucy smirked excitedly. At the other end of the hall, Daisy Eaglenest was preparing the floor of the bedroom as her roommates stared fearfully under their sheets. Daisy took a piece of white chalk and drew lines until a pentagram was formed. She enclosed the pentagram in two circles, one bigger than the other, and finally drew 5 symbols on each end of the pentacle. Daisy muttered words in Latin as she lit a set of candles with her wand. Her roommates hid further in their blankets as Daisy kept on muttering spooky words. The pentacle illuminated in a terrifying red glow. A demon appeared in front of Daisy, shouting and roaring, but then vanished into thin air. “The ritual is still weak,” Daisy whispered. “I need something else. I need a sacrifice!” she changed into her pajamas soon after finishing and went to sleep. She took a glance at her terrified roommates and with a toothy grin, she greeted them good night. 

By the next morning, Akko woke up ready for her Magical Law class. The teacher, and old hag witch, stirred in a potion. Akko fell asleep, Sucy was distraught with a purple mushroom, and Lotte was frantically taking notes. She felt a piercing stare at the back of her neck, so she caught Daisy stare quickly at her, then returned to take notes. “Daisy gives me bad vibes…” Lotte whispered. Akko woke up in a jump. “Did I miss anything?” she asked. “Atsuko Kagari!” The teacher shouted and pointed a shaky finger at her. “3 hours of detention for falling asleep!” 

\--”Aw, heck!” Akko sighed as she caught a glance of Hannah and Barbara giggling at her. In Charms class, Professor Finnelan assigned the students to use magic to make a preferred object work. Akko jinxed her favorite Shiny Chariot collection card to make the image come to life. “Very impressive, Ms. Kagari,” said Professor Finnelan, “but also very generic. B minus. Next, Ms. Cavendish!” she walked over to Diana’s desk. Diana jinxed her quill and wrote various sentences in her journal. “Flawless, Ms. Cavendish!” Professor Finnelan said. “A plus!”

\--”Thank you, professor!” Diana said. “Next, Ms. Eaglenest!” she walked over to Daisy’s desk. Daisy jinxed nothing else that a flaming red electric guitar and played a couple notes on it. The guitar sounded as though it was plugged in to an amplifier, leaving Akko, Diana, and the other students in awe. “Very unorthodox,” Professor Finnelan crossed her arms, “but also very flawless. A plus, Ms. Eaglenest.”

\--”Thank you, professor,” Daisy said in her deep and cold voice. “It’s not fair!” Akko ranted during lunchtime. “I finally learned to use the possession jinx, how come all of a sudden Daisy gets a better mark than me!” she said. “I never imagined Daisy was so smart!” Lotte said. “She got As today in all classes!”

\--”Seems like Diana finally has a study rival!” Sucy added. “I must admit,” Diana took a sip of her tea, “I was very impressed that there is another witch in this school that can achieve the type of marks as me.”

\--”Did you see the way she played the guitar with magic?!” Amanda said excitedly. “It was amazing!”

\--”I heard that her food is very sweet!” Jasminka added as she shoved potato chips into her mouth, one behind the other. “Let’s see how she does in Professor Croix’s class!” Akko scolded. “Excellent, Ms. Eaglenest!” Professor Croix congratulated Daisy after getting a perfect grade in Magical Statistics. “Another excellent for Ms. Cavendish!” she handled Diana her assignment back, who had one plus sign less than Daisy. “You should see me after school today, Akko,” Croix handled Akko her paper, which had a B- in it. “At least you’ve improved!” Lotte tried to cheer Akko up. She had received an A- and Sucy had received an A. Lastly, it was time for Astrology class. “Can someone tell me which is the most common constellation during winter, other than the Ursa or Orion’s belt?” Professor Ursula asked. Diana had finished scribbling her notes, so she raised her hand. “Yes, Ms. Eaglenest!” Professor Ursula pointed, making Diana gasp in surprise. “The most common constellation seen in the winter sky is the Archer, which is not to be confused with Orion’s belt. The Archer is normally seen pointing its bow and arrow to the west.” Daisy answered. “Perfectly said, Ms. Eaglenest!” Professor Ursula clapped her hands together. By the end of class, Daisy was about to leave when she was surrounded by Hannah and Barbara. “You may be so smart now…” said Hannah. “...but you’ll never be as smart as Diana!” Barbara finished. “In case you didn’t know, Diana comes from the House Cavendish, a very important--”

\--”Witch family, I know” Daisy snapped. “I made research of the Cavendish family. I know they were founded by the witch Beatrix. I know everything about them.” she grinned maliciously, making Hannah and Barbara tremble. “Girls, leave her alone, please.” Diana arrived. “Although it is rather concerning you know my family history, I would personally like to congratulate you for your outstanding knowledge in magic.” She stretched her hand towards Daisy. Without hesitating, Daisy shook Diana’s hand as Akko and her friends stared from afar. “Looks like Hannah and Barbara have been replaced, tee hee!” Sucy giggled. “I look forward to work along you, Daisy,” Diana said. “I’m sure you’ll change your mind soon…” Daisy stood up from her seat and walked out, leaving the girls in concern. 

That night, Akko remembered Chariot’s words: Something big is coming, Akko… Since you have the Shiny Rod, you’ll have to prepare for what is coming… After having random and terrifying flashbacks, Akko woke up in a jump from her bed. While her friends were asleep, she rushed to Diana’s room. “Akko? Is everything okay?” Diana opened up. “I need to talk to you urgently!” Akko said. Diana walked her inside and served some tea in two teacups, handling one to Akko. She continued to talk about Chariot’s prophecy and what was to come. “I’m sure there is nothing to fear, Akko,” Diana took a sip of tea, “since we broke the seal of the Grand Triskelion, whatever power is coming will not be any much to that of the Shiny Rod.”

\--”I know,” Akko sighed, “I’m just afraid that maybe whatever’s coming is far beyond my understanding!”

\--”I’m sure that along Chariot and Croix, there is nothing that can stand in our way!” Diana smiled. Akko smiled back. After their late night tea, Akko left Diana’s room feeling a sense of relief. She returned to her bedroom and went to sleep. At the same time, Chariot was in her room, staring at the moon through her ceiling window as always. “Can I come in?” Croix knocked on the door, then walked in. Chariot’s hair went from blue to her natural red. “You’re always staring at the moon, aren’t you?” Croix asked. The moon had a massive crack from when years ago, Chariot accidentally shot her Shiny Arch at the moon. “I do, yes,” Chariot replied, then let out a soft sigh. “You’re not affected by what Daisy Eaglenest said, right?” Croix asked as she walked towards Chariot. “I’m not,” Chariot answered. “I’m used to it, anyway.” She and Croix both stared at the moon together, without saying anything else.


	3. The Demon of Luna Nova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this brand new chapter, the witches will discover Daisy's past as new problems unfold in Luna Nova.

On a night as she walked to her room, Diana spotted Daisy staring out of a window in the middle of the hallway. “Problems falling asleep?” Diana asked. “Oh, hello Diana,” Daisy said softly, “no, I was just looking at the moon.”

\--”I see,” Diana joined in. “Daisy?”

\--”Yes?” Daisy turned to face Diana. “Do you mind if I ask,” Diana said, “why do you hate Shiny Chariot?” she asked with an expressionless face. “I don’t really talk about that…” Daisy returned to face the moon. “I understand,” Diana said, as she prepared to walk away. “It all started when I was a little kid,” Daisy replied, making Diana stay. “I went to see one of her shows, it was the best night of my life until the crowd started booing her and calling her names. Instead of continuing the show like other times, Chariot just walked off the stage without even saying goodbye. That really ended my passion for her. If I ever see her again, I’d tell her how much I hate her, and how I’ll never forgive her for what she did.” Diana noticed how Daisy clenched her fists tightly and tried to hold back her tears. “It must’ve been hard for you, I believe,” added Diana. “It was…” Daisy said, her face carving into an angry expression. “I have to go now,” she said aggressively and walked away, leaving Diana alone. She later walked back to her room, thinking about Daisy’s words.

Daisy retraced the pentacle on the floor, reignited the candles, and repeated the same words as before. Her roommates trembled under their sheets as the pentacle was shining in blood red. A different demon emerged from the glow: it was half a man, half a goat. “Is it you, Baphomet?” Daisy asked. There was no response from the demon, as it spawned its arms from the pentacle and tried to touch Daisy. Its half goat body emerged until it was fully physical. “What are you doing?! Go back to the pentacle!” Daisy shouted. The demon walked through the door without opening it, so Daisy ran behind it. “Come back!” she shouted as the demon picked up speed and ran through the hall. The echo of Daisy’s deep voice woke Akko from her sleep. She walked to the door to see the commotion. “Daisy?! What’s happening--AAAAHHH!!!” Akko saw the demon run down the hall with Daisy right behind it. She slammed the door at the sight of the demon and opened right in time to meet with Daisy. “Did you do this, Daisy?!” Akko asked angrily. “What’s going on?” Lotte and Sucy arrived at the door. “Daisy let a demon out!” Akko replied. “You have no proof it was me!” Daisy said defensively. “She did it!” Daisy’s roommates appeared, pointing angrily at her. “She has been doing that since the day she arrived at Luna Nova!” 

\--”Well, fine, it was me!” Daisy threw her arms in the air. “What is all this?” Professor Finnelan and other professors arrived at the scene. “Daisy Eaglenest let out a demon in the school!” Akko pointed accusingly at Daisy. “No, I didn’t!” Daisy said. “A demon loose in Luna Nova?” Professor Finnelan asked angrily. “Ms. Eaglenest, setting the school in such a dangerous predicament can be a source of expulsion from Luna Nova.”

\--”There is one thing we can do!” The voice of Headmistress Holbrooke interrupted. “Headmistress!” Professor Finnelan turned to face the headmistress. “Ms. Eaglenest has set a dangerous demon in the school! This should prompt her to be expelled!” Professor Finnelan insisted. “Ms. Eaglenest is one of the brightest students in the history of Luna Nova!” Headmistress Holbrooke argued. “If she can bring that demon to our world, I am sure that she can also get rid of it. Also, she has Ms. Kagari to help her!”

\--”Me?! Why me?!” Akko asked. “That is an order, Ms. Kagari!” said Headmistress Holbrooke. Akko lowered her head. “Yes, headmistress!” she said. 

With a demon lose in Luna Nova, paranoia was running in the halls and classrooms. Daisy, for what Akko could see, was disregarded even more by her classmates. By the end of the school day, Akko was called again to Professor Ursula’s classroom. “Yes, Professor Ursula?” when she opened the door, Croix, Diana, and Daisy were inside the classroom. “What is she doing here?” Akko asked, obviously talking about Daisy. “Ms. Eaglenest and you will learn an anti-demon spell, Akko!” Professor Ursula replied. “Let’s get this over with,” Daisy said coldly. “We must all act together!” said Diana. “Wait, I don’t recall you being part of this!” Daisy said. “Ms. Cavendish was just recently added to this!” Professor Croix replied. “Demonio mortem!” Diana, Akko, and Daisy chanted. As they cast the spell, a protective bubble surrounded them. The demon entered the classroom and crashed into the bubble. “Demonio mortem!” the three girls chanted again and a red shot of light emerged from their wants and hit the demon, who roared in pain. “It’s working!” Akko chanted happily. As she celebrated, the demon stood back up and charged towards her. “Akko!” Daisy noticed the charging demon and stood in its way, receiving two horns in the back. “Daisy!!” Akko, Diana, Croix, and Ursula shouted in shock. “Girls, take Daisy out of here!” Professor Ursula commanded, “Croix and I will handle this!” Without hesitation, Diana and Akko carried Daisy out of the classroom.


	4. The New Headmistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy discovers that Professor Ursula was Chariot du Nord the entire time and joins Akko and the New Nine Witches in their pursue against the demon in Luna Nova.

“Daisy!” Akko’s voice shouted in Daisy’s head. “Huh? Where am I?” Daisy woke up to see she was in some sort of lab. “You’re in my lab, Ms. Eaglenest!” Professor Croix answered. “What happened to me?” Daisy asked confused. “You were attacked by the demon while trying to shield Akko,” Diana replied. “Yeah, thanks a lot for that!” Akko smiled awkwardly. “It was a brave gesture you did there, Daisy!” Daisy turned around to see Professor Ursula, who took off her hat and glasses to reveal her true self. “Ch-Chariot?!” Daisy gasped as Ursula’s hair turned red. “I… don’t understand!” Daisy said. “You were Shiny Chariot the entire time, Professor Ursula?!”

\--”Yes,” Chariot replied. Daisy then gasped. “Daisy,” Diana called, “didn’t you have something you’d like Chariot to know?” At that moment, Daisy felt her heart sink to the bottom of her chest. Akko stared curiously at her, although she knew she was what her classmate had to say. “I…” Daisy stuttered. “Why did you walk off the stage that day?” she asked. Chariot’s soft smile faded from her face. Flashbacks of that moment crossed her mind and the booing from the crowd echoed in her ears. “I was there in the crowd,” Daisy raised her voice slightly, “I stayed! Why didn’t you continue?!”

\--”I don’t know…” Chariot replied. “I just felt so ashamed, I didn’t know I hurt your feelings. I’m sorry if I let you down. I’ve let the people that care for me the most down.” Chariot made eye contact with Akko; both remembered the day the secret was revealed. She then continued to look at Croix, who crossed her arms. Chariot then felt how Daisy hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry for what I said behind your back!” she sobbed. Diana and Akko gasped. “It is I who should apologize…” Chariot hugged back. 

The witches returned back to the main campus. Croix and Chariot, who turned back to being Ursula, were all called to Headmistress Holbrooke’s office. “She’s gone?!” The professors asked shocked. “Yes, I’m afraid,” Professor Finnelan, who was Holbrooke’s right hand, answered. “Professor Holbrooke had to retire, so she let me in charge instead.”

\--”I don’t like where this is going,” Croix whispered to Ursula. “There are many things that will change while I am in charge!” Professor Finnelan said aggressively, directing her angry eyes at Ursula and Croix in specific. “No…!” Akko reacted to the news that same afternoon as she and the group reunited in the courtyard. “What are we gonna do now that Holbrooke isn’t directing Luna Nova?” Sucy asked. “I heard she left Professor Finnelan in charge!” Lotte answered. “No…!” Akko groaned. “She’s the worse! She’ll make us do traditional magic and other old-timey stuff!”

\--”Maybe it might be temporal, Akko,” Diana suggested. “Yeah?” Daisy added, “well I heard that Holbrooke is retired, so maybe she won’t return!”

\--”Aw, C'mon!” Amanda groaned as well. “That’s a true bummer right there!”

\--”Well, there’s nothing we can do about it!” Diana said. “We’ll just have to get used to the new headmistress, I can assure you everything will be fine. As the days passed, and the paranoia for the loose demon began to increase as the new headmistress took over Luna Nova, Akko practiced the anti-demon spell over and over. “Demonio mortem!” she shouted. “Akko!” Lotte groaned, “that spell only works on demons!”

\--”I know!” Akko said. “Then why are you casting it over and over?” Sucy asked. “I’m practicing it!” Akko replied cheerfully, “I want to polish it to whenever I see that ugly demon!” After speaking, the witches heard a commotion outside. Hannah and Barbara were being chased by a demon. “Are those Diana’s friends?” Lotte asked. “This is my time!” Akko ran towards the demon. “Demonio mortem!” The demon dodged the red spell. “Come back here!” Akko shouted. She chased down the demon when she accidentally bumped into Daisy. “Akko!” Daisy shouted in surprised. Akko saw disappointed how the Goatman disappeared. “I was chasing down the Goatman!” She shouted. “The… Goatman?” Daisy asked confused. “That’s how I call the demon!” Akko replied, “Because it’s half goat, half man!”

\--”Do Sucy and Lotte know about this?” Daisy asked this time she was concerned. “Pfft… no…” Akko replied. “Akko! There she is!” Lotte shouted as she and Sucy arrived next to her. “Don’t disappear like that! Especially behind that demon!”

\--”She prefers to call it the Goatman,” Daisy smirked. “Goatman?” Sucy asked confused. “I was as confused as you are,” Daisy replied while Akko’s face turned red. Later that afternoon, the witches attended their Flying class. “Tia Freyre!” the students shouted to get their brooms in the air. “It feels amazing to finally get to fly a broom!” Akko smiled, “Finally I can get to catch up with you guys! HEY!” Akko lost control when Hannah and Barbara passed by aggressively. “Looks like you can finally fly a broom, Akko!” Giggled Hannah. “But can you stay long in it?” Barbara laughed as they tried to push Akko off her broom. “Hey! Stop it!” Akko cried. “Metamorphie vestesse!” Daisy’s voice shouted, and the two girls’ uniforms turned into clown outfits. “Looks like those uniforms suit you,” Daisy levitated near Akko, Lotte, and Sucy, “after all, you two aren’t nothing else but clowns.” she snapped. Hannah and Barbara zoomed away sobbing loudly. “Jeez, thanks, Daisy!” Akko said. “No problem,” Daisy zoomed off as she and Amanda were playing races. “Was Daisy nice to you?” Lotte asked a stupefied Akko. “I think she was…” Akko replied. “First Diana, then Daisy,” Sucy said, “either you’re good at making friends or you're bad at making enemies!”


	5. Red And Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Andrew comes to visit Luna Nova and its new headmistress, Akko and the witches learn a bit more of Daisy's mysterious past.

The school day was over and the sun was setting above Luna Nova. Akko and her friends walked to the courtyard to meet with the rest when rumors were spreading that a friend of theirs, Andrew Hanbridge, was visiting the school. “Andrew? What’s he doing here?” Akko asked curiously. “Aren’t you excited to see him again?” Sucy asked in a mocking tone. “Stop!” Akko blushed hard. “Hey, did you guys hear the news?” Amanda asked as she lied down on the grass while Constanze was fixing one of her robots, which the witches knew at Stanbots. “About Andrew visiting?” Lotte asked. Akko’s face was completely red. “He and his father are just here to greet the new headmistress, nothing special,” added Diana. “Who’s this Andrew you guys talk about so much?” Daisy asked curiously. “A friend of ours,” answered Diana. “A very close friend of ours!” Sucy elbowed Akko giggling. Akko’s face was beyond flushed in redness. “I still don’t understand the excitement,” Diana sipped her cup of tea. “Oh? Diana?” Daisy sat up from lying next to Amanda, “I think you’re batting into the other field?”

\--”I beg your pardon?” Diana asked. “Oh, you know what I mean!” Daisy chuckled, “are you on the other team, Diana?” 

Diana’s face became flushed with soft, pink spots. “Yes, I am,” she answered, “I am a lesbian.” The others gasped at Diana’s words. “No way!” Amanda gasped. “You don’t… look like a lesbian…” Lotte said timidly. “How exactly does a lesbian have to look, Jansson?!” Daisy asked angrily. “Daisy’s right,” Diana sighed, “I do have a preference for girls, it’s nothing new.” 

\--”You don’t have a crush on one of us, do you?” Sucy asked. “Oh, C'mon!” Amanda threw her hands in the air, “What would be the big deal if she does! What year do you guys live in?” Amanda’s lecture made the witches lower their heads in shame. “We’re sorry, Diana!” they said in unison. “I knew I’d recognize this group anywhere on Earth!” the voice of Andrew Hanbridge attracted the witches’ attention. “Andrew!” Akko was the first to greet him. “Good to see you around Luna Nova again!”

\--”Thank you,” Andrew smiled, the noticed the new girl in the team. “I believe we have not met yet,” he directed his green eyes to Daisy’s half red-half black hair. “My name is Andrew Hanbridge, you are?”

\--”Daisy Eaglenest,” Daisy replied, “I come from America.”

\--”Are your parents Steven and Angeline Eaglenest?!” Andrew asked. “Yes, they are,” Daisy replied. “What?! Do you know her parents?!” Akko asked confused. “The Eaglenest family runs the Eagle Oil Company in America, Akko,” Diana replied. “And they are well known for that,” added Andrew, “I wouldn’t expect of an Eaglenest to be a witch, however…”

\--”My mother comes from a witch family,” Daisy snapped cooly, “obviously she passed her magic to me.” She crossed her arms in pride. “Well, it was nice to meet you, Daisy,” Andrew smiled, making Daisy and the others feel awkward. “The feeling is mutual,” Daisy said, showing no expression. Akko gasped silently. “How is she not showing any emotion?!” She thought, “Doesn’t she know who she’s talking to?!”

\--”Are you okay, Akko?” Amanda asked. “Yeah, are you feeling some kind of emotion?” Sucy smirked, “Maybe, something called jealousy?” she giggled. “SUCY!!!” Akko shouted. “I must leave now, my father is waiting,” Andrew started walking, then took one last glance at Daisy, “I will see you later, then.” He handled Daisy a presentation card. “What’s this?” she asked. “My presentation card,” Andrew replied, “in case you would like to go out.”

\--”Whatever…” Daisy said, still showing no emotion as she and the other witches watched Andrew leave. “Bye, Andrew!” Akko waved awkwardly, “Thanks for coming by!” 

\--”You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Daisy asked Akko. “What?! No!” Akko replied. “Here…” Daisy passed Akko the card, “I’m not interested.”

\--”Huh? Really?” Akko gasped. “Are you a lesbian, too?!” Amanda asked. “Nah,” Daisy answered, “he’s just not my type. Rich, clean boys.” She flipped the black half of her hair. “But, aren’t you rich, too?” Lotte asked. “My parents are!” Daisy replied. “They never cared about me, so then I enrolled in Luna Nova, where I was expecting to learn black magic. Instead, I ended up with you guys.”

\--”And you also let out a demon in school!” Sucy added. “Call it the Goatman!” Akko cried. “I don’t like the word demon, it’s scary!”

\--”All demons are supposed to be that way, Akko!” Added Diana. “Anyway, I don’t want people up my butt with rumors,” Daisy said. The group of witches then walked back in. “Do you ever stop eating?” Daisy asked Jasminka. “Eating makes me happy!” Jasminka replied with pleasure. Daisy observed how she filled her mouth with candy, so she tried to smoothly steal a piece. “Just ask for one, she doesn’t mind!” Amanda said. Jasminka leaned the bag of candy towards Daisy so she could grab a piece. “Whoa, I never knew Daisy’s family was so important!” Akko told Lotte and Sucy when they were in their room. “That’s why her name sounded so familiar!” Lotte squealed as she scrolled down her crystal ball. “Daisy Eaglenest, daughter of Steven Eaglenest and Angeline Rodriguez-Eaglenest. Steven Eaglenest is the CEO of Eagle Oil Company, a very powerful oil company in America. It is said that it’s 100% vegetable oil, so it’s eco-friendly!” She showed Sucy and Akko a picture of Daisy with her parents. “That’s a lot of eagles!” Sucy noticed the eagle-shaped decorations in the picture. “Then, why is she so unhappy if she’s rich?” Akko asked. Sucy shrugged. They analyzed the picture to see Daisy with an angry expression in her face. They also noticed her hair was not red and black yet. “This must be an old picture,” Lotte said, “just look at her hair! It’s completely black!” She zoomed further in. “Girls,” Professor Ursula peeked through the door, “it’s really late! You should go to sleep!”  
She smiled softly, “Good night!”

\--”Good night, professor!” The three girls replied and went to sleep after turning off the lights


	6. Demons & Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors about Daisy and Andrew appear on the Luna Nova newspaper, which anger Headmistress Finnelan. Akko starts having nightmares, what do they mean?

“Where did they get this?!” Daisy reacted as she read the school newspaper. “How did they even print this so fast?!”

\--”This is a magical school, Daisy!” Diana replied. They both went over the Luna Nova News front page again. “New Luna Nova Student Daisy Eaglenest Seen With Lord Andrew Hanbridge,” Lotte read the title as Sucy and Akko listened. Akko had her eyes shut and her face grew red slower and slower. “Yesterday afternoon, the new student at Luna Nova, Daisy Eaglenest was seen greeting Lord Andrew Hanbridge. Could this be a start of a new couple? It is even rumored Lord Hanbridge gave Ms. Eaglenest his phone number!”

\--”UGH!” Akko groaned. “Jealousy won’t let you alone, eh?” Sucy laughed. “Well, Daisy said she’s not interested in him!” added Lotte. “She actually seems to be suffering,” Sucy pointed at the table where Daisy and Diana were sitting. “It’s really not a big deal, Daisy,” Diana said, “you really shouldn’t worry!” As she finished her sentence, a group of angry girls flashed dirty looks at Daisy. “Well, they sure don’t agree!” Daisy shouted as she slammed her head in the table. “Why would someone like the handsome Andrew Hanbridge lay his eyes on someone like you?!” Hannah snapped as she and Barbara arrived at their table. “Like, honestly, you don’t stand a chance!” Barbara giggled. “I said I’m not interested!” Daisy stood up, nearly flipping the table. “Daisy Eaglenest!” Shouted Headmistress Finnelan, “To my office, now!”

\--”Oh, brother…” Daisy said. She followed the headmistress to the office as Akko, Sucy, and Lotte stared in concerned. “I hope she doesn’t get in trouble!” said Lotte. “I hope as well she doesn’t…” Diana added. 

“As one of Luna Nova’s top student, I expect a good impression to the outside world, Ms. Eaglenest,” Headmistress Finnelan said, “however this,” she pointed at the front page of the newspaper, “is something I will not tolerate. I will not stand a romance if a Luna Nova student is involved, especially with the son of the Prime Minister!”

\--”I swear I'm not interested in that boy, headmistress,” Daisy said. “I have other things on focus than on a tiny little romance.”

\--”Like catching that demon you’ve set loose, I imagine?” Headmistress Finnelan snapped. “Indeed,” Daisy answered. “You are dismissed then,” said the headmistress, “but remember, Daisy Eaglenest: I have my eyes on you…” she said as Daisy walked out of the door. While in Transformation class, the witches were in the middle of a surprise exam. “All of you are to transform an animal into something bigger!” commanded the professor. The first one was Sucy, who transformed a snail into a tortoise. “A tortoise?” Professor Badcock asked, fixing her glasses. “A poisonous one…” Sucy smirked as the tortoise started snapping at everyone in the classroom. Next in line was Akko. “Metamorphie faciesse!” she cast the spell on a squirrel, and it turned into a kangaroo… with wings? “Atsuko Kagari!” Professor Badcock shouted angrily as the kangaroo started flying around. Akko lowered her head in disappointment as the winged kangaroo returned back to its original form. Up next was Diana, who turned a butterfly into a majestic pegasus. “Flawless, Ms. Cavendish!” Professor Badcock admired the winged horse. “Thank you, professor,” Diana bowed. Daisy took a step in front when Diana walked away. She placed a lizard in front of Professor Badcock. “Metamorphie faciesse!” Slowly, the lizard spawned wings and large, sharp scales. The small reptile became an enormous, malevolent-looking dragon. The witches screamed in fear as the dragon roared and the windows shattered into smithereens. “Th-That should be enough, Ms. Eaglenest!” Professor Badcock cowered behind her desk. “Thank you, professor,” Daisy bowed. The dragon shrunk until it was a lizard again. “How did you do that?!” Diana asked, “I have never seen anything like it!”

\--”I just improvised,” Daisy replied carelessly. “That was amazing, Daisy!” Akko gasped. “It’s really no big deal,” Daisy shrugged. That same afternoon in astrology class, the class observed as the top students, Diana and Daisy, were guessing each other’s futures. “I see it clearly, you’ll fall in love with someone in Luna Nova!” Daisy said. Diana blinked twice, she could see it as well. “Well,” Diana said, “I see you fall in love with someone outside of Luna Nova,” she ended. Daisy gasped horrified as Akko stared at both girls in jealousy, her face turned red. “What can you girls read about Akko?” Sucy asked. After a few seconds, both Diana and Daisy gasped horrified. “Do you see it, too?” Daisy asked Diana. “I do…” Diana replied. “Akko, you have a dark future in front…”

\--”WHAT?!” Akko asked. She looked over to Professor Ursula, who looked horrified as well. “What did they mean with that, Chariot?!” That same night, Akko ran to Professor Ursula’s room. Chariot and Croix stared at each other. “You promised no more secrets, Chariot…” Croix said. “You’re right,” Chariot sighed, “Akko, remember what I told you? That something big is coming?”

\--”Y-Yes…” Akko stuttered nervously, “...will I defeat the Goatman, Chariot?” she asked. “It’s much bigger than the Goatman, Akko,” Chariot replied. “I’m afraid that this is beyond your comprehension…” she made eye contact with Croix again. “I… I’m scared, Chariot!” Akko sobbed softly. “There is nothing to be afraid of, Akko,” smiled Chariot as she hugged Akko, “I’m sure everything will be fine.”

By the next morning, Akko, Lotte, and Sucy arrived at the cafeteria when they spotted Daisy slamming her head again against the table. “What’s wrong with her now?” Lotte asked. Amanda slid the school newspaper towards them. More rumors about Daisy and Andrew appeared in the front page. “Finnelan threatened me yesterday that if this continues, I’ll be in trouble,” Daisy said. “I don’t know how many times do I have to tell everyone that I’m not interested!” She started groaning and sobbing. Akko had no reaction this time-- her face looked swollen and her eyes had bags underneath them. “Are you okay, Akko?” Diana asked, “You seem really tired.”

\--”I’m okay,” Akko yawned, “I just didn’t have a good night sleep.” The group saw as Akko collapsed into the table, completely fatigued, and started snoring loudly. “Is there a reason as to why she did not get enough sleep?” Diana asked Lotte and Sucy. “We have no idea!” Lotte replied. “When I woke up this morning, she was already up!” added Sucy. Akko fell asleep in the table in the middle of the cafeteria. By the time she woke up, Akko noticed she was in Diana’s room. “Wh… What am I doing in Diana’s room?!” Akko thought, panicked. She looked around for any signs of life in the room. Suddenly, the door swung open and Diana walked in. “Oh, Akko!” she said, “You’re awake! Did you sleep well?”

\--”I did, thanks,” Akko chuckled awkwardly before walking out of the room as Diana walked in and sat in her desk.


	7. Holy Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy has fallen victim to a demonic possession; Professor Croix sends Akko and the witches to Appleton Academy in search for Holy Water.

Somewhere far from Luna Nova, in a very far land deep in the heart of the country, a group of figures wearing cloaks gathered around in a pitch dark chamber. They were the Dark Cult, a group of witches that practiced black magic. It was said they were expelled witches from Luna Nova. Their leader sensed a demonic presence, so she broke the formation. “Do you feel it, sisters?” she asked, “I feel a dark spirit. There is a demon in between us.” She then walked into another dark chamber where a series of crystal balls were floating in a circular formation. “A demon lose in Luna Nova Academy? Who could’ve caused such thing?” she pulled one of the crystal balls towards her, which revealed a student with red and black hair. “Daisy Eaglenest,” laughed the witch. “But wait! There’s someone else in the way!” She discarded the crystal ball to grab another, which revealed a young witch with brown hair and a wand with seven stars in it. “Atsuko Kagari,” laughed the witch, “she seems to be a big deal. Seems like she relived the Seven Words of Arcturus, unveiled the Fountain of Polaris, and broke the seal of the Grand Triskelion, interesting.” 

“TESTS?!” Akko asked panicked. “Yeah, it’s almost the end of the fall semester!” Lotte replied. “Now that you have mastered magic, I believe you can get better marks this time!”

\--”Or just mess it up even more…” Sucy said skeptically. “I won’t repeat the same mistakes as before!” Akko said assertively, “I’m going to study really hard this time! Starting now!” She zoomed away as fast as her legs could take her. “I’m so proud of her!” Lotte sighed. “Yeah, but she’s still a bit of an idiot,” added Sucy. Akko slammed the door of her room and began to study her books when she heard a growl from behind her. “Huh?! G-Goatman?!” She trembled in fear as she reached for the Shiny Rod and her wand. When she turned around, for her horrifying surprise, she saw the Goatman standing atop her desk. “PROFESSOR URSULAAAA!!!” Akko ran out of room being chased by the Goatman. “D-Demonio mortem!” Akko chanted, but each hit would miss the demon. “Demonio mortem!” Daisy and Diana shouted but the Goatman shielded itself with a door. Sucy and Lotte heard the commotion, so they decided to help. “Nothing’s working!” Daisy cried. “It could not have become immune to our magic!” added Diana. “Akko!” Lotte and Sucy called; they were joined by Constanze, Amanda, and Jasminka, but the demon rushed before Akko could move and struck Sucy with its horns, fusing with her body. “SUCY!!” The witches shouted horrified. Sucy fell to the floor, twitching as if she was being electrocuted. “She’s possessed!” Lotte cried as Akko, Diana, Daisy, and the others gasped in horror. “Let’s take her to Professor Croix’s lab!” suggested Diana, “She will know what to do!” The witches picked up Sucy’s agonizing body and took her to the New Moon tower. “Professor Croix!” The witches entered. “What’s wrong, girls?” Professor Croix asked, then stared at Sucy. “She was possessed by the Goatman!” The witches replied. Croix placed Sucy on a table and began to examine her. “We’re going to need an exorcism if we want to take that demon out of her,” she said. “There is one thing I need from you lot.”

\--”What is it?!” The witches asked in unison. “It will be an intricate job,” Croix replied, “but I need you to go to Appleton Academy and get Holy Water.”

\--”Oh, no!” Groaned Akko. “Aw, yeah!” Amanda cheered. Akko and Amanda had a bad relationship with Appleton Academy before when they infiltrated the school in search for the Holy Grail. “Is there a problem with that, Ms. Kagari?” asked Croix. “No, professor,” Akko replied. “Good, now go on!” Croix commanded, “I’ll see what I can do to save Ms. Manbavaran. Good luck!” 

“Tia Freyre!” The witches took off in their brooms. “We must take what we need and then leave if we want to save Sucy!” said Diana. “Is she going to die?” Amanda asked. “No,” Daisy replied almost instantly, “but that demon might try to drag her soul to Hell and if it succeeds, the Sucy that we know will be gone!” The witches gasped horrified, then applied speed into their brooms. They later arrived outside the doors of Appleton Academy. “What now?” Asked Lotte. “Well,” Amanda replied, “we have Miss Diana Cavendish here, we can get in.” She crossed her arms. “I guess I could use my sense of diplomacy to get us in,” Diana said. She marched forward towards the door and knocked. They waited for a couple of seconds until the door was opened. “May I help you, witches?” A tall, chubby man answered. “My name is Diana Cavendish,” Diana introduced, “these are my fellow classmates of Luna Nova Academy--”

\--”Hey, I remember you two!” The man pointed at Akko and Amanda. “Mr. Chairman, we are here on an emergency role,” Diana interrupted, “our friend has fallen victim of demonic possession and we need some of your Holy Water to save her!” 

\--”Very well, then, Miss Cavendish,” said the chairman, fairly opening the door, “go ahead and walk in while I contact your headmistress.” The witches entered the courtyard. “If Finnelan discovers we came here without her permission, we’re doomed!” Lotte said. “I’m sure it will be fine,” Akko smiled carelessly. As they gathered around to discuss the consequences, a group of Appleton students passed by; in between them was Andrew Hanbridge, who noticed the group of witches. Daisy caught glimpse of him and decided to hide behind Amanda. “What the heck are you doing?!” Amanda asked, trying to shake Daisy off. “Stop moving!” Daisy hissed. “Be mature and face him like a proud witch, Daisy!” Diana scoffed, leaving her classmate no other choice. Andrew left his group to join the witches. “Can I know what are you lot doing here?” he asked. “Oh, hey Andrew!” Akko waved awkwardly. “Whatever we’re doing here is none of your business,” Daisy snapped in a cold tone of voice. “It is nice to see you again, Daisy,” Andrew smirked. “We are here to save our friend,” Diana answered, “I’m afraid she fell victim of demonic possession when a demon was set loose in Luna Nova.” 

\--”Can you make one of your bots explode on his face?” Daisy whispered to Constanze. “Grow up, Eaglenest!” Amanda snapped. “Witches!” the chairman called. “I have contacted your headmistress. She said she was not aware that there was a demonic possession in the school. However, she did allow for you to leave with our Holy Water. Follow me.” He guided them into Appleton’s chapel. It was as big as the tower of the Sorcerer’s Stone, and it had beautiful stained glasses. “What is this place?” Akko asked. “This is our place of worship,” Andrew replied. The chairman filled a flask with water from a fountain with a giant cross on it. He then handed the bottle to Diana. “This should be enough for the demon to leave your friend,” he said. “Now, leave!” He ordered. “Thank you,” Diana bowed gently and signaled her fellow classmates to move. “Daisy!” Andrew called, his voice echoed in the chapel. Daisy stopped as her classmates waited for her at the door. “Good luck!” Andrew smiled. “Thanks,” Daisy smiled back before rejoining her friends. The witches took off in their brooms and returned to Luna Nova.


	8. Set the World on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko is plagued by a wave of nightmares; the witches visit the city to help Akko with her insomnia.

“Professor Croix!” The witches ran up the stairs of the New Moon tower. “We have the Holy Water!” They entered the lab in a group. Professor Croix removed her glasses and took a close look at the flask. “This should be enough,” she said. Carefully with a droplet, Croix dropped Holy Water on Sucy’s body; the witch was twitching and screeching. The Goatman emerged from Sucy roaring and hissing. “Akko! Now!” Croix shouted. Akko drew out her magic wand and chanted, “Demonio mortem!”, making the demon run into a wall and vanished. “Sucy!” The witches gathered around their friend. “What happened to me?” Sucy asked confused. “You were possessed by the Goatman!” Akko replied. “Do you not remember anything?” asked Lotte. “Not at all…” Sucy replied, rubbing the back of her neck in confusion. “Hmm… Interesting…” Croix pulled out one of her machines close to Sucy’s head. “You must be going through a phase of possession amnesia. Don’t worry, it will soon wear off!” she smiled. “We really have to start planning how to get rid of that demon!” Diana told the group as they returned back to the main campus. “How are we going to do that?” asked Amanda, “Every time we attack, it disappears!”

Diana kept pensive for a second. “I will part ways here,” she said, “I’m heading to the library to do some research. I will see you later.” She walked away, heading towards the library. The rest of the witches walked back to their dormitories. During the night, Akko spun around in her bed. Eerie figures would flash through her mind, each time they became clearer. The witch opened her eyes and stared around in her room--she saw her Shiny Chariot poster untouched, Sucy and Lotte were in their beds; everything was in its place. Akko sighed in relief. “It was just a bad dream,” she thought, “it wasn’t real, Akko, calm down.” she sat up gently and stared at the window. The moon was shining, but every few seconds it would be covered by clouds. She remembered what Chariot had told her a few days ago, but that thought became clouded by Diana and Daisy’s predictions during Astrology class. Fear suddenly invaded her entire being. “What is so dark about my future that nobody can tell me the truth?” she thought again. By the time the sun was up, Lotte shook Akko to wake her up. “Wake up, Akko!” she said. “I’ll bring cold water,” Sucy said as she headed to the door. Akko opened her eyes slowly, one after the other. “Did you even sleep last night?” Lotte asked as she noticed the bags underneath her friend’s eyes had grown. “No…” Akko replied. “Were you studying until late?” Lotte asked again. “No, I” Akko yawned, “I just couldn’t stick an eye last night.”

\--”You’re worrying me, Akko!” Lotte exclaimed, her voice trembling a little. “Tell me what’s wrong!”

\--”I can’t explain it really well!” Akko replied, “I’ve just been having bad dreams and I can’t describe them! AH!!!” when she finished talking, Sucy poured a bucket of cold water over her. “How do you feel now?” she asked. “Cold!” Akko replied angrily. After getting ready for class, the witches walked into Professor Croix’s classroom. While she was doing a lecture on how fusing magic and technology can revolutionize the world, Akko started falling asleep. She felt her eyelids shut together tightly. “Akko!!” Lotte whispered to wake her up. “I’m okay…” Akko shook her head a little. As the classes went on and on, Akko felt her eyes become more tired. She fell asleep during Professor Pisces’s class, during a lecture of Magical Law, she was used as an example of a magical punishment, and she messed up a repairing potion during Transformation class. “I just feel very tired,” Akko yawned. The group had reunited during lunch, except for Diana, who continued researching in the library during lunch and in between breaks. “Maybe, you just need some fresh air!” Lotte suggested. 

Later that same afternoon, the witches prepared to visit the town; it was Daisy’s first time visiting. “All witches going out of Luna Nova must leave a precious object behind, Miss Eaglenest!” Professor Badcock, who was now the one in charge of the field trips, snapped at Daisy. “I don’t have anything of value, professor,” she replied. “You must leave something or you will not be able to leave Luna Nova!” Professor Badcock snapped again. Daisy revised her pockets to realize she had nothing else but her cell phone with her earbuds plugged in. Daisy placed them in the cauldron next to the many other objects. “Welcome to Brightonberry!” Akko said as she showed Daisy around. “Are you okay, Daisy?” she asked. “Oh, I, um...” Daisy lowered her head, “I’m just a little sad without my cell phone. It’s where I listen to music, and music makes me happy!”

\--”Don’t worry!” said Amanda, “It would just be for a couple of hours!” she rounded Daisy with her arm. “Is there a music shop anywhere near?” the half-head witch asked. Akko and the rest stared at each other. “I think there must be one down the street…” Lotte replied. “Perfect!” Daisy pushed Akko to move forward as she took Lotte with one hand and Amanda with the other. Jasminka, Sucy, and Constanze followed. Once in the music shop, Daisy searched around the store. “What are you looking for exactly?” Akko asked as she and the others looked around as well. “Maybe some old vintage country?”

\--”What about a compilation of the 21 best DJs of the decade!” Amanda said, taking out a record. “Heavy metal!” Daisy replied, making her fellow witches gasp. The excited witch stood in front of a large collection of heavy metal records. “They have everything in here! Everything I like! Slipknot, Black Veil Brides, New Years Day, even old style like Black Sabbath!” she smiled widely like a child. “Why am I not surprised?” Sucy asked sarcastically. Daisy twirled around as she held two records on her hands. Constanze admired the jukeboxes and record players and thought that their parts would function very well for a new generation of Stanbots. Sucy stared at the new-wave records at the other end of the store, Amanda eyed the EDM section up and down, Jasminka decided to stand near the vending machine, Lotte looked at the country records, and Akko stood next to Daisy, feeling a little uneasy at the covers of the rock records. “Hey, Akko!” Daisy tapped her shoulder, “Listen to this!” she placed a pair of headphones on her head. Then, she hit play. A waved of loud guitars and screams invaded Akko’s ears. “Ahh!! What is this, Daisy!?” she asked. “It’s Asking Alexandria!” Daisy replied, pausing the record. “How can you like that?” Akko asked as she rubbed her ears gently. “You get used to it!” Daisy answered carelessly, “Here, this is something softer!” She placed the headphones on Akko, who gave in instantly and played a different record. “Hey, this is not bad!” Akko said. “Oh, it’s barely getting there!” Daisy smirked. Once again, Akko’s ears were flooded in screams and heavy guitar riffs. “Take it off! Take it off!” Akko cried as she took off the headphones and passed them back to Daisy. “Crybaby…” Daisy whispered as she saw Akko run to the other side of the store. 

After spending a couple of hours in the music shop, the witches walked out. Amanda carried a compilation of EDM tracks, Constanze carried a shiny record player, Lotte bought a set of crystal ball-friendly earbuds, and Daisy walked out with a vinyl version of her favorite Black Veil Brides album. “Are you going to be blasting that from now on?” Akko asked. “Maybe,” Daisy said, “but I noticed they don’t have my favorite Slipknot album, which makes me a little sad.” she sighed as she stared at the cover of Set the World on Fire. “What do you have in there, Daisy?!” Hannah and Barbara took the vinyl off her hands. “Hey! Give me that back!” Daisy shouted. “Black Veil Brides?!” Barbara laughed. “Is this what you listen during a demonic ritual!?”

\--”What would the handsome Andrew think if he saw this?!” added Hannah. “Leave her alone, numb heads!” Amanda roared. “What does it matter what kind of music she listens to!? I bet you two listen to trash!” she took the record off their hands and gave it back to its owner. “Thanks, Amanda,” Daisy smiled. “Don’t thank me!” Amanda smiled back. The witches continued walking and decided to visit a café before returning back to Luna Nova.


	9. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witches are invited to a cotillion; Chariot and Croix plan to infiltrate Daisy's room and search for ways to take down the Goatman.

Far away in the land, the Dark Cult reunited under the moon. “The Blood Moon will rise upon us soon, sisters,” said the leader. She was a tall, blonde witch named Maldora LaVoy. “We will rise, and we will destroy the ones that rejected us: Luna Nova Academy!” the other witches started whispering, almost hissing, in a sinister way. Maldora raised her hands, the rest of the witches followed. “Let us invocate that demonic entity that walks among us!” she said, and the floor under the Dark Cult’s feet illuminated in a red light. 

By the next morning in Luna Nova, Akko woke up to realize she had finally had a good night sleep. “Akko! Look!” Lotte showed Akko a newspaper article. “The Goatman isn’t in Luna Nova anymore! It has now been seen in other places!” After Sucy’s possession, the Goatman was never seen again in Luna Nova until it started appearing in random places of Brightonberry. “Daisy!!! Daisy!!!” Akko rushed out of the dormitory to tell Daisy the news. “Well, I have a bigger problem!” Daisy said as she handled Akko an envelope. “What’s this?” Akko asked. “Open it,” Daisy sighed. “It’s an invitation to a cotillion, and guess who’s hosting it…” she crossed her arms in annoyance. “ANDREW?!” Akko replied. “If you wanna invite him to dance, this is your chance, Akko,” Daisy said. “I’m truly not interested.”

\--”I see you girls also received an invitation,” Diana entered the room. “All of our friends are invited.”

\--”I’m not going,” Daisy sat down. “We have to go!” Akko protested, “We all have! The Goatman escaped Luna Nova and could be anywhere! What if it appears at Andrew’s manor?” Akko’s worried eyes pierced Diana and Daisy in the worse way. Diana had been researching about demons ever since Sucy was possessed, and Daisy was trying hard to avoid Andrew and the swarming rumors. “I’ll only go to bring down that demon,” Daisy answered in a cold tone of voice. “What about you, Diana?”

\--”If what Akko says does happen, then I should attend as well,” Diana replied. “However, we must convince Headmistress Finnelan to let us go.” she caught glimpse of Headmistress Finnelan walking by. “Daisy, we should go talk to her.”

\--”Are you crazy?!” Daisy reacted, “Finnelan hates me! She’s gonna think I’m trying to escape with Anthony!”

\--”Andrew,” Diana and Akko corrected at the same time. “Whatever…” Daisy said. “I will convince Finnelan to let us out,” Diana walked away. “Good luck!” Daisy and Akko said. That same night, the witches reunited once more on Akko’s room to prepare for the night. “I don’t wanna go!” Daisy groaned as Jasminka styled her hair into a bun. “I bet he’s gonna invite you to dance!” said Amanda. “Like in that chapter of Night Fall, volume 56!” Lotte exclaimed in a dreamy voice. “Edgar tells Belle to dance with her, but since her heart is conflicted between him and Arthur, she--”

\--”I’m gonna have to cut you there,” Daisy interrupted, “because I really doubt that will happen!” she zipped up a pair of platform boots. Diana, who was brushing Akko’s hair, noticed her face was slightly red. “Is everything alright, Akko?” she asked. “I’m fine!” Akko replied. “Good evening, ladies!” Professor Ursula walked in, “You all look amazing!” she admired their dresses. Akko was wearing a salmon pink dress, decorated with bows here and there. Diana was wearing a light blue evening dress, Lotte was wearing an orange floral dress, Sucy was wearing a dark purple strapless dress, Amanda was wearing a lime green evening dress, Constanze was wearing a blue dress similar to Amanda’s, Jasminka was wearing a white dress with knitted patterns, and Daisy was wearing a black skin-tight dress with a leather jacket. “The limousine will arrive soon,” Ursula smiled, “are you prepared?”

\--”We’re ready!” Akko replied as the rest nodded. Daisy crossed her arms and her face curved into a disgusted expression. The limousine arrived outside Luna Nova and waited for the witches to come aboard. Hannah and Barbara walked into the hall to see Diana lead the witches outside. “D-Diana?” Hannah stuttered. “W-Why weren’t we invited?” Barbara asked. “I’m afraid that Lord Hanbridge only invited those who saved Luna Nova,” Diana replied. “Daisy Eaglenest didn’t save Luna Nova!” Barbara protested. “She doesn’t even stand a chance!” added Hannah. “I’m sorry, girls,” Diana said. Before leaving, Akko and Sucy paid the two disappointed girls back with a pair of raspberries, then high-fived each other before entering the limo. 

Meanwhile, in the New Moon tower, Croix analyzed video footage of the Goatman around the internet. “This is really bad…” she whispered. She got out of her desk and mounted one of her flying machines and hovered all the way to Chariot’s room. “Chariot!” Croix opened the door and closed it quickly. “What’s wrong, Croix?” Chariot asked. “The demon has reached town!” Croix answered. “It’s all over the web! If we don’t find a way to stop it, it will create chaos!” After Croix finished, Chariot gasped horrified. She turned into Ursula and lead Croix to the library. “One of these books has to be about demons,” she said. “I saw Diana Cavendish look in here.”

\--”What about Daisy Eaglenest’s own book collection?” Croix suggested. “Her roommates said she has black magic books in there!”

\--”Croix!” Ursula gasped, “We can’t get into a student’s personal stuff!”

\--”Chariot,” Croix lowered her voice, “we have to take the risk. If you won’t do it for Luna Nova, do it for Akko’s future!” she placed her hand on Ursula’s shoulder. “You’re right,” Ursula sighed, “let’s do this!”


	10. Not So Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witches split up to look for the Goatman, who has infiltrated the Hanbridge Mansion; Daisy discovers Andrew's darkest secret.

The group of witches entered the Hanbridge Manor nervously. For Akko, who entered by force the first time, it was weird for her to finally be invited. Daisy covered her face with her jacket and looked around nervously. Jasminka noticed a large table full of sweets, so she walked over there being followed by Daisy. “Keep your eyes opened,” said Diana, “that demon could be anywhere.” 

\--”This hair bun is too tight!” Daisy said as she tried to reach the hairband. “Aw, I worked hard on it!” Jasminka said as she shoved sweets into her mouth. “It feels nice to be invited rather than to sneak in, right, Akko?” Lotte smiled. “That’s true!” Akko smiled. “I already want to leave!” Amanda groaned, “I feel severely flexed on by all these fancy people!” She looked around at the hundreds of other attendees. “Finally!” Daisy said as she took off the hairband and her half-red half-black hair flowed down like a waterfall. “I’d appreciate it if your hair is out of my food,” Sucy grown as a couple of crimson red hair landed on her cupcake. “I can’t control my hair, I’m sorry!” Daisy shrugged. “Daisy Eaglenest!” the voice of Andrew made Daisy’s skin crawl while a cold feeling sent horrified shivers down her spine. She took a deep breath and faced the boy with her coldness. “Andrew,” she snapped coldly. “You’re still heartless as always, aren’t you?” Andrew smirked. Akko stared at them with a jealous expression. “Don’t think I came in just to see you, rich boy,” Daisy said in what was yet her coldest snap, “I’m here to finish what I started, which is to trap the demon I’ve set loose in our world. Diana,” she turned towards her classmate, “should we start the search?”

\--”Indeed,” Diana nodded. “If there is a demon in my house, then I should go,” added Andrew. Daisy exchanged looks with Diana and the other witches. Akko looked away the moment her eyes met Daisy’s. “It should be alright for us, shouldn’t it?” Amanda asked. “Whatever! Let’s go!” Akko grabbed Sucy and Lotte by the wrists. “How does this demon look like?” Andrew asked. “It’s half human, half goat!” Akko replied. “Akko calls it the Goatman,” Sucy giggled. “Just imagine it as an embodiment of Daisy’s hair!” added Akko.

\--”Are you insulting my hair, Akko?” Daisy asked angrily. “Kind of!” Akko crossed her arms. “This is not a good time for your jealousy, Akko!” Diana whispered in her ear. “I’m sorry!” Akko whispered back. The group stopped walking momentarily. “Alert! Alert! Alert!” Stanbot, who was placed atop of Constanze’s head, started blaring. A distant growl was heard from the other side of the hall Andrew and the witches were walking in. “We must split!” Diana commanded, taking Akko by the hand and walking towards the growl. “Man, I ain’t going anywhere!” Amanda crossed her arms. “Lotte, let’s go,” Sucy gestured Lotte to start moving and both headed towards the garden. “I thought we were hunting the Goatman, Sucy!” Lotte said. “Yes,” Sucy replied, “but I also wanna see what type of mushrooms can grow in a mansion!” she started examining the grass. Back inside, Stanbot was still blaring the word, “Alert! Alert! Alert!”, to the point when it jumped out of Constanze’s head and ran down the hall almost in the same direction Diana and Akko headed to. Constanze grunted and ran behind the tiny robot. “Wanna see if the demon’s hanging out with the desserts, Jasminka?” Amanda asked. Jasminka loaded excitedly and walked out as Daisy stared horrified as they left. “I guess it’s just you and me, Daisy,” said Andrew. “I work alone,” Daisy said as she began moving forward.

In the meantime back in Luna Nova, Croix and Ursula sneaked into Daisy’s dormitory. Her roommates were enjoying a good night sleep without her in the room, so the professors reached Daisy’s small bookshelf. “Croix, look!” Ursula pointed at the faded pentacle on the floor. “Insane!” Croix gasped. “Chariot, this girl was part of the Dark Cult!” she whispered when the two snoozing witches began to move in their sleep. “What makes you say that, Croix?” Ursula asked, slightly turning into Chariot du Nord again. “Look at all these books!” Croix pointed, “They are all about black magic! And look, they have the mark of the Dark Cult in it!”

\--”But we saw her change!” Chariot protested. “That does not mean she can do something after this, Chariot!” insisted Croix. “Yes, she and the other witches may defeat the demon, and what? That won’t stop her from practicing more black magic in Luna Nova!”

\--”I guess you’re right,” Chariot lowered her head. “Let’s take these to my lab,” Croix said as she and Chariot, who turned back to being Ursula Callistis, walked to the New Moon tower. 

“Diana, slow down!” Akko said as she tried to keep up with Diana’s walking pace. “We can’t slow down now, Akko!” Diana said. She suddenly came to an abrupt halt, making Akko walk right into her. The witches noticed two yellow eyes peeking through a window. “Prepare your wand, Akko!” Diana said as she took a defensive position. Akko prepared her wand and aimed it towards the window. The eyes then disappeared as they approached. “Let’s go outside, quick!” Diana took Akko by the hand and both witches headed towards the garden. As they inspected around, they ran into Sucy and Lotte. Sucy had her arms piled with mushrooms. “Sucy!!” Akko groaned. “You were supposed to be looking for the Goatman, not for mushrooms!” Diana said disapprovingly. “I know,” Sucy shrugged carelessly. “I tried to convince her to look around,” Lotte said, “but she continued collecting mushrooms!” 

Inside, Daisy inspected every other closet and room that she came across with, kicking open every door. Andrew was behind her, desperately trying to maintain a decent conversation with her. “You really don’t get it, do you?” Daisy asked annoyed, “Even if I was interested in you, we couldn’t be together!”

\--”And why is that?” Andrew asked. “I’m a punk!” Daisy replied, “We’re completely different! I like to be against the system, and you like to flow with it. Besides, I bet you only listen to Tchaikovsky and Mozart.”

\--”That is because you don’t know me as well, yet,” Andrew snapped. He took Daisy by the hand and led her to his room. At the sight of it, Daisy gasped terrified. She clenched her fists tensely and grasped her wand. Andrew reached for a box underneath his bed. “This will prove you wrong, Daisy,” he said. Daisy leaned forward to see all of her favorite rock records inside. She dug all the way to the end. “S-Slipknot?” she gasped. “You… You have the vinyl version of my favorite album!” she held in her hands the vinyl of Iowa. “You can keep it if you want, as a reminder that we’re not very different, after all.” Andrew smiled, “This is just a side of me I’ve always hidden.” He leaned forward but before he could do anything, a disturbing growl captured their attention.


	11. Stolen Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maldora makes contact with the Goatman; Akko and Daisy look around for the missing books.

“We should be looking for the Goatman!” Akko shouted. “You can go inside and look for the Goatman,” said Sucy, “I want to be here with the mushrooms!” she picked up a red mushroom. “Sucy!!!” Akko and Lotte groaned at the same time. Suddenly, the witches heard a commotion coming from inside the mansion, so all for of them ran in. “What’s happening?” Akko asked. “It’s coming from the dance hall!” Diana replied. She took Akko by the hand as Sucy and Lotte followed them. The Goatman was making his way as it pushed people out of the way. Diana noticed Daisy and Andrew running behind it. “Demonio mortem!” Daisy shouted. “Amanda! Get it!” she shouted as the demon ran past Amanda. “Come back here, you horned brat!” Amanda ran behind the demon as she tried to tackle it. “Demonio mortem!” Akko chanted when she had the Goatman in close range. “Metamorphie faciesse!” Daisy shouted to turn into a black cat to run faster. Right when she and Amanda had rounded the demon in a corner, the demon’s eyes turned red and disappeared into thin air. “Not again!” Amanda said. “We’ll never catch that demon at this pace!” Daisy turned back into being a human. “Daisy!” Andrew was followed by the rest of the witches. “Are you okay?”

\--”I’m fine,” Daisy replied coldly. “Let’s just go back to Luna Nova.” she walked back with the rest of the witches; Amanda walked with them as well.

The Dark Cult reunited under the moonlight, all standing under a red pentacle drawn on the floor. A horned demon rose from the pentacle. “You must be the demon that walks among us,” grinned Maldora. “Have you been haunting Luna Nova Academy?” There was no response from the demon, only an evil grin. “Good, good,” Maldora said, “we will make sure you get well rewarded.”

By the next morning in Luna Nova, Chariot and Croix woke up from their sleep. “Croix!” Chariot shook Croix to wake her up. “I’m up…” Croix yawned as she stretched her arms. “We fell asleep!!” Chariot exclaimed urgently. Croix looked over at the black magic books they had taken from Daisy’s room. “Did you note anything down?” she asked. “I wrote down about demonic possession,” Chariot shuffled through her papers, “how to get demons out of bodies, how to summon, oh! And how to get rid of them!”

\--”Perfect!” Croix exclaimed, “What do the books say?”

\--”To get rid of a demon,” Chariot read, “one must make a riddance ritual in the heart of the Forest of Arcturus. We need, however, some materials and the Shiny Rod.”

\--”Think Akko can use the Seven Words on it?” Croix asked. “I think so,” Chariot replied. “Professor Ursula!” Professor Badcock’s voice shouted from a crystal ball. Croix covered Chariot from sight as she turned into Ursula. “Yes, professor?” she asked. “Tomorrow night is the night of the Blood Moon,” said Professor Badcock, “you better be prepared for the fall festival!” she ended the call. “The Blood Moon is tomorrow night…” Chariot told Croix, “...Akko must take the Shiny Rod to the Blue Moon cave. It’s really important…”

Daisy woke up at the sound of knocking. “Daisy! It’s me, Akko!” Akko called from the outside. “I’m going…” Daisy replied, then looked over to her shelf to see her books where gone. Once dressed, she opened the door. “My books have disappeared…” she said. “Well, don’t look at me!” Akko crossed her arms. “You know I was with you last night!” she made eye contact with Daisy, who went back inside and slammed her first on one of the posts in her roommates’ bunk bed. “Which one of you two took the books off my shelf?!” she shouted; the two witches woke up in a startle. “We haven’t touched your books!” said one, “We respect your stuff as you told us to, Daisy!” said the other. “Then, who took my books?!” Daisy asked angrily. “Are they really important for you?” Akko asked. “Yes!” Daisy replied. “There’s a really dark secret of mine in there!”

\--”Who could’ve taken your books?” Akko placed her hand on her chin. “Hannah and Barbara…” Daisy whispered angrily and walked out of the room followed by Akko. They both walked to the cafeteria and saw Hannah and Barbara sitting by themselves. Daisy walked up to their table and slammed her hands loudly on the surface. “Where are they?!” she asked. “What are you accusing us of?!” both witches asked. “The books on my shelf!” Daisy said, “I know you stole them!”

\--”Why would we steal your books?” asked Hannah. “We have better things to do!” added Barbara. “Then, where are her books, huh?!” Akko shouted as well. “You’re doing this to make me look bad!” Daisy said, “You’re just jealous Andrew has his eyes on me, aren’t you?”

\--”Yeah, wait…” Akko gasped. “We didn’t steal your books!” Hannah and Barbara shouted. On the other story of the cafeteria, Croix and Ursula walked by when they heard the students argue. “We have to take these books back to her room, Chariot,” Croix whispered. “I know,” Ursula whispered, “let’s get there before anyone sees us!” They rushed to Daisy’s room. Ursula knocked at the door and noticed the room was empty. “Let’s leave these books and leave!” she whispered as she and Croix placed the books back. “Now, let’s go!” Croix took her hand and both walked out when suddenly they ran into Akko, Sucy, and Lotte. Lotte was holding a bag of ice to Akko’s cheek. “Oh, hello, professors!” Akko smiled. “Akko!” Ursula and Croix smiled. “What happened to you?” Croix asked. “It’s a long story,” Akko chuckled. “She and Daisy got into a fight…” Sucy replied. “Hey! I had to back her up!” Akko said. “Daisy’s books disappeared, and we think Hannah and Barbara took them!” After that sentence, Croix and Ursula gasped. “She told me they have a really important thing inside. Have you seen them, professors?” she added as Croix and Ursula started sweating nervously. “Are you okay?” Lotte asked. “Um, yes!” Ursula stuttered. “We’re completely fine!” added Croix. Without saying anything else, both professors walked out. 

That same night, Daisy walked into her room to see her books were back in their place. “They’re back!?” she gasped. She looked over to her roommates, who shrugged. “Do you know who did this?” she asked; her roommates shook their heads. She looked over to the shelf and tried to reach for one, but then decided to ignore the call and laid in her bed. There was a knock in the door right after she did. “Diana?” Daisy opened the door. “Can I help you?”

\--”There’s someone who would like to talk to you,” Diana replied. The witches walked to the courtyard, but Diana stopped abruptly. “Aren’t you coming?” Daisy asked. “I will let you go by yourself from this point,” Diana answered and walked back inside. Daisy sighed, then continue walking towards the greenhouse where she spotted a familiar silhouette over the bridge. “Is that… Andrew?!” she gasped the moment she recognized whose figure was waiting atop the bridge. Her entire body froze and was insecure about taking another step. Meanwhile, Akko was taking a stroll from the kitchen when she spotted Diana. “Diana?!” 

\--”Akko!” Diana gasped. “What are you doing up this late?” both asked at the same time. “I got… something to eat…” Akko replied. “What about you?” she licked whipped cream from her face. “I accompanied Daisy into something important,” Diana replied. “Oh? In what?” Akko asked curiously. “It’s none of my concern, and neither should be yours,” Diana replied coolly. “Good night, Akko.”

\--”Good night!” Akko waved. Once Diana was out of earshot, she took out her wand. “Metamorphie faciesse!” she turned into a mouse and climbed to the roof. “Let’s see what Daisy’s up to, maybe another demon!”


	12. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew professes his feelings to Daisy but she... punches him in the face?; Akko takes the Shiny Rod to the Blue Moon Cave during the Blood Moon celebration.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Daisy asked sharply. “I came to visit you,” Andrew replied, “I can’t stop thinking of last night!” he took a step forward and handed her the Slipknot vinyl. “That means nothing to me,” Daisy said, “and I’m not changing my mind. I’m still not interested.”

\--”Why are you this cold?” Andrew asked, aggressively taking her by the hand. Daisy was invaded by a feeling she had never experienced before. On the rooftop, Akko noticed Daisy’s red and black hair shining under the moonlight. “I knew it!” she said. Without noticing she was at the edge, Akko fell from the roof. “Metamorphie faciesse! Metamorphie faciesse!” she turned into a bird before hitting the ground and flew off. 

“I punched him in the face,” by the next morning, Daisy told the witches what had happened the night before with Andrew. “You punched Andrew Hanbridge in the face?!” Amanda asked gasping. “That’s metal!”

\--”That’s horrifying!” Akko shouted. “There was no need to do that!”

\--”I don’t care,” Daisy shrugged. “You should,” Diana snapped, “Akko is right. There was no need for you to get violent and barbaric, Daisy.”

\--”You start to sound like my parents…” Daisy said in an aggressive tone. “Is it bad to help someone be civilized?” Diana asked in an aggressive tone as well, “You are better than this, Daisy. I will set you with Andrew so you can apologize.”

\--”You’re not my mom!” Daisy shouted angrily. “How immature can you be?!” Diana gasped. “Why does it make you so angry that someone has feelings for you?!” the group fell silent. “This just got interesting,” Sucy said as she brewed a cup of tea. “You should apologize for what you did,” Diana repeated, “isn’t it enough you’ve set a dangerous demon loose in our world?”

\--”People like you are the reason why I did it!” Daisy hissed before walking away. Diana also walked away undignified. “Diana! Wait!” Akko walked behind her. “I wish to be alone, Akko,” Diana said, making Akko freeze in her spot. “That was a really charged morning, wasn't it?” Later in the day after Magical Laws class, Lotte tried to soften Akko. “I bet it was funny when Daisy punched Andrew in the face!” Sucy giggled. “It’s not funny!” Akko shouted angrily. “Calm down, Akko!” Lotte stroke her friend’s back softly. “Yeah, it’s not like Andrew likes you the way he likes Daisy,” Sucy added, “but I bet Diana does…” she pointed at Diana walking by with books under her arm. “Have you three seen Diana?” Daisy appeared behind them. “She’s over there!” Lotte replied. “Diana!” Daisy called, “I’ve been thinking of what you said, and I think you’re right. I should apologize.”

\--”I’m glad you have changed your mind!” Diana smiled softly. After classes were over, the witches visited Brightonberry. “Will you punch Andrew in the face again, Daisy?” Sucy asked. “It would be hilarious if you do!” Amanda added. “Ladies, please,” Diana said. The group of witches turned around a corner to see Andrew sitting outside a coffee shop with a band-aid across his face. Daisy instantly covered her face and turned around when Diana took her by the arm. “Hello, Andrew,” she greeted. “Hello, Diana,” Andrew answered. “Daisy…”

\--“Andrew…” Daisy’s expressionless face and cold tone snapped. “Daisy is here to tell you something,” Diana said. “I’m sorry,” Daisy sighed, “for punching you in the face.”

\--”Well, now we’re going places…” Andrew gasped surprised, placing his cup of coffee on the table. “I’m not done yet,” Daisy snapped. The witches gasped. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry that you’re obsessed with me,” she smirked malevolently and turned around. “Daisy Eaglenest! Come back!” Diana called. Daisy, however, decided to give her a really unsettling gesture. “Could you please explain what was that?!” Akko caught up to Daisy a few minutes later. “You don’t know my motives, Akko!” Daisy turned around aggressively. Akko gasped in confusion and surprised. “Let’s just go back to Luna Nova, I wanna go listen to music…” Daisy lowered her head. “Besides, the Blood Moon Celebration is about to begin--

\--“That’s today?!” Akko gasped. She then rushed off and returned to Luna Nova in a blink. 

That night, all Luna Nova students gathered in the auditorium. “Welcome to the Blood Moon Celebration,” Headmistress Finnelan said as the moon rose in the sky. Akko’s heart was pounding as she remembered Chariot’s instructions to take the Shiny Rod into the Blue Moon cave. In fact, she caught glimpse of Professor Ursula and Professor Croix in the crowd of teachers. “Although it will be the first Blood Moon Celebration without Professor Holbrooke, we will continue our traditions. Let the celebration begin!” As the students cheered, Akko got up her seat and sneaked away to reach the Blue Moon cave. “Atsuko Kagari,” a voice called, “Professor Woodward!” Akko gasped. A giant woman with long green hair appeared in front of her. “Chariot has sent you here because there is something important you must know, Atsuko,” Professor Woodward said. “What is it?” Akko said intrigued. “Why has everyone said I have a dark future?”

\--”Atsuko,” Professor Woodward said, “there is a time of darkness coming. The Dark Cult trying to rise once more, and they will bring chaos with them.”

\--”T-The Dark Cult?” Akko stuttered nervously. Woodward opened her arms to reveal an image which Akko recognized as the eerie figures that would appear in her dreams. “I’ve seen them!” she exclaimed, “I’ve seen them in my dreams!” At that moment, the Shiny Rod started glimmering. “You have the Shiny Rod, Atsuko,” Woodward said as a gentle breeze kicked off, “you are destined to save us from the evil of the Dark Cult.” she then disappeared. “Wait!” Akko shouted. “How am I supposed to do that?!” her voice echoed in the cave. She had no other option than to walk back to the celebration.


	13. Blood Moon Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko tells Chariot about the prophecy and learns about the Dark Cult.

Underneath the red moon, Luna Nova Academy celebrated with carnival games and a feast as the feeling of Fall kicked in. Akko rushed back with Lotte and Sucy. “Where have you been, Akko?” Lotte asked. “You missed all the fun,” added Sucy. “I went to the Blue Moon Cave to talk to Professor Woodward!” Akko replied, holding the Shiny Rod in her hand. “Oh? What did she say?” Lotte asked curiously; Sucy shoved cotton candy into her mouth. Akko looked around. “I promise I’ll tell you later,” she whispered, “I don’t want to alarm anybody.”

\--”Hello, Akko!” Professor Ursula and Professor Croix appeared. “Are you enjoying the night?” asked Croix. “Professors!” Akko gasped, “I…”

\--”Did you do what I told you?” Professor Ursula asked urgently. “I did!” Akko answered. “Good!” Ursula said, “We’ll talk about it tomorrow!” she and Croix walked away. As Akko stared at her professors walk away suspiciously, a delicious smell invaded her nostrils. She walked over to see a booth managed by goblins selling corn dogs. One of the goblins handled the 3 witches a corn dog each. Then, they walked around admiring the moon-themed decorations and games. Akko’s attention landed on a dunk tank where Amanda was waiting to get dunked by her fellow witches. “I bet none of you all weak witches can dunk me!” she laughed. “I’ll try!” Akko raised her hand. “You, Akko?!” Amanda scolded, “You don’t stand a chance!”

\--”You’ll eat your words!” Akko shouted as a goblin lent her 3 balls and said, “You have three shots.” Akko prepared her aim and threw the first ball, which instead of hitting the target, it hit Amanda in the face. “Ow! Akko!” she groaned as she rubbed her face. “Sorry!” Akko chuckled. She failed her second shot by just inches, and her third shot hit Amanda again, this time in the knee. “I want 3 more chances!” she shouted. “I can dunk you in just one,” Daisy arrived. “I wanna see that!” Amanda laughed as a goblin passed Daisy 1 single ball. In the blink of an eye, the ball hit the target and Amanda fell into the water tank. “You were saying...?” Daisy smirked as she stood next to the tank. “I take it back…” Amanda said when she rose out of the water. 

In the Dark Cult’s temple, Maldora stood in her dark chamber with different crystal balls. “Luna Nova Academy is in the midst of the Blood Moon Celebration,” she whispered as the Goatman stood in the middle of the room, “and I want you to bring this witch to me!” she grabbed a crystal ball and showed it to the demon. This witch had blue hair and round glasses. “Chariot du Nord,” Maldora hissed, “but she goes now as Ursula Callistis. Bring her to me and you’ll have her soul as a reward. And if Atsuko Kagari or any other witch gets in the way, don’t hesitate in getting rid of them!” Her voice echoed in the chamber as the Goatman vanished. “There is no escape now, Chariot du Nord.”

By the next morning, Akko told Sucy and Lotte about what happened the previous night. “The Dark Cult?” Lotte stuttered nervously. “I’ve heard of them before,” Sucy added, “I heard they’re expelled Luna Nova witches.”

\--”I heard they do horrible things to whoever bothers them!” Lotte said in a soft but terrified voice. “Are they really that bad?” Akko asked curiously. “They’re horrible!” Lotte replied fearfully. “Yeah, but nobody’s ever seen one of them.” Sucy added matter-of-factly, “they never leave their temple.”

\--”Akko!” The witches turned around to see Diana walking towards them. “Oh, hello Diana!” Akko waved, “I didn’t see you last night!”

\--”I was busy studying,” Diana replied, “but that does not matter. What happened last night in the Blue Moon Cave?” she asked urgently. Akko looked around as she saw other witches walking up and down the hall. “Can I tell you privately?” she asked. Diana took her by the hand and led her to her dormitory. “What did Woodward tell you?” Diana asked. Akko sighed, then told Woodward’s prophecy word by word. “The Dark Cult is trying to rise again?!” Diana asked. “Do you know them too?” Akko asked back. “It is a really dark part of magic history, Akko,” Diana replied. “Here in Luna Nova, the history of the Dark Cult and black magic itself is really disregarded. You won’t hear about them in Magical History class.” Akko then gasped and remembered when Daisy’s books disappeared. She remembered her words: There’s a really dark secret of mine in there. “Is everything okay, Akko?” Diana noticed Akko’s pale face. “I…” she stuttered, “I’m okay.” she sighed. 

After classes were over, Akko rushed to Professor Ursula’s room. “Professor!” she knocked on the door. “Akko!” Ursula opened the door. “I need to talk to you urgently!” Akko said as she rushed into the room, disturbing Alcor, Chariot’s bird. Ursula’s hair turned red again and she removed her glasses. Rushedly, Akko told her about Woodward and the prophecy. Chariot gasped. “I knew it…” she whispered, “I knew they would come back sooner than later.” After that sentence, Akko exploded with questions: “Is it true that they are rejected Luna Nova witches? Have they ever been seen in public before? Do they use the Leyline like us? Are they the reason no one visits the Forest of Arcturus?” While her ears were flooded with questions, Chariot looked for a thick book with a black leather cover. “What is that book about, Chariot?” Akko asked curiously. “This is a book about the history of black magic.” Chariot replied, “I’ve kept it secret because Luna Nova teachers cannot talk about black magic.” She opened the book and started reading it.

Long ago, during the Golden Age of Magic, a group of resentful witches rebelled against the teachings of the Nine Olde Witches. They used their magic to harm people and the environment around, practicing demonic rituals to disturb the peace in the magical world. They then created their own organization, which they named the Dark Cult. A war was sparked between the Nine Olde Witches and the Dark Cult, it did not end until the Cult surrendered and were banished far away. They gain their magic from demonic energy and do not need the Sorcerer’s Stone to use magic.

Whoever tries to get into the Dark Cult must go through a harsh and thorough initiation ritual, in which the candidate witch must give up her soul to demonic forces by signing a blood contract. Once in the Dark Cult, a witch cannot leave the coven.

“They scare me…” Akko said as Chariot paused. “Don’t let them scare you, Akko,” Chariot smiled gently, “you are stronger than any Dark Cult witch!”

\--”Do you really think so?” Akko gasped. “I do!” Chariot smiled, “Remember what I used to say: believing in yourself, that is your magic!”


	14. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko discovers Daisy is a former Dark Cult member; Daisy tells the witches the plan to get rid of the Goatman with a ritual.

Akko walked out of Professor Ursula’s room and rejoined her friends. As she walked, she bumped into Daisy, who was carrying her books, “Akko! Look where you’re going!” she groaned as she tried to pick her books up. “S-Sorry…” Akko took a glance at Daisy’s book and noticed the mark of the Dark Cult in various of the covers. They were similar to the book in Chariot’s library. Daisy grabbed her bag and rushedly left. “What was that?” Lotte asked as she saw Daisy storm away. “Daisy! Wait!” Akko ran behind the witch as Sucy and Lotte walked back to their dormitory. “I can’t talk now, Akko…” Daisy said when she was about to enter her room, but Akko stood in the way. “You were part of the Dark Cult, weren’t you?!” Akko asked. “Shh!” Daisy looked around, “Do you want a microphone so you can scream it to the entire school? Yes, I was… but I left that behind…”

\--”Why did you join them?” Akko asked, “Didn’t you know they are evil?”

\--”It’s a long story,” Daisy lowered her head, “I was forced to. I was on my way to get rid of these books. I really want to change.” she made eye contact with Akko. “Do you see the red half of my hair?” she took in her hand a strand of red hair. “What about it?” Akko asked curiously. “It’s a constant reminder of who I used to be.” Daisy replied, “The Dark Cult wears red cloaks, so I dyed one half of my hair red and left the other black. One is my past, and one is my future.” She sighed as she turned the doorknob. “Wait!” Akko cried. “Weren’t you gonna burn those books?”

\--”I might as well do it tomorrow,” Daisy replied. “I’m doing research on how to get rid of the demon, I mean, the Goatman.” she walked inside her dormitory, leaving Akko outside. “That’s not very surprising,” Sucy said after Akko told them the secret. “She can get expelled from Luna Nova!” Lotte added. “That can’t happen, I like Daisy!” Akko said, “She’s changed a lot since we met her!”

\--”She’s really sweet when she’s not angry!” Lotte smiled. “I still love her piercings,” Sucy added. “Daisy, part of the Dark Cult…” Akko sighed pensively, “I really hope she changes like she said she wants!” The witches turned off the lights and went to bed. By the next morning, Akko woke up trembling. She walked over to the window to see the school grounds were completely white. “Hey guys!” she shouted, “Wake up! It’s snowing!” The entire Luna Nova alumni walked outside to enjoy a snowy day. Many witches lied in the snow to make snow angels, others built snowmen. Akko was attacked when Amanda threw a snowball at her face. In retaliation, Akko compressed snow in her hands and threw a snowball at Amanda, who dodged it and instead hit Daisy in the face. The entire ground fell silent as they saw Daisy get angry. Expecting an aggressive counterattacked, the witch threw a snowball back at Akko, starting a snowball fight in the courtyard. The only one who sat it out was Diana, who was calmly sitting down on a bench. “Hey, Diana!” Akko waved, “Do you wanna play snowball fight?”

\--”I, uh...” Diana stuttered, “I have never played snowball fight…” she said timidly. “Never in your life?” Akko gasped. “No, I’m afraid not…” Diana answered. “Well, it’s easy!” Akko said as she bent over and grabbed a bunch of snow in her hands. “You compress it in your hands until it forms a ball, and then you throw it at someone!” she threw her snowball at Amanda. Diana followed the steps, creating a snowball in her hands. “Now, throw it!” Akko said. Timidly, Diana threw the snowball at Akko, who shortly after retaliated, making Diana join the snowball fight. “Everyone get back inside immediately!” Headmistress Finnelan appeared in the entrance, making the witches freeze in their tracks. They all formed a single file and walked inside the building.

Akko and her friends gathered around the fireplace in the library, just like most of the other students did. “Finnelan is such a party-pooper…” Akko whispered angrily as she covered herself with a blanket. “I had fun while it last!” Lotte smiled. “I found a frozen mushroom…” Sucy said, holding in her hands a mushroom with melting ice. Their attention was then set on Daisy, who arrived shortly after. “I need you to cover me…” she whispered at them. The witches got closer as Daisy opened her bag and pull out her dark magic books, then threw them into the fire. Akko, Lotte, and Sucy stared as the pages of the book burned and the black covers dissolved into ashes. Daisy threw into the fire one last book. “I need to talk to you,” she told Akko before walking out. Sucy and Lotte stared at their friend as she got up and followed her fellow witch. “We need to get everyone and go to the Forest of Arcturus,” Daisy explained, “and I need you to take the Shiny Rod.”

\--”What are you planning?” Akko asked curiously. “We’re going to do a riddance ritual,” Daisy answered, “and it won’t work without the Shiny Rod. We’re doing it tomorrow so be prepared, it could go two ways.” she then walked away. “What did she tell you?” Lotte asked. “She needs us to go to the Forest of Arcturus for a riddance ritual.” Akko gulped. “That can either work or make it worse, do you know that?” Sucy added. Akko took a deep sigh. “It’s a risk worth taking…” she said. As they walked back to their dormitory, the witches ran into Diana. “Has Daisy told you the plan?” she asked. “Yes, we know,” Akko replied. “Good....” Diana sighed, “I will see you three tomorrow, then.” she continued her way to her dormitory. “I’m really nervous…” Akko said. “Don’t worry,” Lotte said, “I’m sure everything will be okay!”

Under a pale moon, the halls of the Dark Cult’s temple were flooded by angry screams. “Look at them!” Maldora shouted as she took a crystal ball in her hand. It showed an image of Daisy burning her old books and another one showed an image of Daisy and Akko talking about the ritual. “They are conspiring against us!” she showed the crystal ball to the Goatman. “You better not give in to them or our deal will be broken!” The Goatman lowered its head slightly, sending red waves to Maldora, speaking in an ancient language. “So it will be…” the witch smirked. “When they start the ritual, get rid of them one by one. And if you see Chariot du Nord, rip her soul and bring it to me.”


	15. Expelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goatman has been defeated, but the consequences are not so fortunate for the witches; Maldora sends her pupil into Luna Nova to execute her evil plan.

By the next morning, the witches gathered in the courtyard, escorted by Professor Ursula and Professor Croix. “A-And be careful!” Professor Ursula stuttered nervously as the witches walked towards the Leyline. “They will be okay, Chariot,” Professor Croix took Ursula by the hand and walked back to the school. “I wanna throw up…” Akko said as the group approached the Leyline central. “Everything will be fine,” Diana said. “Tia Freyre!” the witches cast a flight spell on their brooms and levitated into the Leyline to later end up in the heart of the Forest of Arcturus. “We have to be really careful,” Diana said as Daisy prepared various ingredients. “Everyone!” Daisy shouted, “Form a circle!” The witches obeyed and formed a circle. “I need you to make a circle around us with this,” Daisy gave Amanda a jar of salt. “You got it!” Amanda said, breaking the formation to make a circle. “What is the salt for?” Akko asked. “Protection,” Daisy replied. Amanda closed the circle and returned into the formation as Daisy trace a pentacle but unlike the one she had done previously, this pentacle was pointing upwards instead of downwards. “Akko, place the Shiny Rod in the middle,” Daisy ordered. Akko walked towards the center of the pentacle and impaled the Shiny Rod in the middle. The stars in the rod turned red and the Goatman appeared, trying to get inside the circle. “Everyone repeat after me!” Daisy said, then begin chanting: “Noctem…”

\--”Noctem!”

\--”Orfei…”

\--”Wait, I know this!” Akko shouted, “It’s one of the Seven Words!” she then ran into the pentacle and grabbed the Shiny Rod. “Noctem orfei Aude fraetor!” Akko and the witches chanted. The Shiny Rod became a huge bow and arrow. “Do it, Akko!” Daisy shouted. Akko aimed at the Goatman. The arrow struck the demon in the chest and it disappeared with a loud screech. “Is it gone?” Lotte asked. “It is,” Daisy replied. “That was fast!” Amanda said as she wiped sweat from her forehead. “Why was the ridding spell the first Word of Arcturus?” Akko asked Daisy. “It means to strive for your ideal place,” Daisy replied, “and there is no place for demons in our world.” 

\--”Whoa!” Akko gasped amazed. “We did it!” Amanda shouted as she pulled all witches for a hug. “That was amazing, girls!” Chariot said as she and Croix hovered above them. “We’re really proud of you all!” added Croix. “Thank you!” The witches shouted. 

“No!” Maldora hissed. “Those filthy Luna Nova witches did it once more! They always ruin my plans--I mean, our plans!” she directed her eyes at various other witches in the room. “I’ve run out of ideas! Especially if a former member of the Dark Cult spills our secrets to them! I will never be a powerful witch with her in the way!”

\--”I have a suggestion.” A young witch took a step forward. “And what suggestion do you have?” Maldora asked, crossing her arms. “Infiltrating Luna Nova and destroy them from the inside.” the young witch replied as she removed her cloak, revealing a black-haired Korean girl. “You may continue, Yoon-hee Song,” Maldora grinned. “If one of us infiltrates Luna Nova Academy, we could learn their strengths and weaknesses,” Yoon-hee explained, “and we could use them in our favor to destroy them for good.”

\--”I like that plan!” Maldora smiled, letting out a malevolent giggle. “And who could be better to execute it than you, Yoon-hee.”

\--”I accept my mission, Master,” Yoon-hee smirked. “Good,” Maldora said, “you will be enrolled into Luna Nova as soon as possible. Do whatever it takes to destroy them, and you may receive a place in the High Council of the Dark Cult.” she paused, “But if you fail, you will receive the worst punishment you could ever imagine.”

\--”There will be no failure with this plan, Master,” Yoon-hee said, “I guarantee it.”

“EXPELLED?!” The eight witches shouted in unison as they reunited in Headmistress Finnelan’s office. “How can we be expelled?” Diana asked undignified, “We saved the world! We saved Luna Nova!”

\--”And who gave you permission to leave Luna Nova?!” Headmistress Finnelan shouted, “Who gave you permission to enter the Forest of Arcturus? Not to mention, how come you had access to black magic books?!”

\--”Headmistress Finnelan, this is ridiculous!” Daisy shouted. “I have no doubt that you were the one who had access to forbidden books, Miss Eaglenest!” Finnelan snapped. “How else did you summon that demon?!”

\--”And I got rid of it as I promised!” Daisy shouted. “Headmistress Holbrooke said--”

\--”Headmistress Holbrooke is not here anymore!” Headmistress Finnelan shouted as her face reddened. “Each and every single one of you will be expelled! And as to you two,” she turned to face Professor Ursula and Professor Croix, “both are you are now banned from teaching at Luna Nova Academy!”

\--”What?!” Croix shouted. “Y-You can’t fire us!” Ursula added. “You two helped these irresponsible witches!” Finnelan shouted. “Irresponsible?!” Akko shouted. “How can we be irresponsible?! We technically saved the world from an evil demon! If you expel us from Luna Nova, you will be expelling the saviors!”

\--”My decision is final, Miss Kagari!” Finnelan finished. “You are all to pack your belongings and leave before the end of the day!” Without any last word to say, the group of witches, including Ursula and Croix, walked out of the office and into their dormitories to pack their bags.


	16. Nowhere to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being expelled from Luna Nova, the witches have nowhere to go; Daisy and Akko chase down a thief and take him to justice.

“Antonenko, Jasminka. Cavendish, Diana. Eaglenest, Daisy. Jansson, Lotte. Kagari, Atsuko, Manbavaran, Sucy. O’Neill, Amanda. von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger, Constanze Amalie.” One by one, the witches walked out of Luna Nova with fury in their hearts. “Finally,” Headmistress Finnelan said, “Callistis, Ursula and Meridies, Croix.” Professor Croix and Professor Ursula walked out with their heads lowered. “This group of witches is forever banned from ever entering Luna Nova,” said Finnelan, “now leave!” she pointed aggressively at the gates of the school. With heavy luggage, the witches decided to rest in Brightonberry. “Now, where are we supposed to go?!” Akko asked. “I don’t want to go back to Japan yet!”

\--”What am I supposed to tell my parents?!” Lotte squealed nervously. “Jeez,” Amanda sighed, “I always thought I’d be expelled for breaking the rules, not for saving the entire world!”

\--”I guess this is the end…” Sucy snapped gloomily. “It is not the end!” Diana shouted. “There is one last thing we can do!” 

\--”Like what?” Amanda asked. “We must bring back Professor Holbrooke!” Diana replied. “You’re kinda starting to sound like Akko…” Sucy said. “She’s right,” Daisy added. “If we can make Holbrooke the headmistress of Luna Nova again, we can kick out Finnelan and return to school.” 

\--”How are we going to do that?” Akko asked. “We have the help of two extraordinary witches, of course,” Diana pointed at Croix and Chariot. “If that means we get our jobs back,” Croix said, “count us in.”

\--”Perfect,” Diana said. “In the meantime, we can all stay in my family’s manor. I imagine none of you wants to go back to your countries, am I right?”

\--”Absolutely true!” Daisy crossed her arms, “I don’t wanna go back into my folks’ place yet!” she said as she slightly unzipped her leather jacket, revealing a shiny black belly button piercing. “When did you get that?” Amanda asked. “15th birthday…” Daisy replied. “Also, don’t stare at it. It makes me uncomfortable.” While the witches spoke about getting piercings, Akko’s attention was focused on a calm-looking old lady sitting on a bench across the street. She was then approached by a man who took her purse and ran away. “Hey! Come back!” Akko ran behind the thief. “Akko!” The witches call as they saw her ran away. “I’ll go get her!” Daisy ran off behind Akko. “Stop!” Akko shouted at the thief. “Akko! It’s dangerous!” Daisy shouted. Realizing there was no way to catch up to her friend, she took a shortcut through an alleyway and slid across the hood of a car. “Akko! Come back!” she called again. “Murowa!” Akko shouted, and a blast of heat left her wand and hit the thief in the back. Daisy arrived at Akko’s side. “H-How…?!” she gasped for breath. “Professor Croix’s magic router, remember?” Akko answered, showing a small device on her wand. The witches grabbed the stolen purse, but before leaving, Daisy left a couple bruises on the thief’s face. “There are more of where these came from if I catch you stealing again!” 

“Excuse me, ma’am?” Akko said timidly. She and Daisy returned to the spot where the old lady was, but this time she was with a pair of cops. “I believe this belongs to you!” the witch handled back the purse to its owner. “Thank you, young lady!” said the old lady. “What happened to the thief?” asked one of the officers. “Don’t worry,” Daisy replied, “I gave him a lesson he’ll never forget. Right, Larry?”

\--”Just take me away from her!” the thief raised his arms and was immediately handcuffed. “Akko!” Chariot and the rest of the witches called. “Are you okay? Don’t do that to us!” Diana cried, hugging Akko tightly. “I’m okay!” Akko smiled. “That was a very kind and brave gesture, Akko!” Chariot smiled. “Thanks, professor!” Akko said. “Daisy!” a familiar male voice echoed in the witch’s ears. She turned her head to see Andrew Hanbridge walking towards her. Instinctively, Daisy covered her belly button piercing with her jacket. “I knew I’d recognize that red and black look anywhere!” he said.

\--”Oh, hey, I guess…” Daisy said carelessly, “I just helped Akko chase down a thief. I didn’t know that was your car the one I somersaulted. So, did your wounds heal already?”

\--”Yes, did have.” Andrew replied. “Good,” Daisy sighed, “I’m sorry, and I mean it this time.” she crossed her arms and turned her head towards her fellow witches; rather than making eye contact with Andrew, she stared at how her classmates congratulated Akko and her heroic moment. “I think I’ve underestimated you, and I wanna apologize.”

\--”I understand,” Andrew sighed, “I also want to apologize for pushing your barriers.” 

\--”What do my barriers matter anymore?” Daisy scolded. “Look what happened because of me: my friends and I got kicked out of Luna Nova, and it’s all my fault.”

\--”Do you need anywhere to stay?” Andrew asked almost instantly, “I can let you stay in my mansion if you’d like.”

\--”No, thanks,” Daisy said, “we’re staying at Diana’s. I appreciate the offer though.”

\--”It’s no problem at all.” Andrew smiled. Before rejoining her friends, Daisy leaned forward to exchange a hug with Andrew. “Take care…” he whispered. “Thanks, I will,” she whispered back. “Daisy! Hurry up!” Akko called. “I gotta go,” Daisy said as she broke the hug. “If you ever need anything, you know where to find me.” Andrew smiled, then walked back to his limousine and flashed a last smile at the witch. Before walking back with the group, Daisy caught a glance of Hannah and Barbara, her former Luna Nova classmates, with their jaws and shopping bags down in the ground. “Maybe dating Andrew isn’t that bad after all,” she smiled. “I thought you weren’t interested in him!” said Amanda. “If it tortures Hannah and Barbara, I’m okay with it,” Daisy replied.


	17. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witches spend the night at Diana's mansion; Yoon-hee successfully infiltrates Luna Nova.

Back at Luna Nova, the remaining professors reunited inside Headmistress Finnelan’s office. “We expelled eight students in just a single day!” Professor Badcock said, “It is rather outrageous considering Luna Nova’s financial status!”

\--”It had to be done,” Headmistress Finnelan said firmly. “But, headmistress!” Badcock tried to explain. “I’ve heard enough!” Finnelan roared. “We will continue as always and hire new professors to replace Professors Ursula and Croix, am I clear?”

\--”Yes, headmistress…” The professors replied. As they left the office, Hannah and Barbara filled in. “The new student is here, headmistress!” they announced. A tall, black-haired witch walked in. “Welcome to Luna Nova Academy, Miss Yoon-hee Song,” Finnelan said, “I expect quite a lot from you.”

\--”You will not be disappointed, Headmistress,” Yoon-hee smirked, “for I am above the average student.”

Meanwhile, the witches reached the Cavendish mansion in the middle of the night. “Welcome, milady,” Diana’s maid, Ana, greeted them. “Hello, Ana,” Diana smiled, “do you remember my friend, Akko?” 

\--”Welcome back, Miss Akko,” Ana smiled, “and I see you have brought more of your friends.”

\--”We were all expelled from Luna Nova for unfair reasons,” Diana replied, “many of them are not from our country and I would like to house them here while we fix our situation. Is it okay for you?”

\--”What about your aunt?” Akko whispered. “She’s nothing to be worried about,” Diana replied. “I will find a room for each one of you,” Ana said. She then took a glance at Chariot and Croix. “Can I use your library?” Croix asked. “Of course, madame,” Ana replied. “Thank you,” Croix bowed and took Chariot from the hand and walked to the Cavendish mansion’s library. “What are you up to, Croix?” Chariot asked. “Do you remember the Sorcery Solution System?” Croix asked. “Yes, I do,” Chariot replied. “When I fixed it,” Croix explained, “I connected all tablets used by students and teachers to one single computer. That means that I can track down Holbrooke if that’s still our plan.” 

\--”Croix, you’re a genius!” Chariot gasped. They made eye contact and nearly leaned towards each other, in for a kiss, when they were interrupted by Ana. “Dinner is served,” she said. All witches reunited at the large dining table and a large feast was served. They ate in silence as they awkwardly exchanged looks with one another. After their silent dinner, Ana assigned each one a room. Akko received Diana’s old room, the same room she had stayed in the last time she stayed at the Cavendish Mansion. Late that night, there was a knock at the door. “Diana?” Akko opened the door. “Can we talk very quick?” Diana asked as she walked in. “I have to be honest to you, Akko. I have a secret to share.”

\--”Oh?” Akko gasped softly, “And what can that be?” 

\--”Since the day I met you,” Diana said, “I felt this sort of feeling. I know you used to see me as a rival, but I never did,” she paused, then continued, “what I’m trying to say is that… Akko, I have a crush on you.”

Akko gasped shocked. “Diana…” she said, “I… I don’t know what to say…” 

\--”I understand if you don’t feel the same,” Diana sighed, “I’m sorry for wasting your night.” She walked towards the door. “Wait!” Akko took her by the hand. “Diana…” she blushed, “I do feel the same! I was just so mixed with my feelings that you basically took me by surprise!”

\--”You have no idea how happy that makes me,” Diana smiled softly. “Are we a couple now, Diana?” Akko asked. “If you want to,” Diana replied walking out of the room. “Good night, Akko.”

\--”Good night, Diana!” Akko smiled. 

Meanwhile, in the library, Croix pressed buttons and smashed her keyboard; eyebags hung from her eyes as she madly sipped a cup of coffee. Chariot arrived a few minutes later. “Croix!” she gasped, “You’re still awake? It’s two in the morning!”

\--”I’m not tired,” Croix replied. “I feel like I’m close to deciphering Holbrooke’s location really soon.” She kept smashing the keyboard of her laptop. “You need to rest!” Chariot insisted, “You’ve been awake the entire day!”

\--”I’m okay, Chariot!” Croix raised her voice slightly, “I promise!”

Chariot sighed and went back to sleep. Croix kept pressing buttons and smashing keys madly as every click echoed across the library. She took another sip of coffee and paused momentarily, took a deep sigh, and continued typing. “Is everything okay, Miss Chariot?” Ana asked as she ran into Chariot. “Everything is fine, thanks,” Chariot replied, “I’m just worried about Croix. She hasn’t gotten any sleep.”

\--”Would you like me to give her a blanket and pillow?” Ana proposed, “Just in case Miss Croix decides to rest in the library.”

\--”That sounds perfect, thank you, Ana,” Chariot smiled and went back to her room. Ana reached the library with a blanket and a pillow. “Miss Chariot sends you this,” she placed the items next to Croix. “Did she, now?” Croix smiled softly as she was tempted by the idea of taking a break. “I strongly recommend that you take a few hours away from the screen, Miss Croix,” Ana proposed. “I will, thank you,” Croix said before the maid walked out of the library. She closed her laptop and prepared the pillow and blanket on the armchair she was sitting in, then closed her eyes until she fell completely asleep.


	18. Another New Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Barbara ask Yoon-hee to be their new friend; Chariot and Croix finally localize Professor Holbrooke and plan a trip.

“Wake up, Croix!” Chariot woke Croix up the next morning. “Good morning, Chariot…” Croix said as she stretched her arms and legs. “Did you have a good sleep?” Chariot asked. “I did, thanks for asking,” Croix said as she rubbed her eyes slowly. “Breakfast is ready if you want to join us!” said Chariot. “I’ll meet you there, then,” Croix smiled as she leaned forward and opened her laptop, then she started typing madly. Chariot sighed, then walked out of the library to meet with her students, who were all enjoying breakfast. “What happened to Professor Croix?” Akko asked when she caught glimpse of Chariot. “She’ll join us soon,” Chariot replied, taking a seat at the table. Soon after, Croix joined. “Hello, Professor Croix!” Akko waved enthusiastically. Croix sat down next to Chariot without saying anything. “Did you not sleep well, professor?” Diana asked as she noticed heavy bags under her eyelids. “I was up all night tracking down Holbrooke,” Croix replied, “I probably only got about 3 hours of sleep.” she checked her smartwatch, which marked 3 hours under the Sleep Time section. “Any luck yet?” Daisy asked. “Not yet, I’m afraid,” Croix replied before taking a sip of coffee. 

“This is outstanding!” Headmistress Finnelan gasped. “On her first day of classes, Miss Yoon-hee Song obtained impressive marks!” she checked Yoon-hee’s grades surrounded by professors and Yoon-hee herself. “She has gotten the best marks in the history of Luna Nova! Not even Diana Cavendish achieved them!”

\--”I am more than pleased to know my high marks satisfy you, headmistress,” Yoon-hee smirked. She walked out of the office after a while of being praised. When she headed towards the cafeteria, Yoon-hee encountered Hannah and Barbara. “People are saying you’re the new bright one in Luna Nova...” said Hannah, “...and since Diana’s not here anymore,” Barbara continued, “we have a little offer for you.”

\--”And what exactly would that be?” Yoon-hee asked, not seeming amused. “Would you like to be part of our group?” the girls asked in unison. “You’re obviously better than Diana!” Hannah giggled. “Of course,” Yoon-hee replied, “even though all you want is for me to replace your friend.”

\--”Well, she replaced us first!” Barbara crossed her arms angrily. “She was too busy with Akko Kagari and that punk girl,” Hannah snapped her fingers, “what was her name?”

\--”Daisy Eaglenest!” Barbara replied. “She was such a weirdo with her weird-looking hair, just like the rest of her group!”

\--”Can you believe the handsome Andrew Hanbridge is desperate to date her?!” added Hannah. “What does he look in a girl like that?”

\--”Yeah,” Barbara continued, “he’s like… obsessed with her or something!”

\--”Daisy Eaglenest, huh?” Yoon-hee smirked. “I haven’t heard that name in a long time.”

\--”Do you know Daisy Eaglenest?!” Hannah and Barbara asked at the same time. “She and I used to be close friends,” Yoon-hee answered, “however, we became distant. She decided to end our friendship.” 

\--”What a jerk!” Barbara scoffed. “I understand how you feel,” Yoon-hee said, “and if you want me to join you, I’d be glad.” She stretched both her hands towards them. Hannah and Barbara both shook hands simultaneously with the new student. 

Back in the Cavendish Mansion, Diana and Akko enjoyed a sunny day. “Do you think we should tell our friends already?” Akko asked. “Not yet,” Diana replied, “we don’t know how they’d take the sudden news. But don’t worry, we’ll let them know eventually.” she smiled. “I just don’t like the idea of hiding secrets to them,” Akko sighed. “Neither do I,” Diana added, “but I would rather wait.”

\--”You’re right!” Akko smiled enthusiastically. Diana kissed Akko’s cheek softly as they walked underneath the shade of a tree. Inside, Croix kept typing and pressing buttons as she madly sipped on a cup of instant ramen. “You need to take a break, Croix!” 

\--”I’m almost there, Chariot!” Croix hissed, “I can feel it!” Stubbornly, Chariot kneeled next to her. “Aren’t you too old to be acting like this?” Croix asked, a hint of annoyance on her tone of voice. “Aren’t you too old to be this stubborn?” Chariot snapped. Croix sighed, rubbed her eyes, then turned her head towards Chariot. “Was it that hard?” Chariot giggled as Alcor landed on her head. Croix’s laptop suddenly started blaring. “Found her!” Croix chanted happily. “That was quick!” Chariot gasped. Both witches leaned forward to check the coordinates. “She’s not very far away,” Croix said, “but we still need a vehicle.”

\--”Where are we gonna get one?” Chariot wondered. “We could take a train!”

\--”That’s not a bad idea,” Croix said. “But it would take us days to get there.”

\--”It would take longer if we go by car!” Chariot protested. “Fine, we’ll take a train!” Croix threw her arms in the air. “Glad you’ve made a decision!” Chariot smiled as she got up, “I’ll go tell the girls!”


	19. Train to London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and the witches catch a train to London in hopes to see Professor Holbrooke; Yoon-hee has gained the trust of most teachers and students in Luna Nova.

After telling the good news to their former pupils, Chariot and Croix booked up a train trip to Holbrooke’s location: London, which was just a couple of hours from the Cavendish mansion. “I can’t wait to go on an adventure!” Akko said excitedly as she packed her things once more. “Same here!” squealed Lotte, “I’m so excited to visit London! It’s where Nightfall takes place!”

\--”Yeah, whatever,” Daisy shrugged carelessly, “I just can’t wait to see Finnelan get kicked out of Luna Nova.”

\--”Assuming that Holbrooke will accept to be headmistress of Luna Nova again…” Diana interrupted. “Yeah, what happens if Holbrooke doesn’t accept to be our headmistress again?” Amanda asked. “I’m sure everything will be fine!” Akko said, “We can’t lose our hope that quickly!”

\--”I hate to be the bearer of bad news,” Sucy said, “but there is a high chance Holbrooke won’t want to return with us.”

\--”Don’t say that!” Akko cried, “We haven’t started our trip yet!”

\--”She’s right,” snapped Daisy, “there’s a really high chance Holbrooke might say no. Let’s face it.” 

Akko lowered her head in disappointment, staring at her old Shiny Chariot collection card. “Are you ready, girls?” Chariot entered the room, making Akko raise her eyes from the card onto the real Chariot. “Are we ready, Akko?” Diana asked softly; Akko nodded. “Good!” Chariot smiled. “We will be heading towards the train station in 5 minutes!” Croix added as she and Chariot walked away. 

“How are things going in Luna Nova Academy?” Maldora asked through one of her crystal balls. “Everything is going according to our plan,” Yoon-hee replied through her own crystal ball, “so far I have acquired the trust of most teachers, including the headmistress herself.”

\--”Good,” Maldora grinned. “Apparently, Daisy Eaglenest and her friends were all expelled,” added Yoon-hee, “seems like they will not become a problem.”

\--”That is more than satisfactory,” Maldora said, “without its key students, Luna Nova Academy is completely vulnerable.” she paused, then continued, “Tell me, have you seen a professor called Ursula Callistis?”

\--”I’m afraid not, Master,” Yoon-hee answered, “she was fired next to a professor named Croix Meridies.”

\--”Croix…” Maldora whispered in a sinister tone. “I will be in contact with you, Yoon-hee.” she ended the call. “Croix Meridies, I haven’t heard that name in a long time. She was the reason Chariot replaced me!” she slammed her fist against a wall. The series of small crystal balls floated next to Maldora, one of them hovered forward and showed an image of Croix standing next to Chariot. “Look at her!” Maldora hissed as she grabbed the said ball, “What did Chariot ever see in her? She was a technological nerd. A witch without powers. Pathetic!” She threw the crystal ball against a wall, shattering it, but the crystal ball rebuilt itself and rejoined the rest. 

The train station was packed with people. Akko looked around at the station. “Nervous?” Daisy asked. “Yeah,” Akko replied. “First time?” Daisy asked again. “No, I’ve been nervous bef--oh, you mean if it’s my first time on a train? Not really.” Akko replied awkwardly, “Where I’m from, we take the train to travel.”

\--”Tight,” Daisy said before taking a deep sigh. “What’s wrong?” Akko asked curiously. “Nothing,” Daisy replied, “it’s just that… I have a lot of things in my mind.”

\--”Andrew?” Akko asked. “Pretty much, yeah,” Daisy answered, “I can’t stop thinking about that bastard. What does he even look in someone like me?” she took her luggage and boarded the train next to Akko. “Well,” Akko said, “you’re pretty smart!”

\--”And?” Daisy shrugged, “Diana’s smart too. So is Lotte. Why doesn’t he like them as he likes me?” she sat down next to Amanda. Akko sat across the hall with Diana. “What was all that about?” Diana asked curiously. “Nothing important…” Akko replied as she laid back. “When are we gonna tell them?!” she whispered. “When the time is appropriate…” Diana replied. Akko rested her head on the seat as she stared blankly at the ceiling. The silence of the train wagon made the trip to London seem eternal with every minute that passed. Just seconds into the trip, Akko fell deeply asleep. Flashing images would appear in her mind, showing sharp claws and two large horns. Each time they became clearer and clearer, just like previous nightmares. Akko woke up in a jump, attracting the attention of her classmates, professors, and other random passengers. “Akko!” Diana shouted, “It’s okay! I’m here!” she pulled her into a hug. “It was just a bad dream... It’s okay...” 

After a few miles into the journey, the train stopped. “Have we reached London already?” Akko asked as she looked through the window. “Not yet,” Diana replied. “The train seems to have problems,” Croix replied. “So, we’re gonna have to wait, right?” Daisy asked. She suddenly started hyperventilating. “Is she okay?” Sucy asked. “I can’t stand being in close spaces!” Daisy replied. “Everything will be fine,” Croix replied, “I’ll see if there’s anything I can do.” she stood up and walked out of the wagon. Daisy curled up into a ball in her seat as she slowly lost her sanity. “Jeez, calm down!” Amanda groaned. Jasminka tapped Daisy’s shoulder softly and offered her candy. “Th-Thanks…” Daisy smiled as she took a piece of candy in her hands and ate it. “I don’t think we’ll be going anywhere…” Diana said, trying to look through the window. “Maybe we should call for help!” Lotte suggested. “Maybe we should let Constanze fix the problem,” Daisy suggested as well. Constanze let out a small grunt and leaned back in her seat. “Maybe you should call Andrew!” Sucy said as she mocked Daisy. “Are you insane? No!” Daisy growled. “I thought you liked him now!” Amanda said, “first you hate him, then you like him, then you hate him again? Ugh, make up your mind!”

\--”Ugh! Fine! I’ll call him!” Daisy groaned. “Motor’s failing!” Croix said as she returned next to Chariot’s side. “Oh no! How did it happen?” Chariot gasped. “Don’t worry, professors!” Akko said confidently, “Daisy’s calling up Andrew and we’ll be in London soon!” All eyes were set on Daisy, who was having a breakdown on the phone. “She’ll be fine!” Akko smiled as Daisy’s voice became a wave of nervous stuttering.


	20. Technical Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witches have to board off the train due to difficulties, slowing down their trip to London; Yoon-hee meets her roommates, Helga and Paola.

Every passenger in the train had to board off due to technical difficulties. As she was boarding off, Daisy spotted what looked like a shadow moving on its own and slithering off in the darkness of the countryside. The witch shook her head in confusion. “Is everything okay?” Diana asked. “Er… Yes…” Daisy replied. “I could swear I saw that shadow move by itself…” she thought, “...she’s after me…”

\--”We’ll never reach London like this!” Lotte cried, “It will be a long journey,” said Akko, “but I feel in my heart that we can make it through!” she exclaimed enthusiastically as her fellow witches stared at her with straight faces. “You do realize we’ll have to walk, right?” Daisy asked. “Andrew said he’ll send a limousine, we just have to walk a couple miles into the country road to catch it.” she picked up her luggage and started walking, soon to be joined by the other witches. The skies became gray and promised heavy rain. “The odds seem to get worse against us…” Sucy said gloomily as she looked up to the sky. “Why are you worried about a little rain?” Daisy asked. Chariot and Croix exchanged looks, seeming highly uncomfortable as their students argued. “We won’t get anywhere if we keep arguing!” Akko shouted infuriated. “Since this trip began, it seems like it’s the only thing we know how to do!”

\--”So now it’s our fault the train freaking failed?!” Amanda shouted back. “I never said that in the first place!” Akko snapped back. “It’s enough!” Chariot shouted. “We are all in this for a reason! We have a purpose, and you all have seemed to have forgotten so! Don’t you all want to go back to Luna Nova?”

\--”Yes, professor,” the aggravated witches lowered their heads. “That’s what we thought,” Chariot smiled as she looked at Croix and stroke Alcor with her right hand. After walking under the threat of a storm, the witches decided to rest on the edge of the country road. “How much left until London?” Akko asked as she caught her breath. “We’re not even close yet…” Diana replied as she sat down on a stone fence. “I give it less than an hour before it starts to rain…” Lotte said. “Why is the limousine taking so long?! My legs are about to shatter!” Amanda groaned. “Maybe because we keep moving!” Daisy suggested. “Then, we will stay here and wait,” Croix commanded. The group of witches stayed still and waited patiently. Soon after, nighttime began to approach and tiny drops of rain started to fall to the ground. Akko noticed raindrops fall on her head and freaked out. “What, you’re scared of a little water?” Daisy asked sarcastically as she placed a hood on top of her head. “Well, at least you’re protected!” Akko shouted, “I don’t!” she crossed her arms angrily as the rain intensified. Thunder and lightning struck the sky, making Akko cower into Diana. “Everything will be okay…” Diana smiled as she removed her wet blonde hair from her face to make eye contact with the brunette. “Let’s just give up,” Amanda groaned, “we’ll never going to reach London!”

\--”Stop being so negative, can you?” Daisy asked with an angered tone. “Well, you don’t have the most positive attitude either, Eaglenest!” Amanda clapped back. Daisy clenched her fists tightly, focusing all her fury in her arms. “If you have the courage, do it…” Amanda smirked. Daisy’s fist was stopped just inches away by Chariot. “There is no need for violence, ladies!” she cried as the witches stared attentively. “Hey, look over there!” Sucy pointed at two approaching headlights. “We’re saved!” Lotte threw her hands in the air. A black limousine stopped right in front of them. As the door in the back opened, Daisy clenched Andrew from the neck. “What took you so long?!” she hissed angrily. “I had complications at home…” Andrew replied nervously. “Get in the limo unless you wanna freeze!” Daisy shouted as her fellow witches filled in the vehicle in a single file. 

“If it’s all right for me to ask, why are you heading to London?” asked Andrew. “Our old headmistress is there so we’re going to convince her to return,” Daisy replied, “and maybe she can reinstall us back to Luna Nova.”

\--”My phone got wet in the rain…” Croix whispered on the other side of the limousine, “now it won’t work!”

\--”Do you really need it, Croix?” Chariot asked. “How else am I supposed to track Holbrooke, Chariot?” Croix asked back, “I’m not going to carry my laptop anywhere at any time!” 

“Hey…” Daisy said timidly, “all the things I’ve said or done before… I just wanted to let you know that I apologize for everything.”

\--”You already did,” Andrew said, “and I forgive you.” An awkward silence filled in as the limo splashed a puddle every now and then. “I still don’t know what you see on an outcast like me…” Daisy lowered her head timidly. “You shouldn’t be afraid of being different,” Andrew smiled, “besides, isn’t what it makes you friends with all of them?” as he softly took the witch’s hand, Daisy looked at her friends--they were as outcasts as herself. “Do you know how much it took me to fit with the other witches?” Akko asked, “it took me a lot!”

\--”I was never afraid of being different from the rest,” Amanda said, “because, why be just like the others? It’s boring!” 

\--”We all have our flaws in this group, and that’s what makes us friends!” added Diana. Daisy looked back at Andrew. “You’re certainly not like the other girls who’ve wanted to date me,” he said, “and that’s why I like you.” The witches then noticed something they never imagined: Daisy smiling widely. “Wow, Daisy’s smiling…” Sucy said without a hint of emotion in her tone. “What are you all looking at?! Stop staring at me!” Daisy hissed. “And, she’s back!” Amanda said as Daisy’s hot-headed tempered had returned. 

Back in Luna Nova, the stormy night gave Yoon-hee an opportunity to read and recite a pair of dark spells from her black magic books as she lied in bed. Soon after, the rest of her team, Team Orange, walked in. “Oh, hello Yoon-hee!” said one of the girls, a short Italian girl named Paola. “Good evening, roommates,” Yoon-hee chuckled as she tucked in her spellbook underneath her pillow. “Did we interrupt something?” Paola asked. “Not at all,” Yoon-hee forced a smile on her face. Right behind Paola stood a tall, muscular girl. Nobody in Luna Nova dared to mess with her, not even Amanda O’Neill herself, who was dubbed one of the strongest witches in the school. “Good evening, Helga,” Yoon-hee bowed. The muscular witch grunted then went to bed. “She doesn’t speak a lot of English,” Paola said as she climbed to her bunk bed, “so don’t expect a lot of words to leave her mouth.”

\--”That won’t be a problem at all,” Yoon-hee smiled as Paola turned off the lights. “The less they talk, the better,” the witch thought in her mind.


	21. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witches arrive at London and find Professor Holbrooke; Yoon-hee shows her teammates who rules in Luna Nova.

The lights of the city of London glimmered in the distance, often outshined by lightning. The rain was still pouring and the road was glistening in gold as the puddles reflected the lights along the sidewalk. The limousine stopped, allowing the witches to board off. “Thanks for everything, man…” Daisy smiled. “It’s no problem,” Andrew smiled. The two made deep eye contact until they were called back to earth by Amanda. “Gotta go, now!” she shouted. “I’ll see you later, then,” said Andrew. “I guess,” Daisy smiled softly as she saw Andrew walk back into the limo; he flashed her one last smile before leaving. “Done with the romantic scene, Miss Eaglenest?” Croix asked. Daisy’s cheeks became slightly red. After finding a place to stay overnight and the rain had stopped pouring, the group of witches decided to begin the search for Professor Holbrooke. Croix and Chariot were leading the group when the girls’ attention was then directed into something else. “We did not come here for pleasure!” Diana shouted, “We came here for Professor Holbrooke!” she crossed her arms angrily as the witches were stuck in a long line for a giant Ferris wheel, the London Eye. “What’s wrong with a little fun?” Amanda asked. “Let’s find Professor Holbrooke, Akko,” Diana took Akko by the hand. “Aw, come on, Diana!” Akko groaned, “Just a ride! Please?”

Diana took a deep sigh. “Only one,” she said. “Yay!” Akko cheered as she hugged Diana tightly. Meanwhile, Croix and Chariot walked down the street, not knowing they were missing their students. “My phone is acting really slow!” Croix groaned. “Don’t worry, nothing a simple spell--oh wait,” Chariot revised her pockets, “I left my wand back at the hotel.” she chuckled. Alcor then let out a screech. “What is it, Alcor?” Chariot asked. “Um, Chariot?” Croix pointed at the missing group of students. “W-Where are they?!” Chariot freaked out. “They probably got lost in the crowd,” suggested Croix. “Let’s go find them!”

\--”This line is taking too long!” Akko whined. An hour had passed, the line seemed to move slower and slower, and it seemed as it was going to rain once more. A cold breeze also kicked up, making the witches shiver. “It was your idea to stay, Akko!” Diana said. “We’ve been here for an hour!” Daisy groaned angrily, “I’m freezing and I’m starting to get hungry!” right after speaking, Jasminka leaned her bag of chips towards Daisy; she took a chip and bit it angrily. “It was such a lovely ride! And the view was incredible!” The witches’ attention was caught by a short old woman with green hair leaving the line. “Professor Holbrooke!” the witches shouted in unison. “My, my!” Holbrooke adjusted her spectacles. “It’s Miss Kagari and her friends!” 

\--”It’s good to see you after a while, Professor Holbrooke,” Diana said. “It’s good to see you too, Miss Cavendish!” Holbrooke smiled. “And what brings you to the beautiful city of London? Is it the holidays yet?”

The witches exchanged nervous looks between each other, so they decided to walk with Professor Holbrooke to a nearby cafe--she had offered them all hot cocoa. “We were all expelled,” Diana said firmly, “and the reason why is unfair.”

\--”We caught the demon I set loose,” Daisy added, “and Finnelan decided to kick us all for ‘not asking for permission’.”

\--”Oh my…” Professor Holbrooke gasped in surprise. “And let me guess: you want me to return to Luna Nova?”

The girls all nodded at the same time. “Well, I don’t know…” Holbrooke sighed, “these past months on retirement have been rejuvenating for an old witch like me. But I cannot let that injustice Finnelan committed slip away! Count me in!”  
The witches cheered and gathered around to exchange a group hug with Professor Holbrooke. At that moment, Chariot and Croix entered the place. They were sweating heavily and gasping for breath. Alcor flew above them to land in a nearby table. “Hello, Chariot! Hello, Croix!” Professor Holbrooke smiled. “Professor Holbrooke!” Chariot smiled fixing her messy hair and sweeping off sweat from her forehead. “Nice to see you again!” Croix chuckled nervously. “They were fired for helping us…” Sucy said. “Seems like everyone needs an old witch’s help, eh?” Holbrooke smiled as Chariot and Croix joined the group hug. 

Yoon-hee woke up at exactly 3 in the morning. She opened one of her spell books and reached for her wand. “It is the Witching Hour,” she whispered, “it’s time to reach for those beyond.” With her wand, she created an inverted pentagram in thin air. A demon slowly reached from said pentagram and tried to reach Yoon-hee. She raised her arm and touched the demon--a rush of energy ran through her veins. The demon then went back into the pentagram and banished. “There’s nothing like recharging…” Yoon-hee smiled as she went back to bed. By the next morning, she hopped out of bed and prepared for class. “Good morning, Paola!” she climbed to Paola’s bed bunk. “Good morning, Yoon-hee!” Paola smiled. “Are you ready for another day of learning?”

\--”I am always prepared to learn,” Yoon-hee smirked. “Have you woken up Helga yet?” Paola asked. “Not yet,” Yoon-hee replied. “Time to wake up, Helga!” Paola said. Helga woke up with a jump and stared angrily at both witches. “You know how it is, Helga,” Yoon-hee said with a stern expression, “you will not harm us, understood? Now, get ready for class or we will all be late! And I hate being late to class!” 

\--”Right away, Yoon-hee!” Paola said. “Metamorphie vestesse!” her pajamas turned into her uniform. Helga followed and soon, all three witches were ready for the school day. They walked outside to meet with Hannah and Barbara. “We’ve been waiting for you!” said Hannah. “Yeah, for like a long time!” added Barbara. “Please excuse me for leaving you waiting,” Yoon-hee said. “Are we going with them, Yoon-hee?” Paola asked. “Why?” Hannah asked in a brusque manner. “Do you not like us?!” added Barbara. “N-No! It’s not that!” Paola said startled. “Good,” Barbara crossed her arms, “Because Yoon-hee is also our friend!” Hannah crossed her arms as well. Paola and Helga exchanged looks. “Let’s go, now,” Yoon-hee said smoothly, “ as I said, I hate to be late to class.”


	22. The Journey Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Professor Holbrooke on their side, Akko and her friends return to Luna Nova; Yoon-hee comes across Daisy's roommates.

The night turned day in London. The skies were clear and the witches enjoyed one last view of the city before returning to Luna Nova. “Hey, Constanze!” Akko said as they walked by the Thames River, “doesn’t this river remind you of the Ghost Hunt?” she turned towards Constanze, who gave Akko a big smile. “Yes, we remember!” Stanbot said. “Ha ha! You should’ve been there, Daisy!” Amanda laughed. “Akko and Constanze built a huge robot for the Ghost Hunt!”

\--”Tight!” Daisy smirked. “How was it?” 

\--”It was amazing!” Akko smiled. “Constanze and I worked hard on it! Right, Constanze?”

\--”Ich habe die ganze arbeit gemacht…” Constanze groaned. “What was that?” Akko asked. “She said, I did all the work,” Daisy replied. “You speak German?” Amanda asked. “I know 5 languages,” Daisy answered. “That’s the good thing of growing up rich, I guess…” she shrugged. “Dope!” Amanda smirked. “You should probably learn German too, tee hee,” Sucy giggled. “German is a very intricate language,” said Stanbot. “I don’t think you could handle it.”

\--”What?!” Akko reacted offended. “I can manage more than two languages!”

\--”Sure…” Sucy said as the group continued walking. “It’s almost time for us to return to Luna Nova,” Diana said as she stretched her hand towards Akko, who took it enthusiastically. “Is everyone here?” Chariot asked as she counted heads. “Everyone is here, Chariot,” Croix said smoothly. Chariot sighed in relief. “You haven’t changed a thing!” Professor Holbrooke giggled. Chariot chuckled nervously. “Hopefully the train we catch today won’t fail again…” Croix said as she led the group towards the nearest train station. As they walked, Daisy remembered the shadow she saw slithering towards the landscape. “She spoiled the train, didn’t she?” she thought, “What else would a shadow do? Maldora’s after me! She’s sending shadow demons after me!”

\--”Daisy!” Diana called. Daisy walked into a streetlight. “I’m okay…” she said before rejoining the group. “Are you sure?” Amanda asked. “Why shouldn’t I?” Daisy asked back. “You’ve seemed very distraught since we started heading towards the station,” Lotte added. “I’m fine!” Daisy shouted. “She was probably thinking about Andrew!” Sucy giggled mischievously. “I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that…” Daisy said in a hostile tone. “That’s enough, girls,” Croix said. 

“I did not send you there to make friends!” Maldora shouted through the crystal ball. “I sent you to destroy Luna Nova Academy!”

\--”I know, master,” Yoon-hee said, “I’m just gaining their trust. Maybe I could turn them into new members of our coven.”

\--”Very well then, Yoon-hee,” Maldora crossed her arms, “but remember that you will be punished if you fail your mission!”

\--”I promise that I won’t fail you, master,” Yoon-hee smirked. “We’ll see how true is that,” Maldora said indifferently, then ended the call. Yoon-hee left her dormitory and walked towards the cafeteria. “Is everything all right, Yoon-hee?” Paola asked, “You seem a little angry.”

\--”I’m fine,” Yoon-hee replied, “I’ve been struggling a little with one of my classes.” she lied. Paola returned to her food. “Hey, Yoon-hee!” Barbara called. “Where were you without us?” Hannah asked. “That is none of your business,” Yoon-hee snapped cooly. At the sight of the girls, Paola lowered her head. “Look at Daisy Eaglenest’s roommates!” Hannah pointed. “They are so lost without her!” Barbara laughed. “I thought you two were lost without Diana…” Paola said shyly. “Ugh, she replaced us!” Barbara scoffed. “So we replaced her too!” Hannah smirked as both girls stared at Yoon-hee. “Looking for your punk, girls?” Hannah asked as Daisy’s roommates passed. One was a blonde girl named Megumi, and the other was a black haired girl named Alice. “Haven’t you heard she was expelled?” Barbara laughed, then was joined by Hannah. “We have been well without her, thanks,” Alice replied with a stern glare. “Besides, I’m sure she’ll come back soon,” Megumi added, “I know Daisy since we were kids, not to mention the fact that when she has her mind set on something, she does not back down.”

\--”Why does everyone know Daisy Eaglenest except us?!” Barbara asked. “She can’t be more popular than us!” Hannah crossed her arms. “Daisy is a strong and brave person!” Megumi said, “Don’t be surprised if you see her back in Luna Nova soon…” the blonde girl made deep eye contact with Yoon-hee. Both witches stared at each other in dread, almost as if they were trying to destroy each other. “Let’s go, Megumi,” Alice took Megumi by the hand and then left. “Megumi Sealily…” Yoon-hee thought, “I haven’t seen her in years. I’ll destroy her, along with the rest of this school.”

“Ah, I’ve forgotten how it is around here!” Professor Holbrooke smiled when the group of witches walked down the streets of Brightonberry. “It feels good to be back!” she said as a group of Luna Nova witches stared surprised at the green-haired witch. “I forgot to add that we were forbidden from entering Luna Nova…” Chariot said, turning her hair blue. “You are, but not me!” Professor Holbrooke. “Onwards to Luna Nova, ladies!” she chanted as the ecstatic group of witches cheered.


	23. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holbrooke faces Finnelan for her seat as Headmistress of Luna Nova and reinstalls the witches back into the school; Daisy finally accepts Andrew as her significant other.

The doors of Luna Nova swung opened. The students around froze in their tracks as Miranda Holbrooke walked down the halls and towards the headmistress’s office. The witches around gasped and whispered things to one another. Meanwhile, Akko and her friends waited outside. “Should we go in?” Amanda asked. “Let’s wait for her signal,” Chariot replied. Professor Holbrooke entered the headmistress’s office. “Hello, Anne,” she said. “Holbrooke!?” Headmistress Finnelan gasped. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Holbrooke said cooly. “Yes, it has…” Finnelan snapped. “And, what brings you back to Luna Nova, if I’m allowed to know?”

\--”I want my place as headmistress back if you will,” Holbrooke replied. “But--” Finnelan stuttered, “--this school has been going great with me in charge!”

\--”Just admit your injustice, Anne!” Holbrooke raised her voice slightly. “Atsuko Kagari and her friends went to search for me all the way to London and told me you expelled them under unfair circumstances!”

\--”It had to be done!” Finnelan shouted, “Those girls are a menace to this school!”

\--”Those girls saved not only Luna Nova but the world itself!” Holbrooke clapped back, “If you don’t want to have problems with the Magic Council, I suggest you leave the headmistress role to me!” 

The two witches fell silent. “Very well then,” Finnelan said calmly, getting up from the headmistress’s chair. “You are making a mistake, Miranda Holbrooke,” she hissed. The students around gathered to see Finnelan walked angrily into her old office. After a few minutes of waiting, the witches outside received the heads up from the headmistress. “I’m proud to announce that you all have been successfully reinstalled into Luna Nova Academy!” she smiled. The witches celebrated with hugs between them. “I’m also happy to announce that you two can return to teach,” she said pointing at Chariot and Croix, “welcome back to Luna Nova, Professor Croix and Professor Ursula!”

\--”Thank you so much, headmistress!” Croix said as she and Chariot --who had turned into Ursula-- shared a hug. “We should celebrate!” Holbrooke said, “Drinks are on me!”

That night, the witches reunited at a nearby cafe. Daisy stood up and called for the attention of the other witches. “I would like to call for a toast,” she said as she raised her glass, “for Professor Holbrooke. Without her, we wouldn’t be here. Cheers!” she said. “Cheers!” repeated the rest as they took a drink. “And now, some words from my friend, Akko Kagari,” Daisy moved over to make space for Akko. “Well,” Akko said timidly, “this journey was short, but it was worth it. We brought Professor Holbrooke, and we returned to Luna Nova! I told you all that we would make it, didn’t I?”

\--”Stop bragging, Akko,” Amanda rolled her eyes. “Anyway,” Akko raised her cup, “cheers! For Luna Nova!”

\--”For Luna Nova!” the witches cheered. As they drank, Daisy caught a glance of Andrew outside. “Hey!” she called as she walked towards him. “Hello, Daisy,” Andrew said, “how did it go?”

\--”It went well,” Daisy replied, “we brought our headmistress back and now we’re back in school.”

\--”I’m glad to hear,” Andrew smiled softly. They both stared at each other awkwardly. “So, wanna do something this weekend?” Daisy asked. “Sure,” Andrew replied. “Tight,” Daisy smirked. An awkward silence ruled between them once more. Without thinking it twice, they leaned towards each other for a kiss. “What does this make us?” Daisy said after splitting. “I guess it makes us a couple…” Andrew replied. They were about to kiss again when they were interrupted by Akko and the others. “A little privacy please?” Daisy hissed. “Don’t mind us!” Akko replied. “I’ll see you later, Daisy,” Andrew smiled and walked away. “So, are you guys something?” Amanda asked once Andrew was out of earshot. “Yes…” Daisy replied. The witches cheered and clapped enthusiastically.

Megumi and Alice were preparing their beds when the door swung open. “Missed me?” Daisy appeared in the threshold. “Daisy!” both witches ran to hug their friend. “Daisy, there’s something you need to know!” Megumi said. “You can tell me tomorrow,” Daisy yawned, “I’m really tired and really wanna sleep. Night.” she threw herself in her bed. Meanwhile, Akko, Sucy, and Lotte entered their old bedroom. “It feels like home!” said Lotte. “Everything is right where I left it,” Sucy smirked as she found a group of mushrooms on the windowsill. Akko hung up her Shiny Chariot poster near her bed and Lotte placed her skull-shaped lamp on the desk next to the Shiny Rod. Simultaneously, Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka also entered their bedroom. “It feels good to be back!” Amanda said as she lied in her bed. “They’re still here!” Jasminka gasped happily when she found a group of candy under her pillow. “Everything all right down there, Constanze?” Amanda asked as Constanze emerged from her secret lab. She gave them a thumbs up. Finally, Diana entered her bedroom and was greeted by Hannah and Barbara. “Diana!” They shouted, “Have you returned for us?”

\--”In a way, yes,” Diana replied as she broke their hugs and headed to bed. By the next morning, Team Red prepared for class. “We’re back in action!” Akko said enthusiastically. “Good morning, Team Navy!” she waved at Daisy and her teammates. “What’s up!” Daisy waved back. “There’s something you really need to know, Daisy!” Megumi said urgently. “Like what?” Daisy scoffed, “How much could Luna Nova have changed in just a few days?” when they turned the corner, Daisy’s eyes were set in a black-haired Korean witch. “Is that… Yoon-hee?!”


	24. Yoon-hee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy faces Yoon-hee for the first time in years; Akko and the gang learn about Daisy's past relationship with Yoon-hee.

“Yoon-hee Song?!” Daisy gasped. “Daisy Eaglenest!” Yoon-hee gasped. “I thought you were expelled!”

\--”I was reinstalled yesterday,” Daisy crossed her arms, “What are you doing here?”

\--”I enrolled into Luna Nova, obviously!” Yoon-hee replied. “These are my teammates, Paola and Helga!”

\--”What are you planning?!” Daisy hissed. “Me? Planning something?” Yoon-hee replied, faking an offended expression, “Why would I plan something? I’m like any other student!”

\--”I know she sent you here…” Daisy whispered almost in Yoon-hee’s face, “I know you’re up to something.”

\--”You know I am…” Yoon-hee whispered back, grinning. “I’ve got my eyes on you, don’t forget it…” Daisy hissed. “Good luck with that!” Yoon-hee laughed. “Anyway, it was nice to see an old friend!” Yoon-hee faked a smile, “See you around, Daisy!” she and her teammates left. 

During Astrology class, Professor Ursula was giving a lecture while the students took notes. Daisy stared at Yoon-hee almost the entire class. Every time the teacher asked a question, Yoon-hee raised her hand faster than Diana or Daisy would. The same thing happened class after class. Akko tried once but was obscured by Yoon-hee immediately. “She’s too good at everything!” Akko sighed. “I didn’t think it was possible to outsmart Daisy and Diana!” Lotte said, fixing her glasses. “I guess they didn’t imagine that either…” Sucy said as she looked over to Daisy and Diana frantically reading books. “Yoon-hee is now the top student in Luna Nova,” Amanda added, “did you guys know there’s an honor roll?”

\--”There is?!” Akko asked. “Yeah,” Amanda replied, “and Diana and Daisy just got butchered from it.” the witches looked gloomily over to Diana and Daisy. “Listen, she’s not trustworthy!” Daisy whispered over her book. “I must admit she seems sketchy,” Diana whispered back. Both witches directed their eyes towards Yoon-hee, who was walking towards the exit of the cafeteria with her teammates. “Tell the others to meet me at the top of the Tower of the Sorcerer’s Stone,” Daisy said as she got up, then walked always rushedly. 

“Why did you call us up here?” Akko asked as she caught her breath. Sucy and Lotte joined a few seconds later. Lotte gasped loudly for breath while Sucy remained completely silent. The rest of the group was there as well. “I have two confessions to make,” Daisy replied. “The first one, I was part of the Dark Cult.”

\--”You what?!” Diana gasped. “No way!” Amanda gasped as well. “Second,” Daisy said, “Yoon-hee was the reason I nearly joined the Dark Cult.”

\--”Nearly?” Diana asked, “What do you mean by ‘nearly’?!” 

\--”I never went through an initiation ritual,” Daisy replied, “therefore I’m not fully a Dark Cult member. But Yoon-hee is!”

\--”Do you and Yoon-hee have history, Daisy?” Lotte asked curiously. “I do,” Daisy sighed, then continued, “she and I used to date.”

\--”Whoa!” Amanda gasped. “Is that why you weren’t interested in Andrew at the beginning?” Akko asked. “No,” Daisy replied, “can I please continue my reason why you should be careful around Yoon-hee?” The witches then nodded. Daisy continued: “It all started after high school. I met Yoon-hee, she told me she knew all about magic. She then encouraged me to leave home and promised me she’d show me the world, but it was all a lie. Yoon-hee took me straight to the Dark Cult. She became toxic and distant, I became full of anger and fear. On the night of my initiation ritual, I stole some books and ran away, ending my relationship with Yoon-hee. And that’s the end of my story.” she crossed her arms as the witches stared attentively. “I think that’s all you need to know,” Daisy finalized, “you guys are free to go.” Soon after, the witches stood up and left. “Oh, Akko!” Daisy called. “Yes?” Akko answered the call. “Funny thing I omitted in my story,” Daisy smiled softly, “as I ran away from the Dark Cult, I came across this weird omen. I saw what I’m convinced was a flock of Papillodea. Any explanation? You know what happens when someone sees the Papillodea butterfly.”

\--”They give you hope!” Akko smiled widely, “I gave you hope!”

\--”I knew it was you!” Daisy smiled once more. “Thank you,” she said. Akko gasped at the witch’s gratefulness, then hugged her. Daisy had no other option than to hug back. Finally, as the sun went down, both witches returned to their dormitories.


	25. Replaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana are indecisive of whether they should come out to their friends or not; Yoon-hee learns about Daisy's new relationship.

The weekend arrived and the witches had the entire day to do as they pleased. Daisy ran straight into town to meet with Andrew, while Akko and Diana strolled down the park. “Do you think it’s time to tell them, Diana?” Akko asked. “It will come eventually, Akko,” Diana replied. “We’ve been hiding our relationship for a week already!” Akko raised her voice. “When are our friends going to know?!”

\--”Know what?” Daisy appeared. Akko was about to respond when Diana covered her mouth quickly. “It’s a surprise Akko and I want to do for our group,” she said. “Dope,” Daisy said, “well, if you guys wanna hang out, Andrew and I will be at the music--I mean, at the cafe.” she took Andrew by the hand and both walked away. “You almost blew our cover, Akko!” Diana whispered angrily. “Why are you so afraid?!” Akko whispered back in an enraged tone. “They’re our friends! They deserve to know!”

\--”I’m scared, all right?!” Diana replied, nearly sobbing, “I’m scared of what they’ll think! I’m scared of how they will react and what they will say!”

\--”That’s ridiculous!” Akko shouted, “They’re our friends! They won’t judge us!” 

\--”Let’s not kid ourselves and realize that they’ll see us different to how they see us now,” Diana said. “They won’t,” Akko said softly, taking Diana’s hand, “I promise everything will be okay.”

\--”Promise?” Diana asked. “Promise!” Akko said assertively. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” Diana asked again, this time in a dreamy voice. Akko gasped, her cheeks turned red. 

Meanwhile, across the street, Daisy and Andrew visited the music shop. “Y’know,” Daisy sighed, “of all the people in the world, I never expected to see Yoon-hee!”

\--”Who was that again?” Andrew asked. “My… my old friend!” Daisy said, carefully thinking her words to avoid the term ex. “I’m sure she’s planning something! I can feel it.”

\--”Maybe you’re just overthinking things,” Andrew said, “just because you don’t like her doesn’t mean she might be up to something.”

\--”I know she is!” Daisy roared, “I know her enough to recognize when she’s up to something! She has that weird shine on her eyes! She’s also clever, and stupidly smarter than me, and…” clenching her fists tightly, Daisy stormed out of the music, followed by Andrew. She crossed the street and punched a wall. “I hate her with a burning passion…” she whispered in a furious tone. “She’s not stronger than you,” Andrew said, “she’s not any better than you are. Don’t let her walk on you.” he smiled softly, making Daisy relax her fists. She turned towards him and leaned her head on his chest; he pulled her in for a hug. “Let’s go back to the music shop,” he smiled, “I want to listen to System Of A Down again.”

\--”I never expected you to say something like that!” Daisy smiled surprised. “I told you,” Andrew let out a soft laugh, “You still don’t know me that well!”

“Daisy Eaglenest has a weak spot now, huh?” Maldora laughed as she stared at Daisy and Andrew through her crystal ball. “Meanwhile, Atsuko Kagari and her little girlfriend are struggling! That’s such a wonderful view! However, that means Kagari also has a weak spot!” she let out a loud laugh, “It will be fun to destroy these witches!” She walked over to another crystal ball, it was bigger than the others. “Yoon-hee!”

\--”Yes, master?” Yoon-hee replied to the call. “What do you know about Daisy Eaglenest and Atsuko Kagari? I got word that they have returned to Luna Nova with their gang of morons.” Maldora asked urgently. “Not much, master,” Yoon-hee replied. “I know for a fact that Atsuko Kagari shouldn’t be a threat to our plan. She’s the sloppiest and most clumsy witch in the world!” 

\--”Sounds like good news,” Maldora grinned. “Keep an eye out for Daisy Eaglenest, however. She has a new lover.”

\--”I beg your pardon, master?” Yoon-hee asked shocked. “You heard me right, deary,” Maldora grinned again, “Daisy has replaced you, and not just with anybody--she replaced you with Andrew Hanbridge, the son of the Prime Minister! How does that make you feel?”

\--”However I’m feeling does not matter right now…” Yoon-hee said almost through gritted teeth. “Well, see you, Yoon-hee!” Maldora ended the call. Soon after hanging up, Yoon-hee grabbed the nearest object to her left and threw it against the wall. “How could you do this to me?!” she thought, “After all we’ve done, and you replace me again!” Tears of anger ran down her cheeks. Soon after, she cleared her face and walked out, heading towards the library.


	26. Andrew & Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Andrew go on a date together, and she tells him intimate secrets; the witches keep a close eye on Yoon-hee.

By the next day, Akko, Sucy, and Lotte walked towards the cafeteria, talking about their weekends, when they noticed Daisy running towards the courtyard with her broom in hand. “Where’s she going?” Akko asked. “Probably she’s gonna go see Andrew,” Sucy replied. “All the way to Appleton Academy?” Akko asked. “Doesn’t she know it’s risky?”

\--”Love knows no boundaries!” Lotte said in a dreamy voice. Akko stared attentively at Daisy lifting up to the skies in her broom. In the meantime, Andrew was sitting patiently on a bench. Classes would start very soon, so he looked anxiously at his watch. Daisy landed a few feet away and hid her broom in the bushes. “Hey, Andrew!” she smiled. “Hello, Daisy!” He smiled back. “How do you do?”

\--”I’m good!” Daisy said. Both then engaged in a hug and exchanged a kiss, then sat down on the bench. “I have two hours before classes start,” Andrew sighed, “what would you like to do?”

\--”I have an idea, but it’s kind of old-fashioned…” Daisy replied. She led him to a sprawling green field in the back of Appleton Academy. The couple lied on the grass as they listened to music on Daisy’s phone. Daisy head-banged lightly to the rhythm of the music. “I never thought I’d end up here,” she sighed. “You used to hate me,” Andrew said, “and now we’re here…”

\--”I never actually hated you,” Daisy interrupted, “I was just… a little afraid of you…”

\--”What do you mean?” Andrew asked curiously. “Well,” Daisy sighed, “I did kind of like you, but… I was afraid of getting my hopes high… again…”

\--”Your heart has been broken before, hasn’t it?” Andrew asked as he sat up. “Can you tell?” Daisy asked back, sitting up as well, “My heart’s been used so much it has become unsure whom to trust…” She pulled her knees towards her and rested her head on them. “You can always count on me,” Andrew said softly, surrounding her with his arm, “I will always be by your side.”

\--”Do you promise?” Daisy asked. “I promise.” Andrew smiled. Daisy then leaned towards him and embraced him. “You’re the best boyfriend I could’ve asked for, Andy...” she whispered. Andrew giggled softly. “That’s funny,” he said, “no one’s ever called me Andy before.” 

\--”Well, get used to it,” Daisy smirked, “you’ll hear it a lot while you’re with me!” In the distance, a bell rang. “I have to go now!” Andrew gasped as he rushedly got up. “I’ll see you later then!” Daisy smiled before the couple exchanged a quick kiss. She then mounted her room. “Daisy!” Andrew called from the distance, “I love you!”

\--”I love you too!” Daisy shouted back as she saw Andrew walk back into Appleton. “Tia Freyre!”

Back in Luna Nova, Akko reviewed one of her books while Sucy created a green potion and Lotte read her Nightfall book. They heard rushed steps echo in the hallway. “I think Daisy’s back!” Lotte said. “She’s back?!” Akko rushed out of the door. “Hey, Daisy!” 

\--”Sup!” Daisy said. “How did it go?” Akko asked curiously. “It went well,” Daisy replied as Sucy and Lotte joined, “we just talked.”

\--”That’s all you guys did?! Talk?!” Akko asked. “For being rich kids, you two are actually boring…” Sucy snapped. “We’re completely different poles, okay?!” Daisy snapped back, “He’s sophisticated and I’m… I’m a punk... How are we even together?”

\--”It’s the power of love!” Lotte replied in a dreamy voice. “Whatever,” Daisy scolded, “the only thing I’m worried about is…” she gestured them to get closer, “Yoon-hee,” Daisy whispered. “Ohh!” Red Team all gasped in unison. “She can’t know about this,” Daisy said, “I’m scared that it will put Andrew’s life in danger.” she sighed, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” she then walked away. “You guys don’t think Yoon-hee could harm Daisy and Andrew, could she?” Akko asked once she and her teammates were back inside the dormitory, “Well, Daisy says she’s still in the Dark Cult,” Lotte replied, “so…--”

\--”So that puts us all in danger…” Sucy interrupted, “since we’re acquainted with Daisy, Yoon-hee could take us all down in a blink!” she said with a sinister tone of voice, making Akko and Lotte gulp nervously. “Good night, friends!” Sucy said as she turned off the lights. Anxiously, both Akko and Lotte climbed to their beds. “Yoon-hee can’t be that bad,” Akko thought in her head, “can she?” she then closed her eyes and relaxed until the night turned into day. “Akko! Wake up!” Lotte shook her up. “Good morning, Lotte!” Akko smiled. “I heard they’re giving out waffles for breakfast…” Sucy said in a somewhat ecstatic tone. The three witches walked to the cafeteria and instantly felt tension rise and Yoon-hee and Daisy crossed each other’s paths. “Hello, Akko!” Diana called. “Hello, Diana!” Akko waved back. “We just saw Daisy and her ex cross paths…” Sucy said. “Oh, my!” Diana gasped, “They didn’t argue, did they?” 

\--”It doesn’t seem like it,” Lotte said as all four witches directed their eyes from Yoon-hee to Daisy. Then they proceeded to sit down in the same table as the rest of the group. “Honestly,” Amanda said, “you shouldn’t pay attention to her! She’s super lame!”

\--”And super smart!” Daisy snapped back, “She’s like a robot…” she stabbed her waffle angrily. “Sometimes I just wanna bash her head in with my bare hands…”

\--”Whoa,” Amanda gasped, “I never thought you could be this violent!” The other witches also stared attentively at Daisy. “If you only knew my history with violence,” Daisy sighed, “I mean, have you forgotten when I punched Andrew in the face?” 

\--”And now you kiss his face…” Sucy said mockingly. Daisy fell completely silent. “Is everything okay, Yoon-hee?” Paola asked when she saw Yoon-hee stare angrily at Daisy’s table, located all the way across the cafeteria. “I’m fine,” Yoon-hee said, nearly through gritted teeth. “Since when has Daisy Eaglenest been dating whatever his name is?!”

\--”Andrew Hanbridge?!” Paola gasped, “Daisy Eaglenest is dating Lord Andrew Hanbridge?!” 

\--”He’s a Lord?!” Yoon-hee gasped. “Yeah,” Paola replied, “he’s the son of our current Prime Minister. Didn’t you know that? Are news not a thing in Korea?”

\--”They are,” Yoon-hee replied, “but they’re not as fast.” she glanced over at Daisy’s table again. “Master LaVoy was right,” she thought, “she did replace me. She’s going to pay…”


	27. Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoon-hee threatens Daisy, which alerts Akko and Diana; Diana discovers Yoon-hee's plans, so now the witches have to prepare for what is coming.

Professor Nelson’s whistle chirped in the field. “Tia Freyre!” the students shouted as their brooms lifted in the air and were doing speed trials. “Hey, Daisy,” Yoon-hee smirked malevolently. “What do you want?” Daisy hissed. “A little birdie told me you’ve finally moved on,” Yoon-hee said, “and now you’re dating, what’s his name? Ah, yes! Andrew Hanbridge…”

\--”What are you up to?!” Daisy asked. “Nothing,” Yoon-hee replied, “but I guess it would be a shame if something happened to him, wouldn’t it?”

\--”You wouldn’t dare…” Daisy hissed. “Wanna bet?” Yoon-hee asked in a challenging tone. “If you ever touch a single hair off Andrew’s head I swear I will kill you!” Daisy shouted. “Daisy Eaglenest!” Professor Nelson shouted. “Apologies, professor,” Daisy said calmly, then levitated her broom near Akko, Sucy, Lotte, and Diana. “What happened over there?” Akko asked. “Yoon-hee’s planning something…” Daisy replied, “I knew this would happen! She’s jealous!”

\--”Jealous of you?” Akko asked again. “Jealous of Andrew!” Daisy replied, “She’s planning something against him!”

\--”In that case, we must keep an eye on her,” Diana suggested. They all directed their eyes towards Yoon-hee, who was preparing for her speed trial. “Maldora is behind this…” Daisy thought, “...she probably incited Yoon-hee to attack Andrew as a way to get to me. It won’t work.” 

That afternoon during Professor Croix’s class, Daisy was writing down notes when a paper ball landed on her side, it read, Meet me outside! so after class, Daisy walked to the courtyard. “I know it’s you, Yoon-hee!” she shouted, “I got your little note!”

\--”It’s me, silly!” Akko popped from a bush. “I asked you to come here because I wanna go to the Magic Cafe with you!”

\--”What for?” Daisy asked. “It’s a surprise!” Akko replied. “I hate surprises…” Daisy said. “Aw, don’t be such a grumpy-pants!” Akko took Daisy’s arm and ran towards the exit of Luna Nova. The two reached the Magic Cafe. “Why are we here?” Daisy groaned. “You’ll see!” Akko replied as she opened the door. “Andrew!” Daisy gasped as she saw her boyfriend hanging out with the rest of the group. She ran over to exchange a hug with him. “Akko told me what happened,” Andrew said, “I promise I’ll do whatever you tell me to stay safe.”

\--”Good,” Daisy said, “because if she does something to you I will rip her head open--” she paused, staring at the uncomfortable faces of her friends. “I mean,” she continued, “I will do something that does not involve graphic violence.” 

\--”I already feel safe,” Andrew smiled. “I like it when Daisy gets violent,” Amanda said, “it’s pretty metal.”

\--”Nevertheless, we must make a plan,” Diana said, “Yoon-hee is with the Dark Cult, which means she has access to demonic energy and black magic.”

\--”Not only that,” Daisy added, “Yoon-hee is being backed up by Maldora LaVoy, the current leader of the Dark Cult. She’s pretty powerful and it wouldn’t be surprising if she’s giving Yoon-hee some of her power.” She sighed, remembering Yoon-hee’s threat. “Maybe Professor Croix can help!” Akko suggested, “She could build something to spy on Yoon-hee!”

\--”Like a tracking device!” Amanda added. “How does that idea sound to you, Constanze?” she turned towards Constanze, who raised her thumb in approval. “This has to be completely foolproof!” Daisy said, “Yoon-hee may not be alone…”

\--”You’re right, Daisy Eaglenest…” Maldora said as she saw Daisy’s conversation with her classmates through one of her crystal balls, “she won’t be alone, but soon you will…” she laughed. “I bet Yoon-hee has an amazing plan to destroy them and Luna Nova Academy along the way!” she walked towards a random crystal ball that was showing her a glance at Chariot, disguised as Ursula, giving a lecture to one of her classes. “Your end is near, Chariot du Nord. You can use all the disguises you want, my shadows will find you anyway, anywhere.”

The witches then left the cafe. “Promise me you’ll be completely safe!” Daisy said as she and Andrew were the last ones to walked out. “I promise,” Andrew said, “and if anything happens, I’ll let you know!”

\--”You better!” Daisy laughed softly. “I’ll see you later, Andy.”

\--”Take care as well, Daisy,” he smiled, holding her chin on his hand, then they exchanged a kiss. “Are you lovebirds done?” Amanda asked annoyed. “Mind your own business, O’Neill!” Daisy shouted angrily as Andrew walked away. 

Upon returning to Luna Nova, the witches settled down in their dormitories. As Diana headed towards her dormitory, she caught glimpse of Yoon-hee’s dormitory and took a small peek inside. Upon seeing what the witch was up to, Diana gasped disturbed: she was holding a seance with Helga and Paola, as a red glow illuminated thousands of pictures of Daisy with her face crossed. A demon rose from the circle Team Orange formed, roaring and screeching. Diana backed away slowly then ran towards Akko’s dormitory. “Akko!” She knocked heavily. “What’s wrong, Diana?” Akko opened the door, letting Diana in. “I just saw the most disturbing scene!” Diana replied as she sat down, nearly fainting. “I took a small glance at Yoon-hee’s room, they were doing a demonic ritual together, and they had images of Daisy scattered through the room…”

\--”It’s starting…” Sucy said gloomily, “they’ll start coming after us.”

\--”We have to tell Daisy!” Akko said. “We cannot!” Diana shouted, “That will alarm her more. I think she’s already worried about Andrew’s safety.” Akko lowered her head, then raised it in determination. “I know who can help us! Follow me!” she gestured them to follow her. Sucy, Diana, and Lotte followed Akko, who led them to Professor Ursula’s office.


	28. Master Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chariot helps her students prepare a counterattack; Yoon-hee executes her evil plan and kidnaps Andrew.

“Professor Ursula!” Akko knocked at the door. “Oh, hello Akko!” Ursula opened the door. “We must have a word with you, it’s an emergency!” Diana said. Ursula opened the door to let the four students in, then turned into Chariot after closing the door. “What is it, girls?” Chariot asked, “Is everything all right?” All four of them continued to tell Chariot about Yoon-hee. “Yoon-hee Song is part of the Dark Cult,” Diana started. “Daisy says she’s being helped by their leader!” Lotte continued nervously. “She also said Yoon-hee is planning something to harm Andrew…” Sucy added. “We need to help to make a plan, Chariot!” Akko finalized, “We don’t know what to do!”

\--”Or what we will be facing!” Diana added, “I walked by Team Orange’s room and they were holding a demonic ritual!” 

\--”Oh my…” Chariot gasped, “It seems like we have a really big problem. I will talk to Croix and we’ll keep an eye on Yoon-hee. Meanwhile, I need you girls to keep both Andrew and Daisy safe. Also, I need you to come after class and read this book with me,” she walked towards her shelf to retrieve a large book. “What is this?” Akko asked. “It’s a book full of protection spells!” Chariot replied, “the more you learn, the better! It’s also written in Luna runes, which members of the Dark Cult usually struggle to understand. Lastly, Akko, don’t forget to bring the Shiny Rod, okay?”

\--”Yes, professor!” Akko replied. “Good,” Chariot said, “I will see you all in class tomorrow!”

\--”Thank you, professor!” The witches walked out of Professor Ursula’s office and back to their dormitories. By the next morning, Akko and her roommates walked towards their Magical Laws class. Every now and then, Akko would feel chills down her spine. She turned around slightly to see Yoon-hee staring at her. She returned quickly to take notes, still feeling Yoon-hee’s piercing stare on the back of her neck. A few rows above, Daisy stared angrily at Yoon-hee as she aggressively stabbed her notebook with her quill, making smudges of ink as she tried to write. Instead of writing down what the teacher was saying, she wrote in big letters, Die, Yoon-hee, die. In Professor Badcock’s class, Daisy was waiting her turn when Yoon-hee flashed her a dirty look after pushing Akko and Lotte out of her way. “I don’t like how Yoon-hee has been acting…” Akko said as she, Sucy, and Lotte were in their dormitory. “I saw her throw away a perfectly good mushroom,” Sucy said, “she’s truly a monster.”

\--”I’m just worried about Daisy,” Lotte said, “I bet she’s worried about Andrew’s safety more than ever!” They suddenly heard loud grunting. The witches followed the sounds to Team Navy’s dormitory. They opened the door to see Daisy violently punching her pillow. “What’s happening?” Akko asked. “She’s just letting her anger out,” said Megumi. “I’m terrified…” Sucy said emotionlessly as she saw Daisy rip her pillow in two, making feathers fly around the room. “What exactly is happening?” Alice asked. “It’s a long story,” Akko said. Daisy then stopped grunting and started sobbing loudly. “I think she needs some time alone,” Lotte said as she led Akko and Sucy out of Team Navy’s dormitory. 

“Daisy’s devastated,” Akko told Chariot that same night, “she’s really tense.”

\--”I can imagine,” Chariot sighed, “that’s kind of how I felt before I revealed the secret.”

\--”Is this what you warned me about, Chariot?” Akko asked anxiously, “is the dark time arriving?”

\--”I’m afraid it is,” Chariot replied, “it arrived sooner than I thought. You have to be prepared, Akko, but you also have to promise me you will not be afraid.” she placed her hand on Akko’s shoulder. “I promise!” Akko said enthusiastically. “Good,” smiled Chariot, “now, I need you to go get the others. It’s time to practice some protection spells!”

\--”Yes, professor!” Akko got up from her chair and ran out. Croix then walked in. “How did it go?” she asked. Chariot sighed, “I’m worried about Akko,” she answered, “I know she’s behind her.”

\--”Maldora LaVoy…” Croix sighed, “I never thought I’d hear her name again. It’s been years.”

\--”She’s still angry, isn’t she?” Chariot asked. “Most likely…” Croix replied, “I still remember the day she was expelled…”

\--”Me too,” Chariot replied, “it’s my fault…”

\--”No, it’s not, Chariot,” Croix said reassuringly, “she was following a path we couldn’t follow. It’s all on her.” 

\--”You’re right,” Chariot sighed. “Professor!” Akko knocked at the door, “I brought everyone!” 

\--”Come on in, girls!” Chariot said as Akko and the other witches walked in. Daisy was the last one to walk in: her eyeliner was completely running down and her eyes were swollen. “Are you okay, Miss Eaglenest?” Croix asked. “I feel fine,” Daisy replied, “let’s get this over with so I can go back to my misery.” she wiped a small smudge of eyeliner as Chariot reached for the spellbook. The witches then surrounded a table and reached for their wands.

“They are planning something against you, Yoon-hee,” Maldora said through a crystal ball. “Is it time to execute our plan, master?” Yoon-hee asked. Maldora nodded with a malevolent smile. “I will be waiting,” Maldora said, then disconnected. “Time for Daisy Eaglenest to pay…” Yoon-hee whispered as she smiled maliciously. She picked up her broom and walked out to the courtyard. “Tia Freyre…”

Meanwhile, in the Hanbridge mansion, Andrew looked at the moon when a flying object caught his attention. He rubbed his eyes in confusion. “Daisy?” he gasped as he saw Daisy floating on her broom right outside his window. “Come to the garden, Andrew!” she smiled, “I have something to show you!” she then flew away. Andrew ran out of his room and into the garden. “Where are you?” he asked. “Over here, Andrew!” Daisy giggled. He followed Daisy’s voice to a spot where the moon’s light was covered by treetops. “Daisy! Where are you?” he called. “Right behind you…” Daisy’s voice replied. Suddenly, Andrew felt something hard in the back of his head, knocking him out completely. His unconscious body fell to the floor as Yoon-hee returned to her normal form under the moonlight, then started dragging him away into the darkness.


	29. The Eagle's Ordeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and the witches discover Yoon-hee has kidnapped Andrew, now they must travel to the Dark Cult's temple to rescue him.

Daisy walked from one side of her dormitory to the other. She sat down in her bed, stared anxiously at her phone, then dialed a number. “Come on, pick up…” she whispered. “Voicemail again…” she groaned, then sighed. “Hey, you wanted to see me?” Akko asked as she walked in. “Andrew won’t pick up his phone…” Daisy replied, “I’m starting to get worried.”

\--”Maybe he’s busy?” Akko suggested. “I would have known if he was busy!” Daisy roared, “Andy would’ve told me so!”

\--”Andy?” Akko asked confused. “That’s what I call him,” Daisy replied. “Perhaps you need to distract yourself,” Akko said, “let’s join the others in the cafeteria, maybe had a little tea…”

\--”I hate tea,” Daisy said. “We’ll get you something you like!” Akko took Daisy by the hand and walked towards the cafeteria. “Oh, hey Daisy!” Amanda waved. “You seem stressed,” Diana said, “do you feel okay?”

\--”No,” Daisy replied, “Andrew hasn’t answered any of my calls. I’m scared…” she crossed her arms and sighed. “Everything will be fine,” Diana said softly, “you have our backs.”

\--”Thanks, Diana,” Daisy cracked a faint smile as she sat down. “Hello, Daisy,” Yoon-hee and her friends arrived. “Get lost, Yoon-hee,” Amanda hissed. “I believe I’m not talking to you, Miss O’Neill,” Yoon-hee said. “I’m not in the mood of dealing with you,” Daisy snapped. “Please leave,” Diana said, “we’re really busy.”

\--”As you wish,” Yoon-hee smirked, “oh, and Daisy, how is Andrew? Haven’t heard of him in a while!”

\--”What did you do to him?!” Daisy got up her seat aggressively as Akko and Lotte tried to calm her down. “Nothing… yet…” Yoon-hee replied. Daisy growled, then grabbed Yoon-hee by the collar of her blouse and slammed her against the nearest wall. “What did you do to him?!” Daisy repeated. The cafeteria fell silent as everyone around stared in awe. “Where did you take him?” she asked again. Yoon-hee remained silent as she smirked. “Answer me!” Daisy shouted louder, “Where did you take him?!” she shook Yoon-hee aggressively. “You know where he is,” Yoon-hee whispered, “she has him under her control. She’s waiting for you…”

\--”You’re dead, Yoon-hee Song!” Daisy shouted, “You’re dead!” she turned her free hand into a fist and aimed at Yoon-hee’s face. “What is going on here?!” Professor Finnelan, among other professors, arrived at the scene. “Professor!” Yoon-hee gasped, faking an injury, “Daisy Eaglenest attacked me for no reason! Why are you senselessly violent, Daisy? We used to be friends!” Daisy gasped at Yoon-hee’s fake sadness. “Daisy Eaglenest! To the headmistress’s office!” Finnelan roared. “What?!” Daisy gasped, “Professor, listen! She’s faking! I didn’t even touch her!”

\--”Helga! Paola!” Yoon-hee called in a weak voice, “Take me to the infirmary! Daisy snapped my neck!” Paola and Helga arrived at Yoon-hee’s aid and carried her away. Daisy sighed, then walked towards Professor Holbrooke’s office. Upon opening the door, she spotted Ursula and Croix inside. “Hello, Miss Eaglenest!” Professor Holbrooke greeted her. “What brings you here?”

\--”Professor Finnelan sent me,” Daisy replied, “Yoon-hee accused me of attacking her.”

\--”Ah, yes, Miss Song,” Holbrooke fixed her glasses, “Professor Ursula and Professor Croix were telling me about this little situation.”

\--”Headmistress, Yoon-hee is a threat!” Daisy walked towards her desk, “She kidnapped Lord Andrew Hanbridge and took him to the Dark Cult’s temple!” Suddenly, the door swung open. Diana, Akko, Amanda, and the other witches walked in; Megumi and Alice also tagged along. “Please don’t expel Daisy, professor!” Akko begged, then noticed Ursula and Croix. “Professors!” she gasped. ”We told Professor Holbrooke everything!” Croix said. “I know Yoon-hee Song is part of the Dark Cult,” Holbrooke said, “but I’m afraid I cannot take her to the Magical Council nor expel her unless there is evidence.”

\--”I believe there is only one way to gather evidence…” Diana said. “We’re going to the Dark Cult’s temple to rescue Andrew,” Daisy said. “What?! So soon?!” Ursula asked. “It’s dangerous!” added Professor Holbrooke. “That’s why we’ve been practicing protection spells,” Daisy replied, “besides, Akko has the Shiny Rod. We’re more than ready.” Akko then reached for the Shiny Rod. She looked anxiously at Ursula. “Be careful, Akko,” she said. “I will,” Akko answered. “Let’s go save Andrew then!” Amanda raised her arms as the group went out. “Alice, Megumi,” Daisy stopped her roommates, “I need you two to stay here and keep an eye on Yoon-hee’s team.”

\--”What? No!” Megumi shouted, “I’m going with you!”

\--”I need you to stay here!” Daisy shouted aggressively. “Y-Yes, Daisy,” Megumi sighed. She and Alice then walked away. “Everything is set for our journey,” Diana said. Daisy took a deep breath. “Let’s go.”


	30. The Dark Cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group travels to the Dark Cult's temple; Akko is interrogated and tortured by Maldora.

The witches gathered in the courtyard and rode their brooms. “If we take the Leyline, we’ll arrive faster!” Diana suggested. “The Dark Cult doesn’t use the Leyline,” Daisy added, “they don’t need one when they have demonic energy on their side!”

\--”Does that means we’ll have to fly all the way there by ourselves?!” Amanda asked. “Yes!” Daisy answered, “It’s the only way!”

\--”How long is that gonna take?” Akko asked. “Probably a few hours!” Daisy replied. “A few hours?!” Akko gasped. “I guess we’ll stick to our brooms for a while!” Sucy said not very amused at the fact of sitting on her broom for hours. “I’m glad I brought enough candy!” Jasminka smiled. “Good!” Daisy said, “At least we won’t starve!”

\--”Is it that long of a trip?!” Lotte asked. “Yes,” Daisy replied, “so you all better speed it up!” The witches then applied more speed into their brooms. Constanze pressed a button and two propellers appeared on her broom. “That’s tight, Constanze!!” Daisy shouted amazed. Constanze gave her a thumbs up. The day then turned night. Akko yawned as she felt her eyes shut tight. She then pinched herself to wake up. “We’re almost there!” Daisy shouted, “Be aware of your surroundings! There might be a trap Maldora must’ve placed!” 

In the Dark Cult temple, Maldora watched as the witches arrived through one of her many crystal balls. “The Luna Nova witches are on their way,” she said to her disciples, “All prepare to bring them down one by one.”

\--”I’ll take care of Daisy Eaglenest, master,” Yoon-hee appeared, wearing a red cloak over her Luna Nova uniform. “Leave Atsuko Kagari to me,” Maldora commanded, “only I am allowed to destroy her, am I clear?”

\--”Yes, High Priestess,” the other coven members replied. “This is the Dark Cult’s temple?” Lotte asked when the witches landed outside. It was an old, Victorian era-style building in the middle of nowhere. “I thought they lived in the Forest of Arcturus,” Sucy said. “They don’t,” Daisy replied, “that’s just a rumor. Now, be prepared. They must be waiting for us inside.” she kicked opened the door to the temple; the witches followed right in, chanting spells one by one. “Akko and I will look for Andrew!” Daisy said, “Diana, you and the others stay here and cover us!”

\--”Understood!” Diana said and led the other witches into battle with the cultists. Akko and Daisy walked into a red hall with their wands in hand. “Do you remember the anti-demon spell?” Daisy asked. “Yeah,” Akko replied, “Demonio mortem, right?”

\--”Yes,” Daisy answered, “We’re gonna need--GAH!” Daisy fell to the floor. “Daisy!” Akko gasped, then felt a sharp pain in her back, finally falling to the floor next to Daisy. When she opened her eyes, Akko noticed Maldora and Yoon-hee standing in front of her. “Welcome, Atsuko Kagari!” Maldora grinned. “Let me go!” Akko shouted, she then saw that she was chained to the wall. “Akko!” Daisy shouted across the chamber, “I’m glad you’re okay!” she then turned towards Maldora. “Where’s Andrew?! What did you do to him?”

\--”Your little lover?” Maldora asked. “He’s sleeping with the demons,” Yoon-hee added. They both walked towards an altar that had a giant statue of the demon Baphomet overseeing the chamber. Andrew was lying underneath it, completely unconscious. “Let us go!” Daisy shouted. “Why should we?” Yoon-hee walked over to her, “You deserve to suffer!” she aimed her wand at her and recited a spell, sending red sparks towards Daisy, who started screaming in pain. “Daisy!” Akko cried. “Diana!! Help!!”

\--”Your dear Diana won’t be here to help you,” Maldora laughed, “she’s busy trying to shake off my disciples! In the meantime, I have some questions that I expect you to answer truthfully,” she wiped her grin off her face, “how does a witch who could barely stay in a broom break the seal of the Grand Triskellion?! How did you obtain the world-altering magic?!” Akko remained silent. “I see how it is,” Maldora said, then recited the same spell Yoon-hee used on Daisy to zap Akko, who screamed in unspeakable pain. “Answer the question, Atsuko Kagari!” Maldora shouted, “How did you break the seal of the Grand Triskellion?!”

\--”With…” Akko replied weakened, “with the Seven Words of Arcturus… I just wanted… to be like… Chariot…” Maldora then laughed loudly. “Seriously?! What do you see in someone like Chariot du Nord?! She’s nothing but a phony…” she zapped Akko again. “Akko!” Daisy shouted before being zapped by Yoon-hee as well. “Who gave you the Seven Words of Arcturus, Kagari?!” Maldora asked, “Was it Chariot? Did Chariot give them to you?!”

\--”No…” Akko replied, “I found them by myself…”

\--”Liar!!” Maldora shouted before zapping Akko one last time, making her fall completely unconscious.


	31. Battle of the Two Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a fight to protect everything that she believes in, Akko battles Yoon-hee in the first of many battles against black magic. Will she make it through?

Akko opened her eyes to see she was in a different place than before. She was still chained to the wall as voices sounded in her head. “Don’t be afraid, Akko…” she thought, “Remember what Chariot said…” she tried to move again. The chains that contained her rattled, creating a light echo in the empty room. “My friends need me…” she kept on thinking, “I’m not gonna let the Dark Cult defeat me… I’m not giving up!” her hands then started slipping through the chains until they were free. She then freed her legs. “I’m coming for you, friends!” she whispered as she took the Shiny Rod in her hand. As she ran towards the hall, she encountered Diana and the others. “Akko!” Diana ran towards her and hugged her tightly, “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

\--”I’m okay,” Akko replied, “have you seen Daisy?”

\--”We thought she was with you!” Amanda replied. “What if they took her soul?” Lotte gasped. Suddenly, they heard screams of agony down the hall. “That must be Daisy!” Diana shouted. “I’ll go!” Akko ran towards the screaming. “Akko!” The witches shouted in unison. She ran into the chamber she was first held in. Noticing that Maldora and Yoon-hee were busy, she hid behind a column. “Join us again, Daisy,” Maldora said, “we’ll let your friends and boyfriend go if you give us just a drop of your blood…”

\--”Fine, I will…” Daisy said weakened, “just let Akko and my other friends go, and let me see Andrew one last time.”

\--”Deal,” Maldora said. She signaled Yoon-hee to free Daisy’s arms and legs. The witch struggled to get back on her feet, but once she did, Daisy ran to the altar. She held Andrew on her arms: his skin was as cold as ice, he was nearly dead. “Time for you to complete your part of the deal,” Yoon-hee snapped, “you’ll finally be one of us.”

\--”Revive Andrew first…” Daisy hissed. “You have to give His Infernal Highness your blood first,” Maldora shouted, “then we’ll free your filthy friends and precious lover!”

\--”Never!” Daisy hissed. “Maldora!!” Diana’s voice echoed in the entrance. “Diana Cavendish!” Maldora gasped, “Get out--”

\--”I offer my blood in place of Daisy’s!” Diana interrupted, stretching her hand. “Diana, don’t do it!” Daisy said, “Don’t risk your family’s legacy for me!”

\--”It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make…” Diana answered. “The blood of a Cavendish!” Maldora grinned, “This is way better than hers!” she pointed at Daisy, then turned to face Diana, “Take a step forward, deary. Let His Infernal Highness see you.” As Diana walked forwards, Maldora reached for a ceremonial knife, then grabbed the witch’s hand. “NO!!” Akko jumped from behind the column. “Atsuko Kagari!” Maldora hissed, “How did you free yourself?! I was going to get you next!” 

\--”Let all my friends go, Maldora!” Akko hissed. “Akko!” Diana and Daisy gasped. “Or what?” Maldora asked in a challenging tone, “What can a clumsy witch like yourself do?” she then gasped as she saw Akko reach for the Shiny Rod. “So, it is true… You have the Claiomh Solais…”

\--”We call it the Shiny Rod…” Akko said, “and if it helped me fight great monsters and break the seal of the Great Triskellion, it can help me defeat you!” 

\--”Yoon-hee!” Maldora shouted, “Zap her!”

\--”With pleasure,” Yoon-hee smirked as she reached for her wand and chanted the zapping spell. Akko remained motionless until Diana got in the way, receiving the shock instead. “Diana!!” Daisy and Akko gasped. Daisy reached for her wand but was zapped by Maldora before she could do anything. “Take care of Atsuko Kagari,” she ordered, “I’ll take care of the others…”

\--”Yes, master,” Yoon-hee smirked as she saw Maldora walk away. “It’s just you and me, Akko!”

\--”Only my friends can call me Akko!” Akko shouted as the tip of her wand turned into a magic blade. Yoon-hee did the same and charged towards Akko. Both slammed their wands against each other as in a sword fight. “Shiny Chariot has taught you well, hasn’t she?” Yoon-hee asked. “She taught me more than enough!” Akko replied as she swayed her wand at Yoon-hee, who dodged it by inches. “Once Master LaVoy takes care of your friends, you’ll be alone!” Yoon-hee hissed. “I’ll never be alone!” Akko shouted, “I won’t give up!” her wand suddenly flew from her hand. Yoon-hee aimed her blade as she backed Akko back to the wall. “There is no escape now…” she hissed. “Are you sure about that?” Akko then whipped out the Shiny Rod. “Phaidoari Afairynghor!” she chanted, then the Shiny Rod turned into a giant, golden ax. Akko swayed the ax at Yoon-hee; she dodged it by just inches. The ax hit the floor, creating a giant crack. “Arae Aryrha!” Akko chanted again and this time, the Shiny Rod shot a rope at Yoon-hee. Akko then reached for her wand, which turned into a blade again. Yoon-hee freed herself from the rope, then counterattacked, making Akko’s back nearly touch the floor. “Give up already!” Yoon-hee shouted, “You have no other choice!”

\-- “Phasansheer…” Akko chanted one last time, “SHEARYLLA!!” a magical blast left the Shiny Rod and slammed Yoon-hee towards the wall. “It’s over, Yoon-hee!” Akko shouted, “You’ve been defeated!”

\--”This is not the last you’ll see of me!” Yoon-hee hissed, then vanished into thin air. “Diana!” Akko ran towards Diana. “Akko!” Diana smiled as she woke up from her unconsciousness. They then shared a hug. “Andrew…” Both Diana and Akko turned towards Daisy, “Andy! Wake up!” she shook him slightly, “Don’t leave me…” she sobbed on his chest. “D… Daisy?” Andrew woke up slowly, his skin gradually warmed up. “Andy!” Daisy gasped, then hugged him tightly. They continued to exchange a quick kiss. “Akko!” Lotte shouted as she and the other witches arrived into the chamber and hugged both Diana and Akko tightly. “I was so worried about you!” Lotte sobbed loudly. “We did it guys,” Daisy said as she and Andrew joined the group, “we defeated the Dark Cult, at least for now,” she sighed. “They’ll come back, won’t they?” Akko asked. “It will take them some time,” Daisy replied, “but when they do, we’ll be ready.” 

\--”Let’s go home,” Amanda said before letting out a yawn, “I’m exhausted.”

\--”I can’t wait to go and tell Chariot!” Akko said excitedly as she linked her arm with Diana’s. When the witches reached their brooms, they stared awkwardly at each other, remembering Andrew needed a ride. “Guys, calm down,” Daisy said, “he’s riding with me.” she signaled him to mount her broom. “Are you sure about this?” Andrew asked anxiously. “Relax,” Daisy said cooly, “just hold on tight. I tend to be a little reckless.” she smirked. Andrew held on tightly from her waist. “Tia Freyre!” The witches chanted and reached for the night sky.


	32. Unhappy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witches learn that Daisy's birthday is arriving soon, so they plan a trip to her homeland; Akko tells Chariot about her battle with the Dark Cult.

“I’m so proud of each and every one of you!” Professor Ursula said the next morning as she and Croix reunited with their students in the headmistress’s office. “You have really brought pride to Luna Nova!” added Professor Holbrooke. “It was all thanks to Akko!” Amanda exclaimed. “Yeah,” Daisy added, “she’s the real hero here.”

\--”Awe, thanks, guys!” Akko giggled. The witches were then dismissed and walked to the cafeteria. “The holidays are arriving next week,” Amanda said, “I say we should go out and celebrate! I know about a place we can spend more than just one weekend!”

\--”I can’t…” Daisy said, making the cheer of the holidays disappear. “Why not?” Akko asked. “It’s…” Daisy sighed, “it’s gonna be my birthday next week…” 

\--”What?!” Akko gasped. “Uh, happy birthday?” Amanda said confused. “My parents want to throw me a party,” Daisy said, “I’m going back to San Antonio.”

\--”We’ll go with you!” Akko smiled. “Akko!” Lotte shouted. “It’s a trip to another country!” Diana added. “If you guys wanna come, it’s no problem,” Daisy shrugged, “I just gotta tell my parents. At least I won’t spend my birthday alone this year…”

\--”Are you inviting Andrew too?” Diana asked. “Most likely,” Daisy replied, “I just hope he isn’t busy with all this politics stuff.” she sighed once more. “I’m sure he’ll come,” Akko smiled reassuringly. Daisy then walked away without saying anything. “You guys don’t think…” Akko gulped, “...that she’s spent her birthday parties alone, do you?”

\--”Based on her reactions, I’m sure she has, unfortunately,” Diana replied. “That’s sad…” Amanda said as the witches watched Daisy walking away. “I don’t understand.” Akko said, “how can somebody who has it all be as sad as her? Is that possible?”

\--”Money does not mean happiness, Akko,” Diana replied. “Yeah,” added Amanda, “I bet she’s had fake friends because of her family’s fortune. I remember seeing her always unhappy on newspapers…”

\--”Perhaps you’re right, Akko,” Diana said, “we should go with her and celebrate her birthday. That way she won’t have to be alone.”

\--”Heck yeah!” Amanda said excitedly, “I always wanted to see the Eaglenest Mansion in person! I heard it’s huge!”

\--”I want to collect some American mushrooms…” Sucy grinned, “They’re the only ones missing from my collection.” 

\--”I don’t know…” Lotte said insecurely, “I’ve never been out of Europe before.” Akko then rose from her seat. “We’re doing this for Daisy!” she shouted, “Do you want her to have another sad birthday?”

\--”Um… No…” Lotte replied timidly. “We’re celebrating her birthday so get ready to travel!”

\--”Hey guys,” Daisy returned back to the group, “my parents said that they’re sending their private jet for us next week.”

\--”Private jet?!” the witches all asked enthusiastically. “Yeah,” Daisy shrugged, “you guys didn’t think we were gonna go all the way to San Antonio in our brooms, did you?” 

\--”Of course not,” Akko chuckled nervously. “Good,” Daisy said, “hope you guys aren’t afraid of heights. Meanwhile, I’ll talk about the trip with Andrew.” she walked away once more. 

Later that night, Akko visited Chariot in her office. “You should’ve been there, Chariot!” Akko exclaimed, “It was epic! I’ve never felt such a rush of adrenaline in my life!” she sat down as Chariot smiled widely. “Croix and I are more than impressed, Akko!” she said, “and what makes me proud the most is that you weren’t afraid!”

\--”I remembered what you told me!” Akko said, “Oh, I forgot! Daisy told us her birthday is next week, so we’re traveling to America with her!”

\--”Oh?” Chariot gasped. “Yeah!” Akko replied, “She said her parents are sending a private jet!”

\--”Seems like you’re meeting the Eaglenest family!” Croix joined the conversation, placing two cups in the desk, one for Chariot and one for Akko. “Chariot and I used to be friends with Daisy’s mom, Angeline Rodriguez!”

\--”Daisy’s mom came to Luna Nova?” Akko asked curiously. “Yes,” Croix replied. “She was a really smart student,” Chariot added, “one could say she graduated thanks to honor roll!”

\--”I remember Angeline was also a really avid broom flyer!” added Croix, “She broke a lot of records back in the day!”

\--”Whoa!” Akko gasped, “I can’t wait to meet Daisy’s family!” She gulped down the hot cocoa Croix had prepared, then left the room. “See you tomorrow, professors!” she said. “Angeline Rodriguez,” Chariot sighed. “Another name I haven’t heard in a while!” Croix smiled. “Do you think she knows about Maldora?” Chariot asked. “Most likely,” Croix answered.

The days passed slowly for Akko, who was enthusiastically waiting for the winter holidays to arrive. Finally, the last day of the winter semester had arrived. “Finally! No more classes for an entire month!” Akko said as she walked out of her last class with Sucy and Lotte. “Tomorrow is the big trip to Daisy’s home,” Sucy said. “I’m a little nervous…” Lotte squealed, “I’ve never been on an airplane before…”

\--”It’s like riding a broom!” Akko said, “Except that it has walls and seats! And also food!”

\--”And a high possibility of not surviving a crash…” Sucy added in a gloomy tone of voice, making Lotte gasp in fear. “That’s not true!” Akko shouted, “Don’t worry, Lotte! Everything will be fine!”


	33. Eaglenest, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and her friends arrive at Daisy's house, and new secrets about their friend start unveiling throughout their stay.

The witches loaded of the jet and then walked towards the exit of the airport. “That private jet trip was pretty cool,” Amanda said. “Good,” Daisy said carelessly, “my parents probably sent a limousine.”

\--”Whoa, a limo?!” The witches gasped. “See, Lotte?” Akko surrounded Lotte with her arm, “I told you everything was gonna be fine, didn’t I?”

\--”Y-You were right, Akko…” Lotte said with a little confidence. “Why is it so humid?” Sucy asked as thick drops of sweat ran down her face. “That’s how it is around here,” Daisy replied. They walked out of the San Antonio International Airport to see a man carrying a sign with Daisy’s name on it. “Hello, Pablo,” Daisy said. “Good afternoon, Miss Daisy,” said the man, “did you have a good trip?”

\--”We did,” Daisy replied, “thank you.” The conductor then opened the door of the limousine and the witches went in. “Whoa,” Amanda gasped, “this limo is way better than Andrew’s!” she said as she looked around. Akko noticed a flat screen in front of her, a small fridge, and what seemed like thousands of neon lights on the roof. “My parents bought this limo thinking I’d like it,” Daisy said, “but the truth is I hate it with a burning passion.” She sighed as she plugged in her phone into an aux cord, “You guys don’t mind, do you?”

\--”Not at all!” The witches said nervously, knowing perfectly well Daisy was about to blast the loudest of rock music. After a few minutes, Akko noticed that the limousine drove into a street covered by trees. “We’re almost here.” Daisy sighed. The limo parked outside a luxurious mansion. “Welcome home, Miss Daisy,” the chauffeur opened the door, letting the witches out. They all gasped at the same time. “These are the rules,” Daisy turned to face her friends, specifically at Akko, “don’t touch anything!”  
\--”Are you talking directly to me?” Akko asked. “Yes,” Daisy replied, “don’t touch anything, Akko!”

\--”Are you assuming that I will break stuff?” Akko asked offended. “You tend to break everything you touch…” Sucy replied. “I hope there isn’t a surprise party inside,” Daisy said as she opened the doors. To the witches’ surprise, the inside of the Eaglenest Mansion was completely empty. “Whoa, this place is huge!” Amanda gasped, “I can’t believe I’m finally seeing the Eaglenest Mansion!”

\--”What is that?” Diana pointed at a large tapestry on the wall. “That’s the Tapestry of Lucía,” Daisy replied. “Impossible!” Diana gasped, “Lucía was one of the Nine Olde Witches!”

\--”What?!” The other witches gasped. “Daisy is a descendant of one of the Nine Olde Witches?!”

\--”Yeah,” Daisy replied, “she’s the patron of my mom’s family.” She eyed the tapestry from top to bottom. “Daisy!!!” Two voices shouted from atop a marble staircase. The witches turned to see Steven and Angeline Eaglenest, Daisy’s parents, walk down the stairs to greet their daughter. “Welcome home, honey!” Mr. Eaglenest said. “How was the trip?” Mrs. Eaglenest asked, “you have to tell us everything!”

\--”Mom, dad, these are my friends from Luna Nova,” Daisy introduced her friends to her parents, “This is Atsuko Kagari.”

\--”You can call me Akko!” she smiled. “This is Diana,” Daisy continued, “she’s descendant of Beatrix.”

\--”Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Eaglenest!” Diana said. “This is Amanda, she’s from the West Coast,” Daisy finalized, “and these are Sucy, Lotte, Jasminka, and Constanze.”

\--”Just as a PSA, though,” Amanda said, “Constanze doesn’t speak a lot.”

\--”She’s German,” added Daisy. “Well,” said Mr. Eaglenest, “I’m Steven, and this is Angeline.”

\--”Is it true that you graduated from Luna Nova, Mrs. Eaglenest?” Akko asked. “I did!” Mrs. Eaglenest replied. “So, did you meet Chariot?” Akko asked again. “She’s a really big Shiny Chariot fan,” Daisy added once more. “Ah, yes! Chariot!” Mrs. Eaglenest smiled, “I used to be good friends with her and, what was her name? Ah, yes, a girl named Croix!”

\--”You met Professor Croix too?!” Akko gasped. “I told you she was a teacher at Luna Nova, ma,” Daisy added. “That’s good to know!” Mrs. Eaglenest smiled, “I wonder what happened to Chariot, though.” The witches then exchanged nervous looks between each other. “Please, you must be hungry!” Mr. Eaglenest led them to the dining room. The dining room was lit with a beautiful chandelier, and on the end of the dining room was the statue of a bald eagle. “Daisy’s parents really like eagles, don’t you think?” Akko whispered to Diana as they both took a seat at the dining table. “It’s on their name, isn’t it?” Diana asked. “Hey.” Akko called for her attention, “don’t you think it’s time to tell them?”

\--”I… I don’t know,” Diana answered nervously. “Diana!” Akko whispered softly, so softly it sounded like a melody in Diana’s head, “We can’t keep this secret to our friends. We should tell them!” 

\--”You’re right,” Diana sighed, “we’ll let them know once Daisy’s birthday party ends.” she flashed Akko a smile; she smiled back at Diana. Plates with food were then placed in front of them by Mrs. Eaglenest, who was moving them with her wand. “Mrs. Eaglenest,” Akko said timidly, “how are you using magic without the Sorcerer’s Stone?”

\--”I have my own Sorcerer’s Stone!” Mrs. Eaglenest smiled, “I also hope you like Mexican food!” she said as she uncovered the plates, “Bon appetit!”

\--”I’ve never had Mexican food before,” Akko said as she took a piece of the food with her fork. “This is pretty good!” Sucy said. “Thank you!” Mrs. Eaglenest said, “It’s an old family recipe! They’re called enchiladas!” After taking a bite, Akko’s mouth felt as if it was catching fire. “It’s spicy…” Sucy smirked as Akko gulped down water. “So, are you ready for the big day tomorrow?” Mr. Eaglenest asked Daisy. “Does it really matter?” Daisy asked back. “Honey, you haven’t touched your enchiladas!” Mrs. Eaglenest said, “Are you feeling okay?”

\--”I’m not hungry,” Daisy slammed her fork against her plate, got up from her seat, and walked away. “I’m sorry about that, girls,” Mrs. Eaglenest said. “Daisy has problems with her birthday,” Mr. Eaglenest added, “every year she would invite her classmates, but no one would show up except for one person.”

\--”I never understood why would they reject an invite from a rich family,” Mr. Eaglenest sighed, “but then I realized it wasn’t because of our family, it was because they thought she was weird.” both Mr. and Mrs. Eaglenest sighed, then returned to their food. The rest of the witches returned to their plates as well, but Akko kept pensive for the rest of the day, thinking of the story she had just heard.


	34. Eaglenest, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eaglenest family starts preparing for Daisy's birthday party, get ready to meet the family!

By the next morning, the witches woke up to see Mr. and Mrs. Eaglenest preparing everything for Daisy’s birthday party. Daisy walked out of her room. “Happy Birthday, Daisy!” Akko and the witches shouted. “Yeah, whatever,” Daisy shrugged carelessly as she walked to the kitchen for breakfast. “Jeez, what a grumpy-pants!” Amanda groaned. “She’ll be happier to now she won’t be alone this time!” Mrs. Eaglenest said, “I’m sure about that!” she then led the witches to the kitchen. “Happy birthday, sweetheart!” 

\--”Thanks,” Daisy said emotionlessly. “I invited your cousins to your party,” Mrs. Eaglenest said, “both from the Eaglenest side and the Rodriguez side!”

\--”Tight,” Daisy said, “let’s see how they neglect me again.”

\--”Oh, don’t be so bitter, baby!” Mrs. Eaglenest said as she hugged Daisy tightly, “your friends from Luna Nova are here and your family will be too! There’s no reason to frown! Also, your father canceled all his meetings today to spend his time with you!” Daisy’s frown faded a little bit. “Fine, I’ll try to be happy!” Daisy groaned. “That’s the spirit, honey!” Mrs. Eaglenest said, “Now, you and your friends should start getting ready! You know the Rodriguez family likes to be early!” 

\--”Okay,” Daisy rolled her eyes and signaled her friends to follow her to her room. “You guys see this sign?” Daisy asked as she pointed at a bright poster that read “Do not enter” in black letters, resembling a quarantine sign. “Yes,” the witches nodded. “Good,” Daisy said, “do not enter my room unless I allow you to!” she then opened the door and the witches walked in, cramping over each other. They noticed Daisy’s room was full of rock band posters, stars on the ceiling, a large closet, and cushions on the windowsill. On one of the corners was a shiny black guitar with silver flames on it. “My mom said we should get ready,” Daisy said. “But doesn’t your party start this afternoon?” Akko asked. “It’s barely 11:30…” added Sucy.

\--”My family tends to arrive before events start,” Daisy replied, “I just hope Andrew makes it tonight.” she sighed. “Can I do your hair again?” Jasminka asked. “Sure,” Daisy sighed, “just… don’t make it a hair bun again, okay?”

\--”Okay!” Jasminka replied excitedly as she started brushing Daisy’s hair. “Metamorphie vestesse!” One by one, the witches switched between dresses. Akko settled with a peach-colored dress that resembled a kimono. “How do I look?” she asked. “You look beautiful,” Diana replied with a dreamy voice. “How do I look?” she asked as she changed into a light blue dress accessorized with rhinestones. “Beautiful!” Akko replied. “Uhm, are those two flirting?” Amanda asked. “It seems like it,” Sucy replied. “Metamorphie vestesse!” Daisy chanted to transform her pajamas into a black skin-tight dress with laced floral designs. “You actually look more emo, no offense!” Akko said. “That’s the point,” Daisy snapped. She sat down on her bad for Jasminka to continue styling her hair. “I actually feel like using a suit today,” Amanda said as she turned her clothes into a fancy suit. “Tight,” Daisy said. “Thanks!” Amanda smirked. After a while of switching outfits, the witches were ready. “Hey, is Andrew coming?” Lotte asked. “Shh!” Daisy shushed her, “My parents don’t know about Andrew yet!” she whispered, “Nobody say a word about it until tonight, okay?”

\--”Okay!” the witches nodded. “You all look wonderful, darlings!” Mrs. Eaglenest said. “Thank you!” they said in unison, except for Daisy. “Wait here!” Mrs. Eaglenest smiled, “I’ll bring the camera! Steven! Where is the camera?”

\--”Run while you can! Now!” Daisy commanded while her mom was out of earshot and Mr. Eaglenest shouted in the distance, “You could just use your cellphone, you know?” “I don’t like it when mom takes pictures of me…” Daisy said as she led them to the living room. “We can tell…” Sucy said. The doorbell then rang in the distance. “He’s here already?!” Daisy gasped. She ran towards the entrance with Akko behind her. “How do I look?” Daisy asked. “You look good… and emo!” Akko replied. “Daisy!!” a woman dressed in pink gasped when the girls opened the door, “it’s me, your Tia Lupe!” Daisy sighed disappointed, “Hello, auntie--” her sentence was then interrupted when Tia Lupe started pulling her cheeks. “You have grown so much!” she said, “You’re starting to look like your mom!”

\--”Help!” Daisy squealed in a faint voice towards Akko. “Hi, I’m Akko!” Akko introduced herself, “I’m a friend of Daisy’s!”

\--”Nice to meet you, darling!” Tia Lupe let go of Daisy’s cheeks to shake hands with Akko, “I’m Lupe Rodriguez, Daisy’s aunt! You’re also about to meet Daisy’s cousins!” she then headed towards the door and shouted some words in Spanish. Tia Lupe then returned with a group of about 6 children. “It’s starting…” Daisy gasped widely. “Oh, hello Lupe!” Mr. and Mrs. Eaglenest walked towards the door to greet their relatives. “Angie, Daisy’s grown so much!” Tia Lupe giggled, making Daisy feel extremely awkward, “she’s definitely growing to be like you! No offense, Steven!”

\--”Take me out of here…” Daisy said as Akko took her by the arm and lead her back to the living room.


	35. Eaglenest, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew surprises Daisy at her birthday party, but she doesn't react very calmly; Akko discovers the joy of Mexican culture.

The Eaglenest mansion became more and more crowded with people. Most of them were from the Rodriguez family. “Aren’t there any Eaglenest relatives?” Diana asked. “Yeah, they’re over there,” Daisy pointed at a small group of teens in the corner of the foyer, “the rest is Rodriguez family. Mexican families are really big.” 

\--”Oh yeah, you’re part Mexican, aren’t you?” Akko asked. “Yeah,” Daisy sighed. “I’m sure he’ll be here soon,” Diana placed her hand on Daisy’s shoulder. The witches then saw some of Daisy’s uncles gather around Mr. Eaglenest. “Hey Steve!” one of them said, “We were wondering if we could use your flatscreen to watch the game!” 

\--”Of course!” Mr. Eaglenest replied. “You made my birthday party on a game day?!” Daisy asked angrily. “I had to!” Mr. Eaglenest replied, “Guess who’s sponsoring today’s game? That’s right, your father’s company is!”

\--”Whatever,” Daisy rolled her eyes and joined her friends. “What happened, Daisy?” Lotte asked. “My parents decided to make my birthday party on a game day…” Daisy crossed her arms. “There’s a game today?” Amanda asked, “Who’s playing?”

\--”I don’t know and I don’t care!” Daisy shouted. “Hey, guess who it is...” Andrew walked up to Daisy and covered her eyes, but she grabbed him by the wrists and squeezed them hard. “If you ever do that again I’ll rip your arms off-- Andy!?” Daisy gasped in horror when she noticed what she had done, “You made it! I… I’m so sorry!” 

\--”H-Happy Birthday, Daisy!” Andrew said as he tried to ignore the pain. “We should get him some ice!” Diana suggested. “There’s some in the kitchen,” Daisy said as she and Akko helped Andrew stand up. “That was embarrassingly hilarious…” Sucy laughed. “Daisy doesn’t know how to control her strength,” Diana said. “Yeah, but it was Andrew’s fault, too!” Amanda scolded, “Everyone knows Daisy doesn’t like being surprised! Now, if you excuse me,” she started walking, “I saw that one of the Eaglenest cousins is cute, so I’ll go talk to her!”

\--”Her?!” The witches gasped. “Yeah,” Amanda replied, “I’m a lesbian too, guys! What year do you live in?” she laughed, then walked away. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Daisy placed two small ice bags on Andrew’s wrists. “I’m so sorry…” Daisy sighed in guilt. “It’s not your fault,” Andrew said, “I forgot you don’t like being surprised.” 

\--”And she also has anger issues!” Akko jumped into the conversation. “Get out, Akko!” Daisy roared. Akko rushed out of the kitchen and rejoined the witches. “Where’s Amanda?” she asked. “Flirting with Daisy’s cousins,” Sucy replied, pointing at Amanda being surrounded by Daisy’s cousins, both from the Eaglenest family and the Rodriguez family. “What’s your name again?” one of them asked. “My name’s Amanda,” Amanda replied, “Amanda O’Neill, I’m Daisy’s classmate. She and I are really good friends.”

\--”They seem to like her…” Sucy said, “I wouldn’t be surprised if Amanda joins the Eaglenest family.”

\--”Daisy won’t like this…” Akko whispered. “Daisy won’t like what?” Daisy appeared behind her; she was linking arms with Andrew. “Nothing!” Akko chuckled. “Is that Amanda flirting with my cousins?!” Daisy asked. “She apparently just let us know she’s also a lesbian,” Diana replied. Daisy and Andrew exchanged surprised looks. “Oh, how are your wrists doing, Andrew?” Akko asked. “They are feeling better,” Andrew replied. “I’m really sorry…” Daisy frowned. “You already apologized,” Andrew smiled softly, “so, this is all your family? It’s really big!”

\--”Yeah,” Daisy sighed, “that’s how Mexican families roll.” As she spoke, Akko’s nostrils were invaded by the smell of food. She followed the scent to a large table that was crowded by Daisy’s relatives (and Jasminka), where there were hundreds of plates with food. “There’s so much food I don’t know where to start!” Akko thought as she was about to reach for something, but then stopped. “Wait,” she thought, “what if everything is spicy?” she reached for something wrapped in a corn core, then unwrapped it to reveal what seemed meat stuffed into a loaf of bread. “Careful,” Daisy said, “tamales can be tricky!” she sipped a glass with white liquid. “What are you drinking?” Akko asked curiously. “It’s called horchata,” Daisy replied, “wanna try?”

\--”Of course!” Akko replied. Daisy then served horchata into another glass and passed it to Akko. “This is really good!” Akko said, “What’s in it?”

\--”I don’t know,” Daisy replied, “cinnamon, rice, milk… Just drink it and don’t ask questions!” she then rejoined Andrew and both walked away. “Akko!” Diana called, “can I talk to you on private?”


	36. Broken Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana pressures Akko to confess their secret affair; things in Daisy's party escalate quickly.

Diana led Akko to the room Mr. and Mrs. Eaglenest had lent them during their stay. “You were right,” Diana sighed, “I think we should tell our friends we’re a couple!”

\--”R-Right now?!” Akko gasped, “But we agreed to do that after Daisy’s birthday party! She’s gonna bash our heads in if we do something!” 

\--”We’re not announcing it to Daisy’s entire family, Akko!” Diana said, “We’ll take our time. I’m still a little afraid.”

\--”Everything will be fine, Diana!” Akko said softly, “I promise!” she leaned forward to hug Diana tightly. “I love you,” she whispered. “I love you too,” Diana whispered back. They walked out of the room to join the party when they noticed the door to Daisy’s room was opened. They took a peek inside to see a group of children playing around Daisy’s room. “Daisy will not be happy!” Diana said. “Oh no! Daisy’s guitar!” Akko gasped as she saw how Daisy’s guitar was scratched and had loose strings. “We gotta tell Daisy!” she ran off, leaving Diana behind. “Akko! Wait for me!” Diana walked rapidly behind her. “Has anybody seen Daisy?” Akko asked as she ran into Sucy, Lotte, and Constanze. “She said she’s introducing Andrew to her parents…” Sucy replied. “Why are you looking for her?” Lotte asked. “It’s an emergency!” Akko said before running away to look for Daisy. 

“Just relax,” Daisy said as she led Andrew towards her parents, “my parents won’t bite. Also, if you see any of my aunts, run.”

\--”Pardon?” Andrew asked nervously. “Mom! Dad!” Daisy called, completely ignoring Andrew’s panic, “I want you to meet Lord Andrew Hanbridge, he’s my boyfriend.”

\--”It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Eaglenest,” Andrew said with a hint of panic. “Well, this is a surprise,” Mr. Eaglenest gasped slightly. “Steve!” Mrs. Eaglenest shouted angrily, “Hi, I’m Angeline Eaglenest, this is my husband, Steven.” she shook hands with Andrew, but Mr. Eaglenest gave him a stern look instead. “CEO and owner of Eagle Oil Company,” he said. “He knows that, dad!” Daisy said through gritted teeth. “Steve, pull yourself together!” Mrs. Eaglenest whispered, “It’s your daughter’s boyfriend! And he’s also a Lord!” While they argued, Daisy signaled Andrew to continue walking. “I’m sorry about that,” she said, “my dad’s a jerk.”

\--”It’s okay,” Andrew smiled. “Oh, Daisy!” Tia Lupe’s voice called from afar, “Wait for me!”

\--”Oh no…” Daisy gasped horrified, “Run, Andy, run!” she pulled his arm quickly. “Who is that?” he asked. “One of my many aunts…” Daisy groaned annoyed. “Daisy!!” Akko ran straight into the couple, “We have a big problem!”

\--”I told you not to touch anything!” Daisy shouted. “It’s not that!” Akko answered, “I think your cousins invaded your room… and ruined your guitar!” 

\--”What?!” Daisy gasped, then ran towards her room in an almost supernatural speed, “Who let you dweebs enter my room?!”

\--”Your mom said we could come here!” said one of them. “In the GAME room!” Daisy roared, “What the hell did you do to my guitar?! I’m telling my mom!” she stormed off with her ruined guitar in her hands. “She’s cute when she’s angry,” Andrew chuckled. “You truly think so?” Akko asked, “I think she’s pretty scary…” both then caught up to Daisy, who was in a shouting competition with her little cousins. “They ruined my $1500 guitar!” she shouted. “Daisy, it’s okay!” Mrs. Eaglenest said softly, “We can use a repairing spell on it!” Daisy then slammed her broken guitar on the floor. “This is the worst birthday ever!” she stormed away by herself. “What happened this time?” Lotte asked when she joined Akko and Andrew. “She just needs some time alone,” sighed Mrs. Eaglenest. “Daisy’s cousins entered her room and ruined her guitar,” Akko said as she picked up the broken guitar. In the meantime, Daisy walked towards the garden. The sun was going down and the skyline of San Antonio began to glimmer. “Why the long face, mi amor?” Daisy turned to see an old woman standing behind her. “Abuelita!” she gasped, then ran to hug her. “Are you not enjoying your party, Daisy?” Abuelita asked. “My cousins ruined the guitar you gave me,” Daisy replied, “my entire party’s ruined.”

\--”Don’t be upset, darling!” Abuelita smiled, “Today’s your birthday, and today you are what matters the most! And don’t worry about the guitar, I’ll get you another one.” 

\--”Thanks, Abuelita!” Daisy smiled back, then hugged her once more. “Daisy!” Mrs. Eaglenest called from the door, “it’s time to blow the candles, love!”

\--”Coming!” Daisy said as she and Abuelita walked back inside together. “Happy Birthday!” the guests chanted as Daisy walked in; the first thing she saw when she walked in were her friends. “Make a wish, sweetie!” Mr. and Mrs. Eaglenest said as they unveiled a cake with black icing and guitar-shaped decorations. Daisy closed her eyes and then blew the candles.


	37. Brutus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy receives tragic news about her old best friend... a dog; Maldora and Yoon-hee return with a new plan.

The Eaglenest mansion then emptied itself. Daisy and her friends sat in the living room as she unwrapped her presents. “We’re sorry we didn’t get you anything,” Diana sighed. “It’s okay,” Daisy said, “you guys already gave me the best birthday present: I wasn’t alone this time.”

\--”I’ll drink to that!” Amanda raised her glass of horchata, then chugged it until it was empty. “I really hope you like my present,” Abuelita smiled as Daisy unwrapped her present. “Stardust!?” Daisy gasped as she held in her hands a flask with a shiny powder. “What’s that for?” Akko asked curiously. “Stardust helps a witch when she’s lost!” Diana replied, “I have never seen stardust up close!”

\--”Thank you so much, abuelita!” Daisy smiled. She then reached for the last present. “From Andrew…” Daisy read the tag, then looked up to Andrew. “I hope you like it,” he smiled. She opened a small box to reveal a necklace with a silver moon. The witches took a closer look at it. “Andy!” Daisy gasped, “It’s beautiful!”

\--”Try it on!” Akko said enthusiastically. “Mind doing the honors?” Daisy turned back to face Andrew. “It will be a pleasure,” Andrew replied as he walked towards Daisy. She pulled her hair up as he placed the jewelry around her neck. “I love it,” she said, “thanks.”

\--”You’re welcome,” Andrew said as he surrounded her with his arms. Mr. Eaglenest suddenly cleared his throat, making Andrew nervously retrieve his arms. “Steven!” Mrs. Eaglenest crossed her arms in disapproval. “Oh, we also forgot!” Diana said, “we fixed your guitar!” The witches then revealed Daisy’s guitar. “It was Akko’s idea!” Amanda replied. “She wouldn’t shut up about it…” Sucy added. “Thank you!” Daisy said, facing Akko; she smiled widely. “Well, who would like some hot chocolate?” Mrs. Eaglenest asked as she brought a tray with hot cocoa and several mugs. 

As the moon shone above the rumbles of a destroyed temple, Maldora appeared in the entrance of the Dark Cult’s temple. “Yoon-hee!” she called. “Yes, master?” Yoon-hee appeared next to her. “Look at what they’ve done to our home!” Maldora hissed. “Daisy Eaglenest has betrayed us all,” Yoon-hee snapped, “they must pay for this blasphemy…”

\--”Indeed, my dear,” Maldora said gloomily. Both walked in to see other witches knocked down in the floor. “Wake up, sisters!” the priestess raised her arms as red sparks of magic flew to every witch. “They just needed their dose of demonic energy,” she told Yoon-hee, “soon enough we will be strong once more to get our revenge on those Luna Nova witches… Join me, sisters. Let us hold a ritual for His Infernal Highness so he can give us strength once more!”

“Wake up, Daisy!” Mr. Eaglenest knocked on Daisy’s door. “What do you want, dad?” Daisy opened the door angrily. Akko and the others peeked through their doors. “Your present from our part has finally arrived!” Mr. Eaglenest replied, “It’s waiting for you in the garage!”

\--”Please tell me that you didn’t get me a pony…” Daisy said. “It is a pony,” Mr. Eaglenest replied, “just not the pony you’ve normally get for your daughter…”

\--”What?!” Daisy said, then rushed to the garage. She opened the door of the garage and gasped widely. A shiny black motorcycle waited for her at the center. “You got me a motorcycle?!” Daisy squealed excitedly. “Happy birthday, sweetie!” Mr. Eaglenest smiled. “Thank you!” Daisy hugged him tightly, then ran towards the motorcycle to check a little closer. “Before I forget,” added Mr. Eaglenest, “I signed you up for a motorcycle class.”

\--”I don’t need that stupid class!” Daisy groaned, “I’m a witch! I’ve ridden a broom at high speed!” 

\--”Fine,” Mr. Eaglenest sighed, “but this bad girl is all your responsibility!” he tossed her the key for the motorcycle. “Man, I can’t wait to see the faces of everyone when we go back to Luna Nova!” Amanda said as she eyed the motorcycle from one side to the other. “Aren’t you taking the course, Daisy?” Akko asked. “My dad thinks I’m a baby…” Daisy snapped, “all I need is a helmet!” she placed a black motorcycle helmet on her head; small strands of red and black hair would show underneath. “Get off that thing immediately!” Mrs. Eaglenest shouted. “Mom!” Daisy groaned. “I don’t know why your father convinced me of giving you that thing!” Mrs. Eaglenest said undignified, placing her hands on her hips. ”You’re embarrassing me in front of my friends…” Daisy hissed. “I’m sure they don’t mind,” Mrs. Eaglenest snapped, “do you mind, Andrew?”

\--”Not at all,” Andrew replied. “Andrew!” Daisy shouted through gritted teeth. “Now, get off that motorcycle!” Mrs. Eaglenest repeated, “Breakfast is waiting!” 

\--”What’s the point of getting a motorcycle if mom won’t let me ride it?!” Daisy groaned once everyone gathered in the dining room for breakfast. “Maybe she’s just worried about your safety!” Lotte replied. “That’s correct!” added Mr. Eaglenest, “Motorcycles are a danger if you aren’t careful enough!”

\--”Again: I’ve ridden a broom at a higher speed and height!” Daisy snapped. “Now, now, Daisy!” Mrs. Eaglenest said, “Stop complaining and eat!”

\--”Honestly, dude!” Amanda said, “You’ll be turning heads when you take that thing into Luna Nova!”

\--”Oh, no!” Mrs. Eaglenest intertwined, “That motorcycle is not leaving San Antonio!”

\--”You don’t have to worry about that, Mrs. Eaglenest,” Amanda answered, “Constanze has a hidden garage!” 

\--”Haha,” Daisy laughed, “guess it is leaving with me after all!” she paused to get some food into her mouth, then looked back at her parents, “I almost forgot! Where’s Brutus?” after the question, Mr. Eaglenest nearly spat his orange juice and Mrs. Eaglenest gasped horrified. Akko looked from one to another, noticing the tension that was rising. “Who is Brutus?” Andrew asked curiously. “My dog!” Daisy said as she got up from the table, “he’s a Great Dane! Brutus!” she called as she walked out to the backyard. “Is something wrong, Mr. and Mrs. Eaglenest?” Diana asked. “Please excuse us,” Mr. and Mrs. Eaglenest left the table and walked towards Daisy, who was still calling for the dog. “This can’t be good, right?” Sucy asked. “I’m afraid not,” Andrew replied. “Brutus! Come here, boy!” Daisy called. “Honey,” Mrs. Eaglenest placed her hand on her shoulder, “your father and I have to tell you something, and we need you to be strong.” she exchanged a glance with her husband. “Brutus passed away a few weeks after you left,” Mr. Eaglenest finalized, “we didn’t tell you when you arrived because we didn’t want to ruin your birthday. We’re sorry.”

\--”He was an old dog already,” Mrs. Eaglenest sighed. Daisy wiped her tears and then walked angrily away. “Here she comes!” The witches returned to their table a few moments before Daisy walked in and headed towards her room. Mr. and Mrs. Eaglenest then walked in and headed towards the living room instead. “Daisy’s dog died, didn't it?” Akko asked once all Eaglenest members were out of earshot. “I’m afraid so,” Diana replied. 

Deep in the chambers of the Dark Cult’s temple, Maldora walked in and was surrounded by her crystal balls. “I missed you too, girls!” Maldora grinned as the crystal balls chirped like birds. One of them showed her an image of Daisy with tears streaming down her face. “Daisy Eaglenest is emotionally destroyed, huh?” Maldora smiled, “Time to test how well the magical mind-control virus I implanted on her works!” the crystal balls chirped. “How does it work?” she asked, “Well, it is simple: when I had her under my possession, I cast a mind-control virus spell. A simple snap of my fingers and she’ll hear my voice inside her head. She’ll scream in agony while she is being driven insane every moment that passes.”


	38. Flower on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of Daisy's grief, Maldora executes her new evil plan as Daisy slowly loses her sanity; things then start taking a dark turn at the Eaglenest mansion.

“Daisy must be devastated,” Akko sighed. “I can imagine the pain she’s going through,” Diana added, “it is hard to lose a pet, they are like part of the family.”

\--”Do you think she can get over it?” Akko asked. “I hope so,” Diana answered, “Daisy has been through worse, I’m sure she can get through this soon.” Across the hall, Daisy laid in bed. Tears tinted in black ran down her face as she played the same notes over and over in her guitar. Someone knocked on her door repeatedly, but she refused to get up until the knocking got to her nerves. She left her bed and stormed angrily towards the door, aggressively swinging open the door to see Andrew standing right outside. “Would you like to walk with me?” he stretched his hand towards her. Daisy sighed, then took his hand. He led her towards the garden, which was lit with fireflies. “I know it hurts,” Andrew said, “and I know it’s going to take time. I’m here if you ever need a shoulder to cry on.” Daisy then broke into loud sobbing as she rested her head on his chest. “I couldn’t even say goodbye…” she whimpered softly. “I know,” Andrew sighed as he held her in his arms. Flashbacks then invaded Daisy’s mind. “Open it!” Mrs. Eaglenest told a young Daisy as she placed a box in front of her. “It’s a puppy!” the girl shouted excitedly as she held a grey puppy in her hands. Daisy snapped back to the present and wiped her tears. “Feeling any better?” Andrew asked. Daisy nodded as she wiped one last tear. The couple then sat down at the edge of a small fountain that was standing in the middle of the garden. “Brutus was special for you, wasn’t he?” Andrew asked. “Yeah,” Daisy sighed, “he was my best friend. When I needed company, he was always there for me. Brutus was the only support I had.” 

\--”Well,” Andrew took her hand, “I know nothing can replace Brutus, but now you have a group of people that support you. You have Akko, Diana, and you have me.” he smiled. “Thanks, Andy…” Daisy smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. “What a moving love story!” Maldora laughed as she observed them through one of her crystal balls, “Enjoy your last moments of sanity, Daisy Eaglenest because the rest of your miserable life will be full of pain!” she continued to attentively look at the couple. Daisy crossed her arms as a cold breeze kicked off. “Are you cold?” Andrew noticed she was slightly shivering. “I’m good,” Daisy replied as she ran her hands up and down her arms, trying to stay warm. “Have my jacket,” Andrew said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Daisy, “I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

\--”You’re so cheesy…” Daisy smiled softly. “How adorable…” Maldora smirked, “...but it’s time you pay for your little offense, Eaglenest…” she stretched her arms widely as red sparks flew from her hands. She looked through the crystal ball, impatiently waiting for her spell to make an effect. Right before she and Andrew could exchange a kiss, Daisy fell to her knees as a sharp pain ran took over her head. “Hi, Daisy…” Maldora’s voice whispered inside her head, “did you miss me?” The pain in Daisy’s head became stronger when Maldora snapped her fingers. “Daisy! What’s wrong?!” Andrew gasped in horror as he knelt next to her. “What’s happening?!” Akko and Diana ran towards Daisy’s cries of pain. The pain then ceased as Daisy returned to her senses. “Daisy!” Mrs. Eaglenest joined as well. “Maldora…” Daisy whispered weakened, “she was inside my head!”

\--”How?!” Akko asked, “we defeated her!”

\--”I don’t know!” Daisy shouted, “I could hear her voice inside my head!” she broke into desperate tears once more. Diana and Akko exchanged looks as Andrew helped Daisy get up and walk back inside. “I wonder what happened to Daisy…” Akko sighed. “She was the one screaming?” Sucy asked. “She says Maldora was inside her head,” Diana replied. “Whoa, she’s back so soon?” Amanda gasped. “What if the same thing happens to us?” Lotte asked horrified. Akko then grabbed a piece of paper from a nearby shelf and a pen that was rolling around, then began scribbling. “What are you doing, Akko?” Diana asked. “I’m gonna write a letter to Chariot!” Akko replied, “She’ll know what to do!” Simultaneously, Mrs. Eaglenest walked from one side of her husband’s office to the other. “She was screeching in pain!” she said, “Something’s not right, Steve. I’m scared, especially because she mentioned an old acquaintance of mine.” she looked over at a shelf to see an old photograph. A young Angeline Rodriguez hung out with a red-haired witch, Chariot du Nord, a witch with glasses, Croix Meridies, and a blonde witch, Maldora LaVoy. “I’m sure there is a solution for this, Angeline,” Mr. Eaglenest placed his hand on her shoulder, “she will be okay.”

\--”Alexa, play My Chemical Romance,” Daisy commanded to her smart speaker. Music from the rock band started to play as she sat in her bed. “I hope you can sleep after the scare,” Andrew said as he caressed her face softly, “good night.”

\--”Good night,” Daisy sighed as she saw him walk towards the door. “Andy!” she called. “Yes?” Andrew responded to the call. “Stay…” Daisy said as she got off her bed and walked to her window seat, waiting for him to join. “Please…?” 

\--”I will,” Andrew replied, walking towards the window seat. On his way, he took a blanket with him and wrapped Daisy with it, then both leaned back. “Alexa, turn the lights off,” Daisy commanded as the lights went off and she rested her head on his chest. Not long had passed when she sat up in a jump. “Alexa, turn the lights on!”

\--”Hey, it’s okay!” Andrew whispered as he sat up as well. “I’m afraid of falling asleep…” Daisy said, “What if Maldora appears in my nightmares?”

\--”She won’t,” Andrew answered, “I’ll be here.” 

\--”Fine,” Daisy sighed, then laid back again as the lights turned off, then slowly fell asleep. As the night progressed, Daisy could still hear Maldora’s voice in the back of her head. The face of the horned demon she had set loose flashed across her mind, and the last thing she could see before opening her eyes was a pentacle. She woke up in a jump, gasping for breath. A small ray of moonlight leaked through the curtains, illuminating a strand of red hair. Daisy looked at the clock on her wall; it was 3 AM. “Are you okay?” Andrew asked, slowly sitting up to embrace her. “I’m okay,” Daisy whispered as she embraced him back. “Did you have a nightmare?” he asked. Daisy nodded without saying a word. “It’s okay,” Andrew whispered, “it was only a dream. Everything will be all right.” Daisy then slowly fell asleep again, her head resting on Andrew’s shoulder, as the blue rays of moonlight slowly began to fade.


	39. Sweet Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chariot receives a letter from Akko asking for help; Diana discovers Andrew is learning about magic.

“Dear Chariot,

These past days since Daisy’s birthday have been not quite as fun. Daisy says Maldora has taken over her head. She screams in pain in the most horrifying way possible. Her parents, as well as us, are worried about her, and Diana and I were wondering if you could help us a little. I think we could really use a hand.

Sincerely,  
Akko Kagari”

Chariot finished reading the letter Akko had sent her and sighed deeply. “Everything okay, Chariot?” Croix asked. “Akko sent me a letter all the way from America,” Chariot replied, “she says that Maldora has been controlling Daisy.”

\--”What?” Croix gasped, “How is she doing that? Is it possible?” 

\--”I don’t know,” Chariot said as she wrote on a piece of parchment, “but I’ll tell Akko to keep us updated.” 

“Dear Akko,

Thank you for letting me know. Please keep me updated with what happens to Daisy, that way Croix and I can see what we can do. Keep your eyes open, you never know what can happen. 

Sincerely,  
Chariot”

By the next morning, Daisy opened her eyes and noticed she was completely alone in her bedroom. She opened the curtains slightly to see the sun shining above the city of San Antonio. Outside her door, Akko walked towards the dining room for breakfast. “Did anyone else hear Daisy scream during the night?” Sucy asked. “I didn’t hear anything,” Lotte replied. “I did,” Sucy said, “she kept screaming every now and then.” 

\--”Where is she, by the way?” Akko asked. “I think she hasn’t woken up yet,” Lotte replied. “Hey, where’s Diana?” Sucy asked. “Oh,” Akko gasped, “I don’t know!” the trio walked into the dining room to see Team Green waiting for breakfast. “Hey, Akko!” Amanda waved at them, “Did you guys hear Daisy screaming last night? It was insane! I had to sleep with earplugs!”

\--”Akko and I didn’t hear anything!” Lotte answered. “Lucky you,” Amanda sighed, “you aren’t next door to her room! Also, don’t tell her parents but,” she lowered her voice, “I think Andrew slept in her room last night…”

\--”He probably slept on the floor,” Sucy said, “Daisy doesn’t like people in her breathing space.”

\--”Yeah, you’re right,” Amanda said, “also, I think Diana found the Eaglenest family’s library because she walked there faster than the wind!”

Diana walked into the library at the other end of the Eaglenest mansion. It was almost as big as the one in Luna Nova. As she walked in, she gasped at the sight of Andrew with a book in his hands. “Oh, hello Andrew,” Diana said, “I didn’t expect you to be here.”

\--”Hello, Diana,” Andrew looked away from the book for a moment, “I came here to do some research.”

\--”On what, if I’m allowed to asked?” Diana asked confused. “On everything about magic,” Andrew replied, “I want to understand magic better.”

\--”Well, that is rather surprising,” Diana gasped slightly, “knowing your family’s views on magic…”

\--”I also want to understand Daisy better,” Andrew added, “she keeps saying she’s being mind-controlled. Do you know what she’s talking about?”

\--”Maldora LaVoy,” Diana replied, “leader of an evil coven of witches known as the Dark Cult. You won’t find anything about them in any History of Magic book.”

\--”Are they the ones that captured me?” Andrew asked. “They are,” Diana answered, “their powers are different from those of a regular witch. They get their magic from demonic energy. I don’t know if she told you but, Daisy used to be part of them but left for a better life.”

\--”She didn’t mention that,” Andrew said. “She’s ashamed of it,” Diana sighed, “her goal is to leave that part of her life behind. I imagine that is the reason she did not tell you so.” 

\--”I see,” Andrew said, lowering his head back into the book he was reading. “I came to do research of my own,” Diana said as she walked towards a shelf, “I want to help Daisy as much as you do.” Both of them then gasped when they heard a loud scream coming from the hall. “That’s Daisy!” Andrew dropped his book and rushed out of the library; Diana tagged along. Daisy was down on her knees as she held her head in her hands, screaming in pain. Mrs. Eaglenest was the first to arrive in her aid. “Look at me, Daisy!” she said, “I’m right here!” Daisy curled into a ball as the pain intensified. “Akko!” Mrs. Eaglenest looked up to see Akko, “I need you to go to the kitchen and get me a chocolate bar from the fridge!”

\--”Yes, ma’am!” Akko said as she walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and saw a chocolate bar right in front of her, then took it to Mrs. Eaglenest. “Have some, honey,” she unwrapped the chocolate for Daisy to eat it. “Angeline Rodriguez,” Maldora grinned as she watched the scene through one of her crystal balls, “haven’t seen her pathetic little face in a while. And now, I’m torturing her daughter. At least I’ve reached my goal of making Angeline suffer!”

\--”And I like to see Daisy Eaglenest suffer,” Yoon-hee added, “but I can’t if he is always around!” she pointed angrily at Andrew, “I was so close to getting rid of him so I could have her back…”

\--”She forgot about you, Yoon-hee,” Maldora said, “just look at her, getting close to someone that is much better for her than you are. But well, c’est la vie.” Yoon-hee then stormed out of the chamber after Maldora stopped speaking. “I’ll come back to see you suffer later, Angeline!” she said as she walked away from the crystal balls. “It’s okay, sweetie,” Mrs. Eaglenest said as Daisy slowly regained control of herself. “How do you feel?” Diana asked. “Horrible…” Daisy replied, “I was walking to the dining room when I heard Maldora’s voice again.”

\--”What was she saying?” Akko asked curiously. “She was laughing,” Daisy replied, “she said she was making me pay for what I did.” she wiped a tear from her face, then walked towards the living room. Mrs. Eaglenest then walked away as well, Diana returned to the library, and Andrew followed Daisy to the living room. “What was all that about?” Amanda asked when Akko rejoined the dining table. “Daisy had another episode,” Akko replied. “I’m surprised that it didn’t happen to you too, Akko!” Amanda said, “Seeing that you were tortured by Maldora too!”

\--”I don’t know why it isn’t happening to me,” Akko shrugged, “but I think she’s doing that to Daisy because they betrayed them.”

\--”That seems like the most logical explanation,” added Lotte. The table then fell silent when Daisy walked in and headed straight to the kitchen. “How much you wanna bet she’ll go insane and murder us?” Sucy asked. “She’s not gonna go insane!” Akko shouted, “We’re gonna be there to help her!” They fell silent once more when Daisy walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room. “Good luck, then,” Amanda said as she and the others left the table, leaving Akko by herself. She sighed, “What would Chariot do in this situation?”


	40. Fireplace Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana make plans to come out to their friends for the sake of their relationship, now that they have started suspecting.

Daisy sat down on the couch as she stared at the ceiling. Her loneliness was then invaded by Andrew. “Can I join?” he asked. “Sure,” Daisy said in a faint tone of voice. They sat in silence for a moment, staring awkwardly around. Andrew directed his eyes at the various portraits hanging around the room. Daisy then pulled her knees towards her, then sighed deeply. “Is everything okay?” Andrew asked. “Not really,” Daisy sighed, “who am I gonna fool? I’m not okay at all…” 

\--”This situation has been tearing you apart, hasn’t it?” he sighed. Daisy nodded in response. “I’m sorry,” Andrew placed his hand on Daisy’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault,” she sighed as she leaned forward to embrace him. “Wish there was something I could do to help,” he whispered softly. “What an adorable scene,” Maldora chuckled maliciously. She snapped her fingers as her grin grew wider. Andrew felt how Daisy clenched to him as she grunted in pain. “Isn’t it adorable?” Maldora said, making Daisy split away from Andrew as her body curled in pain, “You’ll never be free from me, Daisy. I’ll always be with you--in your head.”

\--”Stop!” Daisy shouted as she held her head in her hands. “Daisy!” Andrew held her in his arms, “It’s okay! Just… breathe!” Daisy then took a deep breath, then exhaled. “Do you feel better?” Andrew asked. “No…” Daisy replied. She then leaned back in the sofa. “I’ll be back,” Andrew said as he got up and left the living room. Moments later, Akko filled in. “Hey!” she said, “How do you feel?”

\--”I feel like crap!” Daisy replied angrily. Akko sat down next to her awkwardly. “Have you gotten a response from Chariot yet?” Daisy asked. “Not yet!” Akko replied, “I really hope to get her reply soon!”

\--”Tight,” Daisy said, “also, what’s up with you and Diana lately?”

\--”Huh?!” Akko gasped, “Wh-What do you mean?”

\--”I’ve seen you two very close together since my birthday,” Daisy answered, “so, what’s up between you two?” Akko then blushed, her cheeks turning into soft pastel pink circles. “W-We’re just friends!” she chuckled. “If you say so,” Daisy snapped, “hey, Amanda!”

\--”What’s up?” Amanda walked to the entrance of the living room. “Have you noticed something between Akko and Diana?” Daisy asked. Akko’s face went from soft pink to nearly red. “Actually,” Amanda replied, “I have! Are you two hiding something, Akko?”

\--”No!” Akko chuckled nervously, “I swear we’re just friends!”

\--”That’s what they all say!” Amanda laughed. “Is Akko here?” Lotte and Sucy walked in. “Diana says she wants to see you in the library,” Sucy added. Amanda and Daisy began to giggle as Akko left the living room and walked towards the library. “Diana?” Akko peeked inside nervously. “Hello, Akko,” Diana smiled. “Lotte and Sucy said you wanted to talk to me,” Akko said as she walked in. “Yes,” Diana answered, “we have to come out to our friends. It is now or never!”

\--”You’re right!” Akko added, “I don’t know if I can keep hiding this forever!”

\--”Neither do I,” Diana sighed, “we should let them know already. Although… I’m still rather nervous how they’ll react…”

\--”Diana,” Akko said softly as she took her hand, “everything will be fine. I promise!” 

\--”I love you, Akko,” Diana said softly as she cherished Akko’s face, “we’ll do it tonight, okay?” 

\--”Okay,” Akko smiled. “I’m going back into my research,” Diana then walked back to one of the bookshelves. “What are you researching?” Akko asked curiously. “The Tapestry of Lucia really caught my attention,” Diana replied, “so I wanted to make a little research in Daisy’s family. Apparently so, Andrew had the same idea as me.”

\--”Andrew was reading about magic?!” Akko gasped. “Yes,” Diana replied, “he said he wanted to understand Daisy better, so he started reading books about the history of magic. It was rather surprising.” They both sat down on a sofa and read a book about Lucia’s legacy. Akko leaned her head on Diana’s shoulder as they read together. Once they finished with that book, they went for another until the read the entire shelf.

Daisy lied on the couch, staring at the ceiling. She could hear the distant voices of her friends. She then looked over at the fireplace and thought of igniting it. She whipped her wand out and chanted a spell--soon the fireplace was lit. She stared at how the log burned. “I’m back,” Andrew walked in as he carried multiple stuff in his arms: a blanket, some rock records, and a book. “You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Daisy gasped, “why are you this cheesy?”

\--”Is it cheesy to care about the girl I love?” Andrew asked sarcastically. Daisy crossed her arms and tried to curve her face into an angry expression. “I hate that I can’t even be mad at you!” she groaned. “Did you ignite the fireplace?” Andrew asked. “Yeah,” Daisy replied, “why?” she then blushed when Andrew wrapped her with the blanket. “No reason,” he smiled, then kissed her cheek. The couple then gasped when they heard Mr. Eaglenest clear his throat out loud as he stood in the threshold. “M-Mr. Eaglenest!” Andrew chuckled nervously, “I can explain--”

\--”It’s nothing,” Mr. Eaglenest flashed him a stern look, “I just wanted to know if you and your friends wanted pizza, Daisy.”

\--”Yeah, whatever,” Daisy replied angrily, “can you please not do that again?” Mr. Eaglenest then walked away. “Sorry about that,” Daisy said. “It’s okay,” Andrew smiled softly. “Whoa, is that a fireplace?” Amanda asked when she walked in followed by Constanze and Jasminka. “It’s so warm!” Jasminka said joyfully as she sat near the fireplace with her teammates. “Why is it so warm in here?” Lotte walked in next to Sucy. “Isn’t it hot enough outside?” Sucy asked. Daisy wrapped herself in the blanket. “It got a little crowded in here…” she said. “It doesn’t bother me,” Andrew said carelessly. Daisy looked over to the book Andrew had brought in. “Are you reading about magic?!” she gasped. “I am,” Andrew replied, “I want to know more about magic so I can understand you better!” 

\--”That’s…” Daisy smiled softly, “...that’s so sweet of you…” she blushed in a bright shade of red. She then leaned her head on his shoulder as they enjoyed a moment of peace.


	41. Point of Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana finally tell their friends about their relationship; Maldora's psychical connection to Daisy becomes more aggressive.

The sun was going down over the city. Diana and Akko walked into the living room to see their friends hanging out near the fireplace. A large pizza box lied in the center table. “Hey, look who’s here!” Amanda said as all eyes landed on Akko and Diana. “You guys had fun at the library?” Daisy asked with a smirk. Akko and Diana chuckled nervously. “Akko and I have an announcement to make,” Diana said as she took Akko’s hand. “We’re dating!” both said at the same time. “Ha! I knew it!” Amanda cheered. “Tight,” Daisy said, “congrats, guys!”

\--”I’m so happy for you two!” Lotte squealed excitedly. “See? I told you they wouldn’t judge us!” Akko whispered. “You were right,” Diana smiled. They both found a place to sit near the fireplace. Akko reached for a slice of pizza and rested her head on Diana’s shoulder as she ate. 

“Why isn’t it working?!” Maldora shouted angrily as she watched the scene through her crystal ball, “She’s supposed to go insane! Nothing I’ve done is working!”

\--”You’re missing a really big spot, master,” Yoon-hee said as she walked in, “Daisy has always had a secret desire… a desire to end her own life.”

\--”Excuse me?” Maldora gasped. “If you manipulate Daisy when she’s alone,” Yoon-hee explained, “you can make her end her own life, then move on to our next target.”

\--”My plan is to drive her insane,” Maldora snapped, “not to kill her. But, I like the idea of her pathetic little mother crying because her daughter is drowning…”

\--”So, will you do it?” Yoon-hee asked. “I will…” Maldora grinned. 

Back at Eaglenest mansion, Mrs. Eaglenest had told Daisy to get more firelog. She walked to the backyard and walked toward a tool shed. She was walking near the pool when she felt a sharp pain in her head. She fell to her knees as the pain intensified. “Hey Daisy,” Maldora laughed, “don’t you want to take a swim? The water’s calling you, little mermaid! Take a swim and never leave the water...”

\--”She’s taking too long…” said Akko. “I know,” Mrs. Eaglenest sighed, “it’s beginning to worry me…” she crossed her arms. Andrew then got up from the sofa and walked towards the backyard without saying a word. When he opened the door to the backyard, he saw Daisy about to jump into the swimming pool. “Daisy! No!” he ran towards her, struggling to hold her back. “I have to jump into the water!” Daisy shouted desperately, “It’s calling me!”

\--”Akko! Diana!” Andrew called. Akko heard the call and ran towards the backyard. “What’s happening?” she ran to hold Daisy, who was now at the edge of the pool. “I gotta jump!” Daisy hissed, “I gotta jump into the water!” she then fell to her knees and screamed in pain; the tips of her hair touched the water. “Are you okay, Daisy?” Andrew asked as he knelt next to her. “Maldora said the water was calling me…” she replied, “she almost made me jump.”

\--”Daisy has been worsening lately, hasn’t she?” Akko said a few hours later as she visited the library with Diana. “I’m afraid she is…” Diana sighed, “Who knows how worse can this get…”

\--”I can’t imagine how it must feel for Andrew,” Akko added, “he hasn’t left her side.”

\--”I can’t imagine how it must feel for her parents,” Diana said, “it must be difficult for them.” 

Mr. Eaglenest saw Mrs. Eaglenest staring at her old school picture. “Are you sure about this?” He asked. “It’s the only way to cure Daisy,” Mrs. Eaglenest replied, “I’m willing to face Maldora if it means she leaves our daughter alone.”

\--”I don’t know, Angeline,” Mr. Eaglenest sighed, “I don’t like the thought of you going alone. “I won’t be alone,” Mrs. Eaglenest smiled, “I’m gonna meet up with old classmates. We’re gonna pay an old friend a visit…” 

“I feel like I’m losing myself…” Daisy sighed as she and Andrew laid on the window seat, “...I’m just afraid of everything at this point.”

\--”Everything will be fine,” Andrew said, “I’ll be by your side and we’ll go through this together.”

\--”Why?” Daisy looked up to him, “Why are you still here even after all this?”

\--”Because I promised I would be by your side, remember?” Andrew replied. “Even if I go insane?” Daisy asked. “We’ll both go insane, then,” Andrew answered. “You’re so cheesy,” Daisy rolled her eyes. “I was raised to be a gentleman,” Andrew smirked, “and like I said before, is it cheesy to care for the girl I love?”

\--”Stop,” Daisy blushed. Andrew then kissed her cheek. “I love you, Andy,” she said. “I love you too,” he smiled. “Can you lovebirds keep it down!?” Amanda shouted angrily from the other room. “Sorry!” the couple giggled. Daisy opened the curtains to let the moonlight in. The sky was starlit and the lights of the distant city shimmered. “The moon looks beautiful tonight,” Daisy said. “It is,” Andrew said as he held her in his arms. They both stared at the night sky. 

“And that was the last book!” Diana said as she closed a book. Akko yawned. “I think it’s time we go to bed,” she said, “it’s a little late.”

\--”That’s true,” Diana smiled, “also--you’re adorable when you yawn…” she giggled softly. Akko blushed in a bright shade of red. “You really think so?” she asked. Diana nodded, making Akko blush even harder. They then walked towards their rooms. “Good night, Akko!” Diana smiled. “Good night, Diana!” 

By the next morning, Daisy woke to hear the commotion outside her room. “Hey, Daisy!” Akko knocked at the door, “Your mom’s leaving!”

\--”What?!” Daisy gasped. She got up from the window seat, leaped over Andrew, and then ran towards the foyer. “Mom!” she called as she rushed down the stairs. Mrs. Eaglenest stopped at the door. “Where are you going?” Daisy asked. “I’m going on a business trip,” Mrs. Eaglenest replied. “You’re a congresswoman!” Daisy shouted, “How much can you travel?”

\--”That’s the main thing about being in Congress, honey,” Mrs. Eaglenest replied, “I have to travel. I’m going to Austin, but I’ll be back soon. I promise. In the meantime, your father will take care of you and your friends, and the cook I hired should be on her way.”

\--”Take care, mom!” Daisy said as she hugged her tightly. “If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to call,” Mrs. Eaglenest said softly as she waved goodbye to Akko and the others, then signaled Pablo the chauffeur to walk outside. “Everything will be fine,” Andrew said as he surrounded Daisy with his arm. Mr. Eaglenest then cleared his throat loudly, making Andrew remove his arm without hesitating. “Now that your mother’s away,” he said, “I’m gonna make some rules more strict.”

\--”Awe, come on dad!” Daisy groaned as Mr. Eaglenest walked away. The doorbell then rang. “I’ll get it!” Akko rushed towards the door to see a lady in kitchen uniform. “Uhm, Daisy?” she chuckled, “I think it’s for you…”

\--”You must be the cook my mom hired,” Daisy said as she walked to the door. “Yes!” said the woman, “my name is Alma! Am I in the correct place?”

\--”You are,” Daisy replied, “welcome to the Eaglenest mansion. I’m Daisy Eaglenest. This is my friend Akko, and my boyfriend Andrew.” 

\--”There are more people inside!” Akko chuckled. “Oh, goodness me!” Alma gasped, “you all must be hungry! I’ll get to the kitchen and make breakfast!”


	42. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angeline Eaglenest reunites with her old classmates: Chariot and Croix; Andrew learns Daisy's family history and discovers a big celebration is coming soon.

The dining table was full of so many different dishes that it felt like a fancy buffet. Alma walked back and forth from the kitchen to the table. “I don’t know what you normally have for breakfast,” she said, “so I made various meals!”

\--”Everything looks good,” Mr. Eaglenest said. “Thank you, boss!” Alma chuckled. Akko couldn’t decide what to take into her plate: eggs and bacon, waffles, there was just too much food she just couldn’t make her mind up. Daisy was on her way to the dining room when she felt pain in her head once more. She slowly fell to the floor, curling into a ball. “Look through the window, Daisy,” Maldora’s voice commanded, “don’t you see the birds flying? Wouldn’t you like to fly without a broom?” Daisy then let out a cry soaked in pain, which caught Akko’s attention. She rushed out of the dining room and headed towards Daisy’s direction. “All you have to do is open the window and spread your wings!” Maldora laughed. Daisy opened the window, then took some steps back. “Don’t do it!” Akko tackled her to the floor. “Atsuko Kagari!” Daisy hissed in an almost diabolic voice, then screeched in pain. “Are you okay?” Akko asked when Daisy returned to her senses. “Close the window…” Daisy said. Akko obeyed and close the window. “Was it Maldora again? What did she tell you this time?” she asked.

\--”She wanted me to jump out the window, isn’t it obvious?” Daisy answered. Both then walked to the dining room. “Is everything okay?” Andrew asked as he saw Daisy walk in and sit next to him. “Yeah,” she replied, “I’m okay.”

\--”Glad to hear,” Andrew said softly as he took her hand. “And well,” Mr. Eaglenest raised his voice, “your mother didn’t say how much she was gonna be out so I guess that--”

\--”I know where this is going, dad!” Daisy interrupted. “Good,” Mr. Eaglenest snapped. Daisy rolled her eyes annoyed. “Excuse me, Mr. Eaglenest,” one of the butlers arrived at the table, “here is the mail.” he placed a large pile of letters in front of Mr. Eaglenest. “Thank you,” he said as he checked the letters; he gasped to see one of the letters was addressed to Akko. “I believe this is for you, Akko!” Mr. Eaglenest passed the letter to Akko. “It’s the response from Professor Ursula!” she gasped. “Open it!” Amanda shouted excitedly. Akko read the letter out loud to them. “She wants us to keep her updated!” 

\--”I don’t need special treatment,” Daisy snapped angrily. “What about Maldora controlling you?” Akko asked, “She nearly killed you!”

\--”Yeah, and?” Daisy shrugged. “And that means we need help to get her out of your brain!” Akko replied. Daisy rolled her eyes. “Maybe it isn’t a bad idea, Daisy,” said Mr. Eaglenest, “maybe your professors can help you.”

\--”It’s the leader of an evil coven we’re talking about!” Daisy cried, “She’s got powers beyond an average witch’s understanding! Why is it so hard to understand that?” The table then fell silent. Mr. Eaglenest got up from his seat and walked towards his office without saying anything. 

In the outskirts of San Antonio, Mrs. Eaglenest’s limousine stopped. “Here it is, madame,” said Pablo, “the Leyline, just like you requested.”

\--”Thank you, Pablo,” Mrs. Eaglenest said as she loaded off the limousine, “if I do not return within a week, tell Steven and Daisy I love them.”

\--”Yes, madame,” Pablo nodded before driving off. Mrs. Eaglenest walked towards the Leyline central with her old broom in hand. “You can do this, Angeline,” she whispered to herself when she stood underneath the Leyline, “Tia Freyre!” her broom then lifted into the Leyline. With her heart racing at top speed, Mrs. Eaglenest rode her broom until she was in the middle of the Forest of Arcturus. “Arcturus?” she gasped, “Why was I brought to the Forest of Arcturus?” she looked around. She then heard a crack nearby. “W-Who is there!?” she asked. Two figures then walked out from the trees. “Angeline?’

\--”Hello there, Croix,” Mrs. Eaglenest said as Croix walked out next to Chariot, who was disguised as Ursula. “It has been a long time, hasn’t it?” Croix asked. “It has,” Mrs. Eaglenest said, “nice to see you as well, Chariot.”

\--”How did you know?” Chariot asked as her hair turned red again. “I recognize that face even a mile away,” Mrs. Eaglenest replied, “you haven’t changed a bit.”

\--”How is your family?” Croix asked, “Chariot received a letter from Akko saying something was wrong with your daughter.”

\--”Ah, yes, Daisy,” Mrs. Eaglenest sighed, “she says she’s being mind-controlled by Maldora. You know, Maldora LaVoy. Do you remember her?”

\--”We do,” Croix replied. “We were on our way to their temple!” Chariot added. “I was on my way too!” said Mrs. Eaglenest, “For some reason, the Leyline decided to drop me here.”

\--”We shouldn’t waste any more time,” Croix said, “the sun will go down soon, that’s when the Dark Cult is on their peak.”

\--”Ladies,” Chariot said as she mounted her broom, “let’s give an old friend a visit.”

The skies went from blue to gray through the afternoon, promising heavy rain. Andrew finished another History of Magic book when his attention landed on a shelf in the center of the library. “The Legacy of Lucia,” he read the title of the first book, then opened it to the first pages. Within an hour, he was in the middle of the book. Once he had finished that book, he moved on to the next. There were symbols in it that he didn’t understand, so he skipped to the next page. His attention was caught by a passage that went on several pages. “The Celebration of Lucia,” he read, “Every first full moon of winter, a celebration created by the witch Lucia is held within the family. During this celebration, 3 generations of witches must conduct a ritual to honor the moon, as commanded by Lucia herself during the Golden Age of Magic,” Andrew then directed his green eyes towards a moon calendar in front of him. “That’s this weekend…” he whispered. “Hey babe,” Daisy walked in, “what’re you reading?”

\--”I’m doing a little research on your family,” Andrew replied, “what exactly is the Celebration of Lucia?”

\--”Oh, that?” Daisy gasped, “It’s just this ritual thing the Rodriguez family holds once a year. Basically what happens is that Abuelita, mom, and I will conduct this ritual for the moon. Lucia was very fond of the moon, that’s why my middle name is Selene.”

\--”It’s the Greek word for moon, isn’t it?” Andrew smiled when he saw the necklace he had given Daisy around her neck. “It is,” Daisy replied. “I chose the correct gift, then,” he said. Daisy blushed slightly when she noticed he was looking at the necklace. “Stop…” she chuckled. “Before I forget,” he said as he opened the book once more, “what exactly are these symbols?” he pointed at the strange symbols he couldn’t read. “Those are Luna runes,” Daisy replied, “they can only be read by a witch, but my mom made a spreadsheet with each meaning. I think my dad has it, I’ll be back.” she walked out of the library and towards Mr. Eaglenest’s office. “Hey dad, can I walk in?”

\--”Sure, rockstar,” Mr. Eaglenest signaled her to come in, “what do you need?”

\--”Do you have that Luna rune spreadsheet mom gave you?” Daisy asked. “I have it in my archive,” Mr. Eaglenest replied, “why do you need it? You already know Luna runes, don’t you?”

\--”Yeah,” Daisy answered, “I need it for Andrew, though. I’m teaching him Luna runes.”

\--”Oh, I see,” Mr. Eaglenest raised his eyebrows, not very convinced of the idea. “Found it!” Daisy said as she reached for a piece of paper from the archive, “Thanks, old man!” she then ran back to the library. “Daisy!” Mr. Eaglenest called. Daisy poked her head from the threshold. “Why don’t you take your friends to meet San Antonio?” he suggested. “You’re having a meeting and don’t want us around, right?” Daisy snapped. “Yes,” Mr. Eaglenest replied. “Understandable,” she said, “can I have the keys for the limo?”

\--”Limo?!” Mr. Eaglenest laughed, “Tell the chauffeurs to take you in the van!”

\--”But--” Daisy stuttered, resulting in a stern look from her father. “--fine, we’ll take the stupid Cadillac,” she groaned. “Come back before sunset!” Mr. Eaglenest shouted after Daisy left the room.


	43. Downtown San Antonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chariot, Croix, and Mrs. Eaglenest fight Maldora in order for her to lift the curse; Daisy takes her friends to meet the city.

“This is it,” Chariot said, “the Dark Cult Temple.” all three witches stood at the entrance of the temple. “What’s the plan, Angeline?” Croix asked. “We walk in there,” Mrs. Eaglenest replied, “and we make Maldora pay for what she’s done.”

\--”Sounds like a good plan to me,” said Croix. All three of them walked into the temple. “Intruders!” the cloaked witches standing in the halls shouted. Mrs. Eaglenest and Chariot prepared their wands. “Stand behind, Croix!” Chariot shouted. “Do you think I’ll let you have all the fun?” Croix snapped, “I came prepared!” she pressed a button and two machines appeared behind her. “Impressive!” Mrs. Eaglenest gasped when she knocked two cult witches with a single spell. “Stop!” A voice roared. The cloaked witches stopped. Chariot looked up to see Maldora standing at the end of the hallway. At the sight of her professors, Yoon-hee covered her face with the hood of her cloak. “Welcome, old friends!” Maldora laughed, “Sisters, meet my former Luna Nova classmates: Croix Meridies, Angeline Rodriguez, and Chariot du Nord! Or do you prefer to be called Ursula Callistis? Or, Shiny Chariot, perhaps?” 

\--”We’re here to take you down, Maldora!” Mrs. Eaglenest shouted, “Take out that curse you placed on my daughter!”

\--”I cannot,” Maldora laughed, “I’ve placed a magic virus on her. Incredible what a little bit of demonic energy and black magic can do, don’t you think?”

\--”Stop it!” Chariot shouted, “We know why you’re doing it!”

\--”Do you think it will be that easy to stop me?” Maldora laughed louder, “Once I’m done with Daisy, I’m moving to my next victim. That lovely student of yours, what was her name? Akko... Akko Kagari?”

\--”Don’t you dare touch Akko!” Chariot shouted as a blast of magic left her wand. Maldora dodged it with ease. “Want to see how I torture your little daughter into insanity, Angeline?” she asked when her loyal crystal balls floated next to the trio; one of them floated in front of Mrs. Eaglenest, “All I have to do is snap my fingers and she’ll lose her mind.”

\--”Don’t do it…” Mrs. Eaglenest said through gritted teeth. “Just watch me,” Maldora grinned. After snapping her fingers, Mrs. Eaglenest stared in horror at the crystal ball. She saw Daisy fall to her knees in pain. “Hey Daisy,” Maldora said, making Mrs. Eaglenest look up, “attack your redhead friend. She’s been a real pain!” she laughed. Mrs. Eaglenest, as well as Chariot and Croix, looked through the crystal ball as Daisy tackled Amanda to the floor and tried to attack her. “Daisy! Stop!” Mrs. Eaglenest cried. “Quit it, Maldora!” Chariot hissed. “If you insist!” Maldora obeyed. She snapped her fingers once more as the witches saw Daisy scream in pain once more. “Oh, did I forget to mention that it just causes her more pain to stop?” 

\--”You’re truly a sickening person…” Croix said. “Says who, Croix?” Maldora snapped, “Do you think I don’t know what you’ve done?” she smirked. “It’s enough!” Mrs. Eaglenest shouted, “Your reign of terror ends now!” a magical blast left her wand. Maldora counterattacked, but her spell was mirrored by Chariot. “I won’t let you get in the way of Akko’s future!” she shouted, “Croix!”

\--”Initiate power drain!” Croix pressed a button and her machines vacuumed the cult witches’ magic, “Seems like not even demonic energy is safe from technology!” 

\--”You fools!” Maldora hissed, “It will take much more to stop me!” She snapped her fingers. Mrs. Eaglenest gasped when she heard Daisy’s screams from one of the crystal balls, then turned her wand into a magic blade and charged towards the priestess. Daisy’s pain became intense. “Move! Let her breathe!” Diana said as she ordered everyone to step aside. “It will take more than that to take me down, Angeline!” Maldora shouted as her magic blade collided with Mrs. Eaglenest’s, “Your daughter is losing her sanity!”

\--”Not if we’re here to avoid it!” Chariot jumped in with her own magic blade. “How unfair,” Maldora said, “3 against one!”

\--”Lift the curse you placed on my daughter!” Mrs. Eaglenest shouted. “Never!” Maldora hissed, “But now that you three are here, you might as well like to watch me make it stronger!” she snapped her fingers. Daisy screeched and twitched in pain until she fell to the floor unconscious. “Daisy! Wake up!” Andrew shouted as he held her in her arms. “What happened to her?!” Akko gasped. “Is she dead?!” added Amanda. Andrew then laid his head on Daisy’s chest, “Her heart's still beating. She’s alive!”

\--”Then, what happened?” Lotte asked. “Maldora happened,” Diana answered. “Give up, Maldora!” Chariot shouted. “I’ll give up when I die!” she shouted as she blasted both Chariot and Mrs. Eaglenest away with a single spell. Maldora then walked into her chamber to see Croix waiting inside. “Hello, Maldora,” she said coolly. “Don’t even try it, Croix!” Maldora laughed, “You have no magic, and none of your precious machines are enough to defeat me!”

\--”I know,” Croix smirked, “but what about him?” she pointed at the statue of the demon Baphomet. “You wouldn’t dare…” Maldora hissed. “Wanna bet?” Croix snapped, “activating attack mode,” she pressed a button and her flying machines then crashed into the statue, making debris fall in the chamber. Croix walked towards the entrance as Maldora was trapped under one giant demon hand. “Croix!” Chariot and Mrs. Eaglenest ran towards her, “What happened with Maldora?”

\--”She won’t bother anymore,” Croix replied, “let’s say that I might have squashed her like a bug…”

\--”Croix!” Chariot gasped, a little horrified. “Let’s go home,” Croix said, “before these cultists wake up.”

Daisy opened her eyes and sat up rapidly. “Daisy!” Akko hugged her, then was joined by Lotte, Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka. “I’m so glad you’re okay!” Andrew smiled. “Everyone get off me now!” Daisy shouted angrily as she stood up. “What happened with Maldora?” Akko asked. “I don’t think she’ll bother me anymore,” Daisy replied, “when she was in my head, she was laughing at first but then she was screaming. Guys, I think something happened to her!”

\--”Does that mean she’s finally gone?” Diana asked. “I think she is!” Daisy smiled. “We should celebrate, shouldn’t we?” Amanda proposed. “Hell yeah!” Daisy smirked, “I know one of the best places to celebrate in San Antonio!”

\--”Are we going in your limo?” both Akko and Amanda asked at the same time, “No,” Daisy replied, “dad said we’re taking the van,” she signaled them to follow her towards the garage. “Hey, is Pablo back?” Daisy asked when the group entered the garage. “Not yet, Miss Daisy,” one of the chauffeurs replied, “I think your mother made him take her all the way to Austin!”

\--”Can any of you take us downtown?” she asked. The two chauffeurs exchanged looks. 

As the black van traveled down the streets of San Antonio, Akko looked attentively through the window. The landscape was way more different to the one she was used to. “Hey, guys!” Daisy said, “You guys are really gonna like downtown San Antonio! There’s just so much to do!”

\--”I haven’t seen you this happy in a while!” Andrew said. “Well,” Daisy smiled, “now that Maldora’s not messing with me anymore I’m a little hyped.”

\--”It feels… weird to see you smile…” Amanda said. “It’s because she’s always dreading her own existence…” Sucy said gloomily. “I think it’s nice to see you smile!” Akko giggled. “Say that again and you’ll be losing several of your teeth…” Daisy snapped. “Look at that, she’s back!” Amanda laughed. “Here it is, Miss Daisy!” said the chauffeur, “Welcome to Downtown San Antonio!” The group them loaded off the black van. “I’ve never been to a big city before!” Diana gasped, “Except for London, of course.”

\--”I can’t wait to visit all the museums!” Lotte said in a dreamy voice. “Me too!” Diana gasped excitedly, “I want to learn about the history of this place!”

\--”Well, I know where I can take you,” Daisy said as she took Andrew’s hand, “follow me.” she lead them a few blocks away to an old museum. “The Alamo is one of the most important sightings in San Antonio,” a tour guide explained. Akko felt her eyes closed shut, just like they would do during class. She leaned her head slightly on Diana’s shoulder as she slowly fell asleep. “It says right here the battle took place in 1836,” Lotte read a pamphlet of the city she had picked up in the entrance. “That’s correct,” said the tour guide. “I have a question,” Daisy raised her hand, “why does every representation of the battle portray Mexico as the enemy?” her cold voice echoed in the museum. “Well, they were the enemy!” the tour guide replied. “No, they were not!” Daisy raised her voice, “San Antonio used to be Mexican territory! It was the Americans who invaded!”

\--”Technically, the Republic of Texas was an independent state at the time,” Lotte added, “it says so right here!” 

\--”And history is never wrong!” the tour guide chuckled; Daisy crossed her arms angrily. Akko then woke up when she felt Diana’s body move forward. “What did I miss?” she asked. “Not much,” Diana replied, “but this place does have such a rich history!”

\--”And who won the battle of the Alamo at the end?” Andrew asked. “Mexico,” Daisy replied. “It was actually the Texian army!” the tour guide replied. “Well,” Lotte added as she read her pamphlet, “it says right here that the Mexican army defeated the Texian army…”

\--”Ha,” Daisy laughed. “Guess history is wrong, after all!” Amanda laughed as she high-fived Daisy. An hour later, the entire group walked out of the museum. Akko could still feel her eyes closing. “Hey,” Sucy said, “I found a mushroom near the sidewalk,” she held the mushroom near Akko’s face. “We should go to the wax museum!” Amanda said. “I’m down!” Daisy said excitedly, “they have a robotic T-Rex head. It’s pretty dope!”

\--”Tight!” Amanda said. “I also wanna go to the mall,” Daisy added, “I think it’s time to get Andy some new clothes.” 

\--”What’s wrong with my current clothes?” Andrew asked. “Dude!” Amanda answered, “You can’t wear suits everywhere you go!”

\--”Yeah,” Daisy added, “besides, your old man’s not around, meaning you can dress however you want! Right?” she looked over at her fellow witches, whom all agreed with her. “So,” she turned back to Andrew, “are you down?”

\--”I don’t see why not,” Andrew replied. “Tight,” Daisy smirked, “let’s go!” she took him by the hand and began walking. “Wake up, Akko!” Diana shook Akko slightly to wake her up. “Where are we going?” Akko asked when she woke up. “We’re going to the mall,” Diana replied as she took Akko by the hand.


	44. The Shiny Rod Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shiny Rod gets stolen by a wacky Shiny Chariot fan, so now Akko and Daisy must team up to recover it.

“More tea?” Chariot poured tea into a cup. Mrs. Eaglenest held the cup in her hands as she felt the scent of freshly brewed tea. “I hope your daughter is feeling better,” Croix sighed. “Me too,” Mrs. Eaglenest sighed as well, “I should give her a call…” she then took her phone out and dialed a number. “Hello?” Daisy answered. “Sweetie!” Mrs. Eaglenest gasped in excitement. “Mom!?” Daisy gasped in surprise. “Hi, honey!” Mrs. Eaglenest said, “How are you feeling?” 

\--”I’m feeling good!” Daisy replied, “I’m heading to the mall with my friends.”

\--”That’s good, honey!” Mrs. Eaglenest smiled. “Yeah,” Daisy sighed, “I think Maldora’s done bothering me.”

\--”I’m glad to hear that, baby,” Mrs. Eaglenest’s smile faded a little, “I gotta go now, okay? I love you.”

\--”Love you too, ma,” Daisy said, then hung up. “How is she doing?” Chariot asked. “Sounds like she’s finally cured!” Mrs. Eaglenest replied. “Maldora won’t bother her anymore,” Croix added, “she’s buried under heavy debris.” 

\--”I can’t wait to show you guys my favorite store!” Daisy said excitedly as the group walked into the San Antonio mall. “Let me guess,” Amanda smirked, “is it where you and your fellow emos hang out?”

\--”I’m punk, not emo,” Daisy snapped, “there’s a difference.”

\--”I thought you were goth, actually!” Lotte added. “I’m… I’m a bit of all three, to be honest…” Daisy sighed. “I just have a question,” Akko said, “did those piercings hurt?”

\--”You’re gonna have to be more specific,” Daisy replied, “I have 15 piercings.” Akko then fell silent. “Here it is,” the group then stopped outside a store that seemed almost pitch black on the inside because of the little illumination. Loud rock music could be heard from the outside. “Why am I not surprised?” Diana sighed. Daisy took Andrew by the hand and both walked in followed by the rest of the group. As Akko walked, she fixed her jacket slightly when the Shiny Rod fell to the floor. “The Shiny Rod?!” Diana gasped. She then pulled Akko into the inside of a t-shirt racket. “Why did you bring the Shiny Rod with you?!” she asked.

\--”I brought it in case we need it!” Akko replied. “Akko!” Diana shouted angrily, “You can’t afford to lose it!”

\--”I’ll be careful with it!” Akko said as she and Diana walked out of the racket. “Is that the Shiny Rod?!” a girl gasped when she saw what was on Akko’s hands. Akko and Diana turned to see a chubby girl with a pink Shiny Chariot shirt. “Uhm…” Akko stuttered. “It’s a replica!” Diana added. “That’s awesome!” the girl squealed, “How much do you want for it?”

\--”What?!” Akko gasped. “My name is Janelle!” the girl said, “I’m President of the Shiny Chariot fan club of San Antonio! So, how much do you want for it? I’ll give you $100!”

\--”I’m sorry,” Diana flashed her a stern expression, “but the Shiny Rod is not on sale.”

\--”Awe, come on!” Janelle said as she reached for more money, “I’ll offer you $150! How about $200?”

\--”They said it’s not for sale, Janelle,” Daisy hissed. “Hello there, Daisy Eaglenest…” Janelle growled. “Get lost,” Daisy snapped, “they already told you they won’t sell you the Shiny Rod! Besides, my friend Akko here is a bigger Shiny Chariot fan than you are.”

\--”I wanna be like Chariot when I grow up!” Akko smiled. “I’ll get my hands on you no matter what,” Janelle pointed at the Shiny Rod, then walked away. Daisy rolled her eyes, then went back to check more band shirts with Andrew. Diana cast Akko an angry look. “You’re mad at me, aren’t you?” Akko asked. “I’m not,” Diana replied, “but put the Shiny Rod away. I feel like that girl will try to steal it.”

\--”Whoa, that’s a really big bag!” Amanda gasped when she saw Daisy and Andrew walked away from checkout. “I bought my babe a whole bunch o’ nice clothes,” Daisy smiled with pride. “She even got matching clothes,” Andrew added. “Can I hide the Shiny Rod in there?” Akko asked. “Suit yourself,” Daisy said as she opened the bag, allowing Akko to place the Shiny Rod. “Let’s get to the food court and then go home,” Daisy said, “I promised my old man we’d be home before sunset.” 

Upon returning to the Eaglenest mansion, Akko reached for the Shiny Rod inside the bag she had placed it in only to discover it wasn’t there anymore. “It probably fell in the van,” she thought as she walked towards the garage and opened one of the doors of the black van. She checked every inch of the vehicle. “Where’s Akko?” Lotte asked while the group hung in the living room. “There she is,” Amanda pointed at Akko, who was standing in the threshold. “Is everything okay, Akko?” Diana asked. “I…” Akko gulped, “I lost the Shiny Rod…”

\--”What do you mean you lost the Shiny Rod?!” Daisy shouted. “I can’t find it!” Akko replied, “I looked everywhere!”

\--”Wait!” Amanda stood up, “Guys! I think that weird girl stole it while we weren’t looking!”

\--”Well, it was your idea to play arm wrestling!” Lotte said. Akko then remembered that all the attention was set on Amanda and Daisy’s arm wrestle, leaving the Shiny Rod lay unattended. “To my dad’s meeting room, now!” Daisy commanded. The group then followed her into a large meeting room. A long oak table stood in the middle of the room. Akko noticed the Eagle Oil Company logo in two flat screens hanging from the wall. Everyone except for Daisy and Akko took a seat in the table. “This is what we know so far,” Daisy said as she finished doodling in a whiteboard, “the Shiny Rod was stolen by this girl. I looked her up, her name is Janelle Montes. We know she’s an obsessive Shiny Chariot fan. Surprisingly even more obsessed than Akko.”

\--”Uh, thanks?” Akko stuttered. “Anyway,” Daisy said, “Akko and I will go to this girl’s house, break in, retrieve the Shiny Rod, and then escape before they can call the police, and what better time to do so than at night during a storm.” Thunder then struck, making Akko shiver. “Are you insane?!” Akko gasped, “We can’t commit a robbery!”

\--”It’s not a robbery,” Daisy said, “I would call it… a heist.”

\--”That’s even worse!” Akko said. “You have to do it, Akko!” Diana shouted, “Who knows what that girl may be doing to the Shiny Rod!”

\--”We’ll go in my motorcycle,” added Daisy, “only you and me.”

\--”What about us?” Sucy asked. “You guys need to stay and keep my dad busy,” Daisy replied, “if he discovers I snuck out, he’ll ground me forever. And then my mom will know and the grounding will be twice the worse.”

\--”We get it!” Amanda groaned. “Do you even know where she lives?” Lotte raised her hand. “No,” Daisy answered, “but I know who does…” she whipped out her phone and scrolled down her contacts. “Who are you calling?” Akko asked. “Megumi…” Daisy replied. “Hello?” Megumi Sealily answered. “Hey, Megumi, it’s Daisy,” Daisy sighed, “I need your help--”

\--”Hi Daisy!” Megumi squealed in excitement, “how’s your break so far? I’m sorry I couldn’t go to your birthday party.”

\--”Listen, don’t worry about it,” Daisy said urgently, “since you were popular in middle school, do you remember a girl named Janelle Montes?”

\--”The wacky Shiny Chariot fan?” Megumi asked, “I do! She leaves a block away from my house in 1300 Norton Street! I went to her house to do a couple projects--”

\--“Good, thanks a lot!” Daisy said as she hung up, “Let’s go, Akko,” she signaled Akko to follow her towards the garage. “Be careful!” both Andrew and Diana shouted in unison as the witches walked in. “A-Are you sure about this?” Akko stuttered once the witches reached the garage. “Of course I am,” Daisy said as she was putting motorcycle gloves on. She then placed her black helmet on her head. Akko reached for a smaller helmet and strapped in on. “Hold on!” Daisy commanded. Akko leaned forward and held one of her friend’s waist tightly. Daisy rev’d the engine a couple times, then stepped on the gas. Heavy rain poured over them. Daisy’s motorcycle would often splash on a few puddles as they rode down the street. “There’s Megumi’s place,” Daisy said, “just a block more!”

\--”Okay!” Akko shouted as she held on even tighter to Daisy’s waist. The witch then hit the brake, making the motorcycle skid on the wet concrete. “1300 Norton Street,” Daisy said, “this is it,” she and Akko removed their helmets and knocked at the door. “Can I help you?” A woman opened the door. “We’re here to talk to Janelle,” Daisy replied. “Come on in!” said the mother, “She’s upstairs.” the witches then walked up the stairway and towards a door with Shiny Chariot posters and stickers on it. Akko looked at Daisy, who gave her an approving nod, then knocked. At the sight of the witches, Janelle gasped and swung the door closed until Daisy stopped it with her arm. “We’re here to take back what you stole,” she said. “I have the Shiny Rod in a safe place!” Janelle hissed. “It’s right there!” Akko pointed at the Shiny Rod inside a crystal box hanging in the wall. “You can’t rob it!” Janelle cried, “We said that first!” Akko shouted. “Step back,” Daisy said as she reached for a sledgehammer from her clothes. “You carry that thing with you at all times?” asked Akko. “You never know when you’re gonna need it,” Daisy replied. “And where do you keep it?” Akko asked again. “That’s a secret I’ll never share,” Daisy smirked. She then swung the sledgehammer at the box the Shiny Rod was in, but not a scratch or dent was made. “Good luck trying to break it!” Janelle laughed, “It’s made out of indestructible glass!”

\--”But how well does it handle heat?” Daisy asked. She reached for her magic wand from her pocket. Akko noticed and did the same. “Murowa!” both witches shouted. Blasts of heat left their wands, making the glass shatter. “Grab the Shiny Rod and let’s go!” Daisy shouted. Akko reached for the Shiny Rod but it was pulled out from her hands by Janelle. “You’re not leaving with my Shiny Rod!” she shouted. “It doesn’t belong to you!” Akko said as she tried to pull the Rod from her hands, resulting in a tug-of-war. “Mom!” Janelle shouted, “Call the police!” \--”Akko! We gotta go!” Daisy shouted. “We can’t leave without the Shiny Rod!” Akko cried. Daisy grabbed Akko from the wrist as the Shiny Rod slipped from her hands as they ran back downstairs. When they reached the front porch, 2 police cars pulled up. “SAPD! Hands where we can see them!” shouted the policemen. Akko and Daisy had no other choice than to surrender.


	45. The Burglar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a stormy night, a burglar breaks into the Eaglenest mansion; the Eaglenests discover the burglar was sent by their rivals.

Daisy and Akko were taken to the San Antonio Police Department facility near downtown. “You have to believe us!” Akko cried, “That object belongs to me!”

\--”Do you have any proof of purchase?” asked the detective that was interrogating them. “No,” Akko replied. “I’m sorry, girls,” the policeman said, “I’m gonna have to put you in jail until your parents come for you.”

\--”What about my motorcycle?” Daisy asked. “The vehicle was confiscated after your arrest, Miss Eaglenest,” the detective replied, “it’s under SAPD custody until your parents come and claim it since you’re under the age of 21,” he then escorted them to a cell and slammed the bars. “This is all my fault,” Akko sighed. “It’s not,” Daisy responded, “it’s also mine. We should’ve paid more attention to the Shiny Rod’s security.” 

\--”We’ll never recover the Shiny Rod!” Akko sobbed as she walked from one side of the cell to the other, “Chariot’s gonna be so disappointed!” Daisy then noticed a green glow--she couldn’t believe her eyes when the Shiny Rod appeared in her friend’s hand. “Uhm, Akko?” she stuttered. “I’m never gonna be a good witch!” Akko kept on going, not noticing what was in her hand. “Akko?” Daisy kept calling for her attention. “There’s only one Shiny Rod!” Akko sobbed. “Akko!” Daisy shouted aggressively, “Shut the hell up and look what’s in your hand!” she pointed at the Shiny Rod hanging in Akko’s right hand. “The Shiny Rod!” Akko gasped. “I can’t wait to see Janelle’s face when she sees the Shiny Rod is gone!” Daisy smirked. “We did it, after all!” Akko leaned forward to hug Daisy, who then hugged back. Their hearts sank to the bottom of their chests when they heard Mr. Eaglenest clear his throat outside their cell. “Hey, dad,” Daisy waved awkwardly. “What were you two thinking?!” Mr. Eaglenest said when they walked out of the police station, “You should’ve told me there was an emergency!”

\--”Who told you where were we?” Daisy asked. “The officers showed up to our door,” Mr. Eaglenest replied, “how else was I supposed to know? Your friends didn’t cooperate either.”

\--”Sorry we didn’t say anything, dad,” Daisy lowered her head. “We’re both ashamed,” Akko added as she lowered her head as well. “Let’s go home,” Mrs. Eaglenest said softly. “What about my motorcycle?” Daisy asked. “They’ll send it over tomorrow,” Mr. Eaglenest replied as they loaded a black limousine.

Daisy and Akko walked into the Eaglenest mansion. The first to greet them were Diana and Andrew. “How did it go?” Diana asked. “You didn’t harm anyone, did you, Daisy?” Andrew asked as well. “No,” Daisy rolled her eyes. “But we did recover the Shiny Rod!” Akko said excitedly. “I can’t wait ‘til we go back to Luna Nova and tell everyone we spent a day in jail!” Daisy squealed in excitement. “Daisy!” Mr. Eaglenest said in disapproval. 

“I should probably head back to San Antonio,” Mrs. Eaglenest sighed, “my mission here is over, but I’m thankful you two jumped in to help me.”

\--”There’s nothing to thank us for, Angeline,” Chariot smiled. “You’re welcome to call us if you ever need us,” added Croix. “Thank you so much,” Mrs. Eaglenest smiled softly. The three witches then exchanged a hug. “Take care of yourself and your family,” Croix said. “I will,” Mrs. Eaglenest smiled. “Oh, and tell Akko we say hi!” Chariot reply. “Of course!” Mrs. Eaglenest giggled, then mounted her broom. “I’ll head towards an airport rather than take the Leyline,” she whispered to herself. 

“Thanks for making us snacks, Alma!” Daisy said as she lied on the living room floor next to Andrew. “You’re welcome!” Alma smiled as she placed a tray of snacks on the center table. Akko and Diana laid on the couch as the fireplace warmed up the room. Every now and then, thunder would strike and lightning would illuminate the room. “Forecast says there’s gonna be a huge storm tonight,” Lotte said as she checked the TV. “Tight,” Daisy said, “that means we’ll have to stay warm,” she said as she embraced Andrew, placing her head on his chest. “Gross…” Amanda whispered. “Totally…” added Sucy. “Your father sends in these, Miss Daisy!” Alma returned to the living room with a box of drinks. “Awesome, thanks!” Daisy said. “What are those?” Akko asked curiously. “My favorite drink, they’re from Mexico!” Daisy replied as she opened the box and reached for a can, “Tonight, we’re getting wasted!” at the end of the night, everyone in the living room fell asleep, including Alma, who snoozed in an armchair near the door. As they were asleep, a mysterious figure snuck through the window. The burglar was wearing a black ski mask. As he passed by the spot Jasminka, Amanda, and Constanze were sleeping, Stanbot was activated. The tiny robot followed the intruder silently all the way to Mr. Eaglenest’s office, where the family’s safe was held. “Intruder! Intruder!” Stanbot blared loudly, alarming the witches. “What’s happening?!” Akko shouted. “The safe!” Daisy gasped, then got up and ran towards her father’s office. When she reached her father’s office, she noticed the burglar was gone and Stanbot had been damaged. Before she could reach her cellphone to call the police, the burglar jumped behind her and attacked. Daisy took him by the arms and slammed him on the floor, then knocked him out. By the time the burglar woke up, he noticed he was tied to a chair. Mr. Eaglenest removed the mask to reveal a blonde young man. “Butler, call the police,” he ordered to one of the butlers. “So, who are you working for?” Daisy asked. “I cannot tell you,” the boy said, “I signed a contract--”

\--”Whom do you work for?!” Daisy repeated, her voice echoed in the foyer. “I cannot tell!” said the burglar. Daisy then looked up to her father, who gave her a slight nod. “You guys might want to look away,” she told her friends, “this might get nasty.” The witches then decided to look away. “Are you not looking away, Mr. Hanbridge?” Mr. Eaglenest asked Andrew. “I’m okay,” he replied. Daisy then cracked her knuckles and within seconds, her fist would leave the man’s face as he pleaded her to stop. Akko turned her head slightly at the sound of cries of agony. “Look away, Akko,” Diana said. Akko turned her head to see how Daisy brutally punched the boy’s face. His face was covered in bruises and blood would run down his nose, through his chin, then dropped to the floor. Daisy would repeat the question over and over. Akko gasped in horror, then ran towards the bloody scene. “Akko!” Diana called, trying to stop her. “There has to be another way!” Akko cried. She reached for the Shiny Rod, then stood in between Daisy and the burglar. “Lyonne!” she shouted. A golden light left the Shiny Rod, and soon the burglar’s wounds were healed. “Thank you,” said the burglar. Before Akko could say anything, Daisy grabbed her by the neck as she held a pocket knife a few inches from Akko’s skin. “If you ever do that again, I’ll slit your precious throat open!” Daisy hissed. “There… has to be… another way…” Akko said as she felt how no air would enter her lungs. “Daisy!” Andrew called, then approached her calmly, “She’s right. There has to be another way,” he placed his hand on her shoulder. Daisy sighed, then let go off Akko’s neck. She placed her knife back in her pocket, then looked up to Mr. Eaglenest. “What do you have in mind?” she asked. Akko looked at her friends with determination--she knew exactly what to do. “Okay, Mr. Burglar,” she said as she walked from one side to the other, “since you won’t tell the Eaglenest family whom you work for, maybe we can make you talk! But first, what’s your opinion on the book series, Nightfall?”

\--”I hate Nightfall!” the burglar scolded, “It’s boring and tedious, and only 12-year-old girls like it!”

\--”Is that so?” Akko smirked maliciously, “Because my friend Lotte has the entire series! Give it away, Lotte!” at the command, Lotte began reading the first chapter of the first book of Nightfall. “My turn, crook!” Daisy sat in a chair in front of him, then drew out a sword slowly. “No swords, Daisy!” Mr. Eaglenest shouted, making Daisy put the sword back in its scabbard. “I have 40 different types of poisonous mushrooms,” Sucy tried as well, “I always wanted to know what happens to a human body when ingested...” she opened a briefcase full of different mushrooms. Daisy tried once again, this time she carried with her a large knife. “No knives!” Mr. Eaglenest shouted again, “Who even gave those to you?”

\--”What the hell am I supposed to do, then?!” Daisy asked. “Maybe you and Andrew should make out in front of the burglar,” Amanda laughed, “that will gross him out!”

\--”Maybe we can try negotiating,” Diana suggested, “if you tell us whom you work for, we will let you go.”

\--”I really can’t say.” the burglar replied, “they made me sign a contract.”

\--”Who did?” Daisy asked. Constanze cocked her laser gun. “Fine! I’ll talk!” the burglar cried, “it was the Goldsteins!”

\--”I knew it,” Mr. Eaglenest whispered. “Who are the Goldsteins?” Akko asked. “Our rivals…” Daisy replied.


	46. The Goldsteins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eaglenest Family's rivals, the Goldstein Family, arrives to make a truce; Andrew discovers Daisy's darkest secret, what is she hiding?

“The Goldstein family has always been a burden to the Eaglenest family,” Daisy explained, “they’re made by Don Goldstein, Tami Goldstein, and their annoying son Will Goldstein. The Goldsteins have always been a bunch of copycats: their company is called Black Gold Oil Company. Unlike Eagle Oil Company, Black Gold is interesting in keeping fossil fuels and coal as combustible. My dad has spent years researching a fuel that doesn’t harm the environment. Don Goldstein, on the other hand, has destroyed countless ecosystems in order to outsell E.O.C.”

\--”This isn’t the first time the Goldsteins have tried to steal our money,” added Mr. Eaglenest, “this is the third time they’ve sent burglars to try to break into the safe. Luckily, they failed this time!”

\--”It’s all thanks to Constanze!” Akko said. Constanze gave everyone in the meeting room a big smile. “So, what’re you gonna do, dad?” Daisy asked. “Guess there’s nothing else to do,” Mr. Eaglenest replied, “I’m meeting up with the Goldsteins. Maybe we can negotiate a truce.”

\--”After all they’ve done to us!?” Daisy gasped. “It’s how business works, Daisy,” Mr. Eaglenest sighed. “What about the burglar, Mr. Eaglenest?” Diana asked. “The police said they’ll take him for interrogation,” Mr. Eaglenest replied. “If the Goldsteins don’t get rid of him before,” Daisy whispered. Mr. Eaglenest then left the meeting room and headed towards his office. “Are they really that bad?” Akko asked. “They’re the worst,” Daisy replied, “it’s like if Yoon-hee multiplied herself by 3. They’re also awfully racist.” Akko felt how her heart shrunk and sank to the bottom of her stomach. “They’ll be here soon,” Mr. Eaglenest opened the door of the meeting room, “I need you all to look presentable.”

\--”You heard him,” Daisy said, “you can go back to your suits, Andy.” 

\--”Sweet,” Andrew smiled. “What exactly do the Goldsteins look like?” Akko asked as she followed Daisy out of the meeting room. “Like a bunch of scumbags,” Daisy replied. 

Mrs. Eaglenest arrived at the nearest airport she could find. “Hello,” she walked towards the counter, “when is the next flight to San Antonio, Texas departing?” she then noticed the flight to San Antonio had already departed. “The next one will be departing in 5 hours, ma’am,” said the flight assistant. “Thank you,” Mrs. Eaglenest sighed. She purchased a flight ticket and then found a spot to sit and wait. She then whipped out her phone and dialed Daisy’s number. “Hello?” Daisy answered. “Hey, rockstar!” Mrs. Eaglenest smiled. “Hey ma,” Daisy said, “how’s Austin?”

\--”It’s… okay,” Mrs. Eaglenest stuttered, “I’ve been busy with Congress stuff.”

\--”Tight,” Daisy said, “also, you won’t guess what happened last night.”

\--”What happened? Is everything okay?!” Mrs. Eaglenest stood up in a jolt. “Everything’s fine,” Daisy replied, “but the Goldstein family is back at it again.”

\--”Those rats…” Mrs. Eaglenest hissed, “...did they try to break into the safe again?”

\--”Yup,” Daisy answered, “but thanks to my friend Constanze’s robot, we got the burglar they hired.”

\--”What’s your father done in the matter?” Mrs. Eaglenest asked. “He just planned a meet up with them,” Daisy sighed, “this may go many ways.”

\--”Well, I hope to get there soon,” Mrs. Eaglenest sighed again, “I’ll talk to you later, sweetie.”

\--”See ya, mom,” Daisy said, then hung up. “What took you so long?” she asked when Andrew walked out of his room. “I… lost something…” he replied nervously. “Hey, Daisy!” Akko shouted, “A white limo just pulled up!”

\--”They’re here…” Daisy said dreadfully. She linked her arm with Andrew and both walked towards the foyer. “Wow,” Akko thought as she linked her arm with Diana’s as well, “Daisy and Andrew truly look good together… Do Diana and I look like them? I wonder…” the doors of the mansion then swung open. “Ah, Doctor Steven Eaglenest!” a man in a yellow suit and cowboy hat entered the foyer. Akko noticed a boy dressed exactly as the man and a woman with the widest smile she could ever imagine. “Don Goldstein…” Mr. Eaglenest said in an indifferent tone of voice. Daisy tensed her free hand into a tight fist; Andrew could feel the tension in her grip. “I don’t remember ya had these many kids!” Mr. Goldstein laughed. “These are Daisy’s friends,” Mr. Eaglenest replied, “they’re from her very prestigious school. Oh, and may I introduce to you Daisy’s boyfriend, Lord Andrew Hanbridge, son of the British Prime Minister.”

\--”Well,” Mr. Goldstein tipped his cowboy hat, “this is my son Billy. He’s waiting to take his father’s throne, ain’t it so, Billy?”

\--Sure am, ol’ man!” Will “Billy” Goldstein fixed his cowboy hat as he laughed. “Why are they all orange?” Akko asked. “It’s a fake tan,” Amanda replied. “I’ve never seen a person with that much botox…” Sucy whispered. “Where’s your mommy?” Tami Goldstein asked Daisy, “Angelica, right?”

\--”Angeline,” Daisy corrected, “and she’s on her way from Austin.”

\--”Who even elected her for Congress?” Mr. Goldstein laughed, “She’s a failure!” the Goldstein trio laughed, getting on the Eaglenest duo’s nerves. Akko also noticed the tension between her friends; all of them ranging from Andrew to Constanze seemed highly uncomfortable. “Please, follow me this way,” Mr. Eaglenest said after taking a deep breath. He let the Goldsteins to the meeting room, but Billy stayed behind. “So, Eaglenest,” he smirked, “aren’t you gonna help your relatives from Mexico cross the border?”

\--”Aren’t you gonna round up your cows?” Daisy snapped. “Calm down, tiger!” Billy laughed, “You don’t wanna get ballistic in front o’ your fancy British boyfriend!”

\--”I saw her beat up your little burglar,” Andrew snapped, “I’d like to see her beat you up too.” 

\--”Make another joke like that and I’ll rip off your vocal cords,” Daisy hissed. “Ya wouldn’t dare…” Billy laughed. Daisy then let go of Andrew and took her hands straight to Billy’s neck as her friends screamed at her to stop. “Daisy! It’s not worth it!” Andrew shouted as he held her from the waist. “You’re lucky my friends are here to stop me, you cowboy bastard!” Daisy shouted. “Pa!” Billy ran towards the meeting room anxiously. “Idiot…” she whispered angrily. “You truly weren’t lying when you said they’re awfully racist!” Amanda gasped. “I’m completely disgusted,” Diana added. “I wanna go back to Luna Nova already,” Daisy sighed, “I just can’t stand being here any longer,” she then stormed out, heading towards the backyard. “Being rich doesn’t seem as fun as I thought,” Amanda said, “I kinda regret ever wanting to be a millionaire!” As her friends argued on the disadvantages of being rich, Akko stared at how Daisy went further down in the backyard, across the swimming pool, and through a second door. She let out a sigh, then returned to join the conversation. 

\--”What’s it gonna be, Eaglenest?” Mr. Goldstein asked in the conference room. “A truce,” Mr. Eaglenest replied, “I think we should stop this rivalry and put our differences aside for the sake of our families.”

\--”Are ya kidding?” Mr. Goldstein gasped, “What on Earth can you do to change my mind? I ain’t gonna stop until Black Gold beats Eagle Oil Company!”

\--”By playing dirty?!” Mr. Eaglenest raised his voice, “How many more burglars do you have to send until you beat me?!”

\--”I’ll send every burglar in San Antonio if I have to!” Mr. Goldstein shouted, “Unless…”

\--”Unless?” Mr. Eaglenest asked. “How ‘bout we get our children together?” Mr. Goldstein smirked, “You have a pretty daughter, Mr. Scientist. Why don’t you get her with someone made in America?”

\--”I’ll have you know that Daisy is happy in her relationship with Lord Hanbridge,” Mr. Eaglenest answered, “besides, I would rather lose millions of dollars than lose my daughter’s happiness.”  
\--”As you wish, Eaglenest,” Mr. Goldstein scolded. “Well, are we having a truce or not?” Mr. Eaglenest asked in frustration. “Fine,” Mr. Goldstein rolled his eyes, “you’ll get your silly little truce. Deal?”

\--”Deal,” Mr. Eaglenest stretched his hand towards him. “Good to make business with ya, Steven!” Mr. Goldstein tipped his hat and then signaled his family to walk away. “It’s so gross that ya wanna make me date Daisy Eaglenest, pa!” Billy groaned. “In war n’ business, everything is valid, son,” Mr. Goldstein responded. “Are the Goldsteins gone?” Daisy returned a few moments later. “We’re on our way out,” Mr. Goldstein said as the trio walked down the stairs, “It was nice doin’ business with your ol’ man!”

\--”See ya later, Poppy!” Billy laughed. “It’s Daisy!” Daisy shouted. “Whatever,” Billy rolled his eyes, “also, did you have a good smoke?” he smirked as the Goldsteins walked back. Akko gasped; she noticed a weird burnt smell in the foyer. “What did he mean?” Diana asked. “I have no idea,” Daisy replied, “I gotta go.” She then walked back outside, this time in a hurry. “How were the negotiations, Mr. Eaglenest?” Akko asked when Mr. Eaglenest walked down the stairs. “I hope this means the Goldsteins will stop trying to sabotage us,” Mr. Eaglenest replied, “has anyone seen Daisy?”

\--”She left a few seconds ago,” Sucy replied. “And she left in a hurry, for some reason…” Lotte added. “In a hurry, eh?” Mr. Eaglenest sighed. “Sir!” Alma called from the hall, “Miss Angeline is asking for you on the phone!”

\--”Tell her I’m on my way!” Mr. Eaglenest then walked towards Alma. “Something’s off,” Andrew sighed. “Like what?” Akko asked. “I feel like Daisy is hiding something…” he replied. “That would explain why she left in a hurry!” Lotte said. Andrew then walked in the same direction Daisy had headed. He walked past the pool and then opened a door that leads towards a large garden, the one he and Daisy had spent time on. He noticed Daisy’s red and black hair across the fountain. As he got closer, he noticed the scent of nicotine in the air. “So it is true,” he said. Daisy turned around and gasped in horror as she threw a cigarette into the fountain. “Andy!” she gasped, “I can explain…”

\--”I already knew it,” Andrew answered, “I just wasn’t sure enough.”

\--”How?” Daisy asked. “You taste like nicotine most of the time,” he replied, “especially when you’re angry or sad.”

\--”You got me,” Daisy sighed, “I’m a chain-smoker. I started when I was 14. It’s the only way I can relax without hurting someone. I’m sorry for hiding it from you. Also, please don’t tell Akko!”

\--”Your secret is safe with me,” Andrew said, “but you do know smoking is bad for your health, do you?”

\--”I do,” Daisy said, “but I’m addicted. I can’t leave it!” she took from the pocket of her leather jacket a new cigarette, then used her wand to light it. She blew smoke on the opposite direction to where Andrew was standing, then sighed. “I’ve been trying,” she said, “I thought that by being in Luna Nova I’d be able to leave the habit, but it only got worse. Whenever I could, I would go smoke without my friends or peers noticing. I understand if you’re disappointed or whatever.” she blew more smoke as ashes floated in the water. “I’m not disappointed,” Andrew answered, “but let me help you leave this habit! We can work through this together!”

\--”It’s not gonna work,” Daisy sighed, “I’m still gonna keep smoking even if I don’t want to--” before she could finish her sentence, Andrew snatched the cigarette from her hand. “Give it back!” she hissed as she tried to reach for it, “Give me that back!”

\--”Not until you change your attitude!” Andrew said. “I’ll rip your arms off, I swear!” Daisy shouted. Andrew then dropped the cigarette into the fountain. “My bad…” he smirked. “Andrew Hanbridge!! You’re a dead man!!” Daisy shouted angrily. “Try it…” Andrew said in a challenging tone. Daisy’s enraged expression then turned into a remorseful one. She then broke into tears as she buried her face on Andrew’s chest. He then pulled her closer and embraced her, “Let’s go back inside, okay?”


	47. Hidden Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko is desperate to know what Daisy and Andrew are hiding; With the Celebration of Lucia around the corner, Daisy is worried the Goldsteins will sabotage the event.

By the following morning, Akko knocked on Daisy’s door. “What’s up?” Daisy opened the door. “Uhm” Akko stuttered nervously, “I just wanted to know what happened yesterday?”

\--”My dad made a truce with the Goldsteins,” Daisy replied. “I was actually wondering something else,” Akko said timidly. “She wants to know what you’re hiding,” Sucy said. “I’m not hiding anything,” Daisy replied, then closed the door. “Fine!” Akko scoffed, “If Daisy won’t tell me, then Andrew will!”

\--”I cannot answer that,” Andrew replied once Akko asked him what happened the previous afternoon, “I promised Daisy I wouldn’t tell.”

\--”A couple secret, huh?” Akko said, “No matter what it takes, I’ll figure it out!”

\--”You really don’t get it, right?” Andrew asked, shaking his head, “What happens between Daisy and me stays with Daisy and me.” he then closed the door. “You really shouldn’t get your nose into Daisy and Andrew’s relationship, Akko!” Lotte said. “Besides, don`t you have a girlfriend now?” Sucy added. “Yeah,” Akko said, “maybe if I spend some time with Diana, I’ll forget about this.” she then headed towards the library as Sucy and Lotte joined Team Green for breakfast in the dining room. “Oh, Akko!” Diana gasped happily when she saw her walk into the library, “Come quick! You’ve got to see this!”

\--”What is it?” Akko asked curiously. “This weekend will be the first full moon of winter!” Diana replied, “That means Daisy’s witch family will hold a celebration in honor of the witch Lucia! You know, one of the Nine Olde Witches!”

\--”Really?” Akko gasped as both witches checked the lunar calendar. “Yes!” Diana said, “They will hold a ritual to honor the moon! I can’t wait to witness so!”

\--”Is that the secret Daisy’s hiding?” Akko asked. “I doubt it,” Diana answered, “but this celebration will be magical! I just hope Mrs. Eaglenest makes it back on time!”

\--”Hey guys!” Daisy peeked through the entrance of the library, “My mom’s back!” the witches then followed Daisy to the foyer, where Mrs. Eaglenest then walked through the door. “Mom!” Daisy ran to hug her. “Hi there, rockstar!” Mrs. Eaglenest hugged her back. “Welcome home, Mrs. Eaglenest!” Akko said. “I’m glad to be home!” Mrs. Eaglenest smiled. “Guess my job here is done,” Alma said as she headed towards the door. “Please don’t leave, Alma!” Daisy then clung to Alma. “Yeah, please don’t leave!” Akko joined. “Please stay!” Jasminka joined as well. “Can she stay, Mrs. Eaglenest?” Akko asked. Mrs. Eaglenest then smiled. “Of course!” she said, “I’ll make sure you get well paid, Alma.”

\--”Thank you, Miss Angeline!” Alma said. “Yeah, thanks, mom!” Daisy added. “Excuse me, Mrs. Eaglenest,” Diana approached her, “I was wondering if I could have a word with you.”

\--”Of course, Diana!” Mrs. Eaglenest said. “It’s about the Celebration of Lucia,” Diana answered, “I’ve read about Lucia lately. I just wanted to say I’m impressed!”

\--”I’m flattered!” Mrs. Eaglenest smiled, “The Celebration of Lucia is tomorrow night! I’m excited for you all to witness it!” 

After breakfast, Akko and Diana headed towards the library when they noticed Andrew and Daisy inside. “Hey, guys!” Daisy waved, “Came here to learn more about Lucia?”

\--”Pretty much!” Akko replied. “I’m a little nervous,” Daisy sighed, “what if the Goldsteins try to ruin the Celebration? I can already see it!” she ran her fingers through her hair as she felt the need to put a cigarette in her mouth. “I’m sure everything will be fine,” Andrew said as his voice soothed Daisy back to sanity. “Besides,” Diana added, “didn’t your father negotiate a truce with them?”

\--”You guys don’t know the Goldsteins!” Daisy shouted, “They’re dirty players! I bet a million bucks Don Goldstein crossed his fingers while negotiating!” she then sat down on the floor. “Don’t you fear, Daisy!” Akko said enthusiastically, “If those fake-tanned freaks step in the Celebration of Lucia, they’ll have to go over us! Right, Diana?”

\--”Correct,” Diana smiled. Daisy then smiled, then turned to exchange looks with Andrew. “Thanks, Akko,” she smiled. Akko smiled back--she was highly unused to Daisy being nice to her. “Daisy!” Mrs. Eaglenest called from the door, “Your father and I want to talk to you in the conference room really quick!”

\--”I’ll be back,” Daisy said as she stood up and followed Mrs. Eaglenest to the conference room. “What’s up?” she asked when both witches entered the meeting room. “I’ve got to be honest with you, Daisy,” Mr. Eaglenest shouted, “Don Goldstein almost made me pair you with his son.”

\--”What?” Daisy gasped horrified. “I obviously refused the offer. He said he wouldn’t sign the truce unless I forced you to date his son Billy. I know you’re happy with Andrew, and that’s why I said no. I lost your happiness once, I won’t let that happen again.”

\--”You did that for me, dad?” Daisy said. “Anything for my little rockstar!” Mrs. Eaglenest smiled. “Thanks, pops,” she said as she wiped a tear off her face, then walked back to the library. “I’m glad you didn’t put Daisy’s happiness in jeopardy again,” Mrs. Eaglenest crossed her arms. “I couldn’t do that to her,” Mr. Eaglenest sighed, “I mean--just look at how happy she is right now! We almost lost her a few days ago! The least I want is to crush Daisy’s happiness with a forced arrangement.” 

\--”A few years ago, you would’ve said yes to the arrangement!” Mrs. Eaglenest said. “A few years ago, I didn’t really care about Daisy,” Mr. Eaglenest snapped, “but after all, she’s gone through without me by her side, I’m putting her first and business second!”

\--”This is a whole new side of you!” Mrs. Eaglenest gasped, “And, you know what? I like it. I like the new Steven Eaglenest!”

\--”The new Steven Eaglenest likes you too!” Mr. Eaglenest laughed. Mrs. Eaglenest flashed him a smile as she walked out of the conference room.


	48. Moonlight Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Celebration of Lucia is finally here! How will Akko and her friends prepare for the event?

While Mrs. Eaglenest prepared everything for the big event, Akko spent time learning about the legacy of Lucia. Initially, it was just her, Diana, Andrew, and Daisy in the library, then the rest of the witches joined. By the following morning, Akko woke up and ran to Diana’s room silently as Sucy and Lotte still slept. “It’s today!” she said when Diana opened the door. “I know,” Diana said as she rubbed her eyes. “I can’t hold my excitement!” Akko squealed, making Diana giggle. Andrew snuck out of his room and into Daisy’s. “Hey,” he whispered as he shook her gently, “wake up! Today’s the day!”

\--”Five more minutes,” Daisy groaned. “Come on!” Andrew said, “Wake up! Today’s the Celebration of Lucia! Aren’t you excited?”

\--”I’ll rip your tongue off…” Daisy groaned as she buried her face in her pillows. Andrew sat down on the bed as he tried to wake her up. “It’s already been five minutes!” he giggled playfully. “Fine!” Daisy said as she sat up. She then leaned her head on his shoulder. “You’re annoying,” she said, “but I love you anyway.”

\--”I love you too,” Andrew smiled. “Can you leave?” Daisy asked, “I gotta get dressed for breakfast.”

\--”Oh, sure!” Andrew chuckled. He then got up from the bed and walked towards the door. “I’ll see you later,” he smiled before leaving. “Have you seen Akko?” Sucy asked Lotte when they walked towards the dining room. Diana and Akko then walked out of a room. “Oh, hey guys!” Akko waved, “Aren’t you excited for tonight!” 

\--”Guess who was made DJ by the Eaglenests?” Amanda walked in, followed by Jasminka and Constanze, “That’s right! Me!”

\--”Cool!” Akko gasped. “Hey, look!” Sucy pointed, “Daisy’s grandma is here.” she pointed at the old woman walking into the foyer. “Abuelita!” Daisy ran to hug her. “There’s my little flower!” Abuelita hugged her back, “Are you ready for tonight?”

\--”I sure am!” Daisy said excitedly, then looked up to her friends, “Hey guys! Come meet my grandma! This is Lorena Rodriguez, she also attended Luna Nova!”

\--”Class of ‘73!” Abuelita smiled. “Whoa!” Amanda gasped. “So, you’re the third generation?” Akko asked. “Yep!” Daisy replied with pride, “Abuelita, these are all my friends: Akko, Diana, Sucy, Lotte, Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze! Oh, and he’s my boyfriend, Andrew.”

\--”It’s nice to meet you all,” Abuelita said, “especially to see I have a future grandson-in-law!”

\--”Abuelita!” Daisy said as she and Andrew blushed. “We’re taking it slowly!” Andrew chuckled. “Mother!” Mrs. Eaglenest said, “Could you please, uhm, help me in the kitchen?”

\--”Of course, Angeline!” Abuelita replied. “In the meantime, you all should go get ready!” Mrs. Eaglenest suggested. “I can’t wait to style your hair!” Jasminka said gleefully. “Which dress should I use?” Akko asked Diana when they were in her room, “Should I use the one I wore on Daisy’s birthday?”

\--”You should wear the dress you used when you crashed Andrew’s party!” Diana giggled, “You looked cute!” Akko then blushed. “I used a spell that time,” she said. “Metamorphie vestesse!” Diana cast a spell. A pink dress with bows appeared on Akko, the same exact dress she used that time. “Diana!!” she shouted as her face turned red. Diana then chose a light blue dress with a design similar to Akko’s dress. “If Daisy and Andrew can match, so can we!” she smiled as she took her hand. On the other side of the hall, Daisy walked from her room towards Andrew’s. She was wearing a black skin-tight dress and black high-heeled boots. “Hey, Andy!” she knocked at the door, “What the hell is taking you so long?!” Andrew then opened the door. “Can you come inside for a second, please?” he asked. Daisy sighed, then walked in. “I’ve been struggling to do my tie,” he said. “Are you serious?!” Daisy gasped. “I’m used to all the tailors doing it for me,” Andrew replied, “I never learned how to do a perfect knot.” Daisy then pulled him towards her. She then started tying his black tie into a knot. “There,” she said as she finished. “Where did you learn to do a tie knot?” Andrew asked. “I used to wear my dad’s suits when I was a child,” Daisy replied, “he eventually taught me how to tie a perfect knot.”

\--”You’re gonna be an amazing wife someday, you know?” he smiled. Daisy then gasped as her cheeks turned red. “Do you really think we’ll go that far?” she asked. “I’m more than sure about it,” Andrew replied as he placed his hands around her waist. Both then exchanged a quick kiss before walking out. “You’re the cheesiest person I know, Andy,” she giggled. “Is that a complaint or a compliment?” Andrew smirked. “Stop!” Daisy blushed. She then froze in her tracks. “What’s wrong?” Andrew asked when she stopped. “I forgot my necklace!” Daisy turned around and walked towards her room. She opened the door and walked towards her desk to see the silver moon necklace laying there, then walked back to catch up with Andrew. “Do you want me to put it on you?” he asked. “Please,” Daisy replied. She then turned around and picked her hair up as Andrew placed the necklace around her neck. “Hey, guys!” Akko waved as she held on to Diana. “Look at that,” Daisy smirked, “you guys are matching!”

\--”It was Diana’s idea!” Akko said as she leaned her head on Diana’s shoulder. “Tight,” both Daisy and Andrew said in unison. “Daisy!” Mrs. Eaglenest called. “Coming!” Daisy replied, then signaled her friends to move. “Daisy!!” Tia Lupe called when the two couples walked down the stairs. “Oh no…” Daisy groaned. “You look beautiful!” Tia Lupe and other of Daisy’s aunts came closer to admire her. “Thanks?” Daisy said awkwardly. “Aren’t you gonna introduce us to your boyfriend?” asked one of her aunts. “Uhm,” Daisy stammered, “this is Andrew, we’ve been dating for, uhm…”

\--”Nearly a month?” Andrew guessed. “Yeah,” Daisy chuckled. “3 weeks, actually,” Diana joined the conversation, “Diana Cavendish, Daisy’s classmate at Luna Nova.”

\--”Thanks,” Daisy whispered. “It’s no problem,” Diana smiled. “Daisy! Wait!” Tia Lupe called when she saw Andrew and Daisy walk away, completely ignoring the fact that Diana was standing in the way, “When are you two getting married? How many kids do you plan to have?”

\--”Where is the ring?” Another of Daisy’s aunts asked as she took her hand. “Are you going to invite us to the wedding?” asked another. Akko and Diana stared from afar awkwardly. “Should we tell Mrs. Eaglenest?” Akko asked. “Definitely,” Diana replied. “Now, ladies!” Abuelita shouted, “Let them breathe!”

\--”Yes, mother!” The pack of wild aunts then dispersed. “Sorry about that,” Daisy said ashamed. “It’s okay,” Andrew smiled. “Mexican families tend to be that way, y’know?” Daisy chuckled, “It’s just their lifestyle--”

\--”Daisy!” Andrew interrupted, “I understand. You don’t have to over explain!”

\--”Thank goodness,” Daisy sighed in relief. “And when will you let me meet your family?” Diana asked Akko in a playful tone. “Oh, uhm…” Akko chuckled, “...maybe this summer if you want!” 

\--”It’s set, then!” Diana giggled. “Did you guys check this out?” Sucy asked as she showed Akko and Diana a plate full of what seemed crickets, “They’re delicious!”

\--”Why are you eating crickets, Sucy?!” Akko asked disgustedly. “Daisy’s mom said they’re a popular Mexican treat!” Lotte replied, “They’re not bad! Wanna try?”

\--”No, thanks!” Akko chuckled. “Maybe later,” Diana replied. “Hey, Eaglenest!” Amanda called, “When is the whole thing starting?” 

\--”Midnight,” Daisy replied. “What?” Akko gasped, “It’s barely 3 PM!”

\--”Well, that’s too bad!” Daisy shouted angrily, “You’ll have to stick around for the next nine hours!”


	49. Stage Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy forgets to practice her speech for the Celebration of Lucia, so know she has to rehearse it before midnight, but her sudden stage fright makes her have a heated argument with Diana, and with Andrew.

“Nine hours?” Akko groaned, “What the heck am I supposed to do for the next nine hours?”

\--”We could visit the library again!” Diana suggested. “Excuse me, girls,” Mrs. Eaglenest approached them, “have any of you seen Daisy around?”

\--”Am I suddenly invisible to you, mother?” Daisy snapped coldly. Mrs. Eaglenest gave her a cold, stern look. “Pardon,” Daisy cleared her throat, “What can I do for you, mother?”

\--”Have you practiced your speech?” Mrs. Eaglenest asked. “My… what?” Daisy gasped. “Your speech!” Mrs. Eaglenest repeated undignified, “Did you practice it or not? It’s a tradition of the Rodriguez family!”

\--”Of course I did!” Daisy replied. “You better have,” Mrs. Eaglenest snapped, “or you’ll bring shame into our family…” she then stormed away. “You didn’t practice your speech, did you?” Andrew asked once Mrs. Eaglenest was out of earshot. “No!” Daisy replied, “In case you forgot, I was being controlled by Maldora and couldn’t think straight!”

\--”You had a lot of time afterward!” Diana snapped. “I forgot, all right?” Daisy shouted. “There’s a lot of time left before midnight,” Andrew said, “we should head to the library and practice your speech!”

\--”Fine!” Daisy groaned, “You guys keep my mom busy while Andy and I go practice my stupid speech!” she then took Andrew by the hand and both headed towards the library. “Keep her mom busy?” Akko whispered confused. “Sometimes Daisy outrages me,” Diana sighed, “but since she’s our friend, I’m willing to help her, even if it goes against my beliefs.”

\--”How much do you guys wanna bet those two will make out rather than ‘practice’,” Amanda laughed. “Amanda! That’s disgusting!” Akko shouted in revulsion. “Puh-lease!” Amanda scoffed, “Those two can’t keep their lips off each other!”

\--”I bet $12 and a plate of crickets,” Sucy said. “It’s rather disgusting that you make assumptions on what Daisy and Andrew do when they’re alone!” Diana scolded, “Whatever they do should be none of our business!”

\--”You and Akko probably do it too!” Amanda shouted. “Akko and I have been taking things slowly because we barely started dating!” Diana bellowed. “Whatever…” Amanda rolled her eyes. 

“10 generations ago, the Rodriguez family was… Uh…” Daisy closed her eyes as she tried to remember, “the Rodriguez family was… uhm… founded by the witch Lucia… uh…”

\--”You’re on the right track,” Andrew said reassuringly, “continue!”

\--”I’m starting over,” Daisy groaned, “10 generations ago, the Rodriguez family was founded by Lucia…”

\--”You forgot to say ‘witch’,” Andrew interrupted. “I’m starting over again!” Attempt after attempt. Daisy couldn’t memorize her speech. “Hey, it’s going to be okay,” Andrew smiled softly as he placed his hand on Daisy’s shoulder, “you’ve got this. Just keep trying!”

\--”Thanks, babe,” Daisy smiled back. They returned to practice the speech over and over for a couple of hours, but most of the times Daisy would struggle to remember words, especially knowing Andrew’s eyes were set on her. “Can you stop looking at me? It’s freaking me out!”

\--”What else am I supposed to do?” Andrew asked, “Wait-- do you have stage fright, Daisy?”

\--”No,” Daisy answered, “it’s just that eye contact makes me uncomfortable. Imagine how it feels to make it with tons of other people!”

\--”So, you do have stage fright,” Andrew crossed his arms. “Go to hell, Hanbridge!” Daisy shouted, “I don’t have stage fright! It’s a sign of weakness!”

\--”It’s not a sign of weakness,” Andrew said, “it’s just something you can get over easily!”

\--”It’s easy for you, the son of a politician, to say it!” Daisy crossed her arms in rage. “Fine,” Andrew sighed, “if you don’t want me to look at you, then I’ll turn around.” 

\--”Thanks,” Daisy said. She then cleared her throat and began reciting her speech once more, but this time, she would skip words or replace them whenever she forgot them. “I can’t do this!” she shouted, then stormed out of the library and headed towards the garden. “She’s going to smoke, isn’t she?” Andrew thought as he saw her walk away, then rushed behind her. Once he reached the garden, he saw Daisy lighting a cigarette. “Don’t even try to stop me,” Daisy said angrily. “Fine, I won’t,” Andrew snapped, “but do you know who will? Akko.”

\--”Don’t tell her!” Daisy shouted, “If she knows, she’ll be disappointed! You know her!”

\--”If you don’t want to break Akko’s heart, I suggest you go back inside,” Andrew stretched his hand towards her. “Fine,” Daisy hissed, “but I’m doing it for Akko,” she took his hand and both walked outside, then threw her cigarette into the fountain. 

Akko that Daisy’s family were all over a table full of food, so she went to explore it. “Hello, Miss Akko!” Alma appeared in front of her, “Is there anything, in particular, you’d like to try?” 

\--”I’m just checking everything out!” Akko replied. “Here you are, Akko!” Diana arrived at the table, “I lost you when I was arguing with Amanda.”

\--”I got a little hungry!” Akko chuckled, “Everything looks so good! Is there anything that’s not… spicy, by any chance?”

\--”Akko!” Diana gasped in disapproval, “I’m sure not everything is spicy!”

\--”Only the enchiladas are!” Alma added, “We have them in red salsa and green salsa!” 

\--”I’ll have both, please,” Sucy also arrived the table, “Could you add some crickets on them?”

\--”They’re actually grasshoppers,” Abuelita joined as she served rice on her plate, “in Mexico, we call them chapulines. They’re a popular treat!”

\--”I love learning about Mexican culture!” Diana squealed excitedly, “It’s so interesting and rich in history!”

\--”I’m glad you feel that way!” Abuelita smiled widely, “Unfortunately, not a lot of people feel that way…” she then walked away. “I wonder what she meant,” Akko said absentmindedly. “Hi girls!” Mrs. Eaglenest joined, “Have you seen Daisy? I’ve been looking for her but I can’t find her!”

\--”She went outside,” Diana replied, “she said she needed fresh air.”

\--”Oh, thank you!” Mrs. Eaglenest smiled, then rushed towards the backyard. “Did you just tell a lie?” Sucy asked surprised. “I did,” Diana replied, “but I’m not proud of such. Let’s go, Akko.”

\--”But I haven’t tried anything yet!” Akko said as Diana took her by the hand and began walking. “We have to look for Daisy,” Diana said. 

\--”There are 6 hours left until midnight,” Daisy looked at a clock in the wall, “think we can do it until then?”

\--”I believe so,” Andrew replied, “let’s go over the speech one more time. I promise I won’t stare at you.”

\--”Good,” Daisy sighed, then began reciting, “10 generations ago, the Rodriguez family was founded by the witch Lucia, member of the Nine Olde Witches. Lucia was known for her respect and admiration towards the moon, and thus tonight, we join together to thank the moon--”

\--”Here you are, Eaglenest!” Diana shouted angrily. “Didn’t I say we’d be in the library?” Daisy snapped angrily, “What the hell, man? Why did you interrupt me?”

\--”I can’t lie to your mother anymore!” Diana said, “Just tell her how irresponsible you are and you have no respect for tradition!”

\--”I wasn’t irresponsible!” Daisy shouted, “I was being mind-controlled by a cult witch! I didn’t do it on purpose! You have no idea for what I went through!”

\--”You’re right,” Diana lowered her head, “I have no idea what you went through. I apologize.” She turned back to Akko and took her by the hand. Daisy returned to rehearsing her speech, “Where was I? Oh, yeah. We join together to thank the moon under the teaching left by Lucia to our family. That’s all.”

\--”Really?” Andrew asked confused, “It’s that short?”

\--”Yeah,” Daisy replied. “You were afraid of rehearsing two sentences?!” Andrew shouted outraged. “You were right,” Daisy snapped, “I do have stage fright. I was afraid of rehearsing two sentences because I have stage fright,” she turned around and walked out of the library. Andrew then trailed behind her. “Daisy! Wait!” he called, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you that way. I didn’t know you have stage fright.”

\--”Why?” Daisy turned to face him, “Is it because I look intimidating? Is it because I’m always in a bad mood?”

\--”No!” Andrew answered, “It’s because you’re the most fearless person I know! And I know I’m not the only one who thinks so!”

\--”So you’re saying that it’s weird that I’m scared?” Daisy raised her voice. “I didn’t say that!” Andrew raised his voice as well, “It just shows a whole new side of you!”

\--”What new side of me does it show?!” Daisy asked, “The weak one?!”

\--”The human one!” Andrew shouted, “You don’t have to pretend to be tough all the time! You said being afraid is a sign of weakness, but I see it as a sign that you’re just as human as me, or as Akko, or as anyone else in this world!”

\--”I’m insecure, all right?!” Daisy cried, “I pretend to be tough because people have walked over me for years! Yes, I do have stage fright! And you know why? Because I’m afraid that they will judge and laugh at me.” Silence then ruled between the couple. A couple of tears ran down Daisy’s face. Andrew took a step forward and embraced her tightly. “Everything will be okay,” he whispered softly, “I’ll be by your side.”

\--”Do you promise?” Daisy looked up; her brown eyes met his green eyes. “I promise,” Andrew replied.


	50. The Celebration of Lucia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Celebration of Lucia has officially begun, what could happen during this time? An invasion of the Goldstein family, that's for sure!

“I think I was too harsh to Daisy,” Diana sighed, “don’t you think?”

\--”Uhm…” Akko chuckled, “maybe a little…”

\--”Hey, dude,” Amanda approached Diana timidly, “listen, I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier, man. You were right, I shouldn’t stick my nose to places where I’m not called.”

\--”I would also like to apologize,” Diana said, “I shouldn’t get so worked up next time,’ she then shook hands with Amanda. Akko smiled, for she liked it when her friends were at peace with each other despite their differences. “Hey everybody,” Daisy and Andrew then arrived, “I practiced my speech, so wish me luck and pray I don’t freeze.”

\--”Freeze?” Akko asked. “I…” Daisy stuttered. “She has stage fright,” Andrew answered for her. “What? Really?’ The witches gasped. “The almighty Daisy Eaglenest has stage fright?” Amanda asked in confusion. “Is that why you were neglecting your speech?” Diana asked as well. “Basically,” Daisy replied. “I’m sure everything will be all right!” Akko smiled, “Just give it your best!”

\--”Thanks, Akko!” Daisy smiled as she ruffled Akko’s hair. “I owe you an apology,” Diana sighed, “If I knew there was a reason why you were avoiding your responsibility, I would have not shouted at you that way. I’m sorry.”

\--”It’s all good,” Daisy said, “everything’s fine now, I guess.”

\--”There you are, Daisy!” Mr. and Mrs. Eaglenest arrived. “Did you practice your speech?” Mrs. Eaglenest asked in an urgent tone. “I did,” Daisy answered. “Thank goodness!” Mrs. Eaglenest sighed in relief, “I’m counting on you! I don’t wanna be the joke of your aunts…”

\--”Oh, Angeline!” Abuelita laughed, “You’re always worried about that! Just relax.”

\--”Yeah, mom!” Daisy scolded, “Who cares about what they think anyway?” 

\--”You know how the Rodriguez family can be,” Mrs. Eaglenest whispered, “they’re all snakes…”

\--”Angeline!” Abuelita shouted in disapproval. “Sorry, mother!” Mrs. Eaglenest said, then leaned towards Akko, “Make sure everything’s fine, Akko. Only you can keep Daisy at bay.”

\--”Yes, Madame!” Akko said. Mr. and Mrs. Eaglenest, along Abuelita, walked away. “Since when are you friends with my mom?” Daisy asked, “Did she tell you stuff about Chariot or what?”

\--”Why would she tell me stuff about Chariot?’ Akko asked back. “Mom and Chariot used to be friends when they were in Luna Nova,” Daisy replied, “didn’t I explain this already?”

\--”You did,” Diana replied, “and actually, Akko and I have become very acquainted with your mother. I hope it doesn’t sound outrageous to you, we just wanted to learn a little of history.” she took Akko’s hand, making their fingers interlaced. Daisy rolled her eyes. “It is weird,” she said, “my mom is not like your moms, she’s sometimes very intrusive.” After that statement, Diana felt how her heart shrunk and sank slowly to the bottom of her chest as a wave of sorrow flooded her being. “Daisy, can I talk to you for a moment? In private?” Andrew took her by the wrist and led her towards the backyard. As they walked, Akko noticed Diana’s sad expression. “Need to talk?” she asked. “No,” Diana sighed, “I’m all right. It’s just that… Never mind…” she sighed once more. “I don’t mind to talk if it makes you feel better!” Akko said. “Thank you, Akko,” Diana smiled softly. “Anything for my girlfriend!” Akko smiled, then led Diana to the library. “Did anybody get what happened?” Sucy asked the remaining witches, whom all shook their heads. “Sometimes I don’t understand them at all,” Amanda said. “What the hell, man?!” Daisy shouted angrily as Andrew dragged her to the garden. “Do you even know what you said?” he asked. “I just said my mom isn’t like Diana’s mom, or like Akko’s mom!” Daisy responded. “Diana’s mom died!” Andrew said, making Daisy gasp in horror. “A-Are you serious?” she stammered. “Her mother died when she was really young,” Andrew replied, “she has never been the same ever since.”

\--”I’m sorry, I didn’t know that…” Daisy sighed. She looked at her surroundings and took a cigarette from her pocket. Andrew flashed her a disapproving glance. “It’s just gonna be one!” Daisy exclaimed carelessly as she lit up her cigarette, blowing smoke away from Andrew’s breathing space. “So, what about you?” she broke the silence, “Why haven’t I heard about your mom?” she then noticed how Andrew sighed in sadness. “I shouldn’t have asked that,” she sighed, I’m sorry.”

\--”It’s okay,” Andrew crossed his arms, “my mother left when I was younger. She never said goodbye or anything, I just woke up one morning and I saw her leave. Things were never the same after that.”

\--”Sorry to hear that,” Daisy sighed as she threw her worn out cigarette in the fountain. “Everything’s in the past now,” Andrew sighed, “I’ve learned how to live with it,” he then felt Daisy’s tight embrace. “Andy?” she said timidly as she looked up. “Yes?” he answered. “Can we go back inside?” Daisy asked, “I’m freezing…”

\--”Sure,” Andrew smiled, then took off his jacket and placed it over Daisy’s shoulders. “Thank you for letting me vent, Akko,” Diana smiled as she and Akko sat in the couch at the library. “No problem!” Akko smiled back. “We should go back to the celebration,” Diana stretched her hand towards her, “it’s nearly midnight.” Akko then took her hand and both walked out of the library and towards the foyer. “Hey, Cavendish!” Daisy called, “Listen, what I said earlier--”

\--”There’s no need to apologize,” Diana said gently, “I think that I became attached to your mom because I’ve grown up without one.”

\--”Forget about it, man!” Daisy said, “I really don’t mind if you’re friends with my mom! I mean, she’s a really great person.”

\--”Indeed,” Diana said, “I must admit that I admire her.”

\--”Tight,” Daisy smirked, “anyway, it’s nearly midnight--”  
\--”Eaglenest!” Amanda called, “We have a problem!”

\--”What?” Daisy gasped, “What is it? Is it Yoon-hee?”

\--”Worse!!” Amanda replied, “It’s the Goldsteins!”

\--”Those bastards…” Daisy whispered enraged. “Howdy, Eaglenest!” Don Goldstein entered the foyer, tipping his hat. “You are not welcomed here,” Mr. Eaglenest hissed. “Really?’ Mr. Goldstein laughed, “What happened to our truce, Steve? Are you breaking it?”

\--”Get the hell out of our house, Goldstein!” Daisy commanded, “Don’t make me kick your asses out!” she then whipped out her magic wand. “I’m not surprised that the Eaglenests are so uninviting!” Billy Goldstein laughed, “Say, did you help all your relatives jump the border by yourself or did your little fancy friends help you?”

\--”Leave. Now!” Daisy ordered. Akko joined her and took out her magic wand as well--soon the other witches joined as well. “Fine, then!” Mr. Goldstein shrugged carelessly, “We’re leavin’, who wants to be in a house full of witches anyway?” the Goldstein trio then walked out and the tension in the place decreased as the Rodriguez family returned to their business. “I knew it…” Daisy whispered angrily, “I knew they’d come to ruin the celebration…”

\--”Don’t worry, Daisy!” Akko placed her hand on her shoulder, “They won’t bother as long as we’re here!” 

\--”Thanks, man!” Daisy smiled, ruffling Akko’s hair again. “Daisy!” Mrs. Eaglenest called, “It’s nearly midnight!”

\--”That means it’s almost time for my speech!” Daisy said enthusiastically, “Wish me luck!”

\--”Good luck, Daisy!” Akko shouted. “I forgot something!” Daisy returned to the group. She took off Andrew’s jacket and handed it back to him. “You’ve got this,” he smiled. “I know,” Daisy smirked confidently and walked back rushedly towards Mrs. Eaglenest and Abuelita. She gathered all her might and began reciting: “10 generations ago, the Rodriguez family was founded by the witch Lucia, member of the Nine Olde Witches. Lucia was known for her respect and admiration towards the moon, and thus tonight, we join together to thank the moon under the teachings left by Lucia to our family.”

\--”Like Lucia before us,” Abuelita continued, “the three leading generations of the Rodriguez family will perform a ritual underneath the moonlight.” Rays of moonlight leaked through the skylight in the ceiling. Daisy, Mrs. Eaglenest, and Abuelita all whipped out their magic wands and performed a ritual. The moon’s light suddenly intensified; Akko noticed Daisy’s silver moon necklace shining brightly. One of the butlers passed by and handed her a glass. “What’s this?” she asked. “Something for after the ritual,” the butler replied. Akko took the glass in her hand, it had a translucent and fizzy liquid. The moon’s rays cleared up as Mrs. Eaglenest, Daisy, and Abuelita finished the ritual. “A toast,” Mrs. Eaglenest raised a glass, “for Lucia and her legacy, which lives within the Rodriguez family!” After the toast, Akko tasted the drink. It tasted bitter in her mouth, so she forced herself to swallow it rather than spitting it back into the glass. “I did it!” Daisy ran towards Andrew to hug him in excitement, “I said my speech without freezing! I overcame my stage fright!”

\--”I’m so proud of you!” Andrew exclaimed happily as he held her in his arms. “You did it, Daisy!” Akko hugged her. “We’re proud of you as well!” Diana smiled. “Also, that speech was wonderful!” Lotte added. “I wonder if there’s more of this drink,” Sucy said, “I want more. What is it?”

\--”Apple cider,” Daisy answered, “enhanced with a little bit of tequila.” After Daisy spoke, Diana gasped and spat her drink. “T-Tequila?!” she asked. “I’m just kidding!” Daisy giggled, “It’s just regular apple cider!”


	51. Not Ready Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Cult is back, and they have big plans in their pocket; Akko freaks out when Diana tries to kiss her, so she seeks for help from Andrew and Daisy.

The Dark Cult’s temple was completely silent. Yoon-hee entered Maldora’s chamber to see the High Priestess crushed under the rumbles of the Baphomet statue. “Master!” she ran towards her, “Master LaVoy! Are you okay? Answer me, please! What did those awful witches do to you?” but she received no response from Maldora. She went into other chambers and gathered as many cult witches as she could. Together, the cloaked witches removed the debris from Maldora’s body. “Master LaVoy was crushed to death by her enemies,” Yoon-hee said, “let us gather around and beg the Infernal forces of the Underworld to bring her back. Sisters, it is time to bring our dear leader into our world once more.” The chamber then illuminated in a sinister red light as the witches gathered around Maldora’s lifeless body. “Let the forces beyond this realm return the High Priestess back to serve our Dark Lord.” 

By the next morning after the celebration, Akko woke up after being poked in the face by Sucy. “Oh, hey!” Akko yawned--she was still wearing her dress from the night before. “Can you explain that?” Sucy asked. Akko turned to see Diana, still in her light blue dress, sleeping right next to her. “Oh, uhm…” Akko stuttered, “I have no idea.”

\--”Wake her up, Akko!” Lotte said timidly. Akko shook Diana slightly. “Hey, Diana? Wake up...” she whispered. “Good morning, Akko,” Diana smiled as she stretched up. She then noticed she was in Akko’s room. “Oh, my!” she gasped, “How did we end up here?”

\--”Maybe we were just too tired last night,” Akko replied, “I do remember coming straight to bed after the celebration.”

\--”How did we not notice Diana?” Lotte asked, “Sucy and I came in after you!”  
\--”It’s my bad,” Diana said, “I was just too tired to walk to my room.”

\--”We also slept in our dresses!” Akko said. “You two slept in your dresses!” Sucy snapped, “Lotte and I took our time and changed into our pajamas!” 

Across the hall, sunlight leaked into Daisy’s room. The glossy posters in her walls glistened as more light leaked in. Daisy woke up to see she was in her window seat, her head was lying on Andrew’s chest. “Seems like you’re back in my room,” she whispered. “I wonder how we ended up here...” Andrew smiled as he stretched. “Guess we were just too tired after the celebration,” Daisy replied, “what else would’ve brought us here?” she then leaned forward to kiss his lips quickly. “Do we really have to get up?” Andrew asked, placing his hands around Daisy’s waist. “Yes,” Daisy giggled, her lip piercing getting lost in her smile, “get up, you lazy loser! Also, close your eyes!” she commanded as she got up. ”Why?” he asked as he sat up. “Because I’m gonna change clothes, you pervert!” Daisy said as she wrapped Andrew’s tie around his eyes, “If you peek, I’ll gouge your eyes out!” 

\--”I understand!” Andrew said in an alarmed tone of voice. “Metamorphie vestesse!” Daisy changed her skin-tight dress and high heels for a red plaid shirt and black ripped jeans. “Take the tie off,” she commanded. Andrew removed the tie from his face, then he noticed he was wearing the same outfit as Daisy. The couple then walked out and met with Akko and Diana. Coincidentally, the other couple was also wearing matching clothes. “This is… awkward…” Diana said. “It sure is…” Daisy sighed angrily. Both couples then walked towards the dining room. On their way there, Akko and Daisy made intense eye contact with each other. “Good morning!” Mrs. Eaglenest said in a singing tone, “Oh, Akko! Diana! You look lovely matching!” 

\--”Thank you, Mrs. E!” Akko smiled, leaving Daisy in awe. She then cleared her throat. “Oh, hi sweetie!” Mrs. Eaglenest said, “You look like… emo lumberjacks!”

\--”Really?” Daisy crossed her arms as Andrew giggled. “Did you wake up listening to Slipknot again?” Mrs. Eaglenest asked. “Not this time,” Daisy and Andrew replied in unison. “Did you guys notice what day is it?” Amanda asked as she, Jasminka, and Constanze walked into the dining room; Lotte and Sucy followed later. “It’s almost time for us to return to Luna Nova,” Diana replied. “Ugh!” Amanda scoffed, “I don’t wanna go back to school! It’s boring!”

\--”I also have got to go back to Appleton,” Andrew added, “It’s going to be boring now that I’m used to having you around!” he took Daisy’s hand on his. Mr. Eaglenest then walked in and cleared his throat, loudly as always, making Andrew gasp and let go of her hand. “Mr. Eaglenest!” he stammered, “Good morning! I--”

\--”It’s okay, son,” Mr. Eaglenest said calmly. “I beg your pardon?” Andrew asked in confusion. The witches held their breath as they observed the scene. “I have been harsh towards you, Andrew,” Mr. Eaglenest replied, “I was playing the jealous father card, but truth be told: You’re the best thing that has happened to my daughter, you were there when she needed someone the most.”

\--”Dad!” Daisy gasped, “Are you saying--?”

\--”Yes,” Mr. Eaglenest interrupted, “Welcome to the family, Andrew!” he stretched his hand towards Andrew. Daisy, Akko, and the other witches exchanged excited looks. “Sir!” Andrew gasped surprised, “This is such an honor, Mr. Eaglenest!”

\--”Please, son,” Mr. Eaglenest smiled as he shook Andrew’s hand, “call me Steve. I assume you prefer me to call you Lord Andrew?”

\--”Just Andrew, sir!” Andrew replied timidly, “Pardon, Steve…”

\--”Did you guys see that too?” Daisy asked astonished, “My dad finally accepted my boyfriend!” 

\--”Why are you so surprised, Daisy?” Mr. Eaglenest laughed. “Because you are always a jerk to whoever takes my hand!” Daisy responded. “Not anymore!” Mr. Eaglenest said, “besides,” he whispered to her, “you finally brought a decent one, unlike the last one…” 

\--”Dad!” Daisy whispered angrily as she saw her father take a seat at the table, “Congratulations on getting my dad’s blessing, Andy!!” she said as she hugged Andrew, then kissed his cheek. “Thanks!” Andrew smiled. “Will it be like this when I meet your parents?” Diana asked Akko. “M-Maybe…” Akko chuckled. “Breakfast is served!” Mrs. Eaglenest walked out of the kitchen next to Alma; she used her magic wand to move plates along the table. Akko sat down between Diana and Sucy as she observed Mrs. Eaglenest’s wand movements carefully. She wanted to impress Chariot and her other professors when she returned to school. After breakfast, Akko and Diana spent time together at the library. As usual, they would read about Daisy’s family history and about the History of Magic. “I’m really going to miss this place,” Diana sighed. “Me too,” Akko added, “but I also miss Luna Nova. I miss Chariot, and Professor Croix, and Headmistress Holbrooke…”

\--”I do too,” Diana said, placing her hand on Akko’s shoulder. She then started leaning forward slowly. “Is she trying to kiss me?!” Akko asked in her mind, “I’m not ready yet!! What do I do? Oh, I know!” she then blocked Diana’s lips with her hand. “Akko!” she gasped. “I’m sorry!” Akko said shyly, “I just don’t feel ready for our first kiss yet… I’m really sorry!” she then rushed out of the library, leaving Diana by herself, and burst into the living room, where she met Andrew and Daisy. “I need your help!” she said. “What’s wrong with you, man?” Daisy asked. Akko walked calmly towards the center of the living room. She took a deep sigh, then spoke: “Diana tried to kiss me a few minutes ago, but I don’t feel ready to have our first kiss yet. I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings, I just freaked out! You guys have been dating for longer than us, what do I do?” Daisy and Andrew then exchanged looks. “Our first kiss wasn’t planned, honestly,” Daisy answered, “we kinda just let it happen.”

\--”It was out of the blue,” added Andrew. “Listen, man,” Daisy said, “I’m sure Diana understands that you’re not ready. You’ve been together for less than a week. What do you think, Andy?”

\--”I think you should let time decide,” Andrew replied, “I’m sure that later in your relationship with Diana there will be a perfect moment for you to have the first kiss.”

\--”Yeah, don’t worry about it!” Daisy added, “Just take your time!”

\--”Thanks, guys!” Akko smiled as she hugged them both at the same time. “Try also not to force Diana into forcing the first kiss,” Daisy continued, “it’ll come naturally.”

\--”You really don’t want to push her boundaries,” Andrew included, “don’t commit the same mistake as me,” he made eye contact with Daisy, making her blush. “Thanks a lot!” Akko bowed. “Anytime, friend!” Daisy ruffled Akko’s hair gently, “Go up to her and tell her how you feel!”

\--”I will!” Akko said as she started walking out of the living room, “Thanks again!”

\--”Seems like we’re good at dating advice now,” Andrew said when Akko left the room. “Seems like it!” Daisy smiled as the couple sat down on the couch again. She then let out a deep sigh. “What’s wrong?” Andrew asked. “Nothing,” Daisy replied, “it’s just that… why?”

\--”Why what?” Andrew asked confused. “Why did you choose me?” Daisy asked back, “I still don’t understand! Of all the girls that used to surround you, why did you choose me? Amanda once told me Akko used to have a crush on you. Why didn’t you choose her? Why did you choose me instead? You probably know a lot of other noble girls, like Diana, why did you go for a tomboy metalhead from Texas?”

\--”I’ve told you before,” Andrew replied, “you’re not like the other girls. All of them just focus on my looks and social status. When I met you, I knew you were the one for me because you just didn’t care. The moment I met you, I fell in love with you. Tell me, does my social status matter to you?”

\--”No?” Daisy answered. “Would you still love me if instead of being Lord Andrew Hanbridge, I was just Andy Hanbridge?” Andrew asked. “Of course I would!” Daisy replied, “I don’t care about your fortune! I care about you, Andy! I love you just as you are!” she then leaned forward and kissed his lips. Andrew kissed back, placing his hands around her waist. They then split for a moment; his green eyes met her brown eyes. “I love you,” she said. “I love you too,” he answered. Both then let out a soft giggle and returned to kiss each other’s lips. 

Akko walked back into the library to see Diana still in the library. “Diana?” she called timidly. “Oh, hello, Akko,” Diana looked up from her book. “I have something to tell you,” Akko said, “I’m sorry that I freaked out earlier. I just don’t feel ready yet…”

\--”I understand, Akko,” Diana sighed, “maybe I rushed in too soon. I apologize. If you want us to go slower, I will be glad to.”

\--”Thanks,” Akko smiled, then exchanged a hug with Diana. 

“Welcome back, High Priestess,” Yoon-hee smirked malevolently. “It feels good to be back,” Maldora said. “What those witches did to you is unforgivable,” Yoon-hee’s smile faded, “we must take our revenge--”

\--”No,” Maldora interrupted, “let them celebrate their victory. Soon, we’ll strike when they’re vulnerable and we’re stronger. The war will begin soon.”


	52. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Akko and her friends prepare for their trip back home, Mrs. Eaglenest tells them a little bit of her past.

Akko shoved all her stuff into her luggage. “I’m really gonna miss this place!” she sighed. “So will I!” Lotte added, “I think we really needed a change of scenery!” 

\--”I’m really gonna miss the mushrooms…” Sucy sighed as well, packing a group of mushrooms into her luggage. “It was fun while it lasted!” Akko smiled, “We learned about Daisy’s family, and about Mexican culture! It was amazing to spend our holidays in San Antonio, don’t you think?” 

\--”You also came out to us,” Sucy said. “It was a surprise!” Lotte said, “but… I thought you had a crush on And--” Akko covered her mouth before she could continue. “That’s in the past, okay?” she said, “yes, I used to had a crush on him, but when Diana confessed to me, I felt different… I felt like she was the one for me.”

\--”That’s so romantic!” Lotte sighed in a dreamy voice. “So, you don’t feel jealous anymore?” Sucy asked. “Not anymore!” Akko replied, “Now that I’m with Diana, I feel very happy! But, I’m a little worried… What will everyone in Luna Nova think?”

\--”Does it really matter?” Daisy stood in the threshold, “Who cares about what people think? If Diana makes you happy, then everyone else can suck it!”

\--”Do you really think so?” Akko asked. “Of course, man!” Daisy replied, “Do you really think I care about what people say about me and Andy? Hell no! I don’t care about they say! Andrew makes me happy, that’s all that matters! And that should only matter to you as well! As long as Diana makes you happy then what people think is irrelevant!”

\--”Thanks, Daisy!” Akko said as she hugged her. Daisy stared at Lotte and Sucy in despair. “You know,” Akko giggled as she let go of Daisy, “at this point, we’re almost like best friends!”

\--”I don’t think you should say that” Daisy gasped, “especially not in front of Lotte and Sucy!”

\--”I can have more than one best friend!” Akko smiled. Daisy then walked out nervously. “You guys really don’t mind if I call Daisy my best friend as well, do you?” Akko asked. “Of course not!” Lotte replied, “I like Daisy! Don’t you, Sucy?”

\--”Yeah,” Sucy replied, “she once gave me a poisonous mushroom. It irritated my skin but it was worth it!”

\--”She seemed a little concerned when you call her your best friend, though,” Lotte said, “I wonder what was that all about?”

\--”Maybe she never had a real best friend?” Akko wondered. “Maybe she only heard that from her fake friends,” Sucy suggested. “Oh, yeah.” Akko sighed sadly, “I forgot about the fake friends thing. Although, I never really heard her talk about it.”

\--”She’s obviously not going to talk about it, Akko,” Sucy snapped. “You’re right,” Akko said, “I bet it troubles her.” she then finished packing her stuff and zipped her luggage. There was a knock in the door shortly after. “Come in!” Akko said. Diana then walked through the door. “Good morning, everyone!” she said. “Hello, Diana!” Lotte waved. “Did you finish packing already?” Akko asked. “I packed all my belongings last night,” Diana replied, “do you need any help packing?”

\--”I just finished!” Akko smiled, “Do you guys need help?” she turned towards Sucy and Lotte. “I’m okay,” Sucy shrugged. “Me too!” Lotte added. “I think we’re all done!” Akko said. “Oh, I see,” Diana sighed, “well, I will see you all later!” Diana sighed. She exchanged a hug with Akko, then walked out. Simultaneously, Daisy picked up her last belongings. She packed into her luggage the bottle of stardust Abuelita had given her, then walked towards her desk to pick up her moon necklace. When she was about to touch it, a shadow hissed at her and then crawled away rapidly. Daisy gasped; she observed the black blur head towards the window and get lost. She seized the necklace and the rest of her bags in a rush, then headed out of her room. “She can’t be back…” she thought, “...how does she know where I live? She doesn’t even know that San Antonio exists…”

Meanwhile, Mrs. Eaglenest was heading out of her office when she stared at her old school picture. Memories began to roll on her mind like a film. “Chariot! Croix!” A teenage Angeline Rodriguez ran towards her friends, followed by one last witch. Chariot carried in her hands the Shiny Rod. “I found it!” Chariot said, “I found the Claiomh Solais!”

\--”It was very difficult,” Croix added, “but it was worth it.”

\--”Thank goodness!” Angeline said, “Maldora and I were worried sick! Right, Mal?” 

\--”No doubt!” said a young Maldora LaVoy. “Professor Woodward said I have to look for the Seven Words of Arcturus!” Chariot said excitedly, “I was thinking we should do it all together! Don’t you think, Croix?”

\--”Sure!” Croix smiled. “Yay!” Angeline hugged Croix and Chariot, “Are you coming, Mal?”

\--”Of course!” Maldora replied. “Mom? Mom!” Daisy’s call made Mrs. Eaglenest return to the present. “Yes?” she answered. “Did I interrupt something?” Daisy asked, “I’ll come back later then…”

\--”No, no,” Mrs. Eaglenest chuckled, “I was just feeling nostalgic,” she looked at the picture one last time. Daisy noticed such, so the questions started to flow. “You were looking back, weren’t you?” she asked. “I was,” Mrs. Eaglenest replied, “I do it every now and then.” Daisy looked up to the picture above--it was a picture of her parents’ wedding. “How exactly did you and dad meet?” she asked, “Since you’re so invested in my relationship with Andrew, it’s my turn to nose around.”

\--”I’m not invested in your relationship!” Mrs. Eaglenest crossed her arms, “But, fine. I’ll tell you if you wish.”

\--”Tight!” Daisy said as she walked towards her mother’s desk and sat down, “Hey, Andy! Come here!” 

\--”Yes?” Andrew walked in timidly. “My mom’s gonna tell us how she met my dad,” Daisy replied. “Can I listen too?” Akko burst in. “S-Sure!” Mrs. Eaglenest stammered. Memories started flowing through her mind like a river. “I wasn’t even out of Luna Nova yet when I met your father!” she said as she remembered the scene in her head. Young Angeline Rodriguez walked down the street with her classmates, Chariot, and Croix, when she suddenly bumped into someone. “I was so into the book that I forgot where I was going!” Mrs. Eaglenest recalled. “Oh, I’m sorry!” A teenage Steven Eaglenest turned around to see Angeline down on the floor. Croix and Chariot looked back as they froze in their tracks. “It’s okay!” Angeline smiled, “It was my fault for not looking where I was going!” she picked up her book and continued walking. “What happened, Angeline?” Croix asked. “I accidentally bumped into that boy over there!” Angeline answered, “I think he’s kinda cute…”  
\--”You should ask him out!” Chariot suggested excitedly. “I don’t think I can…” Angeline blushed. “Of course you can!” Chariot said, then ran towards Steven. “Chariot! Wait!” Croix tried to stop her. “Hey!” Chariot tapped Steven’s shoulder, “my friend was wondering if you wanted to go out!”

\--”Really?” Steven blushed. Angeline hid behind her book as her face turned red. “I would like to!” he replied. “Are you serious?” Angeline gasped. “Sure!” Steven smiled, “My name’s Steven Eaglenest, but you can just call me Steve!”

\--”I’m Angeline Rodriguez!” Angeline introduced herself, shaking Steven’s hand. “Have fun, you two!” Chariot shouted cheerfully. “After that,” Mrs. Eaglenest said, “Steven and I would hang out almost every day. And, if it wasn’t for Chariot, we would’ve been anywhere in the world!”

\--”I can’t believe Chariot helped you get a date, Mrs. E!” Akko gasped excitedly. “Chariot played the Cupid card many times,” Mrs. Eaglenest giggled, “she was also there when Steve proposed to me!” 

\--”That’s so cool!” Akko squealed. “Thanks for the interesting story, ma!” Daisy said. She took Andrew by the arm and both walked out followed by Akko. Mrs. Eaglenest sighed, then eyed the pictures one last time before walking out. “Is everyone ready for the airport?” Daisy asked when everyone reunited in the foyer. “I’m totally ready!!” Amanda replied enthusiastically, “I packed some movies to watch on the flight!”

\--”Tight,” Daisy smirked. “I’m really going to miss this place,” Diana sighed, “I learned so much this past week!”

\--”I collected a lot of mushrooms!” Sucy said. “Do you think you’ll be okay on the flight back, Lotte?” Akko asked. “I hope so…” Lotte replied timidly. “It’s gonna be a long flight!” Daisy said, “We’ll spend 18 hours up in the air!”

\--”I’m sure we can handle it!” Akko said carelessly, “Right, Lotte?”

\--”R-Right!” Lotte stammered nervously.


	53. Sky High Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko has a dream that she's convinced might mean something; Yoon-hee is back in Luna Nova, what might she be planning?

“Give us a call when you get there!” Mrs. and Mr. Eaglenest shouted. “Okay! I will!” Daisy rolled her eyes as she and the group boarded the jet. “18 hours of being in a confined space…” Daisy sighed as she sat between Andrew and Amanda. “Good thing I brought some movies!” Amanda smirked. “I’ll take a very long nap…” Sucy said as she placed a mask over her eyes and a blanket over her body. The first two hours of the flight seemed eternal to Akko. She looked out the window to see nothing but clouds. Constanze played a video game while Jasminka munched peanuts from a bag. Diana turned the page of her book while Sucy snored deeply. “What are you watching?” Lotte leaned to see Amanda’s screen, “I’m watching the film version of Nightfall,” Amanda replied. “I thought you hated Nightfall!” Lotte said. “At least it’s better than watching Andrew and Daisy make out…” Amanda groaned, “Get a room, you two!”

\--”Mind your own business!” Daisy shouted. Four hours into the flight, Akko noticed that tension in the jet started to rise. “Guys! Bad news!” Daisy shouted, “Captain said one of the engines is failing!”

\--”What?!” everyone gasped. “I’m kidding,” Daisy smirked maliciously. “It would be such a shame if something actually happened…” Sucy whispered in her sleep, making Akko and Diana’s skin crawl. “And well,” Diana sighed, “how have you been, Akko? Are you enjoying the flight?”

\--”Not really,” Akko replied, “I’m very bored! There’s really nothing to do…” 

\--”I see,” Diana said, “we’re really close from home, probably.”

\--”Yeah,” Akko sighed. “Is everything okay?” Diana asked, noticing Akko’s lack of enthusiasm. “I’m fine,” she replied, “I’ve just been thinking about stuff.”

\--”What kind of stuff?” Diana asked again. “Everything we’ve been through all this time,” Akko answered, “my first day as a witch, the Samhain Festival, reviving the Seven Words, finding Chariot, the Dark Cult… everything.”

\--”It has been tough for you, hasn’t it?” Diana took her hand. “Yeah,” Akko answered, “but everything’s been worth it. I’m becoming a great witch!”

\--”You surely have,” Diana smiled softly, “I’m very proud of you. You used to let yourself get covered by my shadow, and now, I’m the one who lives under your shadow.” Akko then gasped, “Don’t say that, Diana!” she said, “You’re still a great witch!”

\--”You’re so sweet!” Diana giggled, “What did I ever do to deserve you? I used to be so harsh towards you, but I guess it was because I wanted the best for you.”

\--”You… You did?” Akko gasped. “Yes,” Diana replied, “and now I’m here, sitting next to you, proud to call you my girlfriend,” she then noticed how Akko’s cheeks became pink, “I love you,” she whispered in a dreamy voice. “I love you too,” Akko whispered back as her cheeks became even pinker. 6 hours into the flight, Akko could feel the tension between her friends rise even more. Daisy had fallen asleep on Andrew’s shoulder, Amanda was on her third movie, and Sucy had not moved a muscle in almost 3 hours. Diana could feel her eyes shutting while reading her book, Constanze grunted angrily as she played video games, and Jasminka was on her third bag of peanuts. Akko looked at the window to see the blue ocean underneath the jet. “I never realized how up high we were…” she thought. She then felt how Diana leaned her head on her shoulder, completely asleep. Soon, Akko also deeply fell asleep, her brown hair intermingled with Diana’s blonde locks. As she fell asleep deeper and deeper, she began to dream. A starlit sky projected inside her mind. On the other side of a crystal clear lake, Akko saw Chariot standing. “Chariot!” she called. Chariot looked up to the call, but she had bruises and cuts across her face. “What happened to you?” Akko gasped. “You must stop them…” Chariot replied, “you must stop the Dark Cult.”

\--”How?” Akko asked, “I can’t stop them! They’re too strong!” she then saw Chariot walk away, so she felt the urge of following her. Akko stepped on the water to notice she was walking on the surface, so she ran behind Chariot across the lake. “Chariot! Wait!” she called. Chariot stopped in the middle of a sprawling green field. Akko noticed she was not wearing her teacher clothes, but rather her old Shiny Chariot outfit. “Believe in yourself, that is your magic!” she smiled before vanishing into thin air. “Chariot!” Akko called repeatedly before waking up. She noticed she was still in the jet, but everyone had fallen asleep as moonlight leaked through the windows. Diana was still leaning her head on Akko’s shoulder, Amanda and Sucy both snored loudly, Lotte and Jasminka both shared a blanket, Daisy still rested her head on Andrew’s shoulder while he embraced her, and Constanze had out down her gaming console to snooze. Akko took a deep sigh, then went back to sleep. 

“Wake up, Akko!” Diana whispered. Akko opened her eyes slowly. “We’re home!” Diana smiled softly once Akko was fully awake. “Finally! Ground!” Lotte threw herself towards the ground as she boarded off the jet. “I never thought I’d miss the British scent!” Amanda smirked as she took a deep breath. “No parents, no Goldsteins, no problems!” Daisy said enthusiastically. “It sucks that we start school tomorrow…” Amanda groaned, “that means this is the last time you two can be together!”

\--”I know,” Andrew sighed as he took Daisy’s hand, “I’m really going to miss you.”

\--”Don’t be so cheesy, Andy!” Daisy scoffed, “We can still meet after school!” she then kissed his cheek gently. The group then headed out of the airport and prepared to return to Blytenbury. “Guess this is goodbye for now,” Daisy sighed. “I’ll see you later,” Andrew smiled as he hugged her, they both parted ways. The group of witches then headed towards the Leyline central. By the following day, the Luna Nova alumni gathered in the auditorium. The witches would all tell stories about their breaks. Akko, Sucy, and Lotte found a seat between Team Green and Team Navy when the door of the auditorium swung open. The teams gasped when they saw Yoon-hee Song walk in along her teammates. Diana, who was sitting next to Barbara and Hannah, gasped at the sight of Yoon-hee and Team Orange. “I knew she was back,” Daisy thought as she saw Team Orange seat in the front row. The moment her eyes met Yoon-hee’s, she looked away nervously. Akko then saw Professor Ursula and Professor Croix walk upstage next to the rest of the staff. Professor Holbrooke stood on a podium. “Welcome back to Luna Nova Academy,” she said, “I hope everyone had a great break! This is the beginning of the Spring semester, just a few more months until summer!”

\--”And just a few years less before graduation,” Sucy whispered. Akko’s heart shrank the moment she heard the word graduation. Akko kept thinking about such throughout the first day of classes. “Can anybody other than Miss Song answer my questions?” Professor Badcock snapped angrily, completely ignoring the fact that Daisy, Diana, and Lotte had their hands raised. “Miss Kagari!” she called, making Akko gasp, “Can you please tell me which great witch of history is responsible for the Blue Moon and Blood Moon celebrations?”

\--”Lucia,” Akko replied instantly, making Professor Badcock and the other witches gasped. “I’m afraid that’s incorrect,” Yoon-hee snapped cooly. “It is not,” Professor Badcock said as she read her book, “Lucia is responsible for the Blue Moon and Blood Moon celebrations since she was fond of the moon. You have improved, Miss Kagari!”

\--”Thank you,” Akko said confidently. She turned her head to see Daisy and Diana congratulating her silently. Yoon-hee, on the other hand, crossed her arms angrily as class continued. “You did really great today, Akko!” Lotte exclaimed. “I can’t believe Professor Finnelan gave me an A today!” Akko said as she looked at her paper. “I told you all that studying would pay off!” Diana smiled, “Words cannot describe how proud I am!”

\--”Thank you!!” Akko threw herself towards Diana and hugged her tightly as tears ran down her face. 

“Should we execute Plan B already, master?” Yoon-hee asked as she talked to Maldora through her crystal ball. “Not yet,” Maldora replied, “I will tell you when. But I can tell you, the time to execute Plan B might arrive sooner than you expect. That being said, I need you to be more careful with this plan. Remember not to attack just Daisy Eaglenest, you must get them all at once.”

\--”Understood, master,” Yoon-hee bowed. Maldora gave her a stern expression before her image vanished from the crystal ball.


	54. Julius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko keeps having the same dream over and over; Daisy adopts a stray dog, but it may cause mayhem in Luna Nova.

A week into the Spring semester made Akko and her friends need fresh air. They decided to visit Blytenbury one afternoon. As Akko and Diana walked with their hands intertwined, Daisy followed behind carrying a burrito in her hand. “Man, this burrito sucks!” she groaned, “There’s nothing like the ones my mom makes!” her attention then fell on a stray puppy hanging near a dumpster. “Here you go,” Daisy leaned down, emptying the burrito on a plate and leaving only the tortilla to herself, “you must be very hungry!” she smiled warmly as she saw the puppy eat the meat. “Daisy!!” Akko called. “Coming!” Daisy answered, then continued walking. She felt something cling into her boot as she walked, so she looked down to see the puppy. It was a chubby beige Corgi of about 3 months of age. Daisy ignored it and continued walking. Akko and Diana then noticed the dog. “Um, Daisy?” Diana stammered, “is that your dog?”

\--”No,” Daisy answered, “it just started following me.” 

\--”You should keep it!” Akko suggested. “No!” Daisy shouted, “There will never be any other dog in my life that can replace Brutus!” she crossed her arms and stormed off angrily. “Stop following me, you hairy rat!” she shouted at the puppy. “Don’t worry, little guy!” Akko said as she patted the puppy’s head, “I’m sure she’ll like you soon!”

\--”I knew she would still be upset,” Diana sighed. “I thought she had moved on already!” Akko added. “Well, it seems like she hasn’t,” Diana sighed once more. Daisy entered the music shop to see Andrew waiting for her in the rock section. “Hey, is everything okay?” he asked. “I’m good,” Daisy sighed, “it’s just that… I found this dog, right? I gave it my burrito, and now Akko and Diana want me to keep it!”

\--”I don’t see the problem,” Andrew said, then noticed Daisy’s upset expression. “I don’t wanna replace Brutus!” she cried, “Brutus was my best friend! I can’t do this to him!”

\--”Brutus would have not agreed,” Andrew snapped, “I’m pretty sure he’d want you to move on. You don’t have to replace him, you just have to keep him in your heart.”

\--”Really?” Daisy looked up at him. “I’m sure about that,” Andrew smiled before kissing her forehead gently. “It’s gonna be hard to sneak him into Luna Nova, though,” Daisy sighed as the couple walked out of the music shop and returned to the spot where she had found the puppy. “Hi, Daisy!” Akko waved as she and Diana played with the puppy. At the sight of Daisy, the tiny canine waved its tail and barked happily. “Yeah, whatever,” Daisy rolled her eyes as she picked up the dog, which then started licking her face cheerfully. “What name will you give him?” Andrew asked. Daisy kept pensive for a moment, then answered, “His name will be Julius.”

\--”You seem to have a knack for naming pets as Ancient Romans!” Diana giggled. “I just think it’s a cool name,” Daisy said. “Are you taking him into Luna Nova?” Akko asked. “Hell yeah!” Daisy answered, “What’s the worse that can happen?”

\--”This is bad! This is very bad!” the very next day, Daisy ran around the halls of Luna Nova Academy. “Julius!” she called. “Did you lose Julius? In Luna Nova?” Akko asked. “I did!” Daisy replied, “And you better help me find him before someone else does! And by someone else, you know whom I mean!”

\--”Depends,” Sucy said pensively, “is it Finnelan or Yoon-hee? Because they’re literally both there.” she pointed at Professor Finnelan, who was talking to Yoon-hee. Both walked towards the direction Akko, Sucy, Lotte, and Daisy were standing in. “Gotta go!” Daisy said, then rushed out of the scene. Akko, Lotte, and Sucy held their breaths in as Finnelan and Yoon-hee passed across them. From their conversation, Akko picked up some of Yoon-hee’s questions about the day’s lecture, each of which Finnelan would answer gleefully. The witches then parted ways. “Daisy Eaglenest!” Finnelan shouted when she saw Daisy run around, “No running in the hall!”

\--”Pardon, professor!” Daisy said as she walked calmly, then continued running when she was out of the teacher’s eyesight. “Eaglenest is behind something,” Finnelan thought, “I better get to the bottom of whatever she is planning.”

\--”Julius!” Akko and Lotte called in the courtyard. “Any luck yet?” Megumi and Alice asked. “No, and you?” Akko asked back. “We couldn’t find Julius either,” Alice answered. As they continued calling for Julius, Daisy sneaked into the kitchen and towards the refrigerator. She opened it to take a couple of steaks from the freezer, then somersaulted out of the kitchen when she heard the magic staff return. “Come here, boy!” she called as she waved a steak in the air. Professor Finnelan noticed Daisy calling, so she followed the noise until she lost track of her. When she turned around the corner, she spotted Julius chewing on a steak. “I knew it!” she said, “I knew Daisy Eaglenest was behind something!” Julius noticed the witch, so he began to run. Finnelan then snatched him and carried him away. “He could be anywhere by now!” Daisy sighed. “I’m sure he’s fine,” Akko stroke Daisy’s back softly. “I believe this animal belongs to you, Miss Eaglenest!” Finnelan burst into the courtyard. “Julius!” Daisy gasped. “First, you set a demon loose in our institution,” Finnelan scolded, “and now you let this stray animal in? You are in a lot of trouble!”

\--”I swear I didn’t do it with a bad intention!” Daisy protested, “I found this dog in the streets and decided to give him a home! I can’t send him to my parents’ house!”

\--”Very well then,” Professor Finnelan placed Julius back in the floor, “but you must find another place to let the dog stay in, or it will be thrown into the dog pound in 24 hours!” she spun on her heel and walked back in. “Where am I gonna find a place for Julius to stay at in 24 hours?” Daisy asked. “What about Andrew?” Akko suggested, “Do you think he can let Julius stay with him?”

\--”I don’t know,” Daisy shrugged, “his father can be a bit picky. I don’t think he’ll be able to.”

\--”Of course I’ll take care of Julius!” Andrew replied joyfully that afternoon as Daisy handed Julius to him. “Are you sure?” Daisy asked, “What about your old man?”

\--”Everything will be fine,” Andrew smiled, “trust me. My father won’t be a problem.”

\--”If you say so,” Daisy shrugged, “I’ll see you later then, Julius!” she scratched Julius’s head and then exchanged a quick kiss with Andrew.   
\--”Mommy! I want a puppy!” A young Daisy exclaimed excitedly as she pointed at a gray puppy staring out of a pet shop window. “You’ll get one soon, honey,” Mrs. Eaglenest replied. “Can I get one for my birthday?” asked Daisy. “Of course!” Mrs. Eaglenest smiled. On the day of her birthday party, Daisy opened her present to see the puppy she wanted inside. “Thank you so much, mom and dad!” she exclaimed, “Look, Megumi! I got a puppy!” she showed the tiny canine to a young Megumi Sealily. “What’re you gonna name him?” Megumi asked. “I’ll name him… Brutus!” Daisy answered. 

Daisy snapped back to the present as she stared at an old picture of her with Brutus. She sighed, then placed it in the shelf where her black magic books were replaced by crystals, pictures, and the Slipknot vinyl that Andrew had given her. “Good night, Brutus,” she whispered, “you would’ve loved Julius as much as I do.”

\--”Y’know,” Akko sighed as she laid in bed, “seeing Daisy running around with Julius really made me wanna get a pet!”

\--”Don’t even think about it!” Sucy roared, “We have enough with you.”

\--”Hey!” Akko gasped angrily as she sat up in a jump, “What the heck was that supposed to mean?!”

\--”Nothing,” Sucy groaned, “just go to sleep.”

Akko crossed her arms, then laid back and closed her eyes. Once again, she dreamt about the crystal clear lake and starlit sky. Chariot stood in the same place as before, her face was still bruised. “Chariot!” Akko called as she ran across the lake, stepping on the surface of the water. She followed Chariot to the green field again. “Chariot! Wait!” Akko called. Before getting an answer from Chariot, she saw the witch evaporate in front of her eyes. She sat up, breathing heavily and sweating. “I don’t understand…” Akko thought, “...what do all these dreams mean? Are they predicting the future? Is the Dark Cult behind them?” her thoughts kept spinning around her head for a few hours until she finally fell back asleep.


	55. Dog Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko accidentally turns Daisy into a dog right before her date with Andrew; Chariot and Croix look for an ancient relique that could fall into the Dark Cult's hands.

Akko woke up the next morning and walked towards Diana’s dormitory. She saw Hannah and Barbara walk out almost as if they were running away from a monster. As she got closer to the door, Akko heard a sneeze from the inside. “Diana? Is everything okay?” she asked as she walked in. “Good morning, Akko!” Diana said. Her nose was red, her eyes were misty, and her voice sounded very congested. “Heck! Are you sick?” Akko asked. “I’m afraid so,” Diana replied, “but don’t worry, it’s just a simple cold! I’ll be fine in a couple of days! That being said, I’m afraid I cannot help you study, I’m sorry.”

\--”Don’t worry!” Akko chuckled, “I’ll ask Professor Ursula--”

\--”She and Croix aren’t here at the moment,” Diana interrupted, “they’re out on a mission.”

\--”What kind of mission?” Akko asked curiously. “Professor Croix said she found a valuable crystal at a top of a sacred mountain,” Diana answered, “since it’s linked to magic, she and Ursula, or Chariot, should I say, went to find it because they fear it will fall in the Dark Cult’s hands.”

\--”Well…” Akko said, “I’ll find someone to help me.”

\--”Why don’t you ask Daisy?” Diana suggested, “I bet she can help!” 

Akko then left Diana’s room and walked towards the courtyard to meet with Daisy. They practiced the Metamorphosis spell over and over. “What am I?” Daisy said as she transformed into a llama. “Uhh… a giraffe? A sheep!” Akko replied. “I’m a llama, you idiot!” Daisy bellowed. Akko stared at her in confusion. “A llama!” Daisy said, “They live in South America! They… never mind. Let’s move on. What am I now?” she turned into a dingo. “A dog!” Akko answered. “Close,” Daisy snapped, “I’m a dingo.”

\--”What’s a dingo?” Akko asked. “They live in Australia,” Daisy answered. “Why do you transform in animals I’ve never heard of?!” Akko asked in frustration. “Like if you could do any better!” Daisy snapped, “Transform me into a dog, then!” 

\--”I will!” Akko said. She aimed her wand at Daisy, concentrated, and then cast the spell, “Metamorphie faciesse!” when she opened her eyes, she noticed two canine ears had sprung from Daisy’s head. “What are you looking at?” she snapped, then noticed the two ears in her head. She spun 180 degrees to see a dog tail behind her. “Akko!” she growled. “I’m sorry!” Akko chuckled, “I can fix this! I swear!”

\--”I have a date with Andrew in 30 minutes, you big idiot!” Daisy barked, “Are you really sure you can fix this?”

\--”Uhm… no…” Akko lowered her head, “Professor Ursula helped me last time--”

\--”Last time?!” Daisy gasped, “What do you mean by ‘last time’? Have you done this before?”

\--”Yeah, it’s a funny story!” Akko chuckled. She remembered the first night she had met Andrew; she had turned herself into a bunny and turned him into a donkey. “What about Diana?” Daisy asked, “Can’t she help?”

\--”Diana’s sick,” Akko replied, “and Professor Ursula left with Professor Croix to look for a magic object!”

\--”You know what?” Daisy threw her arms in the air, “Forget it. Let’s just get to my date. Oh, and get Lotte and Sucy, just in case.”

Meanwhile, far away from Luna Nova, Chariot and Croix arrived at the base of a snowy mountain. “Here it is,” Croix sighed, “the Enchanted Crystal mountain. Are you sure about this, Chariot? It seems dangerous!”

\--”We have to get the Enchanted Crystal,” Chariot answered, “if it falls in the hands of the Dark Cult, there will be terrible consequences.”

\--”Let’s start climbing, by all means,” Croix said. She and Chariot exchanged quick looks, then started to climb the mountain. “How long do you think it will take us to get to the top?” Chariot asked. “I think, maybe around 3 days!” Croix replied, “Maybe less if we don’t take breaks!” heavy snow then started to fall over both witches. “Try not to stay too behind!” Croix shouted. “Understood!” Chariot answered as she followed Croix’s footsteps.

“Good morning, professor!” Akko waved at Professor Finnelan, who noticed Team Red and Daisy in front. “Eaglenest!” she hissed, “What on earth are you wearing?”

\--”It’s called a beanie,” Daisy answered as she pointed at her gray Nirvana beanie, which covered the dog ears Akko had given her. She placed her Slipknot vinyl in the cauldron, then waited for Akko, Lotte, and Sucy to catch up. Once they had reached the town, Daisy took off her beanie. “Whoa,” she gasped, “my senses are all over the place!” she looked around as her senses became sharp: her hearing was so strong she could hear noises from miles away and she could smell everything around her. She then began running chasing the scent of food. “Daisy! Come back!” Akko and Lotte called as they ran behind her while Sucy walked calmly. They turned around the corner to see Daisy standing in front of a butcher shop. “Everything looks so good!” she said in a dreamy voice. She was breathing through her mouth and her tail wagged from one side to the other at a fast speed. “Come on, Daisy!” Akko pulled her arm, “You’re going to be late to your date with Andrew!”

\--”But I really want meat!” Daisy whimpered. Her ears fell down, as well as her tail. “We should get her dog treats,” Sucy proposed. “She’s not a real dog!” Akko shouted, “She just behaves like one!” they watched attentively as Daisy began chasing her own tail, then stopped abruptly. She sniffed around for a few seconds. “What is it, Daisy?” Akko asked. “Did you smell another dog?” Lotte asked as well. “Maybe she found something,” Sucy added. “Not something, someone!” Daisy answered, then started running again. “Not again!” Akko groaned. “Daisy! Wait for us!” Lotte and Akko shouted. Daisy followed the smell all the way to the ice cream shop, where she spotted Andrew sitting on a bench. “Andy!!” she called, pouncing over him. “Daisy?!” He gasped, “Why are you a dog? And why do I have the feeling Akko was behind this?”

\--”She was!” Daisy replied, “I’m angry but for some reason, I can’t show it!” her tail started wagging rapidly. “Here you are!” Akko said as she gasped for breath, “You have to stop running away like that!”

\--”Hey, look! I found Andrew!” Daisy said excitedly. “Could you please explain to me why did you turn my girlfriend into a dog?” Andrew crossed his arms, waiting for a response. “It’s a long story…” Akko chuckled, “I asked Daisy if she could help me study, and I accidentally transformed her into a dog… The problem is I don’t know how to fix it. Professor Ursula is out and Diana is sick!”

\--”I see,” Andrew sighed. He then gasped and blushed when Daisy licked his face. Akko, Sucy, and Lotte exchanged anxious looks. “And, is she trained?” Andrew asked, “Daisy, sit!” at the command, Daisy sat on the floor. “Speak!” Andrew commanded; Daisy responded with a loud bark. “Roll over!” Akko said. Daisy threw herself in the floor and gave a little roll. “Beg!” Lotte joined. “Play dead,” Sucy commanded. “Are you guys done already?” Daisy snapped annoyed. Her ears then raised when she spotted a squirrel in a nearby tree. “Squirrel!” she exclaimed, then ran towards the tree, barking. “Daisy! No!” Akko shouted. “Daisy! Stay!” Andrew commanded. Daisy stopped barking as she saw the squirrel run away. A few minutes later, Akko slammed a leash into her spike choker. “This should prevent you from running around!” she smiled. “It’s itchy!” Daisy groaned as she tried to take it off, “Andy! Take it off, please!” she clung into him, then began to examine him with her nose, “You smell like another dog!” she said, “Why do you smell like another dog?”

\--”Maybe because I’ve been taking care of Julius as you asked me to!” Andrew answered. “Oh, right, Julius…” Daisy snapped with a hint of jealousy. “Anyway, we should get going,” Andrew said, “we have a reservation in a few minutes.”

\--”You guys are going to a fancy restaurant?” Akko asked curiously. “Yes,” Andrew answered, “maybe in the meantime, you can figure out how to turn my girlfriend back to normal. Let’s go, Daisy!” 

\--”All right, babe!” Daisy said enthusiastically as she followed Andrew. “Have fun, you two!” Akko shouted. Andrew led Daisy into his limousine. During the ride, he noticed that she would look attentively through the window, so he opened it so she could sneak her head out. When the vehicle reached a stoplight, Daisy spotted Yoon-hee and the rest of Team Orange standing in a corner. Yoon-hee looked confusedly at Daisy, who then returned back inside. 

Chariot and Croix had stopped climbing to take a look at the path ahead. “The snow is getting thicker,” Croix said, “are you sure you want to keep going?’

\--”I’m sure!” Chariot replied, “We have to get the Enchanted Crystal before Maldora does!” 

\--”Chariot! Look!” Croix pointed at a flock of birds in the horizon. Chariot noticed that it was not a flock of birds, but rather a pack of winged demons. “She’s here!” she said, then took Croix by the arm and began climbing again. Maldora arrived at the base of the mountain as she was surrounded by her loyal demons. “The Enchanted Crystal will be yours,” she said, “but it will take time,” she looked down to see two sets of footprints in the snow, “especially if someone else is already here.”

“I can’t go in there, Andy!” Daisy said when she and Andrew stood outside a fine restaurant, “it says ‘No dogs’ on that sign!”

\--”You’re not a dog!” Andrew said, “Not fully, at least.” he then took her by the hand and both walked in. Heads turned the moment they walked in. Daisy could feel how all eyes were on her; it reminded her of her first day at Luna Nova. Outside, Akko, Sucy, and Lotte peeked through the window. “Why are we here again?” Sucy asked. “I thought Diana told you not to nose around in their relationship, Akko!” Lotte said. “I’m not nosing around!” Akko replied, “I just wanna turn Daisy back to normal! Metamorphie faciesse!” she turned into a mouse. Lotte and Sucy soon followed as well. “Let’s sneak in through the back!” 

“Steady… Now!” Andrew laughed as he gave Daisy a treat after performing a trick. “Another one?” Daisy said as she munched a breadstick. “You know,” Andrew sighed, “this has to be the most fun date we’ve ever had!”

\--”Are you serious?” Daisy gasped. “I’m being a hundred percent honest,” Andrew replied, “all we normally do is talk and hold hands. This time, I get to see you act like a dog! It’s much more fun!” he stretched his hand and scratched behind one of Daisy’s dog ears. “That’s the spot!” she said as her tail started wagging. With her other ear raised in the air, she could hear a conversation across the room. 

“Is that Lord Andrew Hanbridge?”  
“It is.”  
“Who is the girl he is sitting with?”  
“A Luna Nova student named Daisy Eaglenest. I heard she’s the daughter of a couple of American billionaires.”  
“Ah yes, the Eaglenest family. They produce oil.”  
“I heard that Miss Eaglenest is a punk. She’s really open about hating on politics! How immature!”  
“The Hanbridge family has lost its touch. They used to be respectable, and now they’ve sunk low, allowing the future leader of this country to be with a punk witch!”

Daisy lowered her head. Her ears flopped and her tail stopped wagging. “What’s wrong, babe?” Andrew asked, noticing Daisy’s upset expression. “I’m fine,” Daisy said, letting out a little whimper. “I know what can cheer you up!” Andrew smiled, “Do you want another treat?”  
\--”Yes, please!” Daisy said. He placed a piece of bread on her nose. “Ready? Now!” he shouted. Daisy then caught the bread with her mouth. “Good girl, Daisy!” Andrew giggled as he ruffled her hair. “Psst! Daisy!” Akko whispered. Daisy leaned over to see Akko, Sucy, and Lotte underneath the table. “We found out a way to turn you back!” Lotte said, “Meet us at the Magic Cafe!” After their dinner was over, Andrew and Daisy headed towards the Magic Cafe, where Team Red was waiting. “Get me back to normal,” Daisy commanded, “I’m already tired of being a dog.” Akko gathered all her strength and concentration as her friends held their breath. “Metamorphie faciesse!” Akko chanted. Daisy opened her eyes to see the ear, tail, and any other canine trait were gone. “Thanks, man!” she smiled, “You apparently gave us the best date ever!”

\--”It’s no problem!” Akko chuckled. “I better get back home,” Andrew said as he made deep eye contact with Daisy, “Julius is waiting for me.”

\--”I’ll see you later, Andy,” Daisy said, “also, I’m sorry for licking you…”

\--”It’s fine,” Andrew smiled, then kissed Daisy’s cheek before waving goodbye at the witches. “Let’s go back,” Daisy said, “and not a single word about this!”

\--”I’m definitely telling Diana about this!” Akko said determinedly.


	56. No Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy gets an unpleasant surprise when her first ex-boyfriend asks her for a second chance; Croix lets Chariot know what she really feels for her.

Akko woke up the following morning after having the same exact dream as before. She was unsure or whether or not she should let Diana know, so she just got out of bed silently to see Lotte squealing excitedly. “Tonight’s the New Year’s dance!” she said. “Really?” Akko asked. Lotte showed her a flyer she had picked up the previous day. “I don’t think I can go,” Akko sighed, “Diana’s sick…”

\--”We can go as a group!” Lotte suggested. “Or we can stick with Andrew and Daisy,” Sucy added. There was a knock at the door shortly after. “Hello, Akko!” Diana waved. “Hey, Diana!” Akko waved back, “How are you feeling?”

\--”I’m feeling a little--” Diana’s sentence was interrupted by a sneeze, “--better, thank you for asking,” she smiled. “Well…” Akko stuttered, “I was wondering if you wanted to go to the New Year’s dance with me tonight…”

\--”Of course!” Diana replied before letting out another sneeze, “I’d be glad to!”

\--”Sweet!” Akko smiled. “Are you guys talking about the New Year’s dance?” Daisy joined the conversation, “Sorry for eavesdropping, by the way, I was passing by…”

\--”Are you going too?” Lotte asked. “You betcha!” Daisy answered, “I’m going with Andy. The thing is he wants to match and I don’t have anything that can match with whatever he’s wearing.”

\--”Shopping time!” Akko shouted excitedly. “What did I get myself into?” Daisy whispered to Diana as she was being dragged away by Akko and Lotte. After breakfast, the witches decided to visit the town and jump from store to store. “I haven’t gone to a party like this since high school…” Daisy sighed, “we have this thing called Homecoming and Prom, it’s ridiculous.”

\--”It sounds like fun, actually!” Akko smiled as she showed Daisy some dresses. “It’s lame!” Daisy scolded, “Wearing matching outfits and dancing underneath the spotlight! I’m just joining this thing because Andrew and I planned to when the clock strikes midnight.” she rolled her eyes. “Something tells me there’s a backstory behind this,” Akko frowned. “When I was in high school, I went to Homecoming with this guy,” Daisy sighed. Lotte and Sucy joined to hear the story. “He… was kind of my first boyfriend before I dated Yoon-hee,” she continued, “I was so into this guy, but when I turned around, I saw him kiss another girl. I don’t like dances ever since. Besides, he only liked me for one thing: my parents’ money.”

\--”There’s a ton of things you don’t like,” Sucy said. “I know,” Daisy sighed. She had picked a dress, paid for it, then walked out followed by her classmates. “Just try to have fun tonight!” Akko smiled, “Forget about the past!”

\--”Daisy Eaglenest? Is it really you?” A male voice made Daisy freeze in her tracks. She turned around to see a tall, blue-haired boy. Akko noticed he was wearing a Slipknot t-shirt, a denim jacket, and he had checkered sneakers that matched with a checkered bracelet. “Do I know you?” Daisy snapped. “Yes!” said the boy, “It’s me! Evan McLaughlin from high school! Don’t you remember me?”

\--”So you’re the one who cheated on Daisy, huh?” Akko shouted angrily. “Who are you?” Evan asked, stepping back nervously. “My name’s Akko, Daisy’s best friend!” Akko shouted, “And we don’t want you near my best friend!” Sucy and Lotte moved forward to shield Daisy. “How did you even find me?” Daisy asked, “What do you want? I told you I never wanted to see you again! If you came here to ask for money, I won’t lend you a cent!”

\--”I found you through Megumi!” Evan replied, “I told her I wanted to make things up with you! Daisy Eaglenest…” he then got on one knee, “I never meant to break your heart like that. Please, give me a second chance! I promised I’ve changed and won’t ask for any of your money!!” 

\--”Even if I wanted, I cannot give you a second chance,” Daisy snapped, “I’m already dating someone else.” 

\--”What?” Evan gasped, “Who is it?”

\--”I’m not gonna tell,” Daisy said, “Akko, Sucy, Lotte: don’t tell him.”

\--”Don’t worry,” Akko replied. “We wouldn’t tell him in a million years,” snapped Lotte. They started walking, leaving Evan on his own. “I can’t believe he found me,” Daisy said, “I’m so disgusted right now.”

\--”I’m sure he won’t be a problem,” Akko said, “you’re with Andrew now, and you seem very happy!” 

\--”I know,” Daisy sighed, “I’m just gonna ignored what happened.”

\--”That’s my best friend!” Akko said ecstatically. “I’m not your best friend!” Daisy groaned. 

As he saw the witches walk away, Evan turned around and decided to walk down the streets. “Hey, blue hair!” He looked up to see Yoon-hee, Helga, and Paola, sitting on a park bench. “Hello?” Evan asked confused, “Who are you?”

\--”My name is Song Yoon-hee,” she said, “I’m from South Korea, and I’m also Daisy’s classmate. Come, sit with us.” She gestured at an empty space in the bench. “Are you friends with Daisy?” Evan asked. “I wouldn’t say we’re friends,” Yoon-hee replied, “we’re more like rivals.”

\--”Do you know who is she dating?” Evan asked urgently, “When I get his name, I will beat him to death!” Yoon-hee liked the idea, but not so much to know she had another contestant to win Daisy’s heart. “I wouldn’t do it,” Yoon-hee said, “Daisy isn’t dating just anybody, she’s dating a noble.”

\--”A noble?” Evan asked confused, “I can’t compete against a noble! I’m just a simple guy from Texas! Who is this jerk anyway?”

\--”Lord Andrew Hanbridge,” Yoon-hee asked with a hint of disgust, “he’s the son of our current Prime Minister. You truly don’t have a chance, unless…”

\--”Unless?” Evan frowned. Paola then whipped out a jar that had a bee inside. “This here is a Cupid Bee,” she said, “whoever gets stung with it will fall in love with the first person they see!”

\--”If you go to the New Year’s dance tonight,” Yoon-hee added, “we can sting Daisy with the Cupid Bee and make her see you. She’ll fall madly in love with you!”

\--”I like the idea!” Evan smirked. “Wait,” Yoon-hee added, “Daisy is a very jealous person. If you and I go together, we can make her jealous and forget about her little Prince Charming!”

\--”You have a deal, then!” Evan stretched his hand towards Yoon-hee, “My name’s Evan, by the way!”

\--”Pleasure to meet you, Evan,” Yoon-hee smirked, “I’ll see you tonight at 8. Don’t be late.” She then got up from the bench and signaled Helga and Paola to start walking. “Why are we helping that boy?” Paola asked, “You do know that’s Daisy’s ex, right?”

\--”I really don’t care,” Yoon-hee answered, “I’ll get rid of him and all the other ones!” she stormed off angrily. Paola and Helga exchanged quick looks, then followed behind. 

“Croix!” Chariot called. She looked around in the snow and saw no signs of Croix. “Chariot!” Croix called back. She moved through the snow to reach Chariot’s spot. “I’m so glad you’re okay!” both said at the same time. “Let’s keep our voices low,” Croix whispered, “we might cause an avalanche. “What about Maldora and her demons?” Chariot asked, looking down to the foot of the mountain. She spotted Maldora ordering her demons to climb. “They’re demons,” Croix replied, “they’re used to the warmth of the Underworld. It will take them a while. Let’s go, we have a long way until we reach the top.” she took Chariot by the hand and continued walking through the snow. A few minutes into the hike, Croix noticed Chariot started shivering heavily. She scanned around until she found a cave. “Let’s go in there,” she said. Chariot nodded, then followed Croix into the cave. “Why are we stopping?” she asked. “You’re shivering, Chariot!” Croix answered as she tried to ignite a fire, “I don’t want you to get hypothermia!”

\--”Oh, Croix,” smiled Chariot, “you always try to pamper me!”

\--”No, I’m not!” Croix blushed, “I’m just worried about you. That is all.”

\--”Are you sure?” Chariot raised an eyebrow. “I am!” Croix crossed her arms. “Tell me the truth, Croix,” Chariot sighed, “do you have feelings for me?”

\--”I…” Croix stuttered, “I always did…” she sighed, “but with you becoming a celebrity and then turning into enemies, I was never able to express what I truly feel.”

\--”Croix!” Chariot gasped, “Why did you wait until now?”

\--”Do you feel the same, Chariot?” Croix asked. “I do,” Chariot answered, “I always did as well. Do you honestly think I forgot about you all these years?”

\--”Sometimes it feels like you did…” Croix said. “Don’t say that, Croix!” Chariot said, “I never forgot about you! You were always on my mind!”

\--”Chariot…” Croix smiled as her cheeks became slightly pink. They both sat down next to the fire. Chariot leaned her head on Croix’s shoulder as warmth invaded both witches’ bodies. “I wonder how Akko is,” she sighed. “Me too,” Croix added, “I hope everything is okay.”


	57. New Year's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoon-hee and Evan executed their master plan during the New Year's dance; Akko and Diana have their first kiss.

The big night had arrived and the witches at Luna Nova all prepared their dresses and outfits. Akko waited impatiently outside Diana’s door. She was wearing a bright pink kimono with a cherry blossom pattern. Diana opened the door and walked out, leaving Akko speechless. She was wearing a royal blue dress adorned with pearls. “Are you ready?’ she stretched her hand towards Akko. “I’m ready!” Akko said as she took Diana’s hand. Outside Luna Nova, Andrew waited as he saw the witches walk out. He then looked up as he recognized a familiar red and black mane. Daisy walked out wearing a black dress with golden designs; her silver moon necklace flashed underneath the moonlight. “How do I look?” she asked. “You look beautiful,” Andrew replied. “Thanks,” Daisy blushed, “you look great, too!”

\--”Thank you,” Andrew smiled, “should we go now?”

\--”Yeah,” Daisy said, linking her arm with his. “I also got you this,” Andrew said, showing Daisy a clear box with a corsage inside. “A corsage? Really, Andy?” Daisy chuckled. “I read that it’s an American tradition to give one to your date,” Andrew answered, “do you not like it?” 

\--”No, I love it!” Daisy replied, “It’s just that, no one ever did such a sweet gesture…” she opened the box and placed the corsage on her wrist. She noticed it had daisies on it. “I love you,” Daisy said softly. “I love you too,” Andrew smiled back. 

Akko and Diana both walked into the ballroom. In the corner of her eye, Akko noticed all her friends standing in a group near the dance floor. “Hey, look who’s here!” Amanda smiled, “It’s happy couple number 1!”

\--”You guys look amazing!” Lotte said. “Thanks!” Diana replied, then let turned away to sneeze. “You’re still sick?” Amanda asked. “I’m afraid so,” Diana answered. Across the dance floor, Yoon-hee observed the group while Evan looked around anxiously. “Where is she?” he asked. “Be patient,” Yoon-hee said, “she’ll arrive sooner than later.”

\--”I just wanna see what kind of idiot she’s dating,” Evan crossed his arms, then started at the entrance. He gasped when he saw Andrew and Daisy walk in. “There they are,” Yoon-hee snapped in a disgusted tone, “the perfect little couple.”

\--”That’s the noble guy she’s dating!?” Evan shouted, “He’s freaking handsome! There’s no way I can compete against him!”

\--”Shut up, can you?!” Yoon-hee bellowed, “That’s why we have the Cupid Bee!”

\--”Oh, true,” Evan calmed down, “I forgot about that part of the plan. So, what should we start with?” 

\--”Step one,” Yoon-hee answered, “let’s make Daisy jealous.” she pulled Evan by the arm and headed to a spot where she could assure Daisy’s eyesight. “She’s not looking our way!” Evan groaned. “Let’s move closer,” Yoon-hee commanded. They both noticed that Daisy didn’t even bother to look away from her date. “Maybe if we pass near her!” Evan suggested, taking Yoon-hee’s hand and dragging her past the group. Daisy noticed Evan’s blue hair dragging Yoon-hee, so she decided to ignore them and get lost in Andrew’s green eyes. Meanwhile, Akko took Diana into the dance floor and started dancing relentlessly. “Akko! What are you doing?” Diana giggled. “I’m dancin’!” Akko answered. Diana tried to copy Akko’s movements. “You can do it, Diana!” Akko said excitedly. “Nothing’s working!” Evan whispered. “She’s too in love with that noble idiot,” Yoon-hee hissed, “it’s time for Plan B.”

\--”Don’t you mean, Plan Bee?” Evan grinned. “I will rip off your tongue if you ever do another joke like that,” Yoon-hee snapped, “but this is what will happen: I’ll make Hannah and Barbara distract Andrew, Paola will free the Cupid Bee, it will sting Daisy and she’ll fall in love with you again. Whatever happens next, leave it to me.”

\--”Understood,” Evan smirked, then both walked away. “Did you hear that too?” Sucy asked Lotte, who both casually overheard the entire conversation. “We have to tell our friends!” Lotte said urgently. Both then walked towards Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze to tell them what happened. “We should tell Daisy!” Amanda exclaimed. “You go tell Akko and Diana,” Sucy told Lotte, “I’ll go find Alice and Megumi.”

\--”Got it!” Lotte said. She headed towards the crowded dance floor, struggling to make her way towards Diana and Akko. Meanwhile, Yoon-hee signaled Hannah and Barbara to proceed according to plan. Both witches walked towards the couple. “Excuse us!” They laughed as they pushed Daisy out of the way, “Would you like to dance with us, Andrew?”

\--”I’m already with somebody else!” Andrew said, struggling to let of off their grip. “I don’t see anyone around!” Hannah laughed. “Me neither!” added Barbara. Paola stood behind Daisy, opened the jar with the Cupid Bee, and watched as Daisy was stung by it. She then signaled Yoon-hee to proceed. “She received the sting!” Yoon-hee said, pulling Evan towards Daisy, “Quick! You have to be the first thing she sees!” 

Daisy could feel a hot rush of blood through her head as her heart started aching. She looked up to see Evan standing in front of her and she immediately felt a burning passion inside. “Evan?” she gasped. “Hey,” Evan smiled. “I don’t know why I was mean to you earlier!” Daisy smiled back, “Of course I’ll give you a second chance!” she threw herself towards Evan. “Akko! Diana!” Lotte had finally made her way to the couple, “Yoon-hee is using a Cupid Bee to make Daisy fall in love with her ex and separate her from Andrew!”

\--”Oh no! That’s terrible!” Akko gasped. “We must tell Daisy!” Diana said urgently. They left the dance floor to look for Daisy, but they saw it was too late. When Andrew had finally freed himself from Hannah and Barbara’s grip, he saw Daisy kiss Evan. “What’s going on?!” he shouted. “Oh, right,” Daisy made a gap between her and Evan to face Andrew, “I decided to give my ex Evan a second chance. Sorry, Andrew. We’re done.” 

\--”What a jerk!” Hannah scolded. “Leaving you for someone less important than you? Awful!” Barbara added. Andrew lowered his head, then started heading towards the exit. “Andrew!” Akko called, “Don’t leave!”

\--”Daisy broke up with me,” Andrew sighed saddened, “I don’t understand why. What did I do wrong?”

\--”Absolutely nothing!” Diana replied, “Daisy is under the spell of a Cupid Bee!”

\--”What?” Andrew gasped. “Yoon-hee is behind it!” added Amanda. “We gotta find the Cupid Bee and smash it!” Akko included, “Let’s do it just like Daisy would do it!”

\--”Setting it on fire?” Amanda asked. “I think she would point a knife at it,” Sucy said. “That does not matter!” Diana shouted, “We have to find it and break its curse!” they held their breath as the Cupid Bee buzzed by. “There it is!” Amanda shouted, trying to knock the bee. “Amanda!” Akko ran behind her; the rest of the witches followed shortly. Andrew looked back at how Daisy held Evan’s hand. “So,” Evan said, “I’m going back to Texas tomorrow. Think I could borrow a couple thousand for the trip back?”

\--”Of course, babe!” Daisy smiled. “So, it’s all about the money, isn’t it?” Andrew snapped. “Get out of here, Hanbridge!” Daisy hissed, “You and I are done!”

\--”I know she’s under the curse of a Cupid Bee,” Andrew said, “and I’m not going to stop until Daisy is back to normal.”

\--”Daisy’s with me now,” Evan hissed, “get used to it, Mr. Noble!”

\--”I won’t let you get away with this,” Andrew hissed back, “especially now that I know your intentions.”

\--”Get lost!” Daisy shouted. “Yeah, you heard her!” Evan added, “Get lost! That’s right! Walk away, Andrew Hanbridge! Walk away!” he shouted as he saw Andrew heading back to where he was. “There has to be another way to free her from the curse,” He thought, “I wonder if the true love’s kiss might work…”

Meanwhile, Akko, Diana, Amanda, and Lotte chased down the Cupid Bee. Sucy, Jasminka, and Constanze followed behind. “I can believe I have to do this again!” Akko groaned. “What? You’ve done this before?” Amanda gasped. “It’s a long story!” Akko said. “Stop right there!” Yoon-hee shouted; Paola, Helga, Hannah, and Barbara stood next to her. “Don’t even try, Yoon-hee!” Diana hissed, “You’re outnumbered!”

\--”Are we?” Yoon-hee grinned. Demons started to rise from the shadows and surrounded the witches. “Bye, Diana!” Hannah and Barbara laughed. “What do we do now?” Amanda asked as she and the other witches struggled to free themselves. Akko looked around to see the options. “These are Shadow Demons,” she thought, “they hate light! I need light! An explosion spell!” she reached for her wand from her sleeve, “Diphulaniado!” An explosion of light then left Akko’s wand, making the demons hiss and shriek. “Good one, Akko!” Amanda said. “Thanks, I’ve been practicing!” Akko smirked. She looked up at a clock to see there were 30 minutes left before midnight, so she remembered what Daisy had told her earlier. “Their kiss at midnight!” she gasped. “What’re you talking about?” Lotte asked. “No time to explain!” Akko replied, “We gotta find that Cupid Bee before midnight!”

Back at the ballroom, Andrew saw across the floor how Daisy and Evan would dance and smile. He never thought he’d ever feel as jealous as that moment. He stared at his watch to see there were 20 minutes left before midnight. Tired of drowning on his own jealousy, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Once Evan was away for a moment, he walked up to Daisy. “Can we talk?” he asked. “Go away!” Daisy hissed. “You do realize Evan wants your money, right?” Andrew snapped in a cold tone. “And?” Daisy shrugged, “What’s the point of being rich if I can’t share it with my boyfriend?”

\--”He’s not your boyfriend!” Andrew said as he felt a hot rush of jealousy through his veins, “I am! Evan doesn’t love you as I do!”

\--”Shut up, Anthony!” Daisy shouted. “You know very well my name is Andrew!” Andrew shouted back, “This isn’t you, Daisy! What happened with our kiss at midnight?!”

\--”I’m doing it with Evan now!” Daisy hissed, “Leave! I don’t wanna see your stupid face anymore!”

Andrew then looked at his watch again to see five minutes had passed. “I hope Akko catches that bee soon,” he said as he saw Daisy walk away. “It’s getting away!” Amanda shouted, “Constanze! Do something!” Constanze then drew out Stanbot; the robot started shooting laser beams from its eyes. “It’s not working!” Akko shouted. “We only have 10 minutes until midnight!” Lotte squealed nervously. “Murowa!” Diana shouted as a blast of heat left her wand, but missed the Cupid Bee for just millimeters, “Don’t let it reach the entrance!”

\--”On it!” Amanda said, “Come back here!” When she tried to reach the Cupid Bee, the insect dodged her hand and then flew out into the wilderness. “It’s too late…” Akko lowered her head as she and the other witches walked in. Andrew caught glimpse of the group, so he hoped for good news. “Did you break the spell?” he asked. “No,” Akko answered, “I’m sorry.” she took Diana by the hand and led her to the edge of the dance floor, her head lowered the entire time. Andrew noticed there was 1 minute left before midnight, so he went to take matters into his own hand. “Desperate times require desperate measures,” he thought as he walked towards Daisy. “You again?!” Daisy shouted. “I’m not leaving until I have your love back,” Andrew said as 30 seconds before midnight began ticking. “I swear I’ll rip your head off!” Daisy hissed. “I’m already used to your threats,” Andrew shrugged carelessly, getting closer to her. “I feel bad for not saving Andrew and Daisy’s relationship,” Akko sighed. “At least we’re together tonight,” Diana smiled as the crowd started counting from 10, “Happy New Year, Akko,” she smiled. Both witches leaned towards each other until their lips touched. “Let me go!” Daisy shouted. Andrew placed his hands on her waist, then leaned in for a kiss the instant the clock struck midnight. Daisy felt how the hot rush of passion left her body as memories of her relationship with Andrew flashed through her mind. “Andy!” she said. “Do you still love me?” he asked. “Of course I do!” Daisy answered as he leaned forward for another kiss, “I love you!”

\--”I love you too!” Andrew smiled. “Defeated by them, once again…” Yoon-hee hissed as he saw them from across the floor. “Diana?!” Hannah and Barbara gasped when they noticed Diana kiss Akko’s lips, “You’re dating a girl?!”

\--”Yes,” Diana replied, “haven’t you meet my girlfriend, Akko Kagari?”

\--”You bat for the other team?” Hannah asked. “Since when?” Barbara added. “Since forever,” Diana replied, “now, if you excuse me, Akko and I have a dance floor to conquer!” she flashed Akko a smile, then led her to the dance floor. “I love you!” Akko smiled. “I love you more!” Diana replied. 

Evan gasped to see Daisy embracing Andrew. “Um, excuse me!” he shouted, “That’s my girl you’re touching!”

\--”Go to hell, McLaughlin!” Daisy hissed, “I knew you just came back for my money!”

\--”That’s not true!” Evan said, taking Daisy’s hand, “Daisy, I love you!” he pulled her towards her and tried to kiss her, but instead of meeting her lips, he met her fist. “This is for using a Cupid Bee on me!” she shouted. “Get him, Daisy!” Amanda cheered from the edge of the dance floor. “Break his neck!” Sucy added enthusiastically. “Do you mind doing the honors?” Daisy asked Andrew. “It would be my pleasure,” Andrew replied. Evan then looked up to receive a double punch in the face. “Let’s get out of here,” Daisy smirked, “I’m tired.”

\--”That was so awesome!” Amanda said as she walked behind the couple. Diana and Akko then joined as they took each other’s hand.


	58. David, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy starts having nightmares again, so she infiltrates Appleton Academy as a boy named David to spend a day with Andrew.

Amanda would keep talking about the New Year’s dance ever since the event, always remarking that her favorite part was watching Andrew and Daisy punch Evan at the same time. Akko liked to daydream about her first kiss experience with Diana during the dance. She often wondered if the occasion would ever repeat in which she’d had to kiss her lips again, but then remembered Diana’s sickness and freaked out at the thought of catching a cold. Every now and then she’d remember when she used to crush on Andrew, and those thoughts would often be clouded by the memory of her first kiss. The one who wasn’t spending a good time was Daisy, for her nightmares had returned. She would often see the faces of demons she had summoned flash across her eyes and Maldora’s voice laughed in the background. She woke up in a jump, then looked around the room. The pentacle she had once drawn was slightly fading and covered by a round rag. She stared at the pictures in her wall to see the bands she loved. Between the posters were a couple of pictures she had taken with Andrew in some of their dates. Above them were a University Of Texas flag and a calendar with famous American landscapes. Daisy pulled her knees towards her and felt that what she needed at the moment was to feel Andrew’s loving hugs. She took one last glance at the pictures, then laid back, struggling to stick an eye. By the next morning, she told Akko to meet her alone in the courtyard. “You wanted to see me, best friend?” she asked. “Yeah,” Daisy answered, “I need your help.”

\--”For what?” Akko asked curiously. “I’m gonna infiltrate Appleton Academy,” Daisy replied. “Are you crazy?!” Akko gasped, “Don’t you know that they hate witches? Why do you wanna do it anyway?”

\--”I’m stressed!” Daisy replied, “I wanna spend some time with my babe, but I also wanna surprise him, so don’t say a thing! Andrew told me you and Amanda broke in once, so I have a plan to avoid getting caught.”

\--”And what can that be?” Akko crossed her arms. “Turning myself into a boy,” Daisy said, “watch this out! Metamorphie faciesse!” Akko then observed as Daisy waved her wand, and suddenly she had turned herself into a male. “Surprise!” she said, her voice had become as deep as that of a male. “Whoa, Daisy!” Akko gasped widely, “You truly turned yourself into a boy!”

\--”I just need the uniform,” Daisy said, “Metamorphie vestesse!” Akko could not believe her eyes when she saw Daisy’s Luna Nova uniform turn into the Appleton uniform. “Get your broom,” Daisy commanded, “We’re going to Appleton.”  
Moments later, the witches reached Appleton Academy. Daisy’s heart raced at the speed of light. Akko hid her broom somewhere safe, then turned into a mouse and shoved herself into the pocket of Daisy’s coat. “This uniform is too formal,” Daisy sighed. Her male hand reached for her pocket knife, then made some slits in random places of her pants. “Better!” she smiled. Rather than wearing Appleton’s fancy shoes, she felt comfortable wearing her favorite pair of black skater sneakers. “What are you doing!?” Akko asked. “Isn’t it obvious!?” Daisy shouted, “I’m bringing this stupid uniform into the 21st century!”

\--”You’re completely insane!” Akko scolded, “Much more insane than Amanda!” she noticed at how Daisy ignored her and decided to go back inside the pocket. Daisy walked blindly through the Appleton courtyard. “Excuse me, young man!” A professor peeked through a door, “Shouldn’t you be in class?”

\--”Uhm…” Daisy chuckled nervously, “I’m lost! It’s my first day here…” 

\--”I see,” said the teacher, “what is your name?”

\--”Da...vid,” Daisy replied, “David Eaglenest, sir.”

\--”David Eaglenest…” the professor checked his roster. Daisy whipped out her wand behind her back and gave it a little twist. “Oh, here you are! David Eaglenest!” the man said, “You’re in my class! Please, come in!”

\--”Thank you,” Daisy bowed before walking in. In the crowd of all the students, she spotted Andrew sitting in the middle row, so she walked to the empty seat next to him. “Hey, man,” she said, “can I sit here?”

\--”Sure,” Andrew replied as he read a book. “I’m new to the school,” Daisy said, placing her feet up on the desk, “you must be Andrew Hanbridge, aren’t you?”

\--”Yes,” Andrew answered, not taking his eyes off the book. “I’m David, David Eaglenest,” Daisy smirked, waiting for his reaction. “Sounds like Daisy Eaglenest,” Andrew said, then gasped. He took his green eyes off his lecture to take a look at David. “Hey, Andy”, she winked. Akko poked her head out of the pocket to wave at him. “What do you think you’re doing?” Andrew asked. “Just came to say hi,” David answered. “Listen up, gentlemen,” the professor stood behind the podium, “today we welcome into Appleton two new students, Mr. Eaglenest, please stand up!”

\--”Hey, guys!” David smirked, “My name’s David. I don’t mind if you call me Dave. I’m from San Antonio, Texas!”

\--”Just like me!” David and Andrew turned to see a familiar face: Billy Goldstein. “Ah, yes!’ the professor clapped his hands, “Mr. William Goldstein!”  
\--”Yeehaw, that’s me!” Billy tipped his cowboy hat, “The name’s Billy! My father runs Black Gold Oil Company! Don’t be surprised if we surpass Eagle Oil Company one day!” Andrew could feel the tension irradiating from Daisy. “What is that Redneck bastard doing here?” she thought. After class ended, Andrew dragged David into the bench they used to meet in. “I want an explanation and I want it now!” he demanded. “I just wanted to know what Appleton is like!” David shrugged, “Why are you so mad, babe?” he smirked. Andrew could feel how his cheeks turned pink. “Daisy Selene Eaglenest!” he shouted flustered. “Uh-uh,” David said, “I’m David Eaglenest now. David Stephen Eaglenest.”

\--”I’m also very disappointed with you, Akko!” Andrew crossed his arms. “I swear I didn’t want to get involved!” Akko said, “I’m sorry! Daisy forced me!”

\--”You volunteered, you liar!” David shouted, “But, don’t worry, babe! I promise I won’t let anyone find out who I really am!”

\--”Fine,” Andrew sighed, “I trust you.”

\--”Good,” David said, surrounding Andrew with his arms, “today’s gonna be fun. Are you uncomfortable?”

\--”N-Not really…” Andrew blushed, “How are you suddenly taller than me?”

\--”I dunno,” David shrugged, “so, are you gonna show me around or what?”

“And over there is the cafeteria,” Andrew explained as he gave David a tour. “This is a really nice place,” David said as he looked around. “Jeez, I feel like that stupid tour at UT-San Antonio,” Daisy thought internally. “Hey, Andrew!” they turned around to see his friend Frank walking towards them. “Hello, Frank,” Andrew smiled, “have you met my friend David? He’s new to our school,”

\--”Sup,” David smirked, “I’m David Eaglenest. You can call me Dave.”

\--”Eaglenest?” Frank asked, “Are you related to Andrew’s girlfriend, Daisy Eaglenest?” Andrew and David then exchanged looks. “She’s my twin sister!” David replied at once, “My parents just like to pretend like I don’t exist because she’s always been the favorite. Meanwhile, my parents sent me to a military school almost all my life. And then I ended up in Appleton today. Andrew was showing me around, isn’t it so, Andy?” he pulled Andrew close, making him blush slightly. “Y-Yes!” he chuckled. “I thought you hated being called Andy,” Frank raised an eyebrow. “My girlfriend calls me Andy,” Andrew chuckled. “Yeah, like Andy Biersack!” David smiled, “He’s the lead singer of Black Veil Brides!”

\--”I, obviously, don’t know who that is…” Andrew chuckled nervously again, baffled at his own lie. “Well, I’m Frank!” he stretched his hand towards David, “I’ve been friends with Andrew since childhood!”

\--”Tight,” David said, “nice to meet you, Frank!” 

\--”Likewise, Dave!” Frank smiled. “Well,” Andrew said, “I have to keep showing Daisy--I mean, David! I must keep on showing David around!” he pulled David’s arm. “See ya later!” David smirked. He then noticed Andrew’s flustered face, “Babe, are you blushing?”

\--”N-No!” Andrew answered, “It’s just really warm today!”

\--”Sure, if you say so!” David shrugged before bumping into another student, “Hey! Watch where you’re going, man!”

\--”You better watch where you are going!” said a blonde young man Andrew instantly recognized, “Don’t you know who I am?”

\--”A blind jerk,” David answered. “Please excuse my friend, Louis!” Andrew chuckled, “He’s new!”

\--”New students should really learn to respect me, Louis Blackwell!” he said, “My father runs this school!”

\--”So, you’re basically a spoiled brat!” David smirked. “Daisy, stop!” Akko whispered. “What was that?” Louis asked, “Show me right now!” he directed his hand towards David’s pocket. “Just because your father runs this school you think you can invade my privacy?!” David grabbed Louis’s wrist and squeezed it. “What kind of freaks do you hang out with, Andrew?” Louis turned aggressively toward Andrew. “Whomever I befriend should be none of your concern,” Andrew answered. David’s attention then focused on laughs and cheers coming from a few doors ahead. He walked over to find Appleton’s lounge. “Tight,” he smirked. The doors were then shut in his face. “Only elite Appleton students can come in,” Louis smirked maliciously. “I’ll break your face if you don’t let me go through,” David hissed, pushing Louis aside. Inside, he found other Appleton students playing games such as chess, Blackjack, and pool. “No video games?” he frowned. Andrew followed right behind as both walked in. “This place is so dope!” David grinned, “We obviously don’t have this in Luna-- I mean, in America!”

\--”What school did you go to? A public one?” Billy Goldstein asked. “A military one,” David answered, “I served my country.”

\--”Really?” Billy raised an eyebrow, “Because I’ve known the Eaglenest family and I don’t remember them having a son…”  
\--”David went to a military school for a couple of years,” Andrew answered. “I see,” Billy said pensively, “you know, you do look an awful lot like Daisy.”

\--”Th-That’s because we’re identical twins!” David answered. “What if I check your pocket and find something interesting?” Billy smirked. “Such as what?” David chuckled, exchanging looks with Andrew. “Dunno, partner,” Billy answered, “a pack of cigarettes, a pocket knife, a magic wand?”

\--”A magic wand!?” David laughed, “Don’t be stupid! Only witches have magic wands! I’m not a witch!”

\--”Prove it, then!” Louis demanded. “What did I get myself into?” Daisy thought, “What should I do? Okay, calm down, Eaglenest! What would Corey Taylor do?”


	59. David, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's secret has been revealed, so now he has to free himself from an unfair witch trial; Akko has a dream that discovers an important secret.

“And well,” Louis said, “go on, Eaglenest! We’re waiting. Prove to us you’re not a witch!” David could feel cold sweat running down his neck. “I, uhm…” he chuckled, “Could a witch do this?” he took a stack of cards and tried to shuffle them. He failed on purpose, making the cards fall to the floor. “That don’t tell me anything,” Billy said. “Well,” David shrugged, “what about arm wrestling? If I win, I would have proven enough that I’m not a witch.”

\--”But if I win,” Billy said, “you’ll empty your pockets!”

\--”Deal!” David said as his hand clashed with Billy’s. “You’re going down, Eaglenest!” Billy hissed. “We’ll see,” David hissed back. Meanwhile, in the pocket of his coat, Akko struggled to keep Daisy’s wand out of place, then it fell to the floor. “Daisy’s wand!” she thought as she saw it roll under the table. She noticed all the attention was focused on the wrestle, so she followed the wand until it fell down a drain. “Crap!” Akko groaned, squeezing to fit through the bars, chasing Daisy’s wand. David’s arm was a few inches away from touching the table, so he gathered all his might to fight back. “I’m not gonna let this racist idiot win!” Daisy thought, remembering all the racist jokes Billy made about her Mexican heritage. “Aren’t you gonna help your Mexican relatives cross the border?”

\--”Your Mexican genes are pretty weak!” Billy laughed, “No wonder President Drumpf wants to build the wall!”

\--”Don’t you ever disrespect my Mexican heritage ever again!” David roared, slamming Billy’s hand on the table. “You did it, Dave!” Andrew cheered. “Tell your father and his friend Drumpf that my Mexican genes can kick their butts!” David laughed, raising a pair of horns in the air. The lounge then emptied itself, leaving Andrew and David behind. Andrew blushed the moment David placed his arm around him. “Guess it’s time for me to go,” David sighed, “Let’s go, Akko!” he reached for his pocket and noticed neither Akko nor the wand was there. “What’s wrong?” Andrew asked. “Akko and my wand fell off!” David answered. “Daisy!” Andrew shouted angrily, “We have to find them before someone else does!” both then ran out of the lounge. David then remembered the place where Akko had hidden their brooms, so he headed there, completely leaving Andrew behind. “Akko!” he called. He ruffled between the bushes to see both brooms were gone. “Were you looking for these, Eaglenest?” Billy Goldstein’s voice sent shivers down David’s spine. He and Louis held both brooms in their hands. David gasped to see more Appleton students surround him, so he somersaulted some of them and ran as fast as his legs could. “Daisy!” Akko’s voice called. “Akko!” David called back. “Grab the witch!” Louis commanded. David had no other choice than keep running, parkouring over objects in his way. “Akko!” David called again. “Hey, Dave!” Frank waved as he saw David running in his direction. “No time to talk, Frank!” David said, passing next to Frank and other students. When he turned around a corner, something hit him hard in the face, making him pass out. 

\--”I have to find Akko,” Daisy thought, “come on, Daisy, wake up!” David opened his eyes to see he was in some type of dark chamber. His heart sank. “Am I in the Dark Cult’s temple?” Daisy thought. He looked to his right to see Andrew strapped to a chair. “Andrew!” David called. He then turned to his left to see Akko, she was as unconscious as Andrew and carried both hers and Daisy’s wands in her hands. “Welcome, Dave,” Louis and Billy appeared in front of him, both wearing black hoods. “You think you can hold me back so easily?” David smirked. “You have no opinion,” Louis hissed, “you’re a witch!”

\--”Yeah, I am, so what?” David hissed. “Why did you come here?” Louis asked, “Were you looking for the Holy Grail, like your friend? Or was it something else?” there was no response from David, only an angry stare. “You ain’t talkin’, eh?” Billy smirked. “Not to mention,” added Louis, “how dare such a dirty witch as yourself forsake the Appleton Academy uniform?”

\--”Let me and my friends go,” David demanded. “You must confess first!” Louis snapped. “I plead the fifth!” David shouted. “Don’t you dare forsake the American Constitution, witch!” Billy hissed. “I know how to make you talk, Eaglenest,” Louis snapped his fingers. A pair of Appleton students walked up to Andrew and untied him. “Andy!” David called. Andrew opened his eyes. “Dave! Don’t tell them anything!” Andrew shouted. Louis snapped his fingers again and Andrew received a punch directly to the stomach. “Andrew!” David shouted horrified, “Fine! I’ll confess! My name’s Daisy Eaglenest! I didn’t mean any harm, I just wanted to spend a day with Andrew! My friend Akko just came here to support me!” 

\--”I knew it!” Billy laughed, “I knew David Eaglenest wasn’t real!”

\--”I’ve said the truth,” David said, “now let me and my friend go!”

\--”Very well then,” Louis said. David was then freed, so he took his wand from Akko’s hand. “I’m sorry I got you into this,” he whispered. “D-Daisy?” Akko woke up slowly, “Sorry, I lost your wand…”  
\--”It’s okay,” David smiled softly, “I’ll take us back home. Metamorphie faciesse!” David then returned to being Daisy. “Everyone, meet my girlfriend,” Andrew said, “Miss Daisy Eaglenest.” the entire room then gasped as they admired Daisy’s piercings and her red and black locks. “And now, back to the Witch Trial,” Louis said, “the witch has been found guilty, and the sentence is torture!”

\--”Try it,” Daisy said in a challenging tone. “Seize her!” Louis commanded. Daisy somersaulted the advancing students, then grabbed Louis by the neck and held her knife near his flesh. “One more step, I’ll slit his throat!” she shouted. “Grab her!” Louis kept ordering, “She’s a witch! Don’t let her frighten you!”

\--”You don’t know me that well!” Daisy smirked, pushing Louis into the mob, “I’m the strongest witch you’d ever met!”

\--”Billy!” Louis shouted. Billy tried to seize Daisy, but she evaded every movement. “Andy! Free Akko!” she tossed her knife at Andrew. “Got it, babe!” he smirked, then used the knife to free Akko from the chair she was tied to. Akko reached for her wand and turned into a mouse again. “What on earth is going on in here?” Chairman Blackwell walked in. “Father!” Louis gasped, “I mean sir! We caught another pair witches--” he noticed both Daisy and Akko, along with Andrew, were gone. “Good afternoon, Mr. Blackwell,” Andrew appeared outside the chamber next to David. “Whoa!” David gasped, “Were you guys fighting or what?”

\--”Louis! William!” Chairman Blackwell shouted, “To my office! Now!”

As they walked out, Billy and Louis flashed David and Andrew dirty looks. “Let’s go,” Andrew signaled David to walk. “Sorry for all the trouble I caused, man,” Daisy said as she and Akko mounted their brooms. “It’s all good,” Andrew smiled. “I just wanted to spend a day with you,” Daisy sighed, “I’ve been having nightmares again and thought that seeing you would make me feel better.”

\--”Well,” Andrew said, “next time, let’s go on a regular date, okay?”

\--”Tight,” Daisy smiled. She then unmounted her broom and walked towards him. They both exchanged a passionate kiss. “I love you,” Daisy whispered. “I love you too,” Andrew said. Both Akko and Daisy then mounted their brooms and took off. “Y’know,” Akko giggled, “you and Andrew should really get married in the future!”

\--”Shut up!” Daisy blushed, “Let’s hurry up, I feel like a butler in this stupid uniform!”

Andrew stood for a while to see how the witches flew away. He turned around and walked across the courtyard and into an empty hallway. He opened a secret door and walked in. “She fell perfectly into the trap,” he said as he turned on the light to see… another Andrew? The other Andrew looked up at the impostor. He had been tied to a pipe and was gagged. “How does it feel to be replaced, Andrew? It must feel awful!” The fake Andrew then turned back to his original form: Yoon-hee Song. “You’re not getting away with this, Yoon-hee!” Andrew hissed as his gag fell off his mouth, “Daisy and Akko will stop you!”

\--”Daisy and Akko are convinced that I’m you,” Yoon-hee smirked, “Nobody’s gonna save you. You’ll be stuck here until you starve out and die! That way, there will be only one Andrew: me! Daisy will be mine again! And then, she and the rest of that school will be crushed under the shadows!”

\--”You’re completely insane!” Andrew shouted. “Perhaps I am,” Yoon-hee said, “but it will be fun to see you trapped in here while I kill your precious flower slowly!” she then transformed into Andrew, “I already have you imitated perfectly she won’t be able to know the difference.” She walked out, letting out an evil laugh. 

\--”Gah!” Akko woke up in a jump that night, “I gotta tell Daisy!”


	60. Back to Appleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a premonition dream, Akko and Daisy rush back to Appleton to save Andrew from Yoon-hee's evil plan.

Akko left her bed and ran towards Team Navy’s dormitory. “Daisy!” She knocked at the door. “What do you want?” Daisy opened the door, “It’s four in the morning!”

\--”Andrew is trapped!” Akko answered. “What?” Daisy gasped, “How do you know that?”

\--”I don’t know!” Akko answered, “I had some sort of dream! Yoon-hee pretended to be Andrew this whole time!”

\--”Yoon-hee…” Daisy hissed, “We gotta go back to Appleton tomorrow!” 

\--”Got it!” Akko said. By the next morning, both witches reunited in the courtyard. “Leave your broom here,” Daisy commanded, then used the metamorphosis spell to turn into an eagle. Akko followed, then turned into a smaller bird. They then took flight towards Appleton Academy. Daisy turned back into David as Akko turned into a mouse again. “Can’t you turn into something else?” David asked. “Like what?” Akko asked. “Like, a dog or something?” David suggested. He slammed open the door of the lounge, “What’s up losers? Did you miss me?”

\--”David Eaglenest?” Everyone gasped. “Well, look who's back,” Louis snapped. “Hey, buddy! Partner!” He chuckled at the sight of Louis and Billy. “What’re you doing back here, Eaglenest?” Billy asked. “I forgot something, relax,” David answered, “as I said, I mean no harm. I’m looking for someone.” he looked at the people in the lounge; there were no signs of Andrew. He then walked out and ran into Frank. “Hey, Dave!” he said, “What happened yesterday? I saw you being chased!”

\--”Long story,” David replied, “have you seen Andrew by any chance?”  
\--”No, sorry,” Frank replied. David then sighed and continued walking. “Keep your eyes peeled, Akko,” he said. “Gotcha!” Akko nodded. 

Yoon-hee walked into the secret room again. “Good morning, Prince Charming!” she said as she turned back into her original form. Andrew flashed her an angry stare. “Where’s Daisy, huh?” she smirked, “Oh, right! She’s back in Luna Nova, completely unaware of where her boyfriend truly is!”

\--”She’ll come,” Andrew said, “I know she will. You’ll regret doing this.”

\--”Doubt it,” Yoon-hee smirked, “you haven’t touched your food? You must be starving! It’s not like I poisoned it or something!”

\--”I’d rather starve…” Andrew hissed. “As you wish,” Yoon-hee shrugged carelessly, “don’t forget: plants need water!” she took the bowl of water she had left for him and sprayed him with it. Andrew tried to free himself until he felt the rope starting to cut his wrists. “The more you fight, the tighter they’ll get!” Yoon-hee said as she turned into Andrew, “Bye-bye, Andy!”

David turned around the corner, running into a dark hallway, and spotted Andrew at the other side. “Hey, David!” he said, “Are you okay, man?” David then grabbed him by the collar of his uniform shirt and slammed him against the wall. “Where is he?” he asked. “Where is who?” Andrew asked. “Don’t play dumb!” David shouted, “I know you’re not the real Andrew! Where is he? Did you take him with Maldora again?”

\--”You’re right,” Andrew smirked, “I’m not the real Andrew. And although Master LaVoy begged me to take him with her, I hid him very well in this very school.”

\--”Give me his location, Yoon-hee!” David drew out his knife and aimed it at Yoon-hee’s throat. “Careful!” she said, “You don’t wanna slash Andrew’s throat, do you?”

\--”How did you even know I was here?” David asked. “Oh, Daisy!” Yoon-hee laughed, “Have you forgotten about Shadow Demons? All I had to do was turn into your precious boyfriend, kidnap him, tell his classmates you were a witch and then offer them a little reward.”

\--”You sold me out to them, didn't you?” David asked. “Are you deaf, Daisy?” Yoon-hee snapped, “Of course I did!”

\--”For the last time, where’s the real Andrew?” David hissed. “Somewhere in this school,” Yoon-hee smirked, “good luck finding him!”

\--”You bet I will!” David said, letting go of Yoon-hee, then walked away. “I need you to find him, Akko,” David said as he sat in a bench. “By myself?” Akko asked. “Yeah,” David replied, “You know this place better than I do. Good luck.”

\--”Thanks, best friend!” Akko said, hugging David’s hand. “Be careful, best friend,” David smiled, “if you see something, tell me. And if they discover you, don’t hesitate to leave back to Luna Nova without me. Now, go!” he placed Akko on the ground, then saw her climb up a wall and get lost. David wandered around Appleton Academy, searching for clues. Very often he’d see Yoon-hee, disguised as Andrew, surrounded by other Appleton students. Akko roamed around small spaces until she found the vents. She’d stop every now and then to check, often coming around classrooms and dormitories. “He has to be somewhere around here!” she thought as she kept running. Meanwhile, David sat down in the cafeteria by himself. “Hey there, Dave!” Frank sat on the other side of the table. “Oh, hey Frank,” David sighed. “Is everything okay? You seem a little down.” Frank noticed David’s lack of confidence. “It’s nothing,” David answered, “I’m just having an episode.”

\--”Hey, look!” Frank pointed at the door, “It’s Andrew!” David turned his head towards the impostor. “Hello, friends,” Andrew said, “David, I heard you were looking for me.”

\--”Yeah, well,” David snapped, “not anymore.” he slammed his fork against the table, then got up and left. “Dave’s been a little down lately,” Frank said, “I wonder why.”

\--”We might never know,” Andrew replied. “I’ll find the real Andrew even if it takes me years,” David whispered as he walked out of the cafeteria. He then froze in his tracks. “Wait a minute,” Daisy thought, “Yoon-hee was by herself on that dark hall. She hid him there!”

\--”Mr. Eaglenest!” a call from his professor made David stop even before he could take a step, “Can I have a word with you really quick?”

\--”Uhm, sure…” David chuckled. “I hope Akko finds Andrew soon,” Daisy thought, “I can’t keep on going like this.”

Akko ran up and down the vents, checking every now and then for her location. Every twist and turn she’d take made her feel like she had been running in circles the entire time. Finally, she peeked her head through a vent that led to a dimly lit room. She made her way through the grating and fell to the floor. “Who’s there!?” Akko looked up to see Andrew tied up to the same pipe. “Andrew! It’s me, Akko!” Akko said. “Akko!” Andrew gasped in relief, “I’m so glad to see you!”

\--”Daisy and I came here to rescue you!” Akko said as she tried to untie Andrew. “How did you know I was trapped?” he asked. “I kind of predicted it in a dream!” Akko answered. “Quick!” Andrew said, “Yoon-hee will return in any moment--”

The door then swung open and Yoon-hee walked in. Akko hid behind Andrew. “Whom were you talking to?” she asked as she transformed back to her normal form. “Myself,” Andrew answered, “since I don’t have anybody else to talk to.”

\--”Is that so?” Yoon-hee flashed him a stern expression, “Well, it seems like you were right this entire time. Daisy is here, disguised as her little alter-ego, Daniel.”

\--”David,” Andrew corrected. “Whatever,” Yoon-hee scolded, “if she’s here, it means Akko Kagari is with her. I’ll get rid of both before they reach you.”

\--”They’ll get to you first,” Andrew hissed, “there’s nothing you can do to stop them.”

\--”We’ll see about that,” Yoon-hee smirked. She turned around and walked out before disguising herself into Andrew again. “Everything okay back there, Akko?” he asked. “I’m good!” Akko answered, “I’m trying to free you from this stupid rope!”

\--”Yoon-hee said that the more I fight, the tighter they get,” Andrew added, he could feel how the rope became slightly tighter than before. Akko looked around and began searching for sharp objects.

David walked out of the classroom and back into the courtyard. “Jeez, that was close,” he whispered. He then walked into the lounge to see some students surrounding Andrew. “Yeah, my girlfriend’s cute and all,” he said, “but sometimes I just want to look for something better,” he noticed David walk in, so he raised his voice, “punk girls are just too outdated, I feel like I deserve someone in my level.”

\--”Don’t listen to him, Eaglenest,” Daisy thought, “that’s not the real Andrew. But… it hurts to hear those words in his voice,” she could feel how the group Yoon-hee was surrounded by was laughing at her, “time to put an end once and for all.” David spun on his heel to face the group. “You think you’re so special, Andrew?” he said, “You really think you could break my sister’s feelings like that? Because honestly, you know very well she could break your face without an effort!”

\--”She’s emotionally weak,” Andrew laughed, “you should have seen her screaming for her life when she was having those panic attacks! Help me! I’m being possessed by an evil witch!” 

David then grabbed Andrew by the collar and pulled him close. “You, me, outside,” he said, “I’ll break your pretty little face into pieces.”

\--”Fine,” Andrew smirked, “but I might have to remind you that this is Appleton Academy, so let’s fight according to Appleton tradition.”

The skies had turned gray with a promise of heavy rain. Most Appleton students gathered in the courtyard. David and Andrew held a sword in their hands as they gave each other their backs. “The duel starts when this coin lands,” Louis said, throwing a coin in the air. David gathered all his might and gripped his sword tensely. Once the coin had reached the floor, the sound of clashing swords echoed in the courtyard. “You’re going to fall, David Eaglenest!” Andrew hissed. “In your wildest dreams!” David shouted, blocking the attack. 

“I can’t cut through this rope!” Akko cried as she tried to slice the rope with a piece of sharp metal she had found lying around. “You can do it, Akko!” Andrew said, “Daisy’s counting on you! Just try harder!” 

\--”For Daisy!” Akko shouted, making the piece of metal slice through the rope at last. Andrew then leaned forward to reach for the bowl of water and gulped it rapidly. “I’m sorry,” he said, “Yoon-hee has left me dehydrated for the past 24 hours. I’m also starving.” 

\--”I’ll bring you some food!” Akko said. She then ran back into the vent and tried to look for the cafeteria, stumbling across the kitchen. Meanwhile, David struggled to keep his rival at bay. The swords collided as both Daisy and Yoon-hee grunted. “Just give in, Eaglenest!” 

\--”Never,” David shouted. He saw how Andrew then swung his sword, making a cut in his arm. “Gah!” David grunted, trying to stop the bleeding with his free arm. “Just give up, Daisy!” Andrew whispered. David had no other choice than to run. He found a stairway that he used to take a break. “You can run,” Andrew shouted as he ran up the stairs, “but you can’t hide!” 

\--”I don’t need to hide!” David shouted. Andrew swung his sword aggressively, making David block the attack in a blink of an eye. “I’ll give up when you tell me where the real Andrew is!” he shouted, his back against the wall. “Seems like this duel will last for a while, then!” Andrew smirked before attacking, “What do you see on someone like this? What does he have that I don’t? I loved you with all my being!”

\--”You truly don’t remember, do you?” David asked, “You promised me you’d show me the world, Yoon-hee. Then, you became obsessed with becoming powerful. You used me as a guinea pig for your black magic spells.”

\--”I wanted to give you everything!” Andrew shouted, “We could’ve been more powerful than any other witch! But it seems like you didn’t want that at all, so you discarded me. I’ve been showing you mercy this whole time, but you know how it is with the Dark Cult. Show. No. Mercy!” Yoon-hee returned to her original form; her face was the last thing David saw before dodging the attack. He burst out a door to notice he was high up in a bridge that connected two of Appleton Academy’s buildings. “There’s no escape now!” Yoon-hee shouted, turning back into Andrew. The swords kept colliding until David’s sword flew off his hand. “I don’t need a sword to defend myself!” he shouted, reaching for his pocket knife and making a cut into Yoon-hee’s hand; he let out a scream soaked in pain as his sword fell into the void. “We’re even now,” David said as he charged towards Yoon-hee. “You wish we were!” she shouted, dodging David’s body. David ran past her and into the edge of the bridge. He then felt a tight grip in his chest. “I knew it!” he said, “I know you couldn’t let me go!”

\--”Are you testing me?” Yoon-hee asked. “You don’t have the guts to let me fall, Yoon-hee,” David said, “you can’t let me out of your life, you won’t be able to let me fall.”

\--”You still don’t know me that well,” Yoon-hee snapped coldly, “I’ll see you in Hell. Goodbye, Daisy Eaglenest,” she then let go of David’s clothes, making him fall. The last thing he could see was how Yoon-hee turned into her true form before hitting the floor.


	61. Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy survives the fall, but will she be able to return to Luna Nova? Meanwhile, Akko and Andrew find a way to escape Yoon-hee's trap.

“David!” Frank ran towards David’s unconscious body. “Is he dead?” Billy asked. David then opened his eyes, he could feel intense pain in his entire body. “How am I still alive?” Daisy thought. Raindrops started falling on David’s face as he struggled to get up. “Frank!” He called, “Take me to the infirmary!” He could feel how every bone of his body was broken into smithereens. Frank then carried him away as the other students stared in awe. Once they were alone, David gathered his strength to speak. “Listen to me carefully, Frank,” he said, “the guy whom you’ve seen lately is not Andrew. That’s actually an evil witch named Yoon-hee Song pretending to be Andrew.”

\--”What do you mean?” Frank asked. “She came after me,” David answered, “she’s my revengeful ex. She turned into Andrew so I could trust her, and look what happened. Whatever you do, don’t trust her.”

\--”What happened to the real Andrew?” Frank asked nervously. “I don’t know,” David answered before he let out a groan in pain, “Yoon-hee said he’s hidden somewhere inside Appleton.” The doors of the infirmary then swung open. David stumbled while the doctors carried him for examination. 

Meanwhile, Akko returned to the secret room carrying a piece of bread. “Here,” she said, handing the bread to Andrew, who ate it in less than 10 seconds. “Let’s go find Daisy,” he said, picking up Akko and placing her in his shoulder. “I just hope she’s okay,” Akko sighed. They turned the corner to run into the imposter. “How did you free yourself?” Yoon-hee asked. “I had some help,” Andrew answered coldly. “Well, that does not matter anymore,” Yoon-hee smirked, “I already got rid of Daisy.”

\--”What?!” Andrew gasped, “What did you do to her?”

\--”She did it to herself,” Yoon-hee snapped, “she plumbed to her own death.”

\--”You monster!” Akko cried. “She deserved it,” Yoon-hee smirked, “and now she’s gone. My condolences.” she spun on her heel and walked away. Andrew and Akko exchanged worried looks, then headed out to the courtyard. “Andrew! Look!” Akko pointed at the dent David’s fall had made on the floor, “She truly is gone…”

Yoon-hee walked into the infirmary after hearing that David had survived the fall. She turned into Andrew and walked in. “I’m here to see David Eaglenest,” she said. She then headed towards David’s bed, “Hello, Dave. How do you feel?”

\--”Go away,” David hissed. “I just wanted to check how the hell did you survive that fall,” Yoon-hee asked, flashing David an angry look. “Get out of here, imposter!” he hissed again. “Not without shaking your hand,” Yoon-hee stretched her hand towards him, placed her free hand on his shoulder, then started applying pressure on it. “Everything will end soon…” she hissed. David could feel how his bones started breaking, so he started groaning in pain. “Is everything okay, Mr. Eaglenest?” one of the nurses asked. “David was just experiencing pain in his shoulder,” Yoon-hee answered, “I think it separate from the joint.”

\--”Thank you for notifying me, Mr. Hanbridge,” said the doctor as he began to examine David’s shoulder. “No problem,” Yoon-hee smiled. 

“Mourning your fallen angel, Hanbridge?” Louis and Billy asked when they saw Andrew kneeling next to the dent on the ground. “What happened to David?” he asked. “Are you dumb as a donkey or what, partner?” Billy laughed, “Don’t you remember you threw him off the bridge?”

\--”That was not me,” Andrew answered. “Everyone saw you do it,” Louis added, “he miraculously survived. Frank took him to the infirmary.” Andrew then got up and headed towards the infirmary. On his way there, he ran into Frank. “Andrew?” he gasped. “Where’s David?” Andrew asked. “How do I know I can trust you?” Frank asked back, “David told me everything!”

\--”I’m the real Andrew!” Andrew said, “I swear! The imposter trapped me in a hidden chamber! Frank, you have to believe me!”

\--”He’s saying the truth!” Akko squeaked. “You have a talking mouse?” Frank gasped. “This is the real Andrew!” Akko said, “Please! Take us to see David!” she pleaded. “I will,” Frank sighed, then signaled them to follow him towards the infirmary. 

Scenes of the fight flashed across Daisy’s mind. She remembered everything Yoon-hee shouted at her, making her feel a big pain in her heart because she heard everything in Andrew’s voice. David opened his eyes and stared around. “What did you get yourself into, Daisy?” he thought, staring at the silver moon necklace around his neck. “Mr. Hanbridge! Welcome back!” he heard the doctor shout and felt how his heart shrank. David tried to reach for his coat and for his pocket knife. “Dave!” Andrew burst in, “It’s me! Andy!”

\--”David!” Akko threw herself towards David’s bed and crawled upwards to hug him. “Akko!” David smiled, then looked up to Andrew, “It is you!” both then exchanged a hug. “What happened to you?” Andrew asked, “Why are you covered in all these bandages? What did she do to you?”

\--”I fell off a bridge,” David answered. “We gotta take you back to Luna Nova!” Akko said. David then struggled to get out of bed and put his uniform back on. He held on from Andrew as he tried to move his legs. “You can do it, best friend!” Akko cheered softly. As they walked out of the infirmary and into the courtyard, David and Andrew ran into Yoon-hee, capturing the other students’ attention. “Two Andrews?” they gasped and muttered at each other. “Seize him!” Yoon-hee shouted, “He’s an imposter! He’s just another witch!” 

\--”I’m not a witch!” Andrew hissed, “I’m the real Andrew, that’s the impostor!” 

\--”No, I’m the real Andrew!” Yoon-hee insisted. “Give it up, Yoon-hee,” David hissed, “your plan failed. There’s nothing you can do but surrender.”

\--”Well then,” Yoon-hee said as she turned into her original form in front of everyone, “mark my words: I’ll have my revenge soon!” a pentagram appeared under her feet and within a blink of an eye, she was gone. 

Team Navy’s door swung open. Alice and Megumi stared horrified as Daisy walked in with bruises and bandages. “Help,” she cried. “What happened to you, Daisy?” Megumi asked as she and Alice carried Daisy to her bed. “Long story,” Daisy answered. “Don’t do that again, Akko!” Diana said as she and Akko hung in the library, “I was worried sick the entire day! What if Yoon-hee had trapped you too?”

\--”Sorry, Diana,” Akko lowered her head. “At least I’m glad you’re okay,” Diana smiled softly, cherishing Akko’s face. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier about this,” Akko sighed, “I really wanted to help Daisy and give her a good impression.”

\--”You don’t have to prove anything to her,” Diana said, “she already knows you’re great!”

\--”Do you think so?” Akko asked as her eyes lit up. “I’m sure about it,” Diana answered. She leaned forward and kissed Akko’s lips quickly. “It’s late already,” she said, “let’s go to bed now.”

\--”All right!” Akko smiled, “See you tomorrow, Diana!”

\--”Good night, Akko,” Diana smiled as both parted ways.


	62. The Enchanted Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chariot and Croix follow a challenging path in order to get to the Enchanted Crystal before it falls into Maldora's dark hands.

“Chariot! Wake up!” Croix shook Chariot to wake her up. “C-Croix?” Chariot said as she shivered slightly. “You have to take a look at this!” Croix said. Chariot followed her deeper into the cave as they noticed colorful lights on the walls. “What is this, Croix?” she asked. “I don’t know,” Croix replied as she scanned the place madly, “this must be some unknown magical phenomenon!”

\--”It looks like these lights are trying to guide us!” Chariot said, pointing out that the lights glimmered in a single line. Both witches stared at each other and then decided to follow the path of shimmering lights. At the base of the mountain, Maldora still struggled to make her demons climb the mountain. They would often groan and complain that it was too cold for them. “I don’t care about what you say!” Maldora shouted enraged, “I want you to get up and get that Enchanted Crystal!” The demons then started climbing, shoveling the snow out of their way, letting out roars and shrieks as their bodies slowly froze. “Stop!” Maldora shouted, “You’ll cause an avalanche!” her voice echoed, creating a rumble that suddenly became into a large avalanche! “You idiots!” She shouted. Inside the cave, Chariot and Croix felt the rumbling. “An avalanche!” Croix gasped. A thick layer of snow had covered the entrance of the cave. “Croix! We’re trapped!’ exclaimed Chariot, “How are we going to get out?”

The lights then became brighter. “I guess there’s only one way to find out,” Croix answered. She took Chariot by the hand and continued walking, following the lights. Chariot’s heart raced the deeper they went into their path. “There must be traps,” Croix whispered, “we must be careful.”

\--”Why would there be traps in an enchanted mountain?” Chariot asked. As she spoke, the witches noticed they had stepped on what seemed like a trap activator. “Chariot! Duck!” Croix shouted, pushing herself and Chariot to the floor as darts flew above them. “The Nine Olde Witches thought of this place very well!” Croix gasped. “They did it to protect the Enchanted Crystal, I believe,” Chariot said, helping Croix get up. “We must beware of more traps like those,” Croix said, “for some reason, all my devices are not working. I can’t scan around!”

\--”I don’t think you need them, Croix,” Chariot said, “this is a magical place, after all.”

\--”You’re right,” Croix sighed. Both then continued walking until they ran ahead a dead end. “What now?” Chariot asked. “I don’t know,” Croix said, “maybe a spell?”

\--”I’ll try,” Chariot sighed, reaching for her wand. She tried different spells, but nothing would work. “It’s no use!” she said. Croix then rested her hand on the wall, and within a few seconds, it disappeared. “Croix! How did you do that?” Chariot gasped. “I… I don’t know…” Croix stammered nervously. They took each other’s hand and continued their path calmly. “How exactly does this Enchanted Crystal work, Chariot?” Croix asked. “It works like the Sorcerer’s Stone,” Chariot replied, “but its magical intensity is so immense that it works are a further range! It works like your magic routers!”

\--”Interesting,” Croix smiled, “sounds like something I can experiment on. Is that why we’re here?”

\--”Yes,” Chariot answered, “but also because the Enchanted Crystal is so powerful that it can be catastrophic if it falls in the wrong hands! The Enchanted Crystal combined with the Dark Cult’s demonic energy could bring destruction into the magic world!”

\--”That sounds terrible!” Croix gasped, “We have to hurry our pace then!” both then froze in their tracks. They stopped at the edge of an abyss. “Another dead end?” they groaned. “We have to get to the other side!” Chariot said. “There’s no way to cross, Chariot!” Croix snapped. “We have to find a way!” Chariot exclaimed urgently. She looked around at the many possibilities, only to find one. “Look at that column, Croix,” she pointed at a large rock column near the edge of the cliff. “What are you trying to do, Chariot?” Croix asked. “I’m trying to find our way across!” Chariot said, walking towards the column. She kicked it a couple times until she used a leg strengthening spell. The column fell perfectly between the gap. “It worked!” Croix gasped, “Great job, Chariot!”

\--”Thank you!” Chariot smiled, taking a bow. She then signaled Croix to follow her across as she took her hand. 

Outside in the cold, Maldora dug her way out of the snow that the avalanche had caused. “You must be the most useless demons I’ve ever summoned!” she shouted. “We’re sorry, High Priestess,” said one of the demons, “we’re not used to these low temperatures. You know that the Underworld is really warm!”

\--”I’ve visited Cocytus,” she hissed, “it’s even colder than this place is!”

\--”We’re from the warm part!” said another demon. Maldora face-palmed, trying to maintain her patience. “We must reach the Enchanted Crystal!” she said, “I know that Chariot du Nord is behind it as well!” she used a black magic spell to help the demons rise from the snow. “What exactly are you looking to achieve with this crystal, milady?” a third demon asked. “This crystal holds enormous power,” Maldora replied, “its magical intensity is so wide that it grants any witch the power she had always desired. Fusing the power of the Enchanted Crystal with demonic energy will double that intensity to a point I will be unstoppable! This crystal could grant me immortality if I want to!”

\--”Sounds like a great deal,” another demon said. “It is,” Maldora smirked, “and when the Enchanted Crystal gets fused with my demonic powers, I will seek revenge in all those who have turned their backs towards me.”

\--”His Infernal Highness might like that crystal,” a fifth demon said. “I won’t share it with anybody!” Maldora hissed, “Will be mine and mine only! Since I could not have the world-altering magic Chariot du Nord gave her filthy little student, this unlimited power will be only for me!”

\--”His Infernal Majesty will not like that!” the demon said. “I care not!” Maldora snapped, “now that I remember: why are you not flying? Each and every single one of you has wings!”

\--”We can’t fly with this cold…” the first demon replied. Maldora then let out another groan. 

Chariot and Croix continued following the mysterious light until they found a large stairway. “That’s just odd…” Chariot said as she looked up at the nearly infinite stairs. “Something tells me the Enchanted Crystal is close,” Croix said. They exchanged a quick glance at each other, then started walking up the stairs. The higher they went, the light seemed to become more intense. “We’re close, Chariot!” Croix said enthusiastically. She then froze in her tracks when she noticed Chariot was being left behind. “I’m sorry,” she said as she tried to catch her breath, “I don’t think I can do this, Croix.”

\--”Yes you can!” Croix shouted, “Chariot, don’t give up! Do it for Akko’s future!” Chariot then gasped. She remembered Akko’s warm smile and her enthusiasm. “I wanna become a great witch! I wanna be just like Chariot!” Akko’s words echoed in Chariot’s head. With her legs shaking and heart pounding, she gathered all her strength and stood up. “You’re right, Croix,” she said, “Let’s do it for Akko, and for her future!”

\--”That’s the Chariot I know and love!” Croix smiled, then realized what she just had said. Chariot smiled warmly. Croix then took Chariot’s hand and continued until they reached the end of the stairway. “That must be it!” Croix pointed at a crystal surrounded by other crystals. It had the shape of a dragon’s egg, and it emitted a soft purple light. “The Enchanted Crystal!” Chariot gasped. The witches walked towards the crystal but were interrupted by Maldora and her demons. “Thank you for finding the Enchanted Crystal for us, ladies!” she laughed. “Maldora!” Chariot and Croix hissed. “How did you know we were here?” Chariot asked. “Two sets of footsteps told me so,” Maldora smiled, “now, the crystal, if you don’t mind--”

\--”We do mind!” Croix shouted, “You’re not taking this crystal anywhere!” 

\--”We’ll see about it!” Maldora laughed, “Demons! Grab the crystal!” at the command, the demons pounced over Chariot and Croix. Chariot took the Enchanted Crystal in her arms and ran behind Croix back down the stairway. “How did she even get to us?” Croix asked. “She used a teleportation spell!” Chariot answered. “Think you could do the same?” Croix turned towards her as the demons arrived dangerously towards them. “We’ll see!” Chariot said, taking Croix by the hand after handing her the crystal. She then recited a spell and both vanished into thin air before the demons could reach them. When they opened their eyes, they appeared in the foot of the mountain. “We made it!” Croix cheered, hugging Chariot excitedly. Chariot hugged back. “We can go home now,” she said, “I can’t wait to tell Akko about this!”

“We’re sorry, High Priestess,” the demons frowned, “but they escaped.”

\--”Is that so?” Maldora snapped angrily. “Should we go behind them?” asked one of the demons. “No,” Maldora replied, “let them enjoy their little victory. I’m afraid you lot may not be so lucky,” she turned towards the group of demons and with a simple snap, she banished them back to the Underworld, “We’ll meet again soon, Chariot du Nord."


	63. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witches go about their day helping Daisy while she heals, the only problem is that Diana was left behind; Chariot and Croix return to Luna Nova after retrieving the Enchanted Crystal.

Akko, Sucy, and Lotte walked out of their dormitory and headed towards their first class. On their way there, Akko took another route and headed towards Team Navy’s dormitory. “What are we doing here, Akko?” Lotte asked. “I promised Daisy I’d help her with her books!” Akko said as she opened the door, “Good morning, Team Navy!” Sucy and Lotte looked at how Alice and Megumi helped Daisy get up. She then seized a pair of crutches. “What’s up!” she smirked, “I broke nearly every limb in my body!”

\--”Was it that bad of a fall?” Lotte asked. “It was really bad!” Daisy answered, “I’ve never felt such intense physical pain in my entire life! And I’ve done a lot of things!” she struggled a little to move forward, “I just wish Professor Croix was here, she’d make something cool for me to use instead of these stupid crutches!”

\--”Good morning, everyone!” Diana walked in, “Daisy, Headmistress Holbrooke would like to have a word with you.”

\--”I really hope I’m not in trouble…” Daisy sighed. “See you in class, best friend!” Akko waved as she carried in her arms Daisy’s backpack. “What exactly do you think you’re doing?” Diana asked. “I’m helping Daisy carry her backpack!” Akko replied, “She said she has things she needs in here!”

\--”I volunteered to help her with potions,” Sucy said. “And I volunteered to write her notes!” Lotte added. “What about you?” Diana asked, facing Alice and Megumi. “I’m in charge of changing Daisy’s bandages!” Megumi replied, “Alice is in charge of applying ointment on Daisy’s wounds!”

\--”Did she put you in charge of something, Diana?” Akko asked. “Not that I’m aware of,” Diana answered. “She said she didn’t want to bother you,” Megumi answered, “she said, and I quote: I don’t wanna bother Diana, I know she’s always busy.”

\--”I’m not always busy, whatsoever…” Diana sighed. “Maybe she’ll ask you to help her out soon!” Akko smiled softly before walking out, “I’ll see you in class!”

\--”Diana looked a little upset,” Lotte said once they left the dormitory. “Yeah, I think it’s weird for her to be left out,” Sucy added matter of factly. “She wasn’t left behind!” Akko shouted, “I’m sure Daisy will assign her something soon, like cleaning her guitar or organizing her books!” they walked into Professor Pisces’s classroom. “I’m sure Amanda and her team weren’t given tasks either!” Akko said as she sat down. “She actually did,” Amanda said as she, Constanze, and Jasminka walked in, “Jasminka feeds her, I’m her emergency walking aid, and Constanze examines her bones every now and then!”

\--”Diana was left behind,” Sucy said in a mocking tone. “She was not!” Akko insisted, “I’m   
sure Daisy will include her soon!”  
Daisy stumbled slowly to reach Professor Holbrooke’s office. Each step she took was full of pain. Finally, she rested for a moment in the door before walking in. “You wanted to see me, headmistress?” she walked in to see Andrew next to Professor Holbrooke. “Ah, Miss Eaglenest!” she said, fixing her spectacles, “Lord Hanbridge was just telling me about your motorcycle accident!”

\--”Motorcycle accident?” Daisy whispered, “I mean, yes! It was really painful!” 

\--”Oh dear,” Professor Holbrooke sighed, “well, luckily, Lord Hanbridge has offered himself to take care of you while you heal!”

\--”I don’t need special treatment, professor,” Daisy said before letting out a groan in pain. “I’ll take care of her until the end of the day, professor,” Andrew smiled. He then helped Daisy walk out of the office. “You really don’t have to do this,” Daisy said, “I can take care of myself.”

\--”I just wanted to give you support,” Andrew said, “isn’t that what boyfriends are meant to do?”

\--”Yes,” Daisy sighed, “and I appreciate it. Thanks, Andy.”

\--”It’s really no problem,” Andrew said, “I love you.”

\--”I love you too, you idiot,” Daisy giggled as she moved slowly to kiss his cheek. Both then headed towards Professor Pisces’s classroom. The witches inside gasped as they saw Andrew walk in next to Daisy. “Let me help you,” he said as he helped Daisy sit down. “Thanks, babe,” she whispered. “Here are your notes, Daisy!” Lotte said, passing Daisy her notebook. “Thanks, Lotte!” she smiled. Lotte then walked back to her row. Andrew looked at how the other witches would scribble down words madly. “Do you really understand what the fish is saying?” he asked. “Yeah,” Daisy answered, “why?”

Andrew couldn’t explain how he was feeling. It’s almost as if he could nearly understand what was happening as well. “No reason,” he said. Daisy leaned her head on his shoulder as she continued to read the notes Lotte had written down for her. By lunchtime, the witches gathered in the cafeteria. “This place is really nice,” Andrew said as he walked next to Daisy. “It sure is,” Daisy smiled. In one of the tables, Yoon-hee and her friends observed how the couple walked in. “Look at him,” Yoon-hee whispered angrily, “thinking he can walk anywhere like he owns the place.” she flashed him an angry stare. Hannah and Barbara giggled as Daisy got closer. Once she was in their range, they both stuck a leg out, making Daisy trip and fall flat on her face. Her crutches hit the floor with a loud thwomp. Daisy tried to get up on her own, but the pain was so immense all she could do was kneel down, holding back her tears. “What’s wrong, Daisy?” Hannah asked. “Are you going to cry now?” Barbara asked. Both then started chanting at the same time, “Cry baby Daisy! Cry baby Daisy!”

\--”Leave her alone!” Andrew shouted. Hannah and Barbara turned around to see him walking in their direction, flashing them both a hostile stare. Daisy looked up at him as she fought her tears of pain. “It’s okay, Daisy”, Andrew whispered gently as he kneeled next to her, “I’m here.” he stretched both arms to her and helped her get back on her feet. “A-Amanda…” Daisy called as she held on to Andrew. “Going!” Amanda ran towards the call. She picked up Daisy’s crutches and handed them to her. “Let’s go outside, Andy,” she said, “I’m not hungry anymore.”

\--”As you wish,” Andrew said. Both then left the cafeteria. “What a delicate petal!” Hannah scolded. “Always needs her knight in shining armor!” Barbara laughed. “I’ll let you both numbnuts know that Daisy is really strong!” Amanda shouted, “She survived something you idiots wouldn’t! So, if I were you, and thankfully I’m not, I would shut my mouth!” she then returned to the table with the other witches. Akko looked at how the couple walked out of the cafeteria. “That was a really nice gesture, Amanda!” Lotte said. “It’s no big deal,” Amanda shrugged, “Daisy’s my friend. And she’s already been through a lot lately, so I obviously had to help her out.”

\--”She’s literally carrying battle scars,” Alice said gloomily. “I admire her,” Diana sighed, “when I first met Daisy, I thought she was stone cold. Turns out that she’s not, she just has been through so much.”

\--”Daisy’s always been that way,” Megumi said, “while it is true that she’s been through hard things, Daisy has known how to remain strong. I sometimes don’t understand how does she do that.”

Akko stared down at Yoon-hee’s table. She saw them laughing and staring her way. She then returned to her friends’ conversation, every now and then getting distracted at the loud laughing coming from Team Orange’s table. 

During Flight class, Daisy walked across the field with her crutches and approached Professor Nelson. “Ah, Miss Eaglenest!” she gasped. “I have a doctor’s note,” Daisy said, signaling Andrew to hand her a sheet of paper. “Thank you for letting me now!” Professor Nelson smiled. “Hey, best friend!” Akko shouted from her broom, “Aren’t you coming?”

\--”Doctor said I can’t,” Daisy replied, “I apparently can’t get on my bike either. As a matter of fact, I shouldn’t even be standing! See you later, Akko!” she turned around with the help of Andrew and both returned back inside. “Okay! Take care!” Akko waved. 

Classes seemed long for Akko. She was always behind Daisy, carrying her stuff. The only time she could breathe was when Megumi changed her bandages. “Gather around, losers,” Daisy said, “where I come from, it is a tradition for you all to sign my plaster cast.”

\--”I already signed it!” Amanda smirked, pointing at her signature on Daisy’s arm. As everyone made a single line to print their names on Daisy’s arm, Akko caught glimpse of Professor Ursula and Professor Croix walking in. “Professor Ursula! Professor Croix!” she called, “You’re back!”

\--”Hello, Akko!” Chariot smiled, turning into Ursula. “Welcome back, professors!” Diana said, “How was the mission?”

\--”It was successful!” Croix smiled as she reached for a large, purple crystal. “This is the Enchanted Crystal,” Ursula explained, “it’s even more powerful than the Sorcerer’s Stone! Croix and I went to the Enchanted Mountain to retrieve it before it fell in the hands of the Dark Cult!” 

\--”It was a long and excruciating journey,” added Croix, “but it was worth it. What happened to you, Miss Eaglenest? What’s with all those bandages and the crutches?” both professors then eyed Daisy from head to toe. “I got into an accident,” Daisy answered. Ursula and Croix then exchanged looks. “Seems like we must keep you up to date,” Diana said. “You have to tell us everything about this crystal, professors!” Akko said enthusiastically. “We can talk in my office,” Ursula smiled as Croix and her students started following her back inside. 

“What do you think the Dark Cult can do with that crystal?” Andrew asked once he helped Daisy reach the library. “A lot of things come to mind,” Daisy answered, “since that thing is much more powerful than the Sorcerer’s Stone, I can just believe they’ll try to fuse the Enchanted Crystal’s magic with demonic energy.”

As they talked, Hannah and Barbara walked in. They noticed that Daisy’s crutches were far away from her reach, so they exchanged an assertive look and sneakily stole them, giggling in silence as the couple argued. “Anyway,” Daisy yawned, “help me get back to my dormitory.”

\--”Of course,” Andrew said. Daisy then noticed her crutches had disappeared. “Where the hell are my crutches?!” she gasped. Hannah and Barbara observed from the door how Daisy frantically looked around as she struggled to stand up. “She’s helpless!” Hannah giggled. “She’ll have to crawl now!” added Barbara. Both let out a loud gasp in surprise when they saw Andrew carry Daisy in his arms all the way to Team Navy’s dormitory. Alice opened the door to let them in. Andrew then placed Daisy gently on her bed. “Thanks, Andy,” she smiled. “Anything for you,” he smiled back, then kissed her forehead, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he then walked out the door. “That’s so romantic!” Megumi sighed in a dreamy tone. Daisy leaned back, trying hard to suppress her smile.


	64. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an important celebration at Luna Nova, Andrew and Daisy get caught red-handed by their parents; Akko falls asleep during Diana's big speech.

As time went by, Daisy kept regaining mobility on the limbs she had broken. Amanda would often guide her as she slowly attempted to walk again. Time went on until Daisy regained full control of her legs once more. Akko noticed changes within her friend group: Daisy’s negative attitude had suddenly shifted, often smiling and radiating positive vibes. Constanze became less reserved about her projects, so she would often gather her friends in her secret lab to show them her hard work. Diana and Akko kept taking things slowly in their relationship, often going on dates on the weekends and organizing double dates with Andrew and Daisy. However, she suddenly felt like she was drifting away from the two people that had loved her the most: Sucy and Lotte, so one day, she decided she wanted to be with them only during lunchtime. “Hey guys,” Daisy waved. “Hi, Daisy!” Akko smiled. “What are you wearing?” Sucy asked. The witches noticed something was off with Daisy’s uniform: instead of wearing a skirt, she was wearing a pair of baggy pants that match the uniform vest. “I’m starting a new trend,” Daisy answered, “since my parents already shipped my motorcycle, I refuse to use a skirt while riding it.”

\--”Count me in!” Amanda said excitedly as she passed by. She reached for her wand and turned her skirt into a pair of pants, just like Daisy. “Skirts are so last century,” Daisy smirked when she caught glimpse of Hannah and Barbara. “Eaglenest!” Professor Finnelan shouted. She was surrounded by Professor Holbrooke and other professors. “What do you think you’re doing?”

\--”Starting a trend,” Daisy answered carelessly. “They look really nice!” Professor Holbrooke smiled. “That is ridiculous!” Professor Finnelan scolded, “You better take them off before tonight!”

\--”What’s happening tonight?” Akko asked curiously. “Tonight we celebrate the day Luna Nova Academy was founded,” Professor Holbrooke replied. “We have very important guests today,” added Professor Finnelan, “therefore I expect you all to look presentable, especially both of you,” she pointed at Daisy and Amanda, who let out an angry groan. “So, does that mean your man is coming?” Amanda asked Daisy once the professors left. “You bet,” Daisy answered, “the only problem is that his old man doesn’t know we’re dating. I don’t know what would he think of me…”

\--”Everything’s gonna be okay,” Amanda smiled, placing her hand on her friend’s shoulder, “I’m sure he’ll like you.”

\--”Thanks, Amanda,” Daisy smiled before walking away. Akko then glanced at Diana across the cafeteria. “Diana!” she called. “Oh, good morning, Akko!” Diana turned to the call, “Are you excited for tonight?”

\--”I am!” Akko replied. “Great!” Diana said, “Don’t miss my speech, okay? It’s right before Daisy’s speech.”

\--”Daisy is giving a speech?” Akko gasped. “Yes,” Diana replied, “she said she’s already over her stage fright, so she signed up to give a speech about Luna Nova’s foundation.”

\--”What’s your speech about?” Akko asked. “Just about the Nine Old Witches,” Diana answered, “simple facts, like the importance of tradition.”

\--”I can’t wait to hear it,” Akko said in a dreamy voice. “You’ll have to wait until tonight,” Diana smiled, “see you until then!” she kissed Akko’s forehead gently then headed towards her dormitory. 

When nighttime arrived, Luna Nova prepared for the night’s festivities. “Hey, you guys are wearing skirts again!” Akko said as Daisy, Amanda, and their teams arrived in the main hall. “Look, your man is here,” Amanda pointed at the door. Daisy looked towards the door to see Andrew and his father standing in the entrance. “Yeah, there he is,” she smirked, “next to… MY PARENTS?!” she gasped at the sight of her parents. Steven Eaglenest and Angeline Eaglenest were accompanied by Daisy’s grandmother, Lorena Rodriguez. “It’s been a while since I last came here,” she sighed. “I know, mom!” Mrs. Eaglenest smiled, “it’s been a while for me too.” she caught glimpse of Croix and Ursula and waved at them; they waved back. “If they ask for me, I was never here!” Daisy said as she walked away in a rush. 

“Remember, Angeline, Mr. Eaglenest said, “let’s try not to embarrass Daisy. That means you’re gonna have to stop being the typical Mexican mother.”

\--”Steven, that’s extremely problematic,” Mrs. Eaglenest snapped. “Honey,” Mr. Eaglenest sighed, “you tend to overshare things! It’s like if you tried to show off! You and your sisters tend to do that a lot.”

\--”He’s absolutely true,” Mrs. Rodriguez said, “you tend to do that a lot!”

\--”That is not true,” Mrs. Eaglenest crossed her arms. “Ah, welcome back, Angeline!” Professor Holbrooke smiled, “Hello, Lorena. It’s nice to see you again!”

\--”Hello, Miranda,” Mrs. Rodriguez smiled, “it has been a while.”

Mrs. Eaglenest then cleared her throat loudly. “Mom,” she said, flashing her a stern look. “Have you met the Hanbridge family yet?” Professor Holbrooke asked. The Eaglenests exchanged nervous looks between them. Andrew could feel intensely uncomfortable. “It is nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Eaglenest,” he said awkwardly.

\--”Dr. Steven Eaglenest,” Mr. Eaglenest stretched his hand towards Andrew’s father, “this is my wife, Senator Angeline Eaglenest.”

\--”Hello,” Mrs. Eaglenest smiled, “this is my mother, Lorena.”

\--”It is a pleasure to meet you,” Mr. Hanbridge said, “I am Paul Hanbridge, Prime Minister of Britain. This is my son Andrew.”

\--”The pleasure is ours,” Mr. Eaglenest smiled. 

Daisy stared around nervously when she saw her parents walk through the door. Akko stared as they walked in, nearly holding her breath. Her eyes unintentionally met with Diana’s blue eyes across the main hall, so she decided to wave awkwardly. Diana waved back as well, flashing her girlfriend a warm smile. “There she is!” Mrs. Eaglenest shouted, pointing at Daisy, who gasped horrified and tried to hide her face with her hands. “That’s my daughter, Daisy,” Mrs. Eaglenest said, “she is a Grade A student! Would you like to see her grades?”

\--”Angeline!” Mr. Eaglenest whisper-shouted. Mrs. Eaglenest took from her purse an orange envelope and showed its contents to Mr. Hanbridge. “These are all her grades from Pre-K to 5th grade,” she explained, “as you can see, Daisy was always getting A’s. Oh, and right here are her grades from middle school! She’s always had excellent grades, and she’s on honor roll here in Luna Nova! Oh, did I mention she’s the third of our family coming here? My mother was the first of the Rodriguez family, then it was me, then--”

\--”Angeline!” Mr. Eaglenest shouted through gritted teeth. “Your daughter seems to be the ideal student,” Mr. Hanbridge said, “she has the same grades Andrew has received.”  
Andrew then looked at Daisy’s way and waved at her. She waved back, her cheeks were pink and her lips curved into a faint smile. “Oh, Steve!” Mrs. Eaglenest said, “show Mr. Hanbridge that one time Daisy won the science fair thanks to you!”

Mr. Eaglenest rolled his eyes. “I once helped my daughter win a science fair,” he said as Mrs. Eaglenest reached for her phone to pull up an old picture, “the judges said her understanding of science was beyond her grade.”

\--”My husband runs an oil company,” Mrs. Eaglenest said with pride, “he has been dedicating years of researching for a fuel that does not harm the environment!”

\--”I graduated from Harvard University with a degree in Chemistry,” Mr. Eaglenest added. “Impressive,” Mr. Hanbridge gasped. “I really admire you, Mr. Eaglenest,” Andrew said, “such a dedicated businessman as yourself is something I aspire to be in the future.”

\--”Thank you!” Mr. Eaglenest smiled flattered. “Hello, mi hija,” Mrs. Rodriguez approached Daisy. “Abuelita!” she smiled, hugging her tightly. “I cannot wait until I hear your speech!” Mrs. Rodriguez smiled with pride, “I’m sure you will do excellent as you did during the Celebration of Lucia!”

\--”Thanks,” Daisy said. “Te amo,” Abuelita cherished her face gently before rejoining Mr. and Mrs. Eaglenest. “I love you too,” Daisy smiled once more. 

“Akko! Wake up!” Lotte shook Akko to wake her up, for she had fallen asleep while standing. “You just missed your girlfriend’s speech…” Sucy added. “What? Oh no!” Akko gasped as she saw Diana walking off the stage, “What am I gonna do now? I promised her I’d--”

\--”Don’t worry,” Lotte interrupted, “I’ll give you a summary of what she said.” As she began speaking, Akko started getting lost in her own thoughts. “Diana’s gonna be so disappointed…” she thought, “What if she gets mad at me? What if she decides to break up with me?”

“You can do this, Daisy!” Megumi said as she massaged Daisy’s shoulders gently. “Show that stage fright who makes the rules!” Alice added enthusiastically. “And now, presenting the story of our foundation,” Professor Holbrooke announced, “please welcome to the stage Miss Daisy Eaglenest, Miss Alice Wonderland, and Miss Megumi Sealily.”

Daisy’s heart sank to the bottom of her chest the moment she walked on stage. The first things she saw were Andrew’s green eyes fixed solely at her and Mrs. Eaglenest, with her cell phone up high, cheering silently. “The one with red and black hair is our daughter,” she whispered to Mr. Hanbridge. Daisy took a deep breath and turned her fear into strength. “On a day like this, many moons ago, the Nine Olde Witches decided that future generation of witches should have a place to learn the practice of magic.” from the three witches’ wands, white sparks began to fly, forming figures in the air. “Our founding mothers envisioned a generation of witches that would carry on with their legacy,” Daisy continued, “and that is when Luna Nova Academy was founded. Luna Nova, meaning ‘new moon’, has been sending into the world witches willing to expand the magic world into the human world, spreading good over evil. We gather underneath a new moon to celebrate a new year for our school.” she then took a bow; Megumi and Alice followed. “Daisy is up to be the Moonlit Witch this year!” Lotte said. “Do you really think so?” Akko asked. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she does,” added Sucy. After taking a bow, Daisy’s eyes met Andrew’s stare. She flashed him a soft smirk before leaving the stage. “Please excuse me,” Andrew said as he got up from his seat, “I… need fresh air.” Akko noticed from afar how he walked rushedly towards the courtyard. After the celebration, she headed towards her dormitory when she ran into Diana. “Hello, Akko!” she smiled, “Did you like my speech? I must admit, it wasn’t as good as Daisy’s, but I tried!”

\--”It was… good!” Akko chuckled. “You fell asleep, didn’t you?” Diana asked. “Yes, I’m sorry,” Akko answered, lowering her head in guilt. “Oh, Akko!” Diana giggled. “Hi girls!” Mrs. Eaglenest said, making the couple gasp. “Hi, Mrs. E!” Akko chuckled nervously. “It is nice to see you again!” Diana chuckled as well. “Headmistress Holbrooke was giving us a tour,” added Mr. Eaglenest. “We were heading towards the courtyard!” Mrs. Eaglenest said enthusiastically. Akko then remembered how she saw Andrew head towards the courtyard. “You can’t go there!” she shouted. “Miss Kagari!” Professor Holbrooke gasped. “Uhm…” Akko stuttered, “The courtyard is flooded!”

\--”I can fix that!” Mrs. Eaglenest smirked, “I usually fix everything in our house. Isn’t that so, Steve?”

\--”Yes, Angeline,” Mr. Eaglenest rolled his eyes. Professor Holbrooke and the guests then continued walking. “What’s happening?” Diana asked, then noticed Akko’s worried stare, “It’s Andrew and Daisy, isn’t it?” she sighed. Akko nodded silently.

“It’s such a beautiful night,” Daisy sighed as she took Andrew’s hand. They both walked underneath a starlit sky in the courtyard. “It is,” Andrew answered, “you know, it was nice to see you so confident in that speech. I’m proud of you.”

\--”Thanks,” Daisy smiled, “it wouldn’t be possible without your help.”

\--”All I did was support you,” Andrew said, “you did the rest.” He then leaned towards her until their lips touched. Daisy placed her arms around his neck while Andrew placed his hands on her waist. The lights that had been placed for decoration then lit up, illuminating the scene. “And here is the courtyard. We decorated for the special-- oh my…” Professor Holbrooke fixed her glasses when she entered the scene. “Andrew!” Mr. Hanbridge shouted angrily. “Daisy!” Mr. and Mrs. Eaglenest called as well. Daisy and Andrew then split from each other. “Uhm… I can explain?” they chuckled nervously.


	65. Bad Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew's dad is convinced that Daisy is a bad influence, so now Daisy and Akko must prove him wrong.

“Andrew, we’re leaving! Right now!” Mr. Hanbridge commanded. “Yes, father,” Andrew said, “I’ll see you later,” he whispered to Daisy. Akko and Diana ran to see they had arrived too late. “I shall leave you all alone,” Professor Holbrooke said as she returned inside. “What do you think you were doing!?” Mrs. Eaglenest shouted, “You got Andrew in trouble too! Are you happy now? How can you be so reckless?”

\--”Leave me alone!” Daisy shouted. “Daisy, you’re grounded!” Mr. Eaglenest shouted back. “You can’t ground me!” Daisy protested, “I’m at school! There’s nothing you can do!”

\--”We’re still your parents!” Mr. Eaglenest shouted, “We can still ground you even if you were part of the Army!”

\--”You wish you could!” Daisy hissed. “Don’t talk to us like that, cabrona!” Mrs. Eaglenest shouted enraged, “Go to your dormitory! Now!” Daisy had no other choice than to storm away towards her room. “Let’s go, mother,” she grabbed Mrs. Rodriguez by the arm and walked away followed by Mr. Eaglenest. 

“I do not know when did this start,” Mr. Hanbridge said as he and Andrew returned home, “but this is unacceptable! You are a Hanbridge, you must act like one!”

\--”That idea was mine, father,” Andrew said, “do not blame this on Daisy. She’s a good person--”

\--”She is a bad influence for you!” Mr. Hanbridge interrupted. “She is not, father!” Andrew protested, “You saw it! She’s smart, she’s confident, and she’s kind! Are you saying all this because she’s a witch?”

\--”All I’m saying is the truth!” Mr. Hanbridge snapped, “She is a bad influence for you! And from now on, you are forbidden from seeing her ever again!”

\--”You cannot do this to me, father!” Andrew shouted, “Daisy is the girl of my dreams! She means no harm!”

\--”It is my final word, Andrew,” Mr. Hanbridge raised his voice, “you are to stay away from Daisy Eaglenest or there will be serious consequences!” both of them remained silent for the rest of the car ride. 

Daisy kicked the door open and headed to her bed, not even bothering to take off her uniform. “Are you okay?” Megumi asked. There was no response from her roommate. Megumi exchanged looks with Alice and decided to go to sleep. By the next morning, Akko noticed Daisy, Alice, and Megumi as she and her friends walked into the cafeteria. “What happened last night, Daisy?” she asked. “Also, you skipped 2 classes,” Sucy added. “Andrew’s dad thinks I’m a bad influence,” Daisy said, “he and my parents caught us making out in the courtyard…”

\--”Why would he think you’re a bad influence?” Akko asked angrily, “You haven’t done anything bad!” 

\--”I don’t know,” Daisy sighed saddened, “I just didn’t think it would get to this extent.”

Akko then slammed both her hands on the table. “We’re going to prove to Andrew’s dad you’re not a bad influence!” she shouted. “What the hell are you planning?” Daisy asked. “Is Andrew going anywhere with his dad today?” Akko asked. “Y-Yeah…” Daisy stuttered, “They’re going to parliament today, I think…” 

\--”The grab your helmet and motorcycle!” Akko shouted, “We’re going behind them!”

\--”Tight!” Daisy got up from her chair, “Let’s do this!”

The witches then knocked on Team Green’s door. “Oh, hey guys!” Amanda opened the door, “what’s up!”

\--”Akko and I are going on a motorcycle ride,” Daisy said, “tell Constanze we need my motorcycle.”

Constanze looked up when she heard her name, then got off her bed. “I got this!” Akko said, pulling Daisy’s arm and making her sit in the bed. She then pressed a button and both fell down a secret compartment and into Constanze’s lab. “There she is!” Daisy pointed when she saw her motorcycle being waxed by a group of Stanbots, “My beautiful, shiny, Aztec 500! Get your helmet, Akko! We’re taking this bad girl on a ride!”

\--”Heck yeah!” Akko shouted excitedly as she reached for a helmet. “Here you go, Daisy!” two Stanbots handed her shiny black helmet. Daisy fixed her biker gloves before locking her red and black hair inside the helmet. The tiny robots opened the garage door as Daisy rev’d the bike’s engine before taking off at full speed. “That cargo truck is going towards town!” Akko pointed at the cargo truck that was heading out of Luna Nova. “We’ll follow it them!” Daisy said as she rode behind the truck until they were out of Luna Nova’s gates. The engine of the Aztec 500 echoed along the countryside. Akko tried to hold on to her friend’s waist as tight as she could, often trying to look at the road as well. “Look, Daisy!” she pointed at a black car a few feet away from them, “That must be their limo!”

\--”Hang on!” Daisy shouted as she applied speed into her motorcycle. 

Andrew looked out of the window with an angry expression. “I expect you to change your attitude when we reach parliament,” Mr. Hanbridge said, “let us not talk about the little incident this morning,” he bitterly remembered catching Andrew listening to The Anthem by Good Charlotte at full volume that same morning. “Why does it bother you?” Andrew shouted, “This is who I am! You’re just looking for excuses to blame everything I do on Daisy!”

\--”That girl influenced you in the worst way possible!” Mr. Hanbridge shouted back, “My mind will not change about her!”

\--”She encouraged me to be myself!” Andrew protested, “I am sick and tired of living up to your expectations! My entire life was decided for me rather than by me! I want to experiment and try new things!”

\--”You are a Hanbridge!” Mr. Hanbridge snapped, “You must act like one!”

\--”Then, I don’t want to be a Hanbridge anymore,” Andrew crossed his arms, sinking into his seat. He continued looking out the window until he noticed Daisy and Akko just inches away from the limousine. He then lowered the window, “What do you guys think you’re doing!?”

\--”Andy!” Daisy shouted, “I have to speak to your dad! Mr. Hanbridge, I’m not a bad influence! Please listen to me! I swear I--”

\--”Conductor,” Mr. Hanbridge decided to completely ignore Daisy’s words, “please drive faster.”

\--”Father, wait!” Andrew shouted as the window went up. Daisy then stopped the motorcycle in the middle of the road. “What are we going to do now?” Akko asked. “We’re taking a shortcut!” Daisy said, “I’m not giving up!” she turned the Aztec 500 around and drove it through the countryside. “You did not even consider listening to what she had to say!” Andrew bellowed. “Why would I listen to her?” Mr. Hanbridge snapped carelessly, “Nothing she can say can change my mind.”

Daisy’s motorcycle was soon to run out of fuel. Daisy and Akko’s hearts raced as they traveled through the town. “Where’s Parliament?!” Daisy asked. “It’s right around the corner!” Akko answered. Daisy’s motorcycle skidded on the pavement as she turned the corner and headed towards the House of Parliament, “There they are!” she skidded one last time to a halt as she saw Andrew and his father walk in. “Mr. Hanbridge!” she called, “I’m here to set things right, and I’m not leaving until you’ve heard me!”

\--”Why should I listen to you?” Mr. Hanbridge asked, “You’re a bad influence for my son. I do not have the time to listen to what a punk such as yourself has to say.”  
\--”What exactly makes you think I’m a bad influence for your son?” Daisy asked back taking off her helmet and letting her hair flow, “Is it because I’m Mexican? Is it because of my piercings, perhaps? Or is it because I’m a witch?” silence then ruled as the tension grew. Akko stared attentively at the scene as Daisy continued, “My name is Daisy Selene Eaglenest Rodriguez, I’m part of the Rodriguez family, a witch family of honor and tradition. My intentions with your son have always been the best. Yes, I might have incited him to be more liberal, but that was his choice, not mine. If who I am troubles you, then I’m afraid that I cannot change that. I’m proud of who I am: I’m proud of my brown skin, my piercings, and I’m proud of being a witch. As a matter of fact, I’m proud of being part of your son’s life, and I plan to stick to his side as he has stuck to mine.” she then glanced over to Andrew, who flashed her a smile in pride, “Since it seems like nothing I can say will change your mind, then I have wasted my time here.” she then turned around and headed back towards her motorcycle. “Miss Eaglenest!” Mr. Hanbridge called, “It seems to me like I have judged you blindly. I thought I was making the best decision for Andrew, but it seems like I was thinking for myself rather than for him.”

\--”Father?” Andrew gasped, “Are you saying--?”

\--”Are we in good terms now?” Daisy asked, stretching her hand. “Yes,” Mr. Hanbridge answered, shaking her hand, “I expect you to be good to my son.”

\--”You can count on me, sir,” Daisy said. Mr. Hanbridge then turned away to make space for Andrew. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly. “I love you,” Andrew whispered. “I know,” Daisy whispered back. Both then broke the hug. Andrew returned to his father’s side and Daisy returned to Akko. She flashed Andrew one last smile a gave him a horns up, which he returned gladly. “Ready, Akko?” Daisy asked as she placed her helmet on her head. “I’m ready!” Akko answered happily. Halfway on their way back to Luna Nova, Daisy noticed her motorcycle started malfunctioning. Daisy checked the dashboard to see there was no fuel left. “We ran out of fuel,” she said. “What?” Akko gasped, “How are we gonna get to Luna Nova now?”

\--”Guess we’ll have to walk,” Daisy answered. “Or…” Akko smirked, “I have a better idea!” she smiled. Daisy rolled her eyes, knowing very well what her friend had in mind. “Whee!” Akko exclaimed excitedly, “Being in a motorcycle is so fun!” she giggled while Daisy pushed the motorcycle all the way back to Luna Nova.


	66. Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megumi surprises Akko and her friends with her new boyfriend; Andrew overhears him saying he wants to destroy the Sorcerer's Stone.

Akko woke up one morning to see Luna Nova covered in snow. “Diana!!” she knocked at Diana’s door, “It’s snowing!”

\--”I know, Akko!” Diana answered, “Would you like to go into town with me?”

\--”Sure!” Akko replied, “Do you mind if Lotte and Sucy come too?”  
\--”I don’t mind at all!” Diana smiled. That same afternoon, Team Red met with Diana at the entrance. “It’s really cold today,” Sucy said, “can I just stay? I don’t feel like going out, I’d rather say here with my mushrooms.”

Akko, Lotte, and Diana exchanged looks. “If you say so!” Akko shrugged. Sucy then spun on her heel and walked back to her dormitory. “It’s cold outside,” Diana said, “and I don’t want you to catch a cold!” she placed a red scarf around Akko’s neck. “Thanks,” Akko smiled. “This cold reminds me of home!” Lotte said excitedly. A few minutes later, they reached the town. Blytenbury was covered in a thick white coat. Every now and then, Akko would notice frozen puddles in the sidewalk. “Psst! Akko!” Akko turned her head to see Daisy and Andrew sitting outside a cafe, “We need, uhm, help!”

\--”Oh, hey guys!” Akko waved. “What do you need help with?” Lotte asked curiously. Andrew and Daisy exchanged nervous looks. “We were dragged here against our will,” Daisy answered. “How so?” Diana asked. “Megumi and her new boyfriend,” Daisy answered in abhorrence, “it’s been a pain in the butt.”

\--”Megumi has a boyfriend?!” The three witches gasped. “Yeah,” Daisy rolled her eyes. “He goes to Appleton,” Andrew added, “he’s just a grade above me.”

\--”And when Megumi told him, she said, ‘Your boyfriend and my boyfriend both go to Appleton! We should go on a double date! You can invite Akko and Diana if you want!’” Daisy rolled her eyes one last time. “Thanks for not inviting us, I guess,” Akko said, scratching the back of her neck. “Here they come!” Daisy said. Akko, Diana, and Lotte turned their heads to see Megumi walk in with a tall, hunk-looking redhead boy taking her hand. “Sorry for the delay, guys!” she squealed, “Hello, Akko! Diana! Lotte! This is my boyfriend, his name is Taylor.”

\--”Good afternoon, everybody,” Taylor said, “I’m Taylor, I’ve been Megumi’s boyfriend since yesterday, and I’m a student at Appleton Academy. Oh,” he directed his eyes at Andrew, “I’ve seen you at my school! I don’t know your name, though,”

\--”I’m Andy,” Andrew said, stretching his hand for Taylor to shake it. “You must be Daisy!” Taylor ignored Andrew to go directly to Daisy, “Megumi is always talking about you!”

\--”Well then,” Daisy said unimpressed. “Taylor,” Megumi giggled, “these are my other friends: Lotte Yanson, Diana Cavendish, and Akko Kagari!”

\--”Megumi has also talked about you too!” Taylor smiled, “Thanks for taking care of my princess!”

Daisy then spat her coffee, which soon froze over and became an icy spot. “Your… princess?” Akko raised an eyebrow. “Yes, she’s my princess!” Taylor replied. “And he’s my prince!” Megumi added excitedly. “I wanna smash my skull…” Daisy whispered angrily. Akko turned her head slightly to see Alice Wonderland walk across the street. She took an angry glance at Megumi before walking around the corner. “Now that we’re here, we should make it a triple date!” Megumi squealed. “I don’t have a date…” Lotte added shyly, “I should probably head back--”

\--”No, please!” Daisy tugged her cloak, “I’m begging you, Yanson! Please stay!”

The date went on and on for an hour, it was mainly about Megumi and Taylor talking about how they met and what they would talk about online. Akko noticed that Daisy had fallen asleep, leaning her head on Andrew’s shoulder. Lotte shivered slightly as she took a sip of hot cocoa, and Diana tried really hard to keep her comments inside. Taylor would keep calling Megumi pet names throughout the conversation. “Do you use pet names with Akko, Diana?” she asked. “No,” Diana replied, “we don’t.”

\--”I mean,” Akko added, “Akko is already a nickname, it’s sure for Atsuko. Does that count as a pet name?”

\--”Not really,” Taylor replied, “what about you guys?” he turned towards Andrew and Daisy; both had fallen asleep. Diana slapped underneath the table to wake them up in a jump. “What was the question again?” Daisy asked. “Do you and Andy use pet names?” Taylor repeated. “No,” Andrew answered. “Pet names are stupid,” Daisy scolded. Megumi and Taylor exchanged looks. Akko felt the tension rise in the air as snow began to fall again. “Would you look at the time!” Andrew chuckled nervously, “It’s time to go back home and feed Julius!” 

\--”I’ll go with you!” Daisy got up from her seat in a jump and walked away, holding Andrew’s hand. “Why did you have to say that?” he whisper-shouted once they were away from the cafe. “I’m sorry,” Daisy said, “you know I tend to speak my mind!”

“I must leave as well!” Lotte said nervously, “I’m gonna go check on Sucy! See you later!” she got up from her chair and walked away rapidly. “Seems like it’s just us four!” Megumi giggled next to Taylor. Diana and Akko chuckled nervously. 

The following morning, Akko and Diana walked into Professor Ursula’s class. “Thanks for abandoning us!” Akko said as she reached Daisy’s desk. “I’m sorry!” Daisy said, “I just felt really awkward!” Akko then noticed there were bags under her eyes. “Did you even sleep last night, best friend?” she asked. “No,” Daisy answered angrily, “Megumi spent the entire night giggling while she was talking to Taylor. Neither I or Alice could stick an eye!”

\--”Whoa, Daisy!” Amanda gasped, “Did Andrew keep you up all night or what?”

\--”No,” she answered, “it was Megumi and her stupid new boyfriend!”  
\--”Oh, yeah, I heard about it,” Amanda said, “he goes to Appleton, right?”

\--”Yeah,” Daisy answered, “he’s a grade above Andrew.”

\--“Everyone, please take a seat!” Professor Ursula commanded, “let’s start today’s lecture!” 

Meanwhile, in Appleton, Andrew walked down a hall when he spotted Taylor across. He noticed that the redhead was acting suspiciously. “Nice to see you again, Taylor,” he said. “Oh, hi, uhm... “ Taylor stuttered, trying to remember Andrew’s name, “sorry, I forgot your name.”

\--”Andrew,” Andrew answered, “Andrew Hanbridge, at your service.”

\--”I’ll try not to forget this time!” Taylor chuckled, “Anyway, I gotta go. You know, us in a higher grade have matters to attend to.” he spun on his heel and stormed away. “Let’s see what you’re up to, Taylor,” Andrew thought, then headed in the same direction as Taylor. He followed the redhead across the courtyard. “Yeah, no one’s following me,” Taylor said as he spoke through his phone. The moment he looked back, Andrew hid behind a corner. “The witch and her friends trust me already,” Taylor continued, “even an Appleton student trusts me! Yeah, do you know him? His name is Andrew or something like that. Anyway, I’ll make Megumi let me into Luna Nova, and then I’ll destroy their source of magic!”

Andrew decided to sneak away. “He’s going to destroy the Sorcerer’s Stone,” he whispered to himself, “I better tell Daisy!”

Back in Luna Nova, Daisy took down notes from her Magical Law class when her phone vibrated on her bag. She looked over to see an incoming call from Andrew. “Professor!” she raised her hand, “May I go to the bathroom?”

Akko noticed from her row how Daisy grabbed something from her bag and walked out of the classroom. “I’m in class!” Daisy answered. “I’m sorry,” Andrew said, “but this is an emergency! It’s about Taylor!”

\--”What about him?” Daisy asked. “I followed him a few minutes ago,” Andrew replied, “he’s planning to break into Luna Nova via Megumi and destroy the Sorcerer’s Stone!”

\--”What?” Daisy gasped, “Are you serious? You’ve got to be kidding me!”

\--”I wish I was,” Andrew sighed, “but for now you have to stop Megumi from taking Taylor in!”

\--”He sounds like he’s with the Dark Cult,” Daisy snapped, “I’ll tell Akko and the rest about it. If I’m lucky enough, I’ll get Chariot and Croix in too. Thanks, Andy.”  
\--”It’s no problem,” Andrew said, “I love you.”

\--”I know,” Daisy smiled, “you keep saying that a lot.”

Andrew giggled, “Good luck, I’ll talk to you later.” they ended the call. Daisy took a deep breath before returning inside the classroom and back to her seat. She stared angrily to her left to see Megumi staring blankly at the ceiling, almost if she was daydreaming. Daisy then made eye contact with Akko and signaled her to meet her after class. Akko knew instantly an emergency was about to arrive. She scribbled in two separate pieces of paper the words “Meet me after class!” and passed one to Diana and the other to Amanda. In the upper row, Yoon-hee noticed how Daisy, Akko, Diana, and Amanda all stared at each other. “Do they know about my plan already?” she thought, “I haven’t even started to have fun yet! Unless it’s something else…” she tried to lean forward to see what was written in Diana’s piece of paper. “What are these morons up to?” she thought when she read the note. 

“So, you’re tattle-tailing, huh?” Taylor grabbed Andrew by the neck and slammed him against the wall. “I won’t let you do it, Taylor,” Andrew hissed, “especially if my girlfriend and her friends are involved!”

\--”Witches are a threat to this world!” Taylor said, “Look at what they’ve done to Appleton! Look at what they did to you! Do you think I don’t know about you, Hanbridge? I know everything now!”

\--”Did Megumi tell you or what?” Andrew asked. “I made research by myself!” Taylor replied, “I won’t let you or your girlfriend stand in my way!”

\--”She’ll stop you,” Andrew snapped, “you’ll see!”

\--”Is that a threat?” Taylor asked. “It’s a warning!” Andrew answered, “You don’t know whom you’re messing with!”

\--”You’re delirious,” Taylor scoffed, letting Andrew go, “we’ll see if your punk heathen girlfriend and her friends can stop me once their source of magic is gone.”

“Megumi!” Daisy called, “We have to talk!”

\--”I can’t right now,” Megumi said, “I’m bringing Taylor into Luna Nova!”

\--”Listen, Megumi,” Diana sighed, “sometimes, people are not what they seem. Sometimes they mean to harm us.”

\--”What are you talking about?” Megumi gasped. “Taylor doesn’t love you,” Akko said, “Andrew overheard him saying he’s gonna use you to infiltrate Luna Nova and destroy the Sorcerer’s Stone. We’re sorry.”

\--”No!” Megumi shouted, “You guys are all liars!” she cried. “We’re doing this for your own good, man!” Amanda snapped. “I don’t believe any of you!” Megumi sobbed, “Taylor is my Prince Charming! He would never do anything to harm me!”

\--”He doesn’t love you, Sealily!” Daisy shouted, “He’s using you! Open your eyes, he’s an Anti-Witch!”

Megumi then broke in tears and left the scene, sobbing loudly. “I tried to tell her,” Alice filled in, “I tried to tell her Taylor wasn’t trustworthy. She didn’t listen.”

\--”We have to stop Megumi from getting him in!” Akko said, “Let’s go, gang! To the Tower of the Sorcerer’s Stone!”

Snow fell on the ground as Akko led her friends to the tower of the Sorcerer’s Stone. Once they reached the top, they could oversee the entire Luna Nova campus. “Any signs of Megumi and Taylor yet?” Akko asked. “I can’t really see anything,” Amanda replied. “Here,” Daisy said as she passed Amanda a pair of binoculars. “When did you get these?” Amanda asked confused. “I have a lot of free time,” Daisy replied, “you’d be surprised.”

\--”She carries a sledgehammer with her,” Akko added, “don’t ask where she keeps it.”  
Amanda then scanned the area with the pair of binoculars Daisy had lent her. “I see her!” she shouted when she spotted Megumi heading towards the gates, “She’s heading outside!”

\--”Let me see!” Akko said, taking the binox from Amanda’s hand. She spotted how Megumi rode her broom towards the exit, “What do we do, Daisy?”

\--”We wait,” Daisy replied, crossing her arms, “and while we wait, let’s plan: Akko, Amanda, Diana, and I will guard the entrance. Constanze, Lotte, Jasminka, and Sucy will guard the Sorcerer’s Stone. If you see them flying, strike ‘em down.”

\--”What about me?” Alice asked. “You go warn the headmistress and as many teachers you can!” Daisy answered, “Go, Wonderland! We’re counting on you!” the witches saw Alice walk rapidly down the stairs of the tower. She then headed back towards the main campus in her broom and ran inside, straight to Professor Holbrooke’s office. “Any plan Bs in case this doesn’t work?” Amanda asked. “I don’t have any,” Daisy asked. “This plan will work!” Akko said confidently, “We gotta work together!”

\--”Fine,” Daisy sighed, eyeing Diana and Amanda, “I believe in you, Kagari.”


	67. The Great Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A harsh rule by Appleton Academy and Luna Nova Academy prompts Andrew and Daisy to run away together; Akko and her friends fear that Daisy's disappearance will make them vulnerable against the Dark Cult.

Megumi flew out the gates of Luna Nova to meet Taylor outside. “My princess!” Taylor exclaimed, opening his arms widely. “Hello, my prince!” Megumi smiled, “Are you ready to enter Luna Nova?”

\--”I am,” Taylor smirked. He mounted the back of Megumi’s broom and held tightly to her waist. Meanwhile, at the top of the Tower of the Sorcerer’s Stone, Lotte looked around through the binox. She then spotted Megumi and Taylor enter the campus. “Akko!” she called, “They’re in!”

\--Let’s get to work, ladies,” Daisy said as she fixed her biker gloves. Megumi flew her broom to the entrance of the tower. “That’s a pretty tall tower!” Taylor gasped. “Stop right there!” Akko shouted. She appeared in the threshold next to Diana, Amanda, and Daisy. “We won’t let you take another step!” Diana added. “It doesn’t matter!” Megumi bellowed, “C’mon, Taylor! We’ll fly to the top!”

\--”Good luck with that,” Daisy snapped, “we have eyes on top of the tower. If they see you, they’ll shoot you down.”

\--”Besides,” Diana adjoined, “our headmistress is on her way. You’ll be in trouble.”

\--”Can you believe what they’re saying, Tay?” Megumi turned towards Taylor, “they’re all accusing you of wanting to destroy the Sorcerer’s Stone!”

\--”And I’m afraid they’re right,” Taylor sneered, “I do want to destroy your magic source because witches such as yourself are a threat!”

\--”What?” Megumi gasped as tears fell down her face. “Out of my way, witches!” Taylor howled, pushing Daisy and Amanda out of his way. “Don’t let him reach the top!” Daisy shouted. She took Amanda and Diana by the arms and started walking upstairs. Akko was in a moment of a dilemma: should she stay and comfort Megumi or should she follow her friends? “Akko!” Diana called. “I’m sorry,” Akko whispered to Megumi, then ran behind her friends. At the top of the tower, Constanze heard the commotion so she prepared her laser gun. “What’s wrong, Constanze?” Lotte asked. “You better stop, redhead!” Daisy hissed. “Never!” Taylor said as he panted loudly. Daisy skipped a few steps and tried to tackle him. Because of her injuries, she felt a sharp pain in the shoulder Yoon-hee had broken. “I got you, Daisy!” Amanda said, whipping out her wand and casting a spell that made Taylor’s shoelaces get tied together. “Great shot, Amanda!” Akko cheered. Daisy walked up to him and aimed her pocket knife on his neck. “Give up,” she snapped. “You think you can take me down that easily?” Taylor grinned, “I won’t quit until the threat has been eliminated!”

\--”Why do you hate us so much?” Akko asked, “We have done nothing to you!”

\--”I’ve seen the things you’ve done!” Taylor roared, “You destroyed my school! You also tore my family apart!”

\--”What happened in Appleton wasn’t our fault,” Amanda said, “that was when one of our teachers was completely out of her mind!”

\--”Your family being torn apart isn’t our fault either,” Daisy added coldly, “get over it, dude! You can’t go around blaming witches for everything! Also, don’t paint all witches with the same brush, not all of us are evil.”

\--”Still!” Taylor said, grabbing Daisy’s knife and cutting the shoelaces, “I’m leaving until I have fulfilled my purpose!” he continued running down the stairs. As he approached closer, Constanze started shooting her laser gun. “Hurry up, Sucy!” Lotte squealed nervously as she saw Sucy prepare a potion. “It’s almost done,” Sucy said, “this potion will freeze him!” As Taylor reached the top, Sucy threw the blue liquid at him. Unfortunately, she missed and it hit Akko instead. “Sucy!!” she exclaimed as she lied motionless on the floor. “Sorry,” Sucy shrugged, “I was aiming at someone else.”

Taylor looked up to see the Sorcerer’s Stone feet above his head. “Well, would you look at that!” Amanda laughed, “the Sorcerer’s Stone is pretty far from your reach!”

\--”H-How…?” Taylor gasped. Sucy and Lotte then grabbed him by the arms and the last thing he saw was Daisy’s fist coming at him at full speed. When he woke up, Taylor noticed he was surrounded by even more witches. Almost all of Luna Nova had gone out to see the show, even Yoon-hee and her team. “You’re awake!” Professor Holbrooke exclaimed, “Perhaps you can now explain to us what you were doing in our school.”

\--”Each and every one of you is a menace to society!” Taylor shouted at the top of his lungs, “Your source of magic must be destroyed!”

\--”Professor Badcock,” Holbrooke said sternly, “please contact Appleton Academy. Both schools must have a meeting.”

\--”Immediately, headmistress,” Professor Badcock spun on her heel and headed back to the campus. Akko and her friends all stared at Megumi. “We tried to tell you,” Diana sighed, “but you decided not to listen. We hope this serves as a lesson to you.” she took Akko’s hand and all eight friends walked back to the main campus. “I’m sorry,” Alice placed her hand on Megumi’s shoulder, “I tried to tell you too.” she then walked behind Akko and her friends. 

That afternoon, while the sun was going down, Appleton Academy students gasped to see Luna Nova students entering the campus. Andrew noticed Daisy between the crowd of witches. She noticed him too, so she gave him a faint smile. Andrew then decided to follow her. “Hey, Daisy,” he said, “what are you all doing here?”  
\--”Taylor,” Daisy replied, “you were right. He was up to something bad. Now, both Luna Nova and Appleton are having a hearing. I have a bad feeling about this.”

\--”Me too,” Andrew sighed. They both made eye contact before exchanging a quick hug. Both schools’ alumni reunited in Appleton’s auditorium for the meeting. Team Red, Team Blue, Team Navy, and Team Green decided to all sit in the same row. Diana and Akko held hands for the entirety of the meeting. Daisy glanced over to Andrew nervously; he would look back and mouth the words, “It will be OK,” often. Yoon-hee flashed Andrew jealous looks whenever they interacted. Both schools would pay close attention to how Professor Finnelan and Chairman Blackwell screamed at each other’s faces. The first would always bring up how Luna Nova and Appleton have always been in peace, while the latter would bring up the times Luna Nova students infiltrated Appleton without permission. “Since it seems like there is no middle ground,” Professor Holbrooke said, “I think there is only one way to solve this.”

\--”Finally!” Chairman Blackwell threw his arms in the air slightly, “Something in we can both agree!”

\--”Very well, then,” Professor Holbrooke nodded. “From now on,” Chairman Blackwell addressed both schools, “Appleton Academy students are forbidden to interact with Luna Nova Academy students!”

There were loud murmurs between the students. “I object!” Andrew rose from his seat, “This is ridiculous! Isolating us from each other is not a solution!”

\--”There has to be another way!” Daisy rose from her seat as well. “Andrew!” Chairman Blackwell shouted, “You have no say in this! Sit down!”

\--”The same thing goes to you, Eaglenest!” Professor Finnelan shouted, “Sit down!” 

\--”This is all your fault, Megumi!” Daisy roared, then stormed out of the auditorium, kicking the door open and slamming it loudly. 

Night had fallen over Appleton Academy as the snow settled in the place. Akko and Diana walked beside Daisy, trying to calm her down. She looked up to see Andrew standing on the opposite side of her path. They ran into each other’s arm and hugged each other tightly before exchanging a passionate kiss. “I love you,” Andrew whispered as he held her chin. “I love you too,” Daisy whispered back, caressing his face. “Take care, okay?” Andrew smiled softly, wiping a tear from Daisy’s face. “I will,” Daisy said, burying her face on his chest one last time. “Time to go home, Daisy,” Diana said softly. Daisy felt great pain when she let go of Andrew and walked back with her friends. Andrew took a deep sigh, then headed back inside. On their way out, Daisy, Akko, and Diana ran into Megumi. “Don’t ever speak to me ever in your miserable life…” Daisy hissed, interrupting what Megumi was about to say.   
“I don’t know, mom,” Daisy said as she talked to her mother on her phone, sitting by herself in the library, “I’m really sad right now.”

\--”I know, honey,” Mrs. Eaglenest sighed, “but you have to be strong. There’s nothing you can really do about it.”

\--”What if I run away with him?” Daisy asked. “Daisy, no!” Mrs. Eaglenest answered, “Focus in your studies! I know it hurts, baby, but as I said, there’s nothing you can really do, okay?”

\--”Fine,” Daisy sighed. “That’s my girl,” Mrs. Eaglenest giggled, “I’ll talk to you later, mi hija, good night.”

\--”Bye, ma,” Daisy hung up. Minutes later, her phone buzzed again. She looked at the screen to see Andrew was calling. “Hey,” she answered. “Meet me in the corner of Main Street,” Andrew said, “don’t ask questions, just come. Also, bring your motorcycle.”

\--”Are you insane?” Daisy whisper-shouted, “What the hell are you planning?!”

\--”I said don’t ask questions!” Andrew exclaimed, “Just bring your Aztec 500 and your helmet… Oh, and your leather jacket, too!”

Daisy snuck into her room to grab her helmet and a leather jacket. She decided it was better to wear them with her casual outfit, so she changed her uniform to a pair of black ripped jeans and a white t-shirt. With her heart racing, she knocked on Team Green’s door and asked them to keep the secret while she reached Constanze’s lab. It was close to midnight when she reached the town in her motorcycle, which was once again functional thanks to the Stanbots. The Aztec 500’s engine roared as she turned the corner of Main Street, where she saw Andrew standing as he held Julius’s leash. “You’re kidding, right?” she chuckled when she noticed Andrew was wearing a similar leather jacket as hers, “How did you even get out of Appleton?”

\--”Does it matter?” Andrew asked back. “You’re freaking insane, Andrew Hanbridge,” Daisy giggled, “I love you.”

\--”I know,” Andrew smiled, “so, where do you want to escape to?”

\--”Excuse me?” Daisy gasped. “Where do you want to escape to?” Andrew repeated. ”I…” Daisy sighed, “I always wanted to go to Paris,” she answered. “Let’s get there, then!” Andrew said excitedly. Daisy dismounted her motorcycle and the first thing she did was kiss Andrew’s lips. “You’re gonna need this, you jackass,” she said as she pointed at her helmet. “I have my own,” Andrew replied, showing her a shiny black helmet similar to hers, “We just have to worry about Julius’s safety now!”

The Aztec 500 traveled through the countryside while the moon was at its highest point. Daisy held on tightly to Andrew’s waist as their hearts raised and Julius stuck his tongue out to let it fly with the wind. Their destination: the city of Paris. How would they get there? They had no idea, all they wanted was to escape the conflict. 

“She’s gone?” By the next morning, Akko and the witches reunited in the cafeteria. “Daisy wasn’t in her bed this morning!” Alice said, “Megumi feels very guilty. She didn’t even leave a note!”

\--”What if the Dark Cult did something to her?” Lotte asked nervously. “They didn’t,” Alice answered, “Daisy’s helmet was gone too. That means she escaped!”

\--”She must be with Andrew, then,” Diana said, “she’s in good hands.”

\--”They ran away together?” Akko asked. “That’s so romantic!” Lotte said in a dreamy voice. “That’s madness!” Diana exclaimed, “If the Dark Cult attacks again, we won’t have Daisy to help! She’s the only one that knows how to stop them!”

\--”What are we gonna do now?” Amanda asked. “Seems like there’s nothing we can do,” Diana sighed, “We’ll have to wait and see if she decides to return.”

“Interesting,” Maldora grinned as she observed the scene through one of her crystal balls, “Daisy Eaglenest is gone with her little lover. Atsuko Kagari and her friends are vulnerable, which means I can finally get my revenge on them, and also on Chariot du Nord.” she let out a maniac laugh before walking out of the chamber.


	68. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Andrew and Daisy's parents discover they have ran away, Akko and her friends are called into the scene.

Paris, France glimmered underneath the sun. A teen couple walked down the street with a Corgi. “Paris is so beautiful,” Daisy sighed. “I know,” Andrew smiled, “and do you want to know my favorite thing about it?”

\--”The cheese?” Daisy guessed. “No,” Andrew chuckled, “that it’s just you and me.”

\--”Are you excluding Julius or what?” Daisy asked as she petted Julius’s head. “You, me, and Julius,” Andrew corrected. “Yeah,” Daisy sighed, “I gotta be honest: I really miss our friends. I miss Akko, and Diana, and Amanda, and Sucy, Jasminka, Lotte, Constanze…” her voice broke a little. “Everything will be fine,” Andrew said as he embraced her, “what matters is that we’re together. There are no rules, that being said, where would you like to go first?”

Julius then let out a bark and began running down the street. Daisy pulled his leash to stop him right before a car could hit him. “Excusez-moi!” she shouted when she caught Julius. “Do you speak French?” Andrew asked surprised. “Oui,” Daisy smirked, “Parlez-vous Français?”

\--”Oui,” Andrew replied, “Comment allez-vous?”

\--”Uhm… si…” Daisy stuttered nervously. “I asked how are you,” Andrew giggled. “Oh,” Daisy chuckled nervously, “I knew that…” 

Back in Luna Nova Academy, Akko walked into her Charms class to notice Daisy’s empty seat. “I know you miss her,” Diana sighed, placing her hand on her shoulder, “I’m sure she will return sooner than later.” she then embraced Akko gently before each headed towards their seats. “Where on earth is Daisy Eaglenest?!” Professor Finnelan bellowed. “She’s sick!” Akko replied. “Akko!” Lotte and Sucy whisper-shouted. “I see…” Professor Finnelan said as she looked over to Daisy’s desk in suspicion. Class continued normally as always, but Akko noticed that Professor Finnelan would often glance angrily at Daisy’s spot. “Daisy really needs to return,” Akko thought. When class was over, she ran out of the classroom. “Akko! Wait up!” Lotte called as she and Sucy tried to catch up. 

The bustling city of Paris slowly bloomed as winter started transitioning into spring. The Aztec 500 joined hundreds of other vehicles as it traveled down Champs Elysees and towards the Champ de Mars. “I always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower!” Daisy exclaimed, “The closest I’ve been to it is the one they have in Vegas!”

\--”It’s a beautiful sight to see,” Andrew said, “I think you’ll like it! It’s also a good place for Julius to play with other dogs!” Julius let out a soft bark when he heard his name. The Seine river glimmered under the sunlight. Andrew parked the Aztec 500 near the sidewalk as he and Daisy dismounted it. Both then removed their helmets; Daisy placed Julius on the ground and then took her lover’s hand as they headed towards the Champ de Mars. Julius started wagging his tail and barking at the sight of other dogs. “Go play, Julius!” Daisy said as she unattached the leash off the dog’s collar. Andrew and Daisy decided to lie down on the grass as the warm rays of sunshine fell over them. For the first time in a while, they felt in peace. 

Yoon-hee slammed the door of her dormitory. “Daisy Eaglenest left the school,” she hissed,” what a coward!”

\--”Oh, yeah, I heard of it,” Paola said, “I can’t believe she did it!”

\--”Daisy has the emotional range of a 6-year-old,” Yoon-hee scolded, “it’s no surprise to me that she decided to run away with… Ugh! I can’t even say his name!”

\--”You really hate him, don’t you?” Paola asked. “I hate them both!” Yoon-hee raised her voice, “They make my blood boil! They don’t deserve happiness, they deserve to feel my suffering!”

\--”Why don’t you just move on?” Paola suggested. She nearly hid under her bed when Yoon-hee flashed her a look that was beyond furious. “Move on? MOVE ON?” she shouted, “I don’t ‘move on’! I fight for what rightfully belongs to me!”

\--”I’m sorry, Yoon-hee,” Paola said shyly, “I didn’t mean to insult you…”

Yoon-hee sighed deeply. “It doesn’t matter,” she said, “let us now head towards our next class.” 

When they reached Professor Croix’s classroom, Team Orange ran into Team Red. They exchanged furious looks at each other, almost as if they tried to wreck each other down in a single stare. Akko stopped Lotte and Sucy to let Yoon-hee and her teammates in. “I feel like she’s up to something,” Akko thought, “I’ll get to the bottom of it.”

Steven and Angeline Eaglenest walked nervously holding each other’s hands. “What do you think he wants to see us for?” Mrs. Eaglenest asked. Lorena Rodriguez walked anxiously behind them. “I hope it doesn’t have to do with what happened a few days ago,” Mr. Eaglenest replied. “Ah, Doctor and Senator Eaglenest,” Paul Hanbridge greeted them in the foyer, “it is rather nice to see you again.”

\--”Likewise,” Mrs. Eaglenest said, “hope you don’t mind that we brought my mother along.”

\--”I do not,” Mr. Hanbridge said sternly, “I gathered you here because I’m afraid Andrew has disappeared.”

\--”What?” Mrs. Eaglenest gasped. “You’re not trying to blame this on our daughter, do you?” Mr. Eaglenest asked. “I am not,” Mr. Hanbridge replied, “I was just curious if your daughter knows something about his whereabouts. For some reason, the stray dog he adopted has disappeared with him, too.”

\--”This has Maldora’s mark all over,” Mrs. Eaglenest thought. “I’m afraid Daisy is in school right now,” Mr. Eaglenest said, “but we will try to contact her to see if she knows anything. Right, Angeline?”

\--”Yes,” Mrs. Eaglenest replied, snapping back into the present. “How can we be certain that Daisy did not disappear with Andrew?” Mrs. Rodriguez suggested. Mr. Eaglenest exchanged a nervous look with Mr. Hanbridge, then turned back to Mrs. Eaglenest and Mrs. Rodriguez. “Calm down, Angeline,” Mr. Eaglenest whispered when he saw his wife madly type Daisy’s phone number into the dial pad.  
Daisy scratched Julius’s ear when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. “Oh, dang,” she gasped when she reached for it and saw her mother was calling, “it’s my mother! What do I do? Not picking up is not an option!”

\--”Why not?” Andrew asked. “You’ve never met a Mexican mom before, have you?” Daisy asked in sarcasm. She took a deep sigh and picked up, “Hello?”

\--”Daisy Selene Eaglenest Rodriguez, you are in big trouble!” Mrs. Eaglenest shouted, “Where are you?! I hope you’re in school!”

\--”I am in school!” Daisy lied. “Oh, really?” Mrs. Eaglenest snapped, “Let me talk to Akko or Diana, then!”

\--”Fine!” Daisy said, she cleared her throat to imitate Akko’s voice, “Hi, Mrs. E! It’s Akko Kagari here!”

\--”Really?” Mrs. Eaglenest asked, not surprised by her daughter’s bad acting. Mr. Eaglenest then took the phone, “Where are you right now? Is Andrew with you?”

\--”Yes, he is,” Daisy answered, “so is our dog, Julius.”

\--”She’s with Andrew,” Mr. Eaglenest turned to Mr. Hanbridge, then back to the call, “now, where are you right now, missy?”

\--”I’m not telling!” Daisy shouted. After she spoke, two French police cars rode by as their sirens wailed loudly. “France?!” Mr. Eaglenest shouted, “You escaped to France?!”

\--”Yes!” Daisy replied, “We’re in Paris! But don’t even bother come and find us!”

\--”Andrew’s father is worried about him!” Mr. Eaglenest bellowed, “Your mother, grandma, and I are worried too!”

\--”We won’t go back!” Daisy hissed, “Appleton and Luna Nova agreed to keep us separated. This is our protest, and nothing you can do will make us go back!”

\--”Is that so?” Mr. Eaglenest said. He signaled Mrs. Rodriguez to come closer and handed the phone to her. “Mi niña,” she sighed. “Abuelita?!” Daisy gasped. “Please come back, mi amor,” Mrs. Rodriguez said, her voice shaking a little, “we miss you, and I’m sure your friends miss you too!”

\--”I’m sorry, Abuelita,” Daisy sighed saddened, “but I can’t. Goodbye.” she then hung up. “What happened?” Andrew asked. “Our parents already figured out we’ve escaped,” Daisy answered, “my Abuelita is upset but… I don’t wanna go back.”   
\--”What do we do now?” Andrew asked again, “My father might contact the French authorities!”

\--”Guess we’ll have to hide,” Daisy sighed, “let’s go.” 

Akko and Diana walked into Professor Holbrooke’s office to see Mr. and Mrs. Eaglenest, along with Mrs. Rodriguez, waiting for them. Soon after, Sucy, Lotte, Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka walked in. “I guess you might ask yourselves why you were called here,” Professor Holbrooke said, “Senator Eaglenest and Dr. Eaglenest have some questions for you.”

\--”It has to do with Daisy and Andrew’s disappearance,” Mrs. Eaglenest said, “when was the last time you saw them?”

Akko exchanged nervous looks with her friends. They all knew they had to be honest. “We last saw them last night for the last time,” Akko replied. “We don’t know when did Daisy leave Luna Nova,” added Lotte, “her roommate Alice said she was gone by the morning.”

\--”Her motorcycle is gone, too,” Amanda added, “that means she must’ve left with it.”

\--”Where is she now, Senator? Diana asked. “She and Andrew are in Paris right now,” Mrs. Eaglenest replied. “Oh my,” Professor Holbrooke fixed her glasses, “seems like they did not take the new rule very well.”

\--”What new rule?” Mrs. Eaglenest asked. “Appleton Academy and Luna Nova agreed to keep their students away from each other due to a little incident that happened yesterday,” 

\--”What exactly happened?” Mrs. Eaglenest asked again. “I’m sure it must’ve been nothing, Angeline,” Mr. Eaglenest said, “we cannot interfere in what the schools say, anyway.” 

\--”You’re right,” Mrs. Eaglenest sighed. “And did you agree with that, Miranda?” Mrs. Rodriguez asked. “I did, unfortunately,” Holbrooke sighed, “it was the only way we could find a middle ground.”

\--”Appleton Academy hates witches,” Mrs. Eaglenest said. “How come?” Mr. Eaglenest asked. “They are… rather primitive,” Diana said, “they believe all witches are the root of all evil.”

\--”That’s stupid!” Mr. Eaglenest scolded. “Steve!” Mrs. Eaglenest gasped. “It’s the truth!” Mr. Eaglenest said defensively, “Not even at Harvard did I hear such foolery!” 

\--”You went to Harvard, Mr. E?” Amanda asked. “Can we go back into finding Daisy?!” Mrs. Eaglenest shouted. “What did Andrew’s father say in the matter?” Diana asked. “He has contacted the French government and the Interpol,” Mr. Eaglenest replied, “there has been an entire search party for them.”

\--”We can just hope they return soon,” Professor Holbrooke sighed, exchanging looks with Mrs. Rodriguez. “I hope they do,” Mrs. Rodriguez sighed as well. Outside, Croix and Ursula listened carefully to the conversation. “Should we do something?” Ursula whispered. “No,” Croix answered, “Let’s let Angeline do it by herself. But if you want to help her out, we should keep an eye out on Maldora and the Dark Cult.”


	69. Revenge of the Dark Cult, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Dark Cult finally executes its evil plan, Akko and her friends must prepare for an incoming fight; Daisy and Andrew's peaceful escape gets affected by the Dark Cult.

Maldora walked into her chamber angrily. “Yoon-hee!” she called as she reached one of her crystal balls, “Give me good news!”

\--”Daisy Eaglenest escaped with her beloved boyfriend,” Yoon-hee rolled her eyes. “I know that already!” Maldora roared. “What are you expecting me to tell you, Master?” Yoon-hee asked, “Nothing has really happened!”

\--”Have you executed your plan yet?” Maldora asked. “Not yet, Priestess,” Yoon-hee answered, “I can’t do it while she’s always surrounded.”

\--”I expect you to do it now that Daisy Eaglenest is not around,” Maldora said sternly before her image disappeared from the crystal ball. Yoon-hee then walked out of her dormitory to run into Akko and the others. They all stared at her as she walked away. “Do you guys think she’s up to something?” Amanda asked once Yoon-hee was out of earshot. “I have the feeling she is,” Diana answered, “she’s been acting sketchy since Daisy left.” 

\--”Do you think she’s jealous?” Akko asked. “I have no doubt,” Diana answered. “I don’t get it,” Akko sighed, “why can’t she accept that Daisy is with Andrew and just move on?”

\--”People like her are not fond of moving on,” Diana answered, “she’ll stubbornly stick to Daisy until she gets tired.”

\--”I don’t think she’ll ever get tired,” Akko said matter-of-factly. “Perhaps she won’t,” Diana added, “but we may never know.”

As the sun began to lower over Paris. Daisy sipped a cup of coffee and then let out a sigh. “What’s wrong?” Andrew asked when he noticed her sad expression. “I don’t know, man,” Daisy answered, “don’t get me wrong, it’s good to be free but, I’ve just been thinking: I left my friends at mercy of the Dark Cult. I’m worried that something might happen to them while I’m gone. I’m the only one that knows how to stop them.”

\--”We can always go back if you want,” Andrew said. “And let our schools keep us apart?!” Daisy scolded, “I don’t think so… I don’t know. I’m confused.”  
She took another sip of coffee. Andrew stroke Julius gently as he kept noticing Daisy’s anxiety. “Wanna go to the Louvre and see the art there?” Daisy asked as she threw her coffee cup into a trash bin. “Sure,” Andrew answered as he placed Julius on the pavement and took Daisy’s hand afterward. 

“When is it going to happen, Yoon-hee?” Maldora roared, “I’m waiting, and I’m also starting to lose my patience!” 

\--”I promise I’ll put my plan into action soon!” Yoon-hee said, “I’m waiting for the perfect moment!”

\--”Daisy Eaglenest is gone!” Maldora shouted; her face reddening, “When is that perfect time going to happen? Do it now! It’s an order!” 

\--”Yes, High Priestess,” Yoon-hee sighed. She walked out of her dormitory until she froze in her tracks just a few inches away from the door. “Did you hear everything?” She asked. “I did,” Diana answered as she leaned against the wall, “I won’t let you get away with it, especially if it means harming Akko.”

\--”And what can you do to stop me?” Yoon-hee turned to face her, “You’re no match to my power, Diana Cavendish. There’s nothing you can do to stand in my way.”

\--”I’ll give up my own life if I have to,” Diana snapped, “I won’t let you and your leader touch a single hair of Akko’s head.”

\--”We will prevail,” Yoon-hee smirked malevolently, “and there is nobody in this world that can stop us! Not you, not Daisy Eaglenest, not even Chariot du Nord.”

\--”We’ll see about that!” Diana hissed. She then turned around and walked away. Yoon-hee returned inside her dormitory and headed towards her crystal ball. “What now, Yoon-hee?!” Maldora shouted. “I’m afraid that our plan has a complication,” Yoon-hee answered, “Diana Cavendish overheard me.”

\--”She’ll probably tell her friends,” Maldora said pensively, “time to move on to Plan C.” 

\--”What about Plan B?” Yoon-hee gasped. “Leave that for later,” Maldora answered, “Meet me tonight in the point where we agreed.”

\--”Yes, Master,” Yoon-hee nodded in obedience before Maldora’s image vanished from the crystal ball.

“I have gathered you all here because I have an important announcement,” Diana said once she gathered Team Red, Team Green, and Team Navy at the Magic Cafe. “Is Daisy returning?” Megumi asked. “No,” Diana answered, “I have discovered what Yoon-hee is up to. I’m really nervous.”

\--”What’s she up to?” asked Amanda. “She was planning to do something to Akko,” Diana replied. “What? Me?” Akko gasped. “I believe that she was planning to drive you insane,” added Diana. “Just like Maldora did to Daisy?!” Akko asked, her voice trembled a little. “We should probably tell Chariot!” Lotte suggested. “We can,” Diana said, “but she and Croix busy helping out Daisy’s mom.”

\--”Who else are we left with?” Amanda asked. “Daisy’s grandma,” Sucy said. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Sucy,” Akko said matter-of-factly. “No, Daisy’s grandma…” Sucy pointed at the door to see Mrs. Rodriguez walk in. “Mrs. Rodriguez?” the witches gasped. “Oh, my!” Mrs. Rodriguez gasped, “Hello, everyone!” 

\--”What brings you to the Magic Cafe?” Akko asked curiously. “I just came here to loosen my mind a little,” Mrs. Rodriguez answered, “besides, Steven started talking about business with Andrew’s dad for about two hours.” she rolled her eyes. The witches then exchanged looks. “There’s something you must know,” Diana sighed, “please, join us.”

The setting sun painted the city of Paris in a bright orange shade. Daisy and Andrew had spent a couple of hours walking around the Louvre Museum of Art. “Is this how you fancy people feel?” she asked. “I guess,” Andrew shrugged. Both stared attentively at a Monet painting. “The composition of this painting is outstanding,” Daisy said mockingly, imitating a British accent, “it is simply astonishing!” she then chuckled softly. Andrew flashed her a smile. “Why are you staring at me so much?” Daisy giggled. “You’re as beautiful as every piece of art we’ve seen,” Andrew answered. Daisy’s cheeks became slightly pink. When they walked out of the museum, they noticed it was already night time. “Yo, Andy!” Daisy squealed, “Wanna see something cool?” she led him to her motorcycle, then lifted the seat to reveal a secret compartment. “What’s this?” Andrew asked. “It’s a broom I stole from Constanze’s lab,” Daisy replied as she reached for a broom that was cut into two pieces, “it’s a portable broom. Wanna see how well it works?” she smirked as she placed her magic router on her wand. Andrew held on tightly from Julius with one hand and from Daisy’s waist with the other. “Tia Freyre!” she chanted as the broom lifted into the air. 

Yoon-hee walked into town and headed towards the tallest building in Blytenbury. She climbed the stairs all the way to the rooftop, where she met with a tall figure wearing a red cloak. “Hello, dear pupil,” Maldora turned around, letting the moonlight dimly illuminate her face and blonde hair. “It is nice to see you, Master,” Yoon-hee said, bowing after her. “Are you prepared?” Maldora asked, “This is the moment where you can make up for all your errors.”

\--”I have been preparing for this very moment for a long time, Master,” Yoon-hee replied. “Good,” Maldora smirked, “it is time to raise Hell.”  
Akko and her friends left the Magic Cafe to notice it was already night. “Good luck in your studies, girls!” Mrs. Rodriguez smiled softly. “Thank you, Mrs. Rodriguez!” Akko said. “I like her a lot,” Amanda said, “she’s even cooler than my grandma!” As the group walked down the street, Yoon-hee and Maldora stretched their hands; red sparks started to leave the tips of their fingers. The lights of the town flickered, making the witches stop in their tracks. “What’s happening?!” Akko gasped as she frantically took Diana’s hand. The lights were then completely out, leaving nothing but darkness. “Let’s head back to Luna Nova! Quick!” Diana shouted as she rushed her pace. 

“Everything will be fine, Angeline,” Chariot said softly. “I know,” Mrs. Eaglenest sighed, “I’m really worried that Daisy might never return.”

\--”I’m sure she will,” Chariot smiled. “The only problem out there is Maldora,” Croix sighed gloomily, “I bet she’s up to something.”

The lights suddenly flickered in the room until they were off, the only light in the room was silver streaks of moonlight. Alcor flew in a few seconds later, squawking loudly. “What’s the matter, Alcor?” Chariot asked when the bird landed on her shoulder. Alcor continued squawking; Chariot gasped when she realized that the bird was trying to say. “What happened Chariot?” Croix asked. “Nothing good, I’m afraid,” Chariot answered.

Paris looked like a starlit sky as Andrew and Daisy sat peacefully at the top of the Eiffel tower. “I’ve never felt this free before,” Andrew sighed. “Me neither,” Daisy added, “it’s beautiful, isn’t it?” she eyed the city lights from every angle possible. “This escape is something I’ll never regret,” Andrew said, “just you, me, and Julius. We don’t need anything else.”

\--”Yeah,” Daisy said as she stroke Julius, who was taking a peaceful nap next to them. “Thanks,” she looked up to Andrew. “Why?” he asked. “Because maybe this is what I needed to be at peace with myself,” she answered. “I’d do anything for you,” Andrew said as he leaned towards her slowly, “I love you with my entire heart.”

\--”I love you too, Andy,” Daisy said, leaning forward until her lips touched his. Andrew’s hands landed around her waist as she surrounded him with her arms. They then decided to split after what seemed an eternity, sipping on each other’s lips. “Never thought I’d made out on top of the Eiffel tower,” Daisy grinned. “Me neither,” Andrew smiled back, “that was quite an experience.”

\--”Should we go down now?” Daisy proposed. “Be my guest,” Andrew said. Once they reached the ground, they returned outside the Louvre museum to reach the Aztec 500. Daisy placed the broom back in the compartment of her motorcycle. Julius woke up from his sleep, then started barking madly. “What’s wrong, Julius?” Andrew asked. He and Daisy then noticed how the lights flickered until Paris was in a complete blackout. “What the hell?” Daisy looked around as Julius kept barking. She rushedly put her helmet on and mounted her motorcycle. “Come on, Andy!” she shouted, “This is giving me a bad feeling!” 

Andrew then put his helmet on and mounted the back of the Aztec 500, carrying Julius in his arms. He held on from Daisy’s waist as they reached the street. When they turned around the Arch of Triumph, a group of French police cars surrounded them, shining their bright headlights at them. “We’re surrounded!” Daisy exclaimed, “What do we do?”

\--”I don’t think persuasion may work…” Andrew replied. They had no other choice than surrender. 

“This is just the beginning,” Maldora smirked, “the world will finally kneel down to us.”

\--”It is a beautiful sight, High Priestess,” Yoon-hee added. “And it’s about to get better,” Maldora laughed, “Let the blood spill begin.”


	70. Revenge of the Dark Cult, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plague of shadow demons forces Daisy and Andrew to return to Britain; the fight against Maldora results in a life being taken.

“Girls!” Mrs. Rodriguez called, “It is not safe here! You all should head towards the school!”

\--”We’re trying!” Akko shouted, “It’s really hard to see!” 

\--”Stay together, mis niñas!” Mrs. Rodriguez commanded, “Follow me! I know a safe way. Whatever you do, do not separate from each other!”

\--”What if one of us gets lost?” Lotte asked nervously. “Just call for our names,” Mrs. Rodriguez answered. 

“I have to find Akko!” Chariot said urgently, trying to reach the door. “Chariot! It’s dangerous!” Croix cried, “You can’t go there alone! Not with the Dark Cult out there! We have to stay and protect Luna Nova!”

Chariot sighed. “You’re right,” she said. Instead, she sent Alcor back into the darkness of night. “Professor Ursula! Professor Croix!” Professor Badcock called from the outside, “We need help!” The three witches in the room ran outside to see the halls of Luna Nova plagued with shadow demons. 

Meanwhile, Daisy and Andrew sat in a dark office that was lit with a battery lantern. Julius would growl every now and then, to which Daisy would respond by looking at the door. She saw a blurred black figure zoom across the hall. “We have to get out of here,” she whispered. Before she could tell Andrew her plan, a man in a black suit walked in. “Bonjour,” he said, “I am Inspector Delevingne of the Interpol. Do you know why you were brought here?”

Andrew and Daisy remained silent. “Your parents have issued an Amber Alert on you,” Inspector Delevingne's pale face was dimly illuminated by the battery lantern, “let me see if I have the correct couple here: Mademoiselle Daisy Selene Eaglenest?”

\--”That’s me…” Daisy sighed angrily. “Good,” said Inspector Delevingne, “and lastly, Monsieur Andrew James Hanbridge?”

\--”That would be me, sir,” Andrew said. “Very well then,” the inspector sighed, “I will notify the Prime Minister that you two have appeared. I will be back in a few minutes, more or less. This sudden blackout has made it hard for us.” he then got up his desk and left the office. “We gotta go back to Britain now!” Daisy whispered frantically, “The Dark Cult caused this!”

\--”How are you so sure?” Andrew asked. “I saw a shadow demon already!” Daisy answered, “That’s why Julius has been barking the entire time! He senses them! We have to go back one way or another!” she turned to the door to see more shadow demons move around the halls, “also… your middle name is James?” she giggled. “Does that really matter right now?” Andrew scolded. Daisy rolled her eyes as she reached for her wand. A green light radiated from the tip. “All clear,” she whispered, then took Andrew’s hand. Both sneaked out of the office. When they reached the lobby, they stopped at the sound of distant voices. Daisy ducked, pulling Andrew down by the shoulder. Julius let out a growl. “Shh! Julius!” Daisy whispered angrily. “We have to reach your motorcycle before we get caught…” whispered Andrew as the voices grew closer. He followed Daisy as they both crawled towards the exit. Julius began barking once again when they reached the Aztec 500. “Quit it, Julius!” Daisy scolded, “You’re gonna get us caught!” she then gasped when she saw a large group of shadow demons zoom down the street. “Are those the shadow demons you mentioned?” Andrew asked nervously. “Yeah!” Daisy, “Now, get on the damn motorcycle!” 

As they rode down the dark streets of the city, Daisy noticed how every dark corner was plagued by a shadow demon. “There has to be a Leyline somewhere!” she shouted. “Is that going to help us get to Britain faster?” Andrew asked. “Hell yeah!” Daisy replied, “But I don’t think if there is one around!” She stared at the darkened Eiffel tower in the distance. “The Eiffel tower!” she exclaimed, “It should be a Leyline terminal!”

\--”Are you crazy?!” Andrew gasped. “I’m not crazy, babe!” Daisy smirked, “I’m determined!” she applied more speed into her motorcycle and headed towards the Eiffel tower.

Mrs. Rodriguez led Akko and her friends towards Luna Nova. Diana noticed various times how shadow demons would fly around. “We have to hurry our pace!” she shouted. Akko looked up to see a figure up in the sky. She focused hard to notice it was Yoon-hee mounted on her broom. She gripped Diana’s hand tensely. “Everything is in place, Master,” Yoon-hee said as she overlooked the group, then flew away. The shadow demons grew closer and closer until they surrounded the witches. “What do we do now?” Amanda asked. “Lyonne!” Akko chanted when she reached for the Shiny Rod. Golden streaks of light then struck the demons, making them hiss. Soon after, other shadow demons came into the scene, replacing those that were harmed by the light. “It’s not working!” Sucy shouted. A blinding light made the demons hiss and screech in pain. Akko looked up to see said light reaching closer to notice it was Daisy’s Aztec 500 approaching. “Daisy!!” she gasped excitedly when she saw Daisy jump off her motorcycle and land on the ground. “Lights to the max, Andy!” Daisy commanded. Andrew obeyed and turned the motorcycle’s headlight to its brightest. “Lyonne!” Akko chanted once more as golden lights left the Shiny Rod and chased the shadow demons back into the lurking darkness. “Mi hija!” Mrs. Rodriguez ran towards Daisy and hugged her tightly, kissing her face, “I’m so happy you’re back!”

\--”Nice to see you too, Abuelita!” Daisy smiled. “You’re back!” Akko ran to hug Daisy as well, followed by the other witches. Megumi stood back, debating whether she should join or not. “How was Paris?” Diana asked Andrew. “It was nice,” he answered. The witches’ celebration was then interrupted by distant laughter. They turned to see Maldora LaVoy standing a few feet away from them. “Do you honestly think that will be enough to stop me?” she laughed. “It’s over, Maldora!” Akko shouted, “We won’t let you get away!”

\--”You? Ha! Don’t make me laugh!” Maldora smirked. “They have me by their side!” Mrs. Rodriguez shouted. “Well, would you look at that,” Maldora crossed her arms as she laughed, “Lorena Rodriguez. I knew Angeline wouldn’t handle this alone.”

\--”Leave my daughter and these children alone, you heathen!” Mrs. Rodriguez hissed. “Or what, Lorena?!” Maldora shouted back, “What are you willing to do? You can’t save these from me, just like you couldn’t save your sister.”

Akko and the others then exchanged looks with Daisy, who gasped in surprise. “Abuelita!” she said, “What’s she talking about?”

\--”There is no time to explain, my dear,” Mrs. Rodriguez said, “I need you to take your friends back to Luna Nova and do not look back!”

\--”What about you, Abuelita?!” Daisy asked frantically. “Just go!” Mrs. Rodriguez shouted, “Just know that I love you and I love your mother too.”

\--”I love you too, Abuelita,” Daisy sobbed before she turned around and signaled her friends to start moving. “I’m willing to give up my life for the ones that I love,” Mrs. Rodriguez said as she faced Maldora, “and for the one I lost.”

\--”Fair then,” Maldora smirked before she started chanting a spell. “We have to turn around!” Daisy said, “We gotta help my grandma!”

\--”She said not to turn back!” Akko shouted. “We have to stick to the plan if we want to survived!” Diana added. “I said turn around!” Daisy reached for the handles of her motorcycle and turned it around. 

A pentagram appeared under Maldora’s feet as a breeze made her cloak flow with it. Mrs. Rodriguez stood motionless, prepared for what was about to happen. “Your grandma said not to turn around!” Andrew said. “Get off my bike…” Daisy hissed, “Get off my bike, now!” once she gained control of the Aztec 500, she drove it at full speed. “Daisy! Wait for us!” Akko called. “She’s insane!” Amanda gasped. Every inch she moved seemed to Daisy as though she was moving in slow-motion. She decided to jump off the vehicle and run towards Mrs. Rodriguez with her wand in hand. Maldora raised her arms in the air as she continued chanting. By the time Daisy reached them, the High Priestess had cast a spell that evaporated Mrs. Rodriguez completely, leaving no trace behind. “No!” Daisy cried as she fell to her knees. “I’ll see her in Hell and send her your condolences!” Maldora laughed loudly before vanishing into thin air. Daisy screamed in sorrow at the top of her lungs as she began weeping, punching the ground angrily. Andrew kneeled next to her as he embraced her, trying to calm her down. Akko and Diana, along with the other witches, lowered their heads. 

Alcor flew through Chariot’s window and landed on her shoulder. Croix and Mrs. Eaglenest discussed the shadow demons when the lights turned on again. Alcor let out a loud squawk. “What are you saying, Alcor?” Chariot gasped. She then gasped wider when Alcor squawked again. “Is everything all right?” Mrs. Eaglenest asked. “Angeline…” Chariot sighed, “...I’m afraid I have very bad news.” 

\--”What is it?” Mrs. Eaglenest asked, “Is it about Daisy?”

\--”No,” Chariot answered, “it’s… about your mother.”

Luna Nova glimmered under the moonlight as the witches entered back gloomily. “Chariot!” Akko called as she ran towards Professor Ursula’s arms. “Mom!” Daisy ran towards Mrs. Eaglenest, “You won’t believe what happened--”

\--”I know already, sweetie…” Mrs. Eaglenest said, wiping a tear off her face. “Mrs. Rodriguez sacrificed herself to save us,” Diana sighed, “our condolences, Senator.” she then headed back inside. Soon after, Team Green and Team Navy followed. Sucy and Lotte waited for Akko, then walked back in next to Professor Ursula and Professor Croix. Daisy clung to Mrs. Eaglenest before walking back in as well. “I should probably head back home,” Andrew sighed, “my father must be waiting.”

\--”Andrew, wait for a moment,” Mrs. Eaglenest stopped him, “I need you to do me a favor.”

\--”Of course, Senator!” Andrew said. “I need you to let Daisy stay with you for at least a week,” Mrs. Eaglenest answered, “I know my daughter well enough. This is just too much for her to handle and I’m afraid that something might happen if she stays here. You were there when she needed help the most. Do you think you could do that for me?”

\--”Yes, Senator,” Andrew replied, “I will take good care of her.” 

\--”Thank you,” Mrs. Eaglenest smiled faintly, then walked back into the building to tell Daisy about the plan. 

“I feel like this is all my fault,” Akko sighed saddened as she took a sip of tea. “Don’t blame yourself, Akko,” Diana said softly, “Mrs. Rodriguez gave up her life for us.”

\--”But at what cost?!” Akko sobbed, “At what cost, Diana? This all feels like it will weigh against me!”

\--”Calm down, Akko,” Diana said calmly. “You don’t get it!” Akko shouted, “I could’ve helped and decided to do nothing! I have the Shiny Rod and I didn’t use it to defeat Maldora! And now Daisy’s leaving because she probably doesn’t wanna see my face!” 

\--”Don’t say that!” Diana shouted, “Atsuko Kagari! It makes me angry that you blame yourself for something that you did not cause!” she then regained her composure, “Listen, tomorrow, there will be a funeral. I want you to remain calm and you’ll see that Daisy is not holding hard feelings against you. Do you understand?”

\--”Yes,” Akko said shyly. “Good,” Diana smiled, “don’t forget also that I love you.”

\--”I love you too, Diana,” Akko smiled. 

Daisy sobbed loudly as she laid on Andrew’s bed. “This is all my fault…” she said. “It is not,” Andrew said, walking from the window to the bed, “she sacrificed for us.”

\--”This shouldn’t have happened!” Daisy cried. Andrew decided to lie next to her; he then pulled her close. Her head ended up in his chest. “Why did it have to happen?” she sobbed. “It’s okay,” Andrew whispered softly as he stroke her hair gently, “she’s in a better place now.”

\--”She’s in Hell!” Daisy bellowed. “I’m sure she’s not,” Andrew said. Helplessly, Daisy sighed loudly as she wiped away her tears. “Are you feeling better?” Andrew asked. “Kind of…” Daisy answered, “Good night, Andy.”

\--”Good night, love,” Andrew responded as he fell asleep, holding her in his arms.


	71. One Last Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guilt of Lorena Rodriguez's death keeps being tossed around between Akko and her friends; Daisy plans on avenging her grandma's death.

Diana brushed Akko’s brown hair softly. Both were wearing similar black dresses. Diana noticed that Akko had a depressed expression in her face, but knew that there was nothing she could do. “Are you ready?” Amanda walked in, wearing a black suit. “We’re almost ready,” Diana answered, “right, Akko?”

\--”No,” Akko replied, “this shouldn’t be happening.”

\--”I know man but hey, what can we do?” Amanda said, “She saved us all!”

Akko sighed. She knew there was nothing she could do to change the past. “Let’s go, now,” she said, taking Diana’s hand as they walked out. 

“Thank you for coming,” Mrs. Eaglenest sighed, “Daisy is inside if you would like to see her.”   
Akko and Diana walked into the funeral. They could see Daisy standing near a flower ornament next to Andrew, greeting other attendees. “Hey, Daisy,” Akko approached timidly, “I’m sorry for what happened… It’s all my fault!” she threw herself over Daisy and hugged her. “It’s not your fault,” Daisy hugged back, “she sacrificed herself for us. You don’t have to blame yourself.” 

Akko broke into tears on Daisy’s shoulder, then broke off the embrace. “My condolences, Daisy,” Diana said. “Thanks,” Daisy said gloomily. “Let’s take a seat, Akko,” Diana took Akko’s hand and headed towards the front row, joining their other classmates. “It’s official,” Amanda sighed, “Daisy’s already been through everything: from surviving death to having to see a loved one die in front of her.”

\--”It’s all my fault!” Akko sobbed, “I should’ve done something to stop it!”

\--”We all could have done something to stop it,” Diana added, “but we decided not to.”

\--”Hey, it’s not my fault Daisy’s grandma said ‘Run and don’t look back’, is it?” Amanda whispered angrily. “I don’t think this is the proper time to discuss that, Amanda,” Diana whispered. “It’s the truth, man!” Amanda raised her voice slightly, “We all know whom to blame in here--” her rant was interrupted when Daisy grabbed her from the neck and held her knife just a few inches away. “I dare you to finish that sentence,” Daisy hissed, “I dare you…” 

\--”Daisy, put down the knife,” Andrew said, approaching her calmly. “Apologize for what you said, O’Neill,” Daisy commanded, “you have 3 seconds.”

\--”Fine, I’m sorry…” Amanda said, “...just let me go already…”

Daisy let Amanda go aggressively, putting her knife back into her pocket, then walked away, pulling Andrew by the hand. “I told you this is not the proper time to discuss this,” Diana said, “we should be supporting our friend instead of making matters worse.”

\--”Whatever,” Amanda scoffed. She then got up from her seat and walked out. Diana observed angrily at how she headed towards the door. “May I have your attention please,” Mrs. Eaglenest called, “my family and I would like to thank you all for coming. These past hours have been hard for us. My daughter Daisy would like to say a few words in my mother’s honor.”

Daisy took a deep sigh and took over her mother’s place. Her heart shrank when she noticed the attention was all set on her. “My grandmother was a great person,” she said, “she was a good witch, and she was also a very important part of my life,” she sighed, then continued, “her time came sooner than anticipated. She sacrificed herself to save me and my friends, we’re all grateful for that. She will be dearly missed…” thick tears started streaming down her face as her voice began trembling, “Please excuse me…” Daisy then walked rushedly out of the place. 

The doors of the Dark Cult’s temple swung open. Maldora walked rushedly towards her chamber. Yoon-hee filled in later. “How did it go, Master?” she asked. “Pretty well,” Maldora answered, “one Rodriguez less, I just need to get Lorena’s daughter and granddaughter.”

\--”Why didn’t you go for them first?” Yoon-hee asked curiously. “Oh, my dear pupil,” Maldora giggled, “the Rodriguez family is much more powerful than you imagine. They have this power within them, not even the Cavendish family have such power. Lucia was the strongest of the Nine Olde Witches, so you can imagine how powerful Lorena’s legacy is. Obviously, I had to go for the head of the family.”

\--”How did you know that was going to happen, Master?” Yoon-hee gasped. “It was all coincidental,” Maldora replied with a wide grin. 

After the funeral, the witches reunited in the Magic Cafe. It was a gloomy and rainy day. Daisy and Andrew walked in a few minutes later and joined the group; she was wearing his coat. The group remained silent for a very long while. Akko decided it was time to break the silence, but she couldn’t find the proper way to do so. Noticing Daisy’s depressed expression, she slammed her hot cocoa on the table, which startled her friends. “I can’t help it!” she cried, “I feel guilty!”

\--”Shut up…” Daisy rolled her eyes angrily. “I feel like I caused all of this!” Akko shouted, “I could’ve avoided all of this but I didn’t do anything!”

\--”It’s not your fault!” Daisy slammed her hands on the table, “There was nothing we could do!”

\--”Besides,” Amanda added, “if it wasn’t for her sacrifice, there would’ve been eleven funerals instead of one.”

Akko sighed. “I guess it’s true,” she said. “We’re all gonna die anyway,” Daisy sighed in the gloom. “That’s actually what I was about to say,” Sucy added. “Hey, man, listen,” Daisy told Akko, “I really don’t feel like this was your fault. I won’t hold anything against you if that’s what you fear.”

\--”R-Really?” Akko stuttered. “Yeah, man,” Daisy answered, “but, I don’t know guys… I feel like I’ve been craving something in the past hours.”

\--”Such as?” Diana asked. The others in the table remained silent. “I want revenge,” Daisy answered. “Daisy, that’s insane!” Andrew gasped. “I won’t let my grandma’s death be in vain,” Daisy snapped, “I’m going to avenge her.” 

\--”I’m with you!” Akko said, rising from her seat. “Akko!” Diana shouted, “This is madness! I will not let any of you risk yourselves!”

\--”I didn’t say when I’m going to do it,” Daisy added, “I’ll take my time in planning. When it comes to you guys, I want you to keep an eye on You Know Who while I’m gone.”

\--”We Know… Who?” Akko asked confused. “She’s talking about Yoon-hee, you idiot!” Amanda shouted, “Who else is beyond obsessed with Daisy?”

\--”Oh!” Akko gasped in realization, “Don’t worry, best friend! We’ll keep an eye on her!”

\--”Tight,” Daisy smirked, “thanks… best friend…”

\--”You’re welcome!” Akko smiled. “Seriously!” Daisy chuckled, “Sucy, Lotte, does it really not bother you that she keeps calling me her best friend? You guys have been around longer than I have.”

\--”I’m okay with it!” Lotte answered while Sucy just gave a shrug in response. “Well, that was nice,” Daisy said, “let’s go, Andy. I wanna sleep until the next century. I’ll see you guys in a week.” she and Andrew got up from their seats. “Take care, honey!” Jasminka walked over to Daisy and hugged her tightly. “Thanks, Jas,” Daisy smiled. “Bye, Daisy!” Akko waved, “We’ll miss you! Take care!”

\--”Relax, Akko!” Amanda said, “It’s just going to be a week without her!”

\--”Yeah,” Akko sighed, “just a week.”

Classes continued regularly in Luna Nova. Many of the witches stayed in because of the bad weather. Akko headed to the library to study for the upcoming exams. She noticed the halls seemed empty and boring without Daisy. Amanda complained about flight class being canceled. During Magical Statistics class, Professor Croix would also complain about the bad weather, saying the storm made her devices slow. Akko would often get lost in her thoughts, still feeling great pain in her chest remembering Mrs. Rodriguez’s death. By the end of class, she and her friends were called to Professor Holbrooke’s office. “You wanted to see us, professor?” they entered the office one by one. “I was hoping Miss Eaglenest was with you all,” Professor Holbrooke said, “but it seems like she is already in her week off.”

\--”I believe Senator Eaglenest told you about their situation,” Diana said. “Yes, unfortunately,” Holbrooke sighed, “Lorena was a very good friend of mine. It is rather hard to fathom that she is no longer with us. Anyway, Senator Eaglenest asked if you could kindly help Miss Daisy keep up with her classes while she’s away.”

\--”Of course, headmistress!” Akko agreed as the others nodded. “Wonderful!” Holbrooke clapped her hands together, “I will let her know right away!”

The witches then walked out of the office and towards their next class. Yoon-hee stared from afar, debating whether or not her plan should be executed. “I’ll get her eventually,” she whispered. 

That night, Daisy laid on Andrew’s bed, this time she was face down and completely motionless. “Everything okay over there?” Andrew asked as he saw Daisy not move a single muscle. She eventually gave him a thumbs up. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Andrew crossed his arms. Daisy shook her head, keeping her face buried in the pillow. Julius then barked as he scratched the door. Andrew opened it to let the dog in. “Hey, look who’s here!” he said, hoping that Daisy would look up. She felt how Julius was trying to reach for her, so she decided to look up. “Hey there, buddy!” she pulled Julius up as she wiped a tear. Julius tried to lick her face as his tail wagged madly. Andrew then sat next to Daisy on the bed. “Are you feeling any better?” he asked. “I am,” Daisy smiled. Andrew leaned forward to kiss her cheek. “I love you,” he said. “I love you too,” she said, returning the kiss. “By the way,” Andrew said as he laid back next to her, “my birthday’s coming this week.”

\--”Are you serious?” Daisy gasped, “When?”

\--”The day before you return to Luna Nova,” Andrew replied. “Holy shmokes!” Daisy shouted, sitting up in a jump, “I have to get you a present!”

\--”You really don’t have to,” Andrew giggled. “Yes, I do!” Daisy insisted, “C’mon, Andy! You got me this necklace! I have to give something back! Don’t you think, Julius?”

Julius then let out a bark in response. “Fine,” Andrew sighed, “Goodnight, Daisy,”  
\--”Goodnight, Andy,” Daisy smiled as both fell asleep. Julius let out a bark, waking up the couple before they could stick an eye. “Good night, Julius!” both said at the same time as Julius curled up and fell asleep.


	72. Take Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Daisy out of the frame and the other witches busy, Yoon-hee decides to finally execute her Plan B, which creates tension between Akko and her friends.

Daisy woke up in the middle of the night. She stared at the blue moon as she looked through the window. Her eyes became full of tears when her mind was flooded by childhood memories. She began sobbing, hiding her face in her hands. Andrew woke up to the noise of her sobs, so he got up from bed to embrace her. 

By the next morning, Daisy woke up to the sound of Julius’s barks. She looked to see she was alone in Andrew’s room. She noticed Julius next to her and petted his head. “Good morning, Daisy!” the door swung open and Andrew walked in, carrying a tray in his hands, “I made you breakfast!”

\--”You made breakfast?” Daisy asked. “I woke up early this morning and decided to surprise you,” Andrew replied, “I made you enchiladas!”

\--”You made enchiladas? For me?” Daisy gasped. The aroma of red chile invaded her nostrils, making her feel a little homesick. “I had to look up the recipe online,” Andrew added, “it was complicated since I had to make the tortillas from scratch.”

\--”Never did I ever imagine you say the word ‘tortilla’,” Daisy giggled, “or for you to make tortillas, actually.”

\--”I also made you a glass of horchata,” he continued, “since I know it’s your favorite.”

\--”Dude, you have to stop spoiling me…” Daisy flashed him a stern look. She seized the fork and cut a slice of enchiladas. “These are not bad!” she said, “I really like them!”

\--”Really?” Andrew gasped excitedly, “Wait… Are you saying this to be nice?”

\--”No, I’m being 100% honest!” Daisy answered, “These are really close to the ones Abuelita used to make!”

\--”That makes me happy!” Andrew smiled, “I’m glad you liked them!”

\--”Your horchata is also good,” Daisy added, “It’s really sweet, but I like it! Thanks, Andy. You shouldn’t have.” 

\--”Anything for you to smile again,” Andrew said, “I know it’s been hard for you, lately. And if you need some time by yourself, I understand.” he flashed her a warm smiled. “Thanks, babe,” Daisy smiled back.   
A few hours later, Daisy prepared to visit the town. She placed her black leather jacket over a handmade black blouse with colorful floral designs. “Are you going anywhere?” Andrew asked curiously. “I’m gonna meet with Akko and Diana,” Daisy replied, “They’re gonna help me keep up with classes so I don’t fall behind. I’ll be back in an hour or two.”

\--”Oh, I see,” Andrew said, “tell them that I say hi.”

\--”Of course, babe!” Daisy smiled, “I’ll see you later! Don’t forget to feed Julius!” she then ran out of Andrew’s room. “Oh, crap! I forgot!” she turned around and headed back into the room, then gave Andrew a small peck on the cheek. “I love you!” Daisy said before running out again. When she was just a few feet from the main door, Daisy bumped into someone. “I’m sorry, ma’am,” she said when she looked up to see a lady in a Victorian era-style dress. “Watch where you are going, young lady!” she scolded. “I said I’m sorry already,” Daisy hissed. “You must be Lord Andrew’s so-called love interest, am I correct?” the woman asked. “Yeah,” Daisy replied, “the name’s Daisy. Daisy Eaglenest of San Antonio!” she stretched her hand towards the woman, who just flashed a stern look at her. “I am Madame Winfrey,” said the woman, “I am Lord Andrew’s caretaker. I have raised him ever since his mother left.”

\--”So, you’re his babysitter,” Daisy said, “isn’t he too old for a babysitter?”

\--”I am not just his babysitter!” Madame Winfrey raised her voice, making it echo in the reception, “I have basically raised Lord Andrew as if he was my own son! I took care of him while his incompetent mother could not!”

\--”Tight,” Daisy said, not showing a single drop of interest, “listen, Madame, I have things to do and places to be--”

“--I have my eyes on you, Daisy Eaglenest!” Madame Winfrey hissed, “I will not let a rebellious witch such as yourself fill Lord Andrew’s mind with the wrong ideas!”

\--”Well,” Daisy snapped, “the Hanbridge family is fond of me now, so you better get used to it because maybe someday I will become a Hanbridge too.”

\--”You? A Hanbridge?” Madame Winfrey laughed, “Someone like you should not be allowed to breathe the same air as a Hanbridge.”

\--”Why do you care so much?” Daisy asked with a hint of sass, “You’re not even a Hanbridge either.”

Madame Winfrey then gasped widely, taking the offense very seriously. “Anyway,” Daisy walked towards the door, “I have places to be. I’ll see you later, Madame,” she bowed before walking out the door. “Jeez, what a pain in the butt!” Daisy whispered to herself as she walked towards the gates of the mansion, reaching for her skateboard from the black leather backpack she was carrying, “Who the hell does she think she is? But, that just makes me wonder… what’s the deal with Andy’s mom?” she took a deep sigh, putting her skateboard back on her backpack. She then began running as fast as her legs could until she reached the town. 

Diana and Akko sat peacefully in the Magic Cafe. Lotte was lost in her Nightfall book while Sucy analyzed a purple mushroom. Daisy stopped her skateboard right outside, then walked in rushedly. “Daisy!” Akko threw herself over her to embrace her tightly, “I feel like it’s been since forever!”

\--”I saw you yesterday…” Daisy sighed, “anyway, I came here to keep up with classes.”

\--”Wonderful!” Diana said, gesturing Daisy to sit next to her, “I have brought everything that you need: notes, hand-outs, and books!” she placed on the table everything in the list, then continued, “These are the notes from Astrology class, as well from Transfiguration class! This handout was given to us during Magical Statistic class, Professor Croix expects it to be turned in by tomorrow.”

\--”Are these math problems!?” Daisy gasped as she eyed the hand-out. “Isn’t it outrageous?” Akko asked, “We’re witches! Do we really need math?!”

\--”We talked about this already, Akko!” Diana said. “It shouldn’t be that hard,” Lotte said reassuringly, “they’re math problems about magic! Such as wand angles, spell calculations, algebraic applications into charms…”

Akko slammed her head against the table, letting out a loud groan. “I’ll see if Andy can help me,” Daisy sighed, “he’s good at math.”

\--”How’s life with the Hanbridge family?” Lotte asked curiously. “It was good until a few minutes ago,” Daisy rolled her eyes, “I met a lady that says to be Andrew’s caretaker or something. Ugh, I swear that it’s like having Professor Finnelan around!”

\--”Ah, yes, Madame Winfrey,” Diana said, “she’s rather strict, something the Hanbridge family is fond of.”

\--”I noticed…” Daisy said, “...I think she hates me.”

\--”Don’t listen to her, Daisy,” Diana smiled softly, “Andrew loves you and that should be the only thing that matters.”

\--”You’re right,” Daisy sighed, “thanks, Cavendish.”

\--”You’re welcome,” Diana said. “Oh, by the way!” Daisy said, “Andrew’s birthday is this week! I don’t know if he has any plans yet but I bet he’ll invite you guys!”

\--”Are you getting him a present?” Akko asked. “Yup,” Daisy answered, “the problem is that I don’t know what to get him!”

\--”Have you asked him yet?” Lotte suggested. “That’s the thing!” Daisy groaned, “He doesn’t want me to get him anything! That’s against my code of honor! The Eaglenests know how to give back when we receive! Why does he expect me to not give back after all the things he’s done for me?” she pointed at her silver moon necklace. “Don’t stress yourself out, Daisy,” Diana said, “you still have plenty of time before his birthday. In the meantime, you may find the perfect gift!”

\--”You should totally give him something of his favorite band,” Sucy suggested, “that always works.”

\--”That’s actually a great idea!” Daisy gasped, “Thanks, guys!” she got up from her seat, shoved all the things Diana had brought, and ran outside, picking up her skateboard on her way out. “What do you want for your birthday, Diana?” Akko asked. “I don’t really celebrate my birthday…” Diana answered. “What? Why?” Akko gasped. “I’d rather not talk about that,” Diana sighed, “it’s personal. Sorry, love.”

\--”I understand,” Akko said. “Did Akko just leave someone alone instead of pressuring them to answer her questions?” Sucy asked. “Seems like it!” Lotte answered. 

Daisy skateboarded down the street and headed towards the Music Shop she often frequented. She placed her skateboard back into her backpack as she walked into the store. “What exactly is Andrew’s favorite band?” she thought as she stared around, “I know he likes My Chemical Romance and Twenty One Pilots, but which band is his absolute favorite?” she walked across the store to the rock section and took a look at the rock records on the wall. One of them caught her attention. “Black Veil Brides!” Daisy thought, “He told me he admires Andy Biersack! Of course!” 

\--”Looking for something in particular, ma’am?” the store manager asked. “I’m just lookin’ around,” Daisy answered. “Black Veil Brides, eh?” the manager noticed she was staring deeply into a Black Veil Brides record. “Yeah,” Daisy answered, “my boyfriend’s birthday is coming this weekend and I wanna get him something Black Veil Brides related.”

\--”Well, if you’re interested,” he said, “we have a limited edition guitar signed by the band’s members.”

\--”Including Jinxx?” Daisy asked. “Jinxx, CC, Ashley, Jake, and Andy themselves!” the manager replied. “Tight,” Daisy smirked, “how much do you want for it?”  
\--”5k,” the manager replied. “Five thousand? For a guitar?!” Daisy gasped madly. “And it’s a limited edition, too,” added the manager, “you won’t find it anywhere else unless you can ask the Black Veil Brides themselves to sign an ordinary guitar for you!”

\--”Money isn’t a problem, actually,” Daisy said, “I want it.” 

\--”Come back with your parents, kid!” the manager laughed, then returned to the counter. “I’ll get my hands on that guitar!” Daisy shouted on her way out, “I’ll come back later this week!” 

As she made her way back to the Hanbridge mansion, all Daisy could think about was the guitar. “I bet it will make Andy so happy!” she thought, “I can already imagine his face! It’s gonna light up brighter than a Christmas tree!” she smiled at that thought, “I wonder if my ol’ folks will let me borrow a couple thousand for the guitar. I really wanna give it to Andy on his birthday.” she sighed. She placed her skateboard in her backpack as she walked through the door. “Welcome back, Daisy!” Andrew greeted her, “How’s everything?”

\--”Good,” Daisy sighed, flashing him a faint smile. “Are you okay? You seem sad,” Andrew noticed the sudden change in her mood. “I’m fine,” Daisy said, “I just have a load of homework to do.” 

\--”Do you need any help with it?” Andrew asked, “I don’t know a lot about magic, but I could try!”

\--”Thanks, Andy,” Daisy smiled, “I would actually appreciate if you do.” 

“Daisy Eaglenest is gone again,” Yoon-hee whispered, “it is time to execute my plan.” she locked the door and shut the curtains. Her room was completely dark--Paola’s pictures above her bed were covered in darkness. The only light in the room was the white glow from her crystal ball, which displayed an image of Akko and Diana sitting peacefully in the library. “Your time to pay has come, Atsuko Kagari,” Yoon-hee whispered with a smirk. Red sparks started flying from her hands. Her smile curved even wider when she snapped her fingers. Akko fell to her knees as she felt an intense pain in her head. “Hello, dear Akko,” Yoon-hee’s voiced sounded in her head, “have you ever experienced a headache? Because I can assure you this will be ten times worse.”

\--”Akko!” Diana cried, kneeling next to Akko, “Are you okay? What’s wrong? Look at me!”

Akko could barely raise her head. “Don’t even think about telling anyone who you’re being controlled by,” Yoon-hee said in a menacing tone, “because if you do, I swear I’ll make your life into Hell.”

\--”I’ll go find help!” Diana said as she stood up and run out of the library. She ran into Sucy and Lotte and told them about Akko’s situation. “Akko!! What’s happening?!” Lotte gasped when she saw Akko down on her knees. “Akko!! What’s wrong?” Lotte repeated as her voice trembled. Akko then felt how the pain had ceased. Diana then arrived followed by Professor Ursula. Yoon-hee then opened the curtains and unlocked the door. She walked out of her dormitory with a smirked and headed towards the courtyard.


	73. The Overmining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate to save the love of her life from being overmined, Diana starts to find ways to help Akko; Andrew is plagued by a series of flashback nightmares.

“Are you feeling better now, Akko?” Chariot asked. “Yeah, kind of,” Akko replied. Professor Ursula’s office was flooded by Diana, Sucy, and Lotte, all of them surrounding Akko. “Do you want me to ask Professor Croix to give you a check-up?” Chariot asked. Akko shook her head. “Is Maldora behind it?” Diana asked. Akko shook her head again. “I can’t tell,” she said, “she told me that if I tell, she’ll make my life worse.”

Diana then remembered the time she overheard Yoon-hee’s plans and immediately recognized who was responsible. “I think I know who it is,” she said. “Who is it?” Lotte asked. “Please don’t say her name!” Akko cried, “I don’t want her to torture me again!”

\--”Fine,” Diana sighed, “Professor, Sucy, Lotte: can I talk to you all outside?”

\--”O-Of course!” Chariot stammered, turning her hair back to blue. The witches followed Diana outside. “Yoon-hee is behind this,” she said. “What a shocker…” Sucy said indifferently. “What do we do now?” Lotte asked. “What do you suggest, professor?” Diana asked Chariot. “I… I don’t know,” Chariot replied nervously, “If we gather enough evidence, we can maybe get Miss Song expelled!”

\--”I’ll do anything to help Akko,” Diana said determined, “I don’t care about the consequences.”

\--”We’re with you, right, Sucy?” Lotte said. Sucy shrugged in response. “You can count on me as well,” Chariot added. “Thank you kindly,” Diana smiled before she and the others walked back in. 

Andrew opened his eyes to see that he was in a dark chamber. “What is this? Where am I?” he asked as he stared nervously around. Before he could get up from where he was lying, a strong force pushed him back down. “Don’t worry, prince charming,” Andrew instantly recognized Yoon-hee and Maldora’s faces, “everything will end soon,” Maldora smirked. A cold sensation invaded Andrew’s body. The last thing he could see was the face of a demon before waking up in a jump. Sweat ran down his face as he gasped loudly. “Andrew? What’s wrong?” Daisy woke up and sat up next to him, stroking his back gently. “It’s nothing,” Andrew replied, “it was just a nightmare.”

\--”Do you wanna talk about it?” Daisy asked. “I’m fine,” Andrew sighed, “there’s no need--”

\--”Come on, Andy!” Daisy insisted, “We can talk about it if it makes you feel better!”

\--”Fine,” Andrew rolled his eyes, “in my nightmare, I woke up in this dark chamber. All I could see was Yoon-hee’s face next to that blonde woman with a red cloak.”

\--”Maldora…” Daisy whispered angrily, “sorry, continue, babe.”

Andrew sighed once more. “I felt cold,” he continued, “and the last thing I could see was the face of a demon. What does that mean, Daisy?”

\--”It’s just a flashback,” Daisy answered, “but don’t worry. I’m here to protect you!” she crawled towards him and embraced him tightly. “What are you doing?” Andrew giggled. “Returning the favor, silly!” Daisy replied. Andrew felt how the cold sensation his nightmare had brought suddenly faded in Daisy’s embrace. After a few minutes, they both fell asleep until Daisy woke up in a start. “Crap!” she gasped, “Professor Croix’s homework!” 

By the following morning, Akko sat in the library, scribbling madly on her notebook. “I really wish I had a calculator!” she groaned. Diana walked a few seconds later. “Akko!” she gasped, “Are you barely doing your Magical Statistics homework?!”

\--”Yes,” Akko replied shamefully, “I don’t understand any of this! I’ve never been good at math!”

\--”You just have to be patient, Akko!” Diana smiled as she sat next to her, “It’s that simple.”

\--”It’s so hard!” Simultaneously, Daisy groaned as she slammed her head against the paper. “It can’t be that bad,” Andrew said, examining the paper, “all you have to do is solve for x.”

\--”Why are there letters in these math problems to begin with?” Akko asked angrily. “They’re called algebraic expressions, Akko,” Diana answered, “you have to find the variable to solve the equation!” 

\--”How the hell am I supposed to do that?!” Daisy asked in exasperation. “You must get x by itself first,” Andrew replied. Daisy examined her paper once more; so did Akko. She eyed her paper up and down, then looked up to Diana. “I don’t understand it…” Akko said, “I’m useless!”

\--”You’re not useless, Akko!” Diana said softly, “You just need to concentrate. Here, let me help you. I’ll do the first problem, and then you’ll do the rest, okay?”

\--”Fine,” Akko sighed. She stared attentively at how Diana solved the equation in less than a minute. Meanwhile, Daisy reviewed the problem once more. “I don’t get it!” she said, “I have to turn this in 2 hours!” 

\--”Here, let me help,” Andrew said, taking over Daisy’s place. She stared carefully at how he solved the problem. “Do you understand it now?” he asked. “Kind of,” Daisy answered. Andrew then handed back to her the pencil she was using. Nervously, Daisy tried to solve the following problem by herself. She would often stop to remember how Andrew solved the first problem. Andrew noticed her insecurity, so he would guide her throughout the process until all problems were solved. “Great job, Daisy!” he cheered, “You made it through your homework!”

\--”It wouldn’t be possible without you, babe,” Daisy smiled, “thanks for helping me out.”

\--”It’s no problem,” Andrew smiled. Daisy looked at her watch. “I have 2 hours before the deadline!” she said, “I’ll be back! I gotta go take these to Luna Nova! See ya, Andy!” she ran out. “Crap! Not again!” Daisy then turned back, ran towards Andrew and gave him a quick kiss in the cheek. “I love you!” she shouted as she headed back out again. Andrew heard a few minutes later the roaring of the Aztec 500’s engine slowly shrinking. 

Akko had finished her homework and gave it to Diana for revision. “Great job, Akko!” she said, “except for one thing, though… you didn’t do the back.”

\--”What? There’s a back part?” Akko gasped, “I have to turn this in an hour!”

\--”I’ll help you do the back,” Diana said, “it should take us less than 30 minutes!” 

She guided Akko throughout the process, often correcting her whenever she made a mistake. 45 minutes had passed when Akko had finished filling the back of the paper. “I gotta run to Professor Croix’s classroom now!” she said as she got up from her seat, “Thanks, Diana!” halfway across the library, she turned around and headed back to Diana, giving her a small peck on the cheek. “I love you!” Akko shouted as she headed out and towards Professor Croix’s classroom. A few feet away from the classroom, she bumped into Daisy. “Sorry!” Both said as they frantically picked up their papers and walked in simultaneously. “Professor Croix!” they called as they ran towards Professor Croix’s desk. “Oh, hello Miss Kagari!” Professor Croix looked up to them, “Good to see you as well, Miss Eaglenest!”

\--”We just wanted to turn in your homework,” Daisy said, handing her papers to her. Akko mimicked Daisy’s movements, presenting her homework with pride. “Oh, about that…” Professor Croix chuckled, “I extended the due date in case anyone had questions, but now that you two are here, you can turn it in and I’ll grade it when I can!”

She picked up their homework and returned to her usual business. Daisy and Akko walked out of the classroom without speaking to each other. Akko walked towards her dormitory while Daisy headed outside towards her motorcycle. “Professor Croix extended the due date for the homework!” Akko shouted indignified as she walked in. “Didn’t you know that?” Sucy asked. “She sent us a reminder this morning,” added Lotte. “Are you saying Diana and I spent the entire morning working on something that wasn’t due today?” Akko gasped. “I’m actually surprised Diana didn’t tell you about it,” Lotte said, “maybe she didn’t say anything to spend time with you!” 

Akko then smiled widely. “That’s really sweet of her…” she chuckled. “That truly is sweet!” Lotte said in a dreamy voice. “I don’t know who has the worse honey,” Sucy said indifferently, “you and Diana or Daisy and Andrew.”

Daisy entered the mansion with a grumpy expression across her face. She would often do twists and turns to avoid getting in Madame Winfrey’s eyesight as she walked up the stairs and headed towards Andrew’s room. “Hey, Andy!” Daisy opened the door, “you won’t believe what hap--” all words had left her mouth when she noticed how Andrew took off his shirt, then stared at her slightly. “I’ll come back later then!” Daisy chuckled nervously, closing the door. “Daisy, come back,” Andrew called. Daisy walked through the door and closed it timidly, lowering her head as she made her way towards him. Andrew lifted her head gently, his eyes locking with hers. He then placed his lips on hers, kissing her with passion. Daisy fell in for the kiss, so she placed her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair while he placed his hands around her waist. When she felt his breath near her neck, she decided it had been enough for now. “Andrew….” she whispered, “...stop, I feel uncomfortable.”

\--”Sure,” Andrew said, taking a step backward, “My apologies.”

\--”You don’t have to apologize,” Daisy smiled, “but you do need to put a shirt on…” 

Meanwhile, back in Luna Nova, Akko headed towards Diana’s room when she felt the sharp pain in her head. “Hello, Akko!” Yoon-hee giggled malevolently, “Off to see Diana? I can’t wait to see her face when she sees you collapse!”

Akko then felt how the pain became sharp, so she let out a cry of pain. “I… gotta… make it… to… Diana’s… room…” she said as she tried to reach the doorknob, “Diana!!” she called as she fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands. “Akko? What’s wrong?” Diana then gasped horrified when she saw Akko down on her knees, “Akko! Calm down, I’m here!”

\--”Diana…” Akko grunted, then fell to the floor unconscious. “Akko!” Diana sobbed, “Wake up! Please! I need you!”

\--”Miss Cavendish!” Professor Finnelan walked frantically towards Diana, “What is going on?”  
\--”I need help!” Diana answered, holding Akko in her arms. “Professor Ursula may be able to help,” Finnelan said as she examined Akko, “follow me.”

Yoon-hee stared with pleasure through her crystal ball how Diana wept over Akko’s unconscious body. “Phase one complete,” she whispered, “our victim has been overmined. Time for phase 2.”


	74. Circle of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko's connection with Yoon-hee starts to take a dark turn; Diana keeps on looking for a way to protect Akko.

Akko opened her eyes to see she was surrounded by nothing but a black void. There was nothing but emptiness surrounding her. “Where am I?” she asked. “Your worst nightmare is about to begin,” Akko turned around to see Yoon-hee standing in front of her. “Why are you doing this?!” Akko asked terrified. “Because I hate you,” Yoon-hee snapped, “I hate you with every single part of my being, and I want to see you perish along with your stupid little friends!”

\--”You’re a cruel being!” Akko shouted, “Nobody deserves to be mistreated by you or by the Dark Cult!”

\--”Oh, they do,” Yoon-hee smirked malevolently, “everyone in this mortal world deserves to feel my pain.”

\--”You’re doing this because of Daisy, aren’t you?” asked Akko. “She’s irrelevant to me,” Yoon-hee responded, “I want revenge on you now.”

\--”We’ll stop you!” Akko shouted, “You’re going to regret this!”

\--”I’d like to see you try,” Yoon-hee said, “I won’t stop until every single person in this world has felt my agony, and I’m starting with you!”

Akko was invaded by multiple feelings: she felt anger, she felt sadness, she felt hate, she felt anything but happiness. “I won’t let you bring me down!” Akko shouted. She tried with every part of her to resist the negative emotions. “Just give in!” Yoon-hee hissed, “You’ll see it will be much better if you just give up!”

\--”I won’t give up!” Akko shouted back. “Are you still trying to be like Shiny Chariot?!” Yoon-hee scolded, “That’s pathetic! As if Shiny Chariot could save you right now!”

\--”Chariot taught me enough!” Akko said, “I don’t need her to rescue me! I just need to believe in myself! You’re not going to defeat me that easily without a fight!”

\--”As you wish,” Yoon-hee snapped, “but I must warn you: I will be ten times stronger than when you first fought me!”

\--”And I’ll be much stronger than that!” Akko said. Yoon-hee struggled to keep Akko at bay. “I know you’re not real,” she said, “so you can leave my head already! You can torture me all you want! I won’t give in!”

\--”You’re playing with fire, Atsuko Kagari!” Yoon-hee shouted, “You’ll regret standing up to me!” she then vanished. “Akko!” Diana’s voice echoed inside her head, “Akko! Wake up!”

\--”Diana!” Akko called back. She then woke up in a start, gasping loudly. “Akko!” Diana threw herself towards her, “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did she do something to you?” she held Akko’s face in her hands. “I’m okay,” Akko smiled, “she didn’t hurt me.”

\--”Oh, I’m so glad!” Diana sighed in relief, kissing Akko’s face repeatedly, “You surely gave me and Chariot a big scare!”

Akko looked around to see she was in Chariot’s room. She also felt how someone slapped her in the back of the head. “Hey!” she groaned. “You gave me a really big scare, you dumb-ass!” Daisy shouted angrily. “What are you doing here?” Akko asked. “Diana told me what happened,” Daisy replied, “I knew Yoon-hee would come for you next, I just didn’t imagine it would be so soon.”

\--”Is this how you felt when Maldora was controlling you?” Akko asked. “Yeah,” Daisy sighed, “it won’t be pretty. You’ll have to stay as strong as possible, there’s a lot of pain ahead of you. But don’t worry, Diana’s gonna be by your side.”

\--”Correct,” Diana smiled as she hugged Akko, “I won’t leave your side.” her blue eyes met Akko’s brown eyes as they interchanged smiles. “Well,” Daisy sighed, “if you excuse me, I have some matters to attend to. Oh, and before I forget,” she handled them an envelope, “here’s an invitation to Andy’s birthday party this weekend. Try not to crash it this time, okay, Akko?”

\--”Who told you that story?” Akko asked, feeling a little embarrassed. “Sucy did,” Daisy replied, “it’s my favorite story. Anyway, my babe’s waiting for me. See ya guys!” 

\--”Take care, Daisy!” Diana and Akko waved. “Do you want to know what’s funny?” Diana said, sitting next to Akko, “That night you crashed Andrew’s party, I fell in love with you because of the Cupid Bee. Now, all my feelings for you are genuine. It’s crazy how destiny works, don’t you think?”

\--”Yeah,” Akko sighed, “it’s pretty crazy.”

Both then remained silent for a moment. Chariot then walked in. “Hello, Akko!” she said, “Good to see you’re feeling better! I was talking to Croix about a way to protect you--”

\--”There’s really no need for that, professor,” Akko smiled, “my protection is right here!” she took Diana’s hand into her hand. “I’ll be supporting Akko whenever she needs it,” Diana added, “I won’t leave her side until everything is over.”

\--”Oh, I see!” Chariot said cheerfully, “Seems like you have each other’s backs!” 

\--”We do!” Both Akko and Diana said at the same time. 

Meanwhile, Daisy stared out the window of the limousine. Andrew noticed her silence, so he decided to break the ice. “Is everything okay, babe?” he asked. “Yeah, I guess,” Daisy shrugged slightly, “I’m fine… I’m just really worried about Akko, that’s all. “I see,” Andrew said, “try not to stress too much about it. She’s not alone, she has Diana.”

\--”I know…” Daisy sighed, “...it’s just that I don’t think Diana can handle this all by herself. It’s not easy, and you know it.” she remained silent again, staring out of the window. When they arrived back into the mansion, the first thing Daisy did was go straight towards the garden. Julius was waiting patiently, holding a chewing toy in his mouth. Daisy sat at the edge of the fountain, throwing Julius’s toy in the air without amusement. “I know what can make you feel better,” Andrew suggested, “come with me.” He then led her back to his room, both followed by Julius. Daisy stared attentively as Andrew reached for the box of rock records underneath his bed; she noticed how he whipped out a Blink-182 record and played it on a record player. “This is my favorite Blink song,” he said as the first notes of What’s My Age Again? began playing, “the band wrote this song based on Mark Hoppus’s problems with Peter Pan Syndrome. I think it’s fascinating.”

\--”How do you know all that?” Daisy asked. “I read it on their webpage,” Andrew replied. “Tight”, Daisy smirked. “And, Daisy,” Andrew said timidly, “do you think you could teach me some Spanish soon?”

\--”You wanna learn Spanish?” Daisy raised an eyebrow, “What for?”

\--”I…” he cleared his throat, “I just wanted to impress you… It’s a lame idea, just forget it…”

\--”Wait, what? No,” Daisy giggled, “I don’t think it’s lame, I’m rather flattered that you want me to teach you Spanish!”

\--”Really?” Andrew asked. “Yeah, babe!” Daisy smiled, “I can teach you the basics… and some curse words… When do you wanna start?”

\--”It doesn’t really matter to me,” Andrew replied. “Let’s do it now!” Daisy suggested. She took him by the hand and led him back to the garden. 

That night, Akko twisted around her bed as flashing images crossed her mind. She could see the faces of multiple demons: some of them had two horns, others had up to six horns. They all seemed to circle her, muttering words in a language she could not understand. A screeching sound made Akko wake up in a jump, startled after the dream she had. She looked around to see that everything in her dormitory was untouched and that it had all been in her head. Silently, she walked out of the dormitory and towards Diana’s. “Akko?” Diana opened the door, “is everything okay? It’s 3 in the morning!”

\--”I had a nightmare…” Akko answered, “I’m scared…”

\--”Do you need to talk about it?” Diana asked. Akko nodded. “Come inside,” Diana took her by the hand and led her to her desk. Akko continued to tell Diana about her nightmare, describing it detail by detail. “Is that everything?” Diana asked. “Yes…” Akko replied. “Oh, my love,” Diana sighed, “I am so sorry you have to go through this.” she leaned forward to hug her. “How are we gonna stop her?” Akko asked. “I don’t know,” Diana answered, “there must be a way to stop Yoon-hee. I’m sure we can work through this together.” 

\--”Thanks, Diana…” Akko whispered, “Anytime for you,” Diana whispered back, “I love you.”

\--”I love you too,” Akko answered before standing up and heading back to her dormitory. 

“Okay, let’s review what you’ve learned,” Daisy said as she sat crisscrossed in bed with Andrew in front of her. He took a deep sigh as Daisy waited for her. “Me llamo Daisy,” she said, then pointed at him. “Me llamo Andrew,” he replied nervously. “Good!” Daisy clapped excitedly, “keep on going!”

\--”I… Uhm…” Andrew stuttered, “I can’t do it…”

\--”Awe, come on, Andy!” Daisy scolded, “You can do it! Don’t be shy!”

\--”I can’t!” Andrew protested, “You’re going to make fun of me!” 

\--”I promise I won’t!” Daisy said. Andrew rolled his eyes. “How do you say ‘I love you’ in Spanish again?” he asked. “Te amo,” Daisy replied. “Te amo,” Andrew repeated, “and how do you say ‘kiss’ in Spanish?” he leaned slightly forward towards her. “Beso,” Daisy blushed. “‘Beso’”, Andrew repeated with a smirk, “I like the way it sounds.”

\--”Stop being so cheesy,” Daisy giggled before exchanging a quick kiss with Andrew. “I can’t help it,” he smirked. “I know how to fix it,” she smirked back as she reached for a pillow and started smacking Andrew with it. “Daisy! Stop it!” he laughed as Daisy playfully attacked him with her pillow. “Never! Stop being cheesy!” she shouted. She then stopped to catch her breath. “Gave up already?” Andrew asked. “Yeah,” Daisy replied, “I just remembered Akko’s situation,” she sighed, “I wonder how she is…”

\--”I’m sure she’s fine,” Andrew said, laying next to her, “she’s not alone, remember?” 

\--”I guess that’s true,” Daisy sighed, “I love you, Andy. Good night.”

\--”Good night, Daisy,” Andrew smiled before closing his eyes. Daisy remained pensive for a few minutes, staring blankly at the ceiling, then closed her eyes slowly until she fell deeply asleep.


	75. The Ghost of Hanbridge Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Andrew is away for the day, Daisy decides to explore the mansion. What secrets will she find?

By the next morning, Daisy woke up to see Andrew standing in front of the mirror, struggling to do his tie. “Morning, babe,” she said, “do you need help?”

\--”Good morning, Daisy,” Andrew turned towards her, “yes, I do… if it’s not a problem…”

Daisy got out of bed and walked towards him. Andrew stared attentively at how she made a perfect tie knot. “There you go,” she smiled before kissing him quickly. “Thanks,” he smiled back. “Are you going somewhere or what, babe?” Daisy asked curiously. “Nothing important,” Andrew answered, “my father and I are heading towards Parliament because Britain is renewing a treaty with the Americans.”

\--”Ugh…” Daisy rolled her eyes, “that means you’ll have to see President Drumpf. Good luck with that.”

\--”Thanks,” Andrew said, “in the meantime, the entire mansion is yours while my father and I are gone. Feel free to explore it, just don’t make a mess.”

\--”Man, whom do you think I am?” Daisy scoffed, “Just because I’m a punk doesn’t mean I make a mess everywhere I go.”

\--”I know,” Andrew giggled, “I was talking about Julius.”

\--”Julius is the least of my worries right now,” Daisy sighed, “my main worry right now is that little caretaker of yours.”

\--”Don’t let Madame Winfrey bother you, love,” Andrew said, caressing Daisy’s face gently, “and if you have problems with her, don’t hesitate in telling me, okay?”

\--”Fine,” Daisy sighed again, “I love you.”

\--”I love you too,” Andrew responded, then kissed her lips for a few seconds. “Andrew! It’s time to go!” Mr. Hanbridge called. “I’ll see you in a few hours then,” Andrew smiled one last time before heading out. Daisy stared out of the window the moment he walked out. She then saw him outside as he headed into a black car. “Did you hear that, Julius?” she asked as she stroke Julius, who woke up from his sleep, “We have the entire mansion for ourselves! And I know exactly what we can do!”

A few minutes later, Daisy found herself surrounded by lavender scent bubbles as she took a well-deserved bubble bath. “Isn’t this relaxing, Julius?” she asked. Julius let out a cheerful bark as he tried to catch bubbles with his mouth. “More tea, Lady Daisy?” a maid asked, carrying a kettle in her hands. “Yes, please,” Daisy answered. The maid poured tea into a porcelain cup, then left the bathroom. Daisy took a sip of tea then leaned back in the tub. “You know, Jul,” she said, “Andy is so amazing. Just a few days ago my grandma died on the hands of an evil witch and what does he do? He takes me here until I feel better to go back to Luna Nova. Well, technically my mom insisted, but who cares?” she sighed, then continued: “I’m trying to relax and not think of Akko’s situation. I hope she’s okay…”

Julius let out a bark. “Well said, Jul,” Daisy said. A few moments later, Daisy headed back to Andrew’s room. “Should I go plaid or leather today?” she asked Julius as she showed her two of her outfits. Julius got off the bed and ran towards the closet. “Julius!” Daisy shouted, “That’s Andy’s closet! Don’t shred anything!” she stared at the unopened closet, being invaded by a wave of curiosity. She opened it slightly, then opened it a little more. “I see what you’re up to, you sneaky dog!” she giggled, eyeing all of Andrew’s suits hanging inside. She decided to pick one and try it on. “Not bad!” she said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, “I think I rock it better than Andy does! Don’t you think?”

Julius barked in excitement. “True!” Daisy giggled, “It even smells like him!” she sniffed the collar of the shirt, then sighed. “I should probably put this back to its place before Andy returns,” she said, taking off the suit and placing it back in the closet. “Metamorphie vestesse!” Daisy chanted, waving her wand in the air. “I decided to go for leather this time,” she smiled as a black outfit with a black leather jacket appeared over her body, complete with a black studded belt and black biker boots. She then headed out of Andrew’s room and towards the garden. As she walked down the halls, she stopped outside an opened door. “This must be the Hanbridge’s library…” she thought. She took a quick look at her surroundings-- there were no signs of Madame Winfrey, so she decided to go in. “Wow, they have a lot of books!” she gasped as she looked around, “Ugh, but they’re all about law or about politics…” she searched every shelf for something interesting. “Huh? What’s this?” a book with a brown leather cover caught her attention, “American Laws and Politics? Interesting!” Daisy took the book out and headed towards a seat. “What do you think you’re doing?!” The voice of Madame Winfrey startled her. She looked over to see her in the threshold. “Nothin’,” Daisy replied, “I’m just reading a book. Is that bad?”

\--”You? Reading?” Madame Winfrey scolded, “I would have never imagined someone such as yourself knew how to read…”

\--”So now you’re being racist?” Daisy snapped angrily. “I could care less about the color of your skin,” Madame Winfrey replied, “I was talking more about you and your punk attitude…”

\--”So you’re basically saying that being punk equals being ignorant?” Daisy snapped again. “I still do not know how Lord Andrew can be with someone as obnoxious as yourself!” Madame Winfrey scoffed. “I mean, he was a bit stubborn at the beginning,” Daisy said, “he slowly started growing on me.”

\--”Do you honestly think you are made to be with a Hanbridge?” Madame Winfrey approached her dangerously, “Lord Andrew deserves someone of his same status. Someone noble, such as--”

“--I’m sorry to break it to ya,” Daisy said, “but Diana Cavendish is a lesbian.”

\--”Someone that does not come from a witch family…” Madame Winfrey scolded, “someone that is not like you. You are not good enough to join the Hanbridge family. You are not good enough for Andrew. You are nothing but a little whim of his.”

\--”Andy doesn’t think so!” Daisy shouted angrily. “That is Lord Andrew for you!” Madame Winfrey bellowed, “You are just losing his time! Filling his mind with ridiculous ideas! When he escaped to Paris, I was worried about his safety! You are such a selfish person, Daisy Eaglenest. You always think about yourself first.”

\--”I’ve had enough,” Daisy hissed, “I’ve been through so much lately for you to make my life even worse!” she stormed out of the library with the book she had taken under her arm, followed by Julius. She headed towards the garden and sat on the edge of the fountain, then opened her book as she wiped a tear. Julius whimpered next to her. “I know, Jul,” Daisy sighed, “I know Andy said to call him if I had problems with Madame Winfrey but… I don’t wanna bother him.” she then stroke him gently. Daisy began reading her book when the canine started barking. “Julius! Be quiet!” Daisy commanded, “You’re just barking at nothing!” she then noticed how Julius ran back in, so she closed her book and decided to chase him. Julius then stopped abruptly, barking madly at a wall. Daisy noticed that there was a door that was blended into the wall, so she tried to open it. Behind the door was a dark stairway that led a story underneath. “Interesting,” Daisy smirked, whipping out her wand to illuminate the way. She waited for Julius to walk in, then closed the door behind her. Each step she took down the stairs made an eerie creak noise. “This must be the basement,” she whispered, “can’t wait to go back to Luna Nova and tell everyone--” her sentence was interrupted when she bumped into a large box. Daisy was invaded by an anxious feeling of temptation which she tried hard to ignore. She continued walking around to see there were much more boxes. Crack. Daisy looked down to see a broken portrait, so she picked it up. She noticed there were two adults and a child in an old picture. “These must be Andrew and his parents!” she gasped, “but, why is his mom’s face scratched off?” she saw that the mother’s face was completely scratched off. It was hard for her to fathom a life where her parents were separated. “I wonder what happened,” Daisy sighed, “is this why his dad’s always upset? Or is this why they hate witches? Guess I’ll never know, Julius,” she sighed once more as she stroke Julius. She took one more glance at the photograph before being startled by a rattling noise. Her heart started pounding when she felt a cold sensation in her skin. When she ran towards the door, she noticed Madame Winfrey in the threshold. She shook her head slowly, flashed her a malevolent grin, then slammed the door shut. Daisy tried desperately to open it but it had been blocked from the outside. “Hey! Open up!” she shouted, slamming her hands against the door. She turned around slightly to hear that something was moving between the boxes. Julius cowered next to Daisy’s leg. Daisy kept pounding on the door when she heard Andrew’s voice. “They’re here!” she said, then continued crying for help. “Andrew!” she called, “Help me out!” 

\--”Daisy?!” Andrew asked, “What are you doing trapped in there?”

\--”Madame Winfrey did it!” Daisy replied, “I swear! I didn’t mean to be here!” the moment Andrew opened the door, she ran into his arms. “How did you even get there?” Andrew asked again, stroking her back slowly. “I… I don’t know…” Daisy lied. “Come on,” he took her by the hand, “let’s go back to my room.” he then noticed the book Daisy was holding and gave her a warm smile. “I hope you don’t mind that I took it,” she said. “I don’t,” Andrew responded, “I think it’s rather nice. How into it are you?”

\--”I skipped all the way to the Civil Rights movements,” Daisy answered, “it's my favorite part of American history,” she noticed how Andrew’s green eyes were entirely fixed on her, “Why are you staring at me like that?”

\--”I just love it when you’re happy,” Andrew replied. Daisy blushed as both entered Andrew’s room. 

That night, Daisy and Andrew both read the book she had taken from the library. “Martin Luther King Jr., Cesar Chavez, and many others fought for change in the American system,” Daisy read, “and look! The American Witch Association is included! Although, there isn’t much information about them.”

\--”Interesting,” Andrew said as he let out a yawn, surrounding Daisy with his arm. She leaned her head on his shoulder, then closed the book. “We’ll continue tomorrow,” she said, “good night, Andy.”

\--”Sleep tight, Daisy,” Andrew smiled, caressing her face. She then moved her head from his shoulder to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She took a deep sigh before falling asleep. “Andrew!” her voice called, “Andy! Wake up!” she shook him slightly, placing her head on his chest. She couldn’t find his heartbeat. “He’s dead…” she thought. “Don’t leave me…” Daisy sobbed on his chest. She then opened her eyes to see her head was still resting on Andrew’s chest. She could hear his heart beating. The moon had been covered by clouds and small raindrops covered the window. Daisy felt Andrew’s embrace become a little tighter than before, making her feel safe. She went to sleep, listening carefully to his heartbeat. She was glad he was alive. Her eyes then opened wide again when a different thought invaded her mind. “You are not good enough for Andrew,” Madame Winfrey’s voice sounded in her head, “You are nothing but a little whim of his.”

She sighed, staring at how raindrops fell on the window. She was about to fall asleep again when the sound of footsteps coming down the hall startled her. Daisy fixed her eyes on the door as the sound came in closer. They stopped momentarily outside the door, so she decided to see who was the owner of the footsteps. Expecting it to be either Madame Winfrey or Mr. Hanbridge, she opened the door to see that no one was outside. “What’s wrong, babe?” Andrew asked, rubbing his eyes. Daisy closed the door. “Nothing,” she answered, “it was just a dream.”


	76. Faithless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Diana disappears, Akko starts a mission to find her. Coincidentally, Yoon-hee disappeared as well. Is she behind Diana's disappearance?

Daisy walked into the Music Shop the following morning. She headed towards the counter and slammed her credit card on the surface. “You again, you Ash Costello wannabe?” the manager looked down at her. “I told you I’d come back this week,” Daisy hissed, “now, the guitar, if it’s not a problem.”

\--”What guitar?” the manager asked. “Don’t play dumb!” Daisy shouted, “The one that is autographed by Black Veil Brides! I have the 5k with me!”

\--”That’s nice,” the manager shrugged carelessly, “but someone else came like an hour ago and offered twice as much for it.”

\--”I’ll offer three times more!” Daisy shouted, “15 thousand! It’s a ridiculously insane amount of money for a guitar, but if it makes my boyfriend happy on his birthday, I’ll pay 30 thousand if it’s necessary!”

\--”Whoa!” the manager gasped, “What are you? A millionaire or something?”

\--”My father is Steven Eaglenest,” Daisy answered, “also known as the owner of Eagle Oil Company. Does it ring a bell to you?”

\--”That answers my question then!” the manager chuckled, “If you truly say to be an Eaglenest, then the guitar’s yours!”

\--”Tight,” Daisy smirked. After a few minutes of negotiation, she walked out the Music Shop with the shiny black guitar in her hands and a smile of victory in her face. “Hey, Daisy!” Akko called. Daisy hid the guitar behind her back. “Hey, Kagari!” Daisy smiled. “What do you have there?” Lotte asked curiously. “It’s a surprise,” Daisy answered, looking at her surroundings, “it’s Andrew’s birthday gift. A guitar signed by the members of his favorite band!”

\--”That’s so awesome!” Akko squealed excitedly. “Yeah,” Daisy sighed, “I’ll have to sneak it into his room somehow. Wish me luck. What about you, Akko? How have you been feeling?”

\--”I’ve been fine!” Akko said, “For some reason, Yoon-hee hasn’t been bothering me! I wonder why.”

\--”Suspicious,” Daisy said pensively, “Where’s Diana, by the way? I’m surprised you guys are not together today.”

\--”We haven’t seen her either,” Akko replied. “I saw her in the library but didn’t see her afterward,” Sucy added, “I bet she’s probably behind Yoon-hee.”

\--”That would explain why she hasn’t been bothering me!” Akko gasped. “She’s insane, man!” Daisy said, “Yoon-hee is pretty powerful! Diana could get hurt, or even get killed!”

\--”What?” Akko gasped horrified. “We have to find her, in that case!” Lotte said. She and Akko spun in their heels and ran away, followed by Sucy, who walked calmly. “Need a ride?” Daisy asked. “No, I’m okay,” Sucy answered. 

The doors of Luna Nova Academy swung open and Akko ran in. She was so focused on finding Diana that she left Lotte behind. “Akko! Wait up!” she cried. Akko headed straight to Team Blue’s dormitory and knocked. Hannah and Barbara opened the door. “Oh, it’s just you,” they said. “Has any of you seen Diana?” Akko asked urgently. “No,” replied Hannah. “And honestly, we don’t care,” added Barbara. They then slammed the door in her face. Akko grunted, then headed towards Team Orange’s dormitory. She knocked at the door angrily. “Oh, hello!” Paola answered, “Can we help you?”

\--”Where is Yoon-hee?!” Akko bellowed. “Did you just come to scream at my face?!” Paola gasped offended, “I haven’t seen her! Have you seen Yoon-hee, Helga?”

Helga grunted, then shook her head. “We don’t know where she is,” Paola said, “so goodbye.”

\--”If you see her,” Akko said, stopping Paola from shutting the door in her face, “tell her I’ve been looking for her. There’s something that she must know!”

\--”Sure, whatever,” Paola shrugged carelessly, “now, leave!” she slammed the door shut. Akko grunted again, then walked away. “Did you find her?” Lotte asked. “No,” Akko sighed in sadness, “and I’m starting to get worried. What if Yoon-hee did something to her?” she then began sobbing. “Everything will be fine, Akko!” Lotte said, hugging her and stroking her back. “Assuming that Yoon-hee hasn’t gotten to Diana yet,” Sucy said gloomily. “Sucy!” Lotte shouted when Akko started weeping, “You’re not making this any better!” 

\--”What’s going on?” Professor Ursula asked, noticing Akko’s sobs. “Professor!” Akko broke up the hug with Lotte to hug Ursula, “Diana disappeared! And the worse thing is that Yoon-hee disappeared too! I’m scared that she did something to Diana!” 

\--”Oh my…” Professor Ursula gasped, “...this doesn’t sound right.”

\--”What are we going to do, professor?” Akko asked. Professor Ursula kept pensive for a few seconds. “Leave it all to me, all right?” she said. “Okay…” Akko said, sobbing a little. “I don’t want you to be worried, Akko,” Professor Ursula said, “Diana would want you to be strong.”

\--”Alrighty, professor,” Akko wiped her tears. “Good,” Professor Ursula smiled, “I’ll see you all later.”

Akko looked at how Professor Ursula’s image shrank as she walked down the hallway. “Let’s go to the cafeteria,” Lotte suggested, “maybe food can make you feel better!”

”I don’t feel any better!” Akko groaned after eating a slice of pie, “I’m still worried about Diana!”

\--”I’m sure she’ll appear soon!” Lotte smiled, “Yoon-hee couldn’t have done anything to her! She is no match for Diana!”

\--”Speaking of the devil…” Sucy pointed at how Yoon-hee walked across the second story of the cafeteria. Akko got up from her seat aggressively and walked towards her with Lotte behind, desperately trying to intervene. “Yoon-hee!” Akko shouted. “What do you want?” Yoon-hee hissed, facing Akko. “What did you do to Diana?” Akko demanded. “Excuse me?!” Yoon-hee gasped, “I haven’t done anything to her… yet.”

\--”Did you trap her?!” Akko asked, “Did you take her to your temple as you did with Andrew? Where is she? I want answers and I want them now!”

\--”I didn’t take her anywhere!” Yoon-hee replied angrily, “She means nothing to me!”

\--”Liar!” Akko shouted. “What on earth is the meaning of all this shouting?!” Professor Finnelan intertwined. “Atsuko Kagari is trying to incriminate me!” Yoon-hee responded, “I haven’t done anything wrong, professor!”

\--”Of course you haven’t, Miss Song,” Professor Finnelan crossed her arms, “but Miss Kagari, on the other hand, incriminating another student is punished with 3 hours of detention!”

\--”What?!” Akko gasped. “I expect you to not ditch your hours of detention after class, Miss Kagari,” Professor Finnelan snapped before walking away. “I should be adding more intensity to your torture for incriminating me, Kagari,” Yoon-hee whispered, “expect it to be the most painful thing you’ve ever experienced.”

\--”I’m not afraid of you,” Akko hissed, “and I know you’re lying. I’ll find Diana if it takes me a lifetime!”

\--”Good luck, then,” Yoon-hee spun on her heel and walked away. “I think she was telling the truth this time!” Lotte said. “I won’t lose faith!” Akko said determined, “I won’t stop until I find Diana! And Yoon-hee won’t stand in my way! I won’t be the faithless one!”

\--”I like it when Akko’s confident!” Lotte said. “Yeah,” Sucy added, “but that sometimes leads her to get in trouble.”

The three witches roamed around the Luna Nova campus, looking for clues. They would often come across Team Green and Team Navy, all who agreed to help in the search for Diana. Tired of looking in the same places over and over, Akko and her roommates visited the city. They met up with Daisy in a street corner. “Hey guys,” she said, stopping her skateboard, “has Diana appeared yet?”

\--”No,” Akko sighed, “I’m trying not to worry about her. I won’t lose faith!”

\--”Good to hear!” Daisy said, “I had trouble sneaking the guitar into Andrew’s room. His caretaker is such a pain in the neck. I’m pretty sure she hates me.” 

\--”Why would she hate you?” Akko asked, “You’re literally the coolest person I know!”

\--”She said that my punk attitude is the problem,” Daisy sighed, “she also said that I’m not good enough for Andrew for being a witch.”

\--”Not good enough?!” Akko gasped almost as if she had been offended. “Here we go…” Sucy rolled her eyes. “Who is she to tell you you’re not good enough?!” Akko shouted, “She has no right to tell you that! You are a great witch and a great person, Daisy! And I’m sure Andrew loves you the way you are!”  
\--”Jeez,” Daisy chuckled, “Thanks, man. I’m flattered!”

\--”Anything for my best friend!” Akko said, hugging Daisy tightly. They were about to cross the street when Daisy made them stop and retreat back to the sidewalk. A large, black pick-up truck pulled up in front of them. “Howdy there, Eaglenest!” Billy Goldstein laughed as he lowered the window, “Long time no see! How’s your imaginary twin brother, huh?”

Daisy lowered her head angrily. “Ain’t it such a shame that you can’t see your little boyfriend anymore?” Billy laughed once more, “Tell you what--next time you try to sneak in with your fake personality, there ain’t gonna be next time!”

\--”That doesn’t make a lot of sense…” Lotte said. “I ain’t need to make sense!” Billy shouted, “What I needed is you, witches, away! See ya later, Eaglenest and company!” he rode his truck away, leaving the witches covered in a cloud of black smoke. “Just when I thought I was free from the Goldsteins, they enroll their son into Appleton,” Daisy groaned. Akko blinked twice to see a blonde figure walk on the other side of the street. “Diana?” she gasped, seeing the blonde figure turn around a corner, “Diana! Wait for me!” she called. Lotte, Daisy, and Sucy followed. “Diana!” Akko kept calling. When she turned around the corner, the witches noticed that the blonde figure had disappeared. “Psst! Akko!” a familiar voice called. “Diana!” Akko gasped to see her beloved girlfriend hiding in an alleyway, “Where have you been? I was so worried!” she threw herself over Diana. “I know,” she sighed, “and I apologize for disappearing. I went back to my house and reached for something important, something that will protect you from Yoon-hee’s torture!” 

\--”Really?” Akko gasped. “Yes,” Diana answered, “I’m sure it will work! Let’s go back to Luna Nova!”

\--”I suggest you do it now,” Sucy said, “Yoon-hee threatened Akko to make her pain even worse for incriminating her for your disappearance.”

\--”What?” Diana and Daisy gasped. “I’ll slit her throat open! I swear!” Daisy shouted. “There’s no time to waste!” Diana said, whipping out her wand. She cast a spell on Akko, muttering things in Latin. “I don’t feel different…” Akko said. “It’s a black magic-repelling spell,” Diana said, “it will protect you until Yoon-hee lifts the curse on you.”

\--”Tight,” Daisy gasped. “Thanks, Diana!” Akko hugged her and kissed her cheek, “But, next time you’re out, let me know so I don’t freak out, promise?”

\--”I promise,” Diana giggled, “let’s go back to Luna Nova.”

\--”I’ll see you guys on Andrew’s birthday, then,” Daisy waved, placing her skateboard on the ground, “take care, lovebirds!”

\--”You too, best friend!” Akko waved as Daisy rode away. 

Daisy entered the Hanbridge mansion, placing her skateboard nicely near the entrance. “I had hoped you had gone back to your witch school,” Madame Winfrey appeared in the foyer. “What the hell do you want?!” Daisy hissed, “I haven’t done anything--”

She gasped widely when she saw Madame Winfrey hold the guitar in her hand. “I found this in Lord Andrew’s closet,” she said, “you cannot stop filling his mind with your outlandish ideas, can you?”

\--”I spent a lot of money on it,” Daisy said, “I bought it as a birthday gift for him.”

\--”As if Lord Andrew needed something from you,” she then walked towards the garden. “Hey! What are you doing?!” Daisy shouted, “Don’t you dare destroy that guitar!”

\--”And what can you do to stop me?!” Madame Winfrey bellowed, raising the guitar in the air and then slamming it on the ground. “No! Stop!” Daisy began weeping. “This shall prevent you from filling Lord Andrew’s mind with your foolish ideas, Daisy Eaglenest!” the old lady hissed, “If I were you, I would begin to pack my belongings and leave the place before more consequences come around.” she walked back in. Daisy kneeled near the broken guitar and whipped out her wand, “Sosomme tidiare”, she whispered. The guitar then magically stitched itself until it was completely back together. “Like new,” Daisy smirked. “Daisy!” Andrew called, “Is everything okay? I heard screams.”

Daisy hid the guitar nervously behind her back, “N-Nothing,” she replied. “Were you crying?” Andrew asked, “Did Madame Winfrey do something to you?”

\--”I’m fine!” Daisy said stubbornly, hiding the guitar from his sight, “I just need some time alone.” She walked into Andrew’s room, closing the door quickly behind her. She then hid the guitar under the bed. “That was so close,” she whispered.


	77. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate to kick out Daisy for good, Madame Winfrey starts incriminating her for things she wasn't responsible for; A lunar eclipse might bring trouble for Akko.

“Daisy!” Andrew knocked at the door, “I know you want to be alone for now, but I really need an answer!”

Daisy opened the door to let him in. “What’s up,” she said. Andrew walking in and closed the door behind him. “Tell me the truth,” he sighed, “what happened a few minutes ago? Was Madame Winfrey bothering you?”

Daisy knew she couldn’t hide the truth from him. “Fine,” she sighed, “she was. She was yelling at me for no reason.”

\--”What else did she do?” Andrew asked. Daisy remained silent, crossing her arms. “Daisy,” Andrew said sternly, “What else did she do to you? Tell me the truth.”

\--”She told me I should leave,” Daisy answered, “she… she told me I wasn’t good enough for you.”

\--”Of course she did…” Andrew sighed angrily, “...when is she going to understand?” he noticed Daisy’s concerned expression, so he turned to face her, “Don’t pay attention to what she says, babe. You’re the first girl I ever bring. Madame Winfrey is just jealous--”

“--Madame Winfrey thinks I’m a mistake!” Daisy raised her voice slightly, “She said I’m just wasting your time!” she buried her face on his chest, sobbing silently. “You’re not a mistake, Daisy!” Andrew said, smiling softly, “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me! Don’t let her words get to you!” he cherished her face gently. “I love you, Andy,” Daisy sighed. “I love you too,” Andrew responded, “and I won’t let her hurt you again.”

By the following morning, Daisy woke up to see a white owl in the window. She stared attentively at it, then it flew away and landed near a bush in the garden. Daisy changed her clothes quickly and headed towards the garden. “Hey, blondie,” she said, “got anything for me?” 

The white owl shook its head. “Oh,” Daisy sighed, “how’s Akko? Did the repelling spell work?”

The owl then nodded. “Good,” Daisy said, “then, what brings you here?” she asked curiously. The white owl then turned into its true form. “Professor Ursula sends a really quick message,” Diana answered. “Chariot… What does she say?” Daisy asked. “She says to look up in the night sky tonight,” said Diana, “there’s going to be a moon eclipse.”

\--”Eclipses are when the Dark Cult gain power….” Daisy muttered, “...be careful and take extra care of Akko, man.”

\--”I will,” Diana said. “Thanks for letting me know,” Daisy smiled. “Take care, friend,” Diana smiled back before turning into an owl and flying away. “A lunar eclipse, huh?” Daisy sighed, putting her hands on her hips, “this can’t be good. At least it’s better tonight than on the night of Andy’s birthday.” she turned around and headed back in. 

Madame Winfrey strolled down the hallway. “Why is that Daisy Eaglenest still here?” she thought, “If she cannot leave by herself, I will get her kicked out, then.” she froze in her tracks and stared at a porcelain vase. “Perfect,” she smirked malevolently, “this vase has been in the Hanbridge family for over a hundred years. It would be such a pity if someone broke it!” She took the vase in her hands and smashed it on the floor. She grinned, then headed rapidly towards Mr. Hanbridge’s office. Daisy then filled in followed by Julius. She noticed the broken vase on the floor. “I gotta fix this before Madame Winfrey blames it on me!” she reached for her wand inside her boot. “Sosomme tidiare,” she chanted. Once the vase was back together, she picked up and placed it where it belonged. She then heard approaching voices. “Let’s go, Julius!” she commanded. “You will not believe what happened, milord!” Madame Winfrey shouted, “A 200-year-old vase was destroyed!” she pointed at the vase, then gasped when she saw it was back on its place. “I do not see any crack or any other kind of rupture,” Andrew said, examining the vase, “Who could have broken it?”

\--”That punk, Daisy Eaglenest!” Madame Winfrey shouted. “I highly doubt Miss Eaglenest could have done such thing,” Mr. Hanbridge said, “she might be a rebel, but she is respectful.”

\--”Are you trying to incriminate Daisy, Madame?” Andrew asked. She flashed him a stern look. Later on that day, Madame Winfrey kept on trying to incriminate Daisy, but every time she tried to tell on her, Daisy would repair everything with magic. She knew she needed help keeping up to Madame Winfrey’s crimes, so she called in the heavy artillery. “Thanks for helping me out, Akko,” she said. “No problem, best friend!” Akko said, turning into a mouse, “Anything for you! Now, what’s the sitch?”

\--”Andrew’s caretaker is the problem,” Daisy answered, “I know she’s been trying to incriminate me...”

\--”That’s terrible!” Akko gasped, “She really does hate you!”

\--”I know,” Daisy sighed, “and since she’s trying to incriminate me to kick me out, I want to show Andrew and his old man who she really is. But we gotta do it before tonight.”

\--”Oh, yeah,” Akko said, “the lunar eclipse, right?”

\--”Yeah,” replied Daisy, “and eclipses give the Dark Cult strength. They could attack again like… last time…”

Akko noticed how Daisy saddened quickly, so she decided to give her a little hug. Because of her mouse height, she could only hug Daisy’s wrist. “There you are, you little punk witch!” Madame Winfrey shouted. Akko hid in the pocket of Daisy’s leather jacket. “What now?” Daisy groaned, “Are you going to incriminate me just for sitting?”

\--”Why are you still here?” Madame Winfrey snapped, “I told you yesterday to leave.”

\--”I’m a guest,” Daisy said, “the only people that can truly kick me out are Andrew and his dad.”

\--”And I will make sure that happens!” Madame Winfrey grinned. “How? By playing dirty?” Daisy snapped back. “I will do anything in my power to get you out of my Andrew’s life!” Madame Winfrey scolded, “I raised him as if he was my own! I will not let you take him to the dark side! Let’s start by taking away your little magic source, witch!” she reached for Daisy’s boot and snatched her wand. “Hey! Give me that back!” Daisy shouted. “No magic means no way for you to prove your innocence,” Madame Winfrey said, placing Daisy’s wand inside her sleeve. “You won’t get away with this!” Daisy hissed. “I’m afraid I already did,” Madame Winfrey grinned, then walked away. “I’ve got this!” Akko jumped out of Daisy’s pocket, “I’ll go get your wand! You stay away so she doesn’t incriminate you!”

\--”You’re starting to sound like Diana,” Daisy giggled, “I’ll see you later. Come on, Julius!” 

Julius let out a bark as he ran towards Daisy. She looked at how Akko crawled up the wall until she was out of sight. She reached her motorcycle, helping the dog climb up. “Daisy! Where are you going?” Andrew ran towards her. “Somewhere, don’t worry about it!” Daisy answered, “I’ll be back soon!” she then took off, leaving Andrew behind. Knowing what was going on already, he gathered all his might and walked towards his father’s office. “Father!” he said, “We must talk. It is an emergency.”

\--”Not now, Andrew,” Mr. Hanbridge answered, “I am busy right now.”

\--”Father, we must talk about Madame Winfrey,” Andrew demanded, “she has been trying to incriminate Daisy for things she did not do!”

\--”Do you have any proof?” Mr. Hanbridge asked. “I’m afraid not,” Andrew replied, “but that is because Daisy fixed everything Madame Winfrey said she damaged!” 

\--”Andrew, you are exaggerating!” Mr. Hanbridge shouted, “Madame Winfrey is a woman of honor! She would not dare to incriminate Miss Eaglenest for no reason!”

\--”She has been unfriendly to Daisy ever since she arrived!” Andrew protested, “Daisy has already been through enough! She has not moved on from her grandmother’s death yet! Madame Winfrey is just making it worse for her while she’s grieving!”

\--”Fine, Andrew,” Mr. Hanbridge sighed, “I see that you are rather concerned for Miss Eaglenest. I will talk to Madame Winfrey if it makes you feel better.”

\--”Thank you, father,” Andrew said before leaving. Meanwhile, Akko crawled around every hallway, looking for Daisy’s wand. Hours and hours passed, making Akko lose hope. “Daisy will be so disappointed…” she thought. She looked up at the rising moon getting covered by gray clouds. “A storm in a lunar eclipse?” Akko thought, “This can’t be good, can it?” she continued stumbling around the hallways until she heard Madame Winfrey’s voice coming from a door ahead of her. She peeked slightly to see her with Andrew and his father. “I have not been incriminating that girl, milord!” she protested, “I must remind you that she is a witch! She must’ve used magic to clear the evidence!”

\--”Andrew is convinced that you have been placing the incriminating evidence on purpose,” Mr. Hanbridge said, “Miss Eaglenest must’ve cleaned them up thinking you would blame it on her.”

\--”I know Daisy,” added Andrew, “she does not break objects, not even when she’s angry. Daisy highly respects everything.” 

\--”With all due respect, milord,” Madame Winfrey raised her head in pride, “I certainly do not think Miss Eaglenest should continue being in our household.”

\--”Miss Eaglenest is a respectable person,” Mr. Hanbridge snapped, “although I may have judged her wrong in the past, Miss Eaglenest is nevertheless a young woman with honor. And like Andrew pointed out, she is currently grieving.”

Akko returned to her senses when she noticed Daisy’s wand hanging from Madame Winfrey’s sleeve. She crawled carefully towards her. “How am I gonna get it?” she thought, then gasped at an idea that flashed through her mind. “Metamorphie faciesse!” she turned from a mouse to a month, then flew towards the wand and tried to push it out. “I would not be surprised if Miss Eaglenest has a criminal record,” Madame Winfrey crossed her arms, startling Akko as she struggled to retrieve the want. “Daisy is not a criminal!” Andrew roared. “Calm down, Andrew,” Mr. Hanbridge said, making Andrew take a deep breath, “I do not seem to understand why do you care so much about incriminating this girl, Elizabeth. She has not done anything to you.”

\--”She is a bad influence!” Madame Winfrey shouted, “Have you forgotten about the time she encouraged Andrew to escape with her? Or when she incited Andrew in listening to that horrific music?”

\--”Daisy has been the best influence I’ve ever had,” Andrew snapped. “Indeed,” Mr. Hanbridge added, “Andrew told me he is learning Spanish thanks to her. That is very important in the career of a politician.”

\--”I do not approve of her!” Madame Winfrey moved her arms to her hips, “I do not trust a witch!”

Akko then pushed the wand, which slid down Madame Winfrey’s sleeve and to the floor with a loud cling. Andrew leaned forward to see what had fallen. “Is that Daisy’s wand?!” he asked angrily, “Why did you take her wand? Was it for you to have an advantage over her?”

Madame Winfrey remained silent. “My son has asked you a question, Elizabeth,” Mr. Hanbridge said sternly, “I expect you to answer him.”

\--”I did,” she replied, “I took Miss Eaglenest’s wand. But I did it so she could become responsible for her actions!”

\--”Liar!” Andrew bellowed. “We will continue to talk about this on another occasion,” Mr. Hanbridge said, “but expect there to be consequences, Elizabeth.”

\--”Yes, milord,” Madame Winfrey sighed angrily, then walked out. “Psst! Andrew!” Akko fluttered near Andrew’s ear, “It’s me! Akko! Meet me outside and I’ll take the wand to Daisy!”

Andrew then walked towards the wand and picked it up. “I will take care of this, father,” he said. Minutes later, he walked towards the garden, where Akko was waiting. “Here it is,” he said, “take care of it.”

\--”I will!” Akko smiled. She spun on her heel and headed out. “Akko!” Andrew called. Akko froze in her tracks and turned to face him. “Tell Daisy I love her,” he said. Akko flashed him one last time before leaving. Outside a coffee shop, Daisy finished smoking a cigarette when she heard Akko’s voice calling in the distance. She threw away the cigarette butt as Akko approached her. “I got your wand!” she said, taking Daisy’s wand from the pocket of her cloak and handing it to its owner. “Thanks, man!” she smiled. “No problem!” Akko smiled, “By the way, Andrew asked me to tell you that he loves you!”’

Daisy cracked a smile. “Take care, Akko,” she said. “You too, best friend!” Akko replied. Daisy then leaned forward and gave Akko a tight hug. Without hesitating, Akko returned it. “Just a few more days until I go back,” Daisy whispered, “tell Diana and the others that I say hi.”

\--”I will!” Akko said cheerfully before walking away. Daisy mounted her motorcycle, placing her wand back inside her boot. Before igniting the engine, the scent of food invaded her nostrils as raindrops started to fall. 

“Daisy’s been gone for too long…” Andrew sighed, watching heavy raindrops fall on the window, “There’s currently a lunar eclipse and a storm. I just hope she’s okay.” he placed a record on the record player and then sat on his desk. As he headbanged softly to the rhythm of the music, there was a knock at his door. “Lord Andrew,” a butler walked in, “there is someone waiting for you at the main entrance.”

Andrew walked towards the foyer and opened the door to see Daisy standing outside. Her hair was wet, her eyeliner had run down, and she was carrying a large box of pizza in her hands. “Hey, Andy!” she smiled, “I brought dinner.”

\--”Daisy!” Andrew gasped, pulling her inside, “Please get her a blanket!” he ordered to a maid. He then led her to his room, wrapping her in a blanket. “I’ve been worried for you ever since you left this afternoon!” Andrew said. “I’m sorry,” Daisy sighed, “I’ve just been trying to avoid… you know, her…”

\--”Madame Winfrey,” Andrew rolled his eyes, “I already know she took your wand and tried to incriminate you. Don’t worry, my father and I won’t let that happen.”

\--”Really?” Daisy asked. Andrew nodded, “Anything for you to help you get through your grieving,” he said. Daisy put her slice of pizza down and leaned forward to kiss him. “I love you,” she whispered softly. “I love you too,” Andrew whispered back. Shortly after kissing, Daisy let out a high-pitched sneeze. “That was a cute sneeze!” Andrew giggled. “If you tell anyone, I’ll rip your vocal cords off,” Daisy hissed. 

Back in Luna Nova, the dimly lit hallways made Akko’s heart race at the speed of light. She suddenly felt how somebody grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. “Do you honestly think you will escape my fury that easily?!” she opened her eyes to see Yoon-hee. “You will be stopped, Yoon-hee!” Akko hissed, “I won’t let you keep torturing anybody else!”

\--”Is that so?” Yoon-hee smirked, “I could do this to your precious Diana if I want!”

\--”Leave Diana alone!” Akko shouted. Yoon-hee then let go of her neck. “This is not the end, Atsuko Kagari!” she whispered malevolently, “I will make you suffer one way or another!” Akko looked up to see how Yoon-hee disappeared into thin air. She slowly got up and hurried her pace towards her dormitory. “Is everything okay, Akko?” Lotte asked when she saw Akko slam the door shut. “Yeah, everything’s fine!” Akko chuckled nervously, “everything’s fine…”


	78. The Witch and the Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko has been on Yoon-hee's sight the entire time, starting to get on her nerves and making her paranoid; Daisy surprises Andrew on his birthday with a very special gift.

“I know you miss me, Daisy,” a distant voice sounded in the witch’s head, “I know you feel something deep inside. You’ll come back to me one day.”

Daisy woke up in a start, gasping for breath. She looked over to the clock on the wall: it was 5 AM. “Today’s my babe’s birthday,” she sighed, turning her head slightly towards Andrew, who was deeply asleep, “I’m gonna surprise him.” she got out of bed and headed out of Andrew’s room silently. Back in Luna Nova, Yoon-hee’s words spun around Akko’s head. She jumped out of bed without hesitating and ran directly to Diana’s dormitory, knocking at the door. “Akko?” Diana opened the door, rubbing her sleepy eyes, “it’s really early! Is something wrong?” she then felt Akko’s tight embrace. “Did you have a nightmare again?” Diana asked. “Kind of…” replied Akko. “Oh, Akko!” Diana sighed, hugging Akko warmly, “Everything’s okay, don’t worry.” she kissed Akko’s forehead, “I’ll see you in a few hours, okay? Also, remember that tonight we’re seeing Daisy and Andrew.”  
Akko rubbed her eyes, then flashed Diana a soft smile before returning to her dormitory. “You’re up early today,” Sucy said when Akko walked in. “I had to tell Diana something....” Akko answered. “Is Yoon-hee bothering you again?” Lotte asked, putting her glasses on. “No, it was just a bad dream,” Akko sighed, “but I’m feeling better now!” she gave her wand a twist and prepared her school uniform. 

Andrew opened his green eyes to see he was alone in his room. The door creaked open, then closed abruptly. Andrew rubbed his eyes, then went back to sleep. He then heard the door open again, so he opened his eyes again. “Happy birthday, Andy!” Daisy exclaimed, holding a muffin in her hands with a candle on it. “Oh, thank you, babe!” Andrew smiled. “Make a wish!” Daisy smiled. Andrew closed his eyes for a few seconds, then blew the candle. “Happy day of birth, owner!” Andrew looked down to see Julius wagging his tail. “Did he just talk?” he gasped. “I used a spell on Julius so he could say happy birthday to you,” answered Daisy, “but now he won’t shut up.” 

\--”I am happy to be able to speak to you finally, owner!” Julius said excitedly. “Don’t worry,” Daisy said, “I’ll make him shut up before tonight--”

\--”No,” Andrew interrupted, “leave him that way.”

\--”What the hell?” Daisy gasped, “Why?”

\--”That way I won’t feel lonely when you return to Luna Nova,” Andrew replied. “Oh, Andrew!” Daisy giggled, “You’re such a lovely loser!” That same afternoon, the couple took a stroll down a sprawling green field. “Hey, babe?’ Daisy asked nervously. “Yes?” Andrew responded. “I know you said you didn’t want anything for your birthday,” she sighed, “but, what exactly would you have liked as a gift?”

\--”Well,” Andrew giggled, “The other day I went to our favorite music shop and saw this shiny guitar signed by the Black Veil Brides themselves! You know, they’re my favorite band!” Daisy felt how her heart shrank to the bottom of her chest. “I wanted to go this morning and see if the guitar is still there!” Andrew continued, “I had to offer them twice its price because they refused to sell it to me.”

\--”I see,” Daisy sighed nervously. “We should go now!” Andrew said, getting up again. “Wait, babe!” Daisy stopped him, “Don’t you wanna wait until tomorrow? Maybe you’ll get money from your relatives! Who knows?”

\--”Do your relatives give you money on your birthday?” Andrew asked confused. “Yeah,” Daisy chuckled, “the other half of my family isn’t very wealthy, Andy…”

\--”Let’s just go to the Music Shop,” Andrew took her by the hand. “Hold up!” she stopped him again, “I… Uhm… I don’t know what to wear tonight! C-Can you help me decide? Maybe afterward we can go!”

\--”Of course, babe!” Andrew smiled. Daisy sighed in relief as both headed back towards the mansion. Meanwhile, Akko was taking notes for History of Magic class when she felt a piercing sensation in the back of her head. “Psst… Lotte…” she whispered, “...is Yoon-hee staring at me?” 

Lotte turned her head slightly. She saw Yoon-hee staring angrily at Akko, almost as if she was trying to wreck her down with her stare. “She is…” Lotte whispered. Akko gulped. “Try to ignore it, Akko…” she thought, “She can’t stare at me the entire time, can she?” Classes went by and Akko could still feel Yoon-hee’s cold stare send shivers down her spine. The only time she could shake her off was when she hid in her dormitory between breaks. By the end of the day, Akko decided to lock herself in her room. “Akko!” Diana knocked at the door, “We’re going to be late to Andrew’s birthday party! Daisy is counting on us!”

\--”I don’t feel like going anymore…” Akko said shyly, “I’m scared.”

\--”Yoon-hee can no longer harm you!” Diana insisted. “But she is capable of killing us!” Akko protested, “Daisy said she can!”

\--”Akko, please!” Diana said softly, “We’re in this together! I promise I won’t let Yoon-hee hurt you.”

Akko sighed. “Okay,” she said, “but I’m doing this for you and Daisy.”

\--”Glad to hear you’ve changed your mind!” Diana smiled, “I’ll come back in about 2 hours. You better get ready!” she then walked away; moments later, Sucy and Lotte filled in. “You shouldn’t really worry about Yoon-hee, Akko!” Lotte smiled, “What’s the worse that can happen?”

\--”She could get rid of everyone we know…” Sucy answered grimly. “You’re not helping, Sucy…” Akko said. “But it’s true, though,” Sucy added, “Yoon-hee has powers beyond those of an average witch. She could erase us in a snap if she wanted.” she grinned with a hint of malevolence. Akko gulped nervously. There was suddenly another knock at the door. “Good afternoon, girls!” Professor Ursula walked in, “May I speak to Akko really quick?”

Akko got up from her bed and followed Professor Ursula outside. “How have you been feeling, Akko?” she asked. “I’ve been feeling well!” Akko answered. “That’s good to know!” Ursula smiled, “Croix and I have been keeping a close eye with Miss Song. We hope to find evidence to get her expelled for good!”

\--”What about the Dark Cult, professor?” Akko asked. “Don’t worry about it!” Ursula replied, “You already have the answer to that!” she pointed at the Shiny Rod. “Thanks, Chariot,” Akko whispered, hugging her tightly. “That’s what I’m here for,” Ursula smiled softly. 

Daisy stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had tried on multiple dresses but none convinced her. Andrew waited patiently outside, checking his watch every now and then. “How about red and white?” Daisy asked Julius. “I really cannot tell them apart, Owner Daisy!” Julius replied, “All of them look the same to me! But, I really like the design of this one!” the canine pointed with his nose at a black and white dress. “I don’t know…” Daisy sighed, “I think it shows too much cleavage.”

\--”I think Owner Andrew would like it!” Julius wagged his tail. “If you say so,” Daisy said, “Metamorphie vestesse!” she checked the mirror again. The skin-tight dress fit her perfectly. Nervously, she walked out, catching Andrew’s attention. “How does it look?” she asked. “You look stunning,” Andrew replied. Daisy’s cheeks became pink. “Thanks, babe…” she smiled. He held her in his arms, pulling her close. Both then exchanged a kiss. “I love you,” they whispered at the same time, giggling at the realization that they said it in unison. “I love you too, owners!” Julius exclaimed cheerfully. 

Night time had finally arrived. Akko held Diana’s hand as they both entered the ballroom. “Hey, lovebirds!” Daisy called, “Glad you two could make it!”

\--”Thank you so much for coming!” Andrew smiled, “It’s an honor to have you both here!”

\--”We didn’t buy you a present!” Akko gasped, urgently tugging Diana’s arm. “It’s okay,” Andrew said, “I don’t really care about presents!”

\--”Happy birthday, dude,” Amanda shoved a gift box in front of Andrew’s face, “I didn’t know what to give you so I just took one of Daisy’s own records.”

\--”You what?!” Daisy gasped angrily, “It better not be one of the Slipknot records! I have them ordered alphabetically!”

\--”Whoa, Set the World on Fire!” Andrew gasped, opening the box, “It’s the only Black Veil Brides vinyl record I don’t own! I’ve been looking for it for so long!”

\--”Keep it then, babe,” Daisy said, “I’ll buy another one. And, for the record, I bought it at the Music Shop the day after Sucy’s possession.”

\--”Thanks, Daisy!” Andrew smiled, “You’re not mad, are you? After all, it belongs to you.”

\--”It used to,” Daisy replied, “but if it makes you happy, then I don’t care. Happy birthday, babe.” she smiled, kissing his cheek. “That’s very sweet,” said Diana. “My babe deserves it,” Daisy responded, linking her arm with Andrew’s. Akko’s attention then fell on a shadow that crawled over the opposite wall. She saw it move in a uniform manner, then get lost. She blinked twice, thinking it might have been her imagination. “I’ll be back,” Akko said, letting go of Diana’s arm and heading towards the wall to examine it. “You good?” Amanda asked, shoving sweets into her mouth. “I thought I saw something…” Akko replied. “What’s wrong with her?” Daisy asked, watching Akko from the corner of her eye. “Akko has been a little paranoid lately,” Diana replied, “with Yoon-hee always stalking her, she has been on a very defensive position.”

\--”Sorry to hear that, man,” Daisy sighed. “I just pray things to turn around soon,” Diana sighed, “I hate seeing Akko like that.”

Daisy and Andrew exchanged concerned looks. They knew what it was being in Diana and Akko’s position. “Daisy is returning to Luna Nova tomorrow,” Andrew said, “hopefully, she’ll be able to help.”

\--”I just want you and Akko to be at peace,” Daisy said, “I’ll kill Yoon-hee on sight if I have to.”

\--”Oh, thank you!” Diana chuckled nervously. She directed her blue eyes back to Akko, then walked towards her. “Did you see something, Akko?” Diana asked. “It must have been just my imagination…” Akko replied, “...but I thought I saw a shadow move across this wall… Do you think Yoon-hee sent shadow demons behind us?”

\--”You’re too tense, Akko,” Diana said, “just try and enjoy the evening, okay?”

\--” All right,” Akko sighed, taking Diana’s hand. By the end of the night, the witches returned to Luna Nova. “Did you have fun, Akko?” Diana asked. “I did!” Akko smiled cheerfully, “I even forgot about what was worrying me! Maybe I just needed to go out and be surrounded by friends!”

\--”I’m glad to hear that!” Diana smiled softly, “I love you, Akko. Don’t forget that.”

\--”I love you too, Diana!” Akko responded. She then stood on her tips and kissed Diana’s lips passionately. The blonde witch fell in for a kiss, placing her hands on the brunette’s hips. “Good night, love,” she smirked, cherishing Akko’s face. “Good love, my night,” Akko blushed, “I mean-- good night, my love!” she chuckled. 

Daisy led Andrew back into his room. “Are you ready for your surprise?” she asked, opening the door. “Why so much secrecy?” Andrew asked curiously, closing the door behind him. “My gift to you is something that I couldn’t wrap…” Daisy answered, taking off her leather jacket in a seductive way, “...close your eyes, babe.”

Andrew blushed; he then closed his eyes. Daisy leaned down and reached for the black guitar she had hidden under the bed. “Stretch your arms!” she commanded. Andrew obeyed and stretched out his arms nervously. Daisy placed the guitar gently in front of him. “And… open your eyes now!” she giggled. Andrew gasped widely when he saw what was in his arms, “Whoa! It’s the guitar I wanted!”

\--”Happy birthday, babe,” Daisy smiled, “I know you said you didn’t want anything, but I felt like I had to give back for everything you’ve done for me. I love you.”

\--”I love you too, Daisy!” Andrew said. She walked over to him and cherished his face. He placed his hand over hers, then leaned forward to kiss her lips. 

The following morning, Daisy opened her eyes. She looked at the clock on the wall that it was very early in the morning. “Time to go back,” she thought. She got out of bed and changed her pajamas to her Luna Nova uniform. She noticed that Andrew was still asleep, so she kissed his cheek softly, “Thanks for everything, Andy…” she whispered. As she walked by his desk, she noticed two polaroid pictures that had been taken the night before. She grabbed a pen and scribbled a note on the back of the Polaroid, then placed it on Andrew’s nightstand before walking out. She hopped on her black Aztec 500 and rode back to Luna Nova. Andrew rolled over to feel Daisy was no longer there. He opened his eyes to see the polaroid picture on his nightstand. He took it in his hands and read the message behind:

Dear Andy,

Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. You’ve truly changed my life. I hope to see you again soon.

Love,  
Daisy

“Daisy Eaglenest…” Andrew sighed, staring at the picture, “How did I get so lucky?” he looked up from the picture to pet Julius, then noticed Daisy’s witch hat resting on his desk. “Witches…” he giggled, “They always forget their hats, don’t they?” 

\--”Good morning, Owner Andrew!” Julius said, stretching his paws, “Where did Owner Daisy go?”

\--”She had to leave back to her school,” Andrew sighed. “Is she ever coming back?” Julius asked. “I hope so…” Andrew replied. Julius’s ears then stood up. “An intruder!” he said, running towards the window, “I am too short to see! May I have some help, owner?”

\--”What’s wrong, Julius?” Andrew asked, picking the dog in his arms. “I heard an intruder arrive!” he jumped out of Andrew’s arms and led him towards the garden. Gentle rays of sunlight caressed the green grass as Andrew and Julius ran past the garden, almost to the edge of the Hanbridge estate. Andrew then froze in his tracks when he saw a group of tall figures in front of him. “None of you should be here right now!” he said. “The International Wild Hunt Tournament starts tomorrow, man!” one of the figures said. The man removed his hood to reveal a dark-skinned young man. “My father still does not know I’m a wild hunter,” Andrew sighed, “how am I going to tell him I’ll be out of Blytenbury for more than a week?”

\--”That’s not our problem, Ace,” the man said. “Ace? Who is this Ace, owner?” Julius asked. “It’s my wild hunt name,” Andrew replied. “You have a talking dog?!” the man asked. “My girlfriend enchanted him so he could speak,” said Andrew, “but that’s not the point! I cannot go to the tournament. I’m sorry.”

\--”We need you, Ace!” the man insisted, “Without you, the team is incomplete! You’re our best sharpshooter too! Nobody can make magic with the bow and arrows as you do” 

\--”Fine,” Andrew sighed, “I’ll find a way to avoid my father and I’ll meet you in our usual spot.”

\--”Andrew!!” he could hear his father’s voice calling in the distance. When Andrew looked back to the man and other figures, they were gone. “Are you leaving me too, Owner Andrew?” Julius whimpered. “I’m sorry, Jul,” Andrew sighed as they walked back inside, “I had no other choice.”


	79. The Secrets That We Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy returns to Luna Nova after getting over her grief, only to come across the root of her problems; Andrew's biggest secret is revealed, and Daisy learns more about his past.

The doors of the cafeteria slammed open. The witches inside looked up to see Daisy Eaglenest walk in. “I’m back, losers!” she smirked, “Did you miss me?”

\--”Daisy!” Akko exclaimed, throwing herself over Daisy, “I missed you so much!”

\--”Welcome back, man!” Amanda smiled, “It feels like we haven’t seen you in forever! Although, we saw you yesterday!”

\--”It feels good to be back,” Daisy sighed. “Are you feeling better?” Lotte asked. “Yeah,” Daisy replied, “even though it hurts every now and then, I think I’m already done grieving.”

\--”That’s good to hear!” Diana smiled, “Welcome back, Daisy.”

\--”Thanks,” Daisy said as Jasminka and Alice joined the hug. “Oh, you’re back…” the witches looked up to see Yoon-hee, Helga, and Paola standing in front of them, “I thought you were going to stay forever with your loser of a boyfriend, Sir Brags-A-Lot the Third.”

\--”Yeah, I’m back,” Daisy snapped, “so you better be careful. I’ve got my eyes on you.”  
\--”Whatever,” Yoon-hee scoffed, “good luck with that. By the way, Maldora LaVoy sends her salute.”

\--”Tell her she can catch us outside whenever,” Daisy clapped back, “I’m not afraid of her anymore.”

\--”You should,” Yoon-hee hissed, “all of you! Your end is near, so brace yourselves!” she then turned around, followed by her roommates. Akko felt how her heart sank to the bottom of her chest. “The face I least wanted to see today…” Daisy whispered angrily. That afternoon, the witches hung out in the courtyard. “H-Hey D-Daisy…” Daisy looked up to see Megumi Sealily standing in front of her. “Didn’t I tell you to never speak to me ever again?” she hissed angrily. “I want to apologize,” Megumi answered, “I want to apologize to all of you. I was blinded by a love that wasn’t even real. Daisy, I’m so sorry that my stupidity caused Appleton and Luna Nova to make that decision. Akko, Diana, the rest of you, I’m so sorry for not listening to anyone, and especially to you, Alice. I’m sorry.”

Akko, Daisy, and the other witches exchanged awkward looks. “I knew it wouldn’t work,” Megumi lowered her head. “Wait, Megumi!” Akko called, “We forgive you! Everyone deserves a second chance, right?”

\--”If you say so,” Daisy rolled her eyes. Megumi’s hazel eyes then flooded with tears. “Thank you so much!” she sobbed, hugging Akko tightly. Without hesitating, Akko hugged back. As the other witches watched the scene, Constanze scrolled down her computer. She then gasped when she saw an advertisement for the International Wild Hunt Tournament, letting out a grunt. “What do you have there, Constanze?” Amanda leaned forward to see Constanze’s screen, “Whoa! The International Wild Hunt Tournament starts today!” she gasped. “That’s so awesome!” Akko exclaimed, “Where’s the first round gonna be?”

\--”Scotland!” Amanda replied. “I’ve heard about the Wild Hunt,” Daisy said, “is it as cool as it sounds?”

\--”Yes!” Akko answered almost instantly, “Constanze and I were in it!”

\--”Yeah, I remember you mentioned it when we were in London,” Daisy flinched. “It’s such an incredible thing to see!” Lotte added, “And the teams are amazing!”

\--”Our country’s team has a player named Ace,” Sucy sighed, “he’s not a mushroom, but I really like him!”

\--”Ace is such a dream!” Lotte sighed, “Nobody has actually seen his face! And, he’s also mute! He only communicates in sign language!”

\--” There are so many theories as to why Ace has never shown his face,” Sucy said, “I have the theory that he’s a cyclops.”

\--”As a matter of fact,” Lotte added, adjusting her glasses, “nobody really knows where Ace comes from! His past is very mysterious!”

\--”I don’t think a wild hunter should have so much depth,” Daisy raised her eyebrow. “I just think it’s rather too much hype for one single player,” Diana said, “the Wild Hunt is just a sport, not a novel like Nightfall.”

\--”I must admit I root very hard for Ace!” Amanda joined, “He’s a really good archer! And I heard that his aim is so accurate he can throw more than one arrow!”

\--”Ace sounds overrated,” Daisy shrugged. “Take that back!” Amanda shouted. “I can’t wait to see the International Tournament!” Akko said. “I’m not interested, sorry,” Diana sighed, “but have fun watching it, okay?” 

\--”Okay!” Akko responded. Diana then walked back inside, “I will see you all later!” she waved. “Wow, the Wild Hunt!” Daisy chuckled, “Sounds exciting. At what time does it start?”

\--”It starts at 8 tonight!” Amanda replied excitedly. “Tight!” Daisy said, biting her lip, “I can’t wait till then! I’m hyped!” she smiled excitedly. 

That night, the Luna Nova alumni reunited in the cafeteria, paying all their attention to a large screen. “Oh my gosh! It’s Ace!” the witches squealed and yelled when a player wearing a bear’s skin appeared on the screen. “So, that’s Ace, huh?” Daisy said. “Yep!” Amanda replied. “Isn’t he a dream?” Lotte sighed. “Sure, whatever,” Daisy rolled her eyes. She then paid close attention to the hunter: something about the enigmatic young man caught her attention. “Tch! It can’t be… Can it?” she whispered. A flashback of Andrew’s face played across her mind. “Ace is Andrew?!” she gasped. “What the hell are you talking about?!” Amanda shouted. “I recognize that chin anywhere!” Daisy replied, “I know that’s Andrew!”

\--”Not everything has to be about him, Eaglenest!” Amanda bellowed, “Besides, I highly doubt Andrew could ever do something as badass as Ace!”

Akko paid attention to the match. She examined every zoom-up of Ace that flashed across the skin. The sudden realization fell over here like a heavy weight. “She’s right!” she shouted, “It is Andrew!”

\--”I refuse to accept that I’ve been rooting for Andrew this entire time…” Sucy snapped. “Because it’s not Andrew!” Amanda shouted, “Let’s be honest: Andrew wishes he was half the man Ace is!”

\--”What the hell?!” Daisy stood up aggressively, “What are you trying to say?”

\--”I think I’m clear when I say Ace is better than your boyfriend!” Amanda replied. “I’ll prove you Andrew is Ace!” Daisy shouted, whipping out her cellphone, “All I have to do is call him! If Andrew picks up, then you’re right. But if he doesn’t, well, we know what’s gonna happen.”

\--”Deal!” Amanda said, slamming her hands on the table. Daisy dialed Andrew’s phone number and waited. “It’s taking a while…” Daisy sighed, eyeing Amanda, “How do you feel now--”

“--H-Hello?” Julius answered. “Julius?” Daisy gasped in confusion. “Your dog?” Akko asked. “Yeah, he talks now!” Daisy replied. “Owner Daisy!” Julius exclaimed in joy, “I’ve missed you so much!”

\--”Me too,” Daisy sighed, “Where’s Andy? Is he with you? How did you learn how to pick up a phone?”

\--”Owner Andrew taught me how to use this weird thing so I could communicate during an emergency!” Julius replied, “And, he is not here right now. He left.”

\--”Where?” Daisy asked. “To a place he says is called Scotland…” Julius replied, “he went hunt--I mean, he went to do some business there.”

The witches gasped widely, dumbfounded at the dog’s reply. “Thank you, Jul,” Daisy said, “you’re such a good boy!” she smiled in satisfaction. “Jeez! Thank you, Owner Daisy!” Julius exclaimed, “I love you!” he then ended the call, touching the end button with his nose. “Dammit!” Amanda shouted, “I can’t believe you were right!”

\--”I can’t believe we’ve been rooting for Andrew Hanbridge this entire time!” Sucy groaned. “Ladies,” Daisy smirked, “time to visit Scotland.” 

The whistle blew as the Wild Hunt match came to an end. “Great job, Ace!” said one of the hunters. Ace signaled the words ‘Thank you’ to his teammates. It was time for the team to take a break after their first victory. Ace walked into his tent and removed his bear fur to reveal two green eyes and brown hair. “How long are you going to keep this up, Andrew?” he asked himself. “Hey, Ace!” one of his teammates walked in, “How are you doing, buddy?”

Andrew placed his bear fur back on, then gave his teammate a thumbs up. “Glad to hear,” said the hunter, “‘cause there is a group of fans of yours outside. They said they came all the way from Luna Nova Academy!” he let out a laugh. Andrew’s heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. He took a deep sigh and fixed his hood, hiding as many parts of his face as possible, then followed his teammates outside. “There he is!” Amanda squealed excitedly, “I can’t believe I’m seeing Ace in person!”

\--”We’ll see how fast your mind changes,” Daisy hissed. Akko stared attentively at how Ace and his teammate approached. “Good afternoon, ladies!” the hunter said, “I’m Cyrus, and as you may know, this is Ace. He is mute.”

\--”Ace! I’m your biggest fan!” Amanda shouted. “Could you sign my broom?” Lotte asked, squealing as hard as Amanda did. “Could you sign my mushroom?” Sucy added, faintly smiling. Daisy pushed them out of their way. “I’m here to talk to you,” she snapped. “I’m normally the one that helps Ace translate to and from sign language,” said Cyrus. “It’s not with Ace whom I want to talk to,” Daisy hissed, “it’s with Andrew James Hanbridge whom I want to talk to!” she aggressively removed Ace’s hood, revealing his true identity. The witches gasped widely. “Looks like your hunch was correct, best friend!” Akko said. “I knew it!” Daisy shouted, “I knew you were Ace!”

\--”I can explain…” Andrew stuttered. “I never imagined you’d be a wild hunter!” Akko exclaimed. “And I never imagined you’d lie to me, Andy!” Daisy bellowed, “Or should I call you Ace? Why didn’t you tell me anything? I thought we’d base our relationship in honesty!”

\--”We should probably talk in private,” Andrew said, taking Daisy by the wrist and leading her to his tent. “I don’t think this is going to end up well…” Akko sighed. “It didn’t end well for any of us!” Amanda groaned angrily. “What’s the half-headed girl’s deal with Ace?” Cyrus asked curiously. “That’s his girlfriend, Daisy,” Akko replied, “and she was the one who figured out who Ace really is.”

“What excuse are you gonna come up with now, ‘Ace’?” Daisy snapped angrily. “Listen, I’m sorry,” Andrew sighed, “I didn’t want to tell you anything to protect you! The life of a Wild Hunter isn’t easy.”

\--”Protect me from who, exactly?” Daisy asked. “From everyone!” Andrew replied, “My father, my friends, Wild Hunt fans. You wouldn’t understand.”

\--”I think I do!” Daisy shouted. She sighed, wiping a small tear from her eye, “I don’t even know you anymore. I don’t even know whom I’m talking to: Ace or Andrew! Let’s not make a big deal out of this. I’ll return to Luna Nova--”

“--Babe!” Andrew grabbed her hand before she could walk out, “I’m sorry for hiding the truth from you. I love you, Daisy, and I thought I was protecting you. It seems to me like I did more harm than protection.”

\--”I didn’t even know you could do magic in the first place!” Daisy said. “It’s a long story,” Andrew sighed, “you might want to sit down.”  
Daisy looked around to find somewhere to sit, coming across nothing, she decided to sit on the ground. Andrew sat next to her. “This might come as a shocker,” he said, “but my mother was a witch.”

\--”Wait, what?” Daisy gasped, “Are you being serious?”

\--”I’m being completely honest,” Andrew replied, “my mother, just like yours, attended Luna Nova a long time ago. I still don’t know how she ended up with my father, someone who even back then was strictly against magic. There’s a reason why he is even harsher today. When I was younger, I would often hear my parents fight. My mother wanted me to decide my own future, but my father would argue that magic was influencing me, wasting my potential to be a politician, like himself. The fights went on constantly until one day my mother decided to leave. I have never seen her ever since, but something inside me tells me she’s somewhere out there,” he sighed, then continued, “I have always hidden this part of me from everyone. Magic is so fascinating to me, but having the weight of the world over my shoulders has kept me away from it. Not long ago, I decided to try for the British Wild Hunt team. I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to keep in contact with my magic side. I knew my father wouldn’t approve, so I made up a new personality: Ace.”

Daisy stared attentively at Andrew, starting to feel a sense of guilt in her chest. “Joining the Wild Hunt was the best decision I made,” he sighed, “I feel free when I’m in my wolf, shooting arrows at ghosts. I love it because everyone admires Ace, a mysterious young man that no one knows about. Nobody cares about Andrew Hanbridge, the son of the Prime Minister that everyone recognizes in the street.”

\--”Wow,” Daisy gasped, “I… I feel bad for yelling at you. I’m sorry.”

\--”It’s okay, babe,” Andrew said, “You were in your full right to do so.” they both leaned towards each other to exchange a hug. Andrew held Daisy’s chin on his hand, then kissed her lips with passion. “I love you,” he said. “I know,” Daisy smirked, returning the kiss. “Oh, before you leave,” Andrew smiled, “would you like to meet my wolf?”

\--”Your wolf?” Daisy asked. Andrew whistled, and a few seconds later, a large black wolf entered the tent. “Daisy, this is Thunderstorm,” Andrew said, stroking the wolf. “H-Hello, big guy…” Daisy stammered, nervously petting the wolf, “I, uh, gotta go now. Good luck on the tournament.”

\--”Thank you, babe!” Andrew smiled. “When are you going to return to Blytenbury?” Daisy asked. “In a few days, if we don’t get eliminated,” Andrew replied. Daisy sighed saddened, “I’ll see you in a few days, then,” she said before walking out of the tent. “Everything okay, best friend?” Akko asked. “Yeah,” Daisy sighed, “I’m fine. Let’s go back home. Diana must be worried for you.”


	80. Blast to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this throwback chapter, Maldora is expelled from Luna Nova Academy. The guilt falls over Chariot and her friends like a heavy weight.

“Chariot!” Angeline Rodriguez’s voice called, “Hey, Chariot! Wake up! We’re going to be late to class!”

\--”I’m coming!” Chariot answered, putting her uniform on. “Good morning, Angeline!” she smiled, “Are you ready for another day of learning?”

\--”I am!” Angeline replied, “Let’s go get Mal and Croix!” 

Chariot and Angeline ran out of their dormitory. On their way there, they spotted Croix. “Good morning, Croix!” said Chariot, “How are you today?”

\--”Not good,” Croix sighed. “What happened?” Angeline asked. “It’s Mal…” Croix answered gloomily, “she got in trouble. Remember those weird looking books she brought?”

\--”Yes,” Angeline and Chariot replied. “Professor Finnelan caught her,” Croix added, “they apparently were black magic books…”

\--”What?!” Chariot gasped, “Mal wouldn’t do that! She’s a good person!” she then took off towards the headmistress’s office, followed by Croix and Angeline. She opened the door to see a blonde witch surrounded by staff. “May I help you, Miss du Nord?” Professor Holbrooke asked when Chariot walked in. “You can’t expel Mal! She’s innocent!” Chariot said. “Stop it, Chariot,” said Maldora LaVoy, “they already figured it out.”

\--”You know very well black magic is strictly forbidden in this school, Miss LaVoy,” Professor Finnelan scolded, “bringing such forbidden books into Luna Nova Academy results in expulsion.” 

\--”I know,” Maldora sighed carelessly. “Maldora LaVoy, you’re officially expelled from Luna Nova Academy,” Professor Holbrooke said, “please collect your belongings and leave by sunset.”

Maldora spun around and walked out of the office, ignoring that Chariot was along the way. Croix and Angeline observed at how Maldora walked by with her head up high. “Mal!” Chariot called, “Why did you do that? You’re such a good person! How could you bring black magic books?”

\--”You don’t get it, Chariot!” Maldora hissed, “It must be nice for you to always be the center of attention. Look at you, the chosen one by the Claiomh Solais to break the seal! Everything Chariot! Chariot this, and Chariot that! Everything has to be about you, Chariot!”

\--”Mal…” Chariot sobbed, “I didn’t know you felt that way…”  
\--”Everything has to be about you three,” Maldora scolded, “Croix the smart, Angeline the fast, and Chariot the popular. Meanwhile, Maldora the weirdo keeps left behind because that’s what she is: a weirdo!” she sighed angrily, then continued, “I will seek my own power. And I have sought that power within black magic. Goodbye, I won’t return and I don’t want to see your faces again.” she stormed out. “This is all my fault,” Chariot sighed. “No, it’s not!” Croix argued, “She had her mind set. We couldn’t do anything.”

\--”I didn’t know she felt forgotten…” Chariot sobbed, “I always thought she felt included!”

\--”Guess it’s time for us to move on,” Angeline sighed, “time to leave Mal in the past.”

Chariot sighed. She knew deep inside that there was nothing she could do. That sunset, Maldora left Luna Nova, and from that day forward, Chariot and her friends never heard of her again. Time went on and the trio started forgetting about their old friend. Angeline starting dating Steven Eaglenest, and Chariot would often spread the word around the school about Croix’s inventions. However, there was one witch in the school that caught Chariot’s attention: a girl named Ophelia. On a trip to the ice cream shop one day, Chariot spotted Ophelia across the street. “Hey! I know her!” she said. “Oh, I know her too!” added Croix, “Her name is Ophelia.”

\--”I would be careful if I were you guys,” Angeline said, “Steve and I saw her once. You guys won’t believe who she’s dating?”

\--”Who?” Chariot asked. “A douche named Paul Hanbridge,” Angeline replied, “Steve says he’s anti-magic. Supposedly he’s trying to convert Ophelia out of witchcraft.”

\--”What? That’s horrible!” Chariot gasped. “I know,” Angeline sighed, “if I was Ophelia, I would dump him as soon as possible. Really, who would want to be in such a toxic relationship? Not me, for sure!”

\--”Not everyone is as supportive as Steve, Angeline,” Croix sighed, “I’ve heard Ophelia always complains about how her boyfriend is always telling her what to do and what to wear, but for some reason she still loves him? Ugh, another reason why I don’t need a man in my life! I’m better off single.”

\--”I’m sure someday you’ll find the correct person, Croix!” Chariot smiled. Croix blushed slightly. Angeline took a sip of her coffee when she accidentally made eye contact with Ophelia. “Hey, Angie!” Steven Eaglenest called. “Oh, hi Steve!” Angeline smiled, kissing Steven’s cheek. “Hello, Steve,” Croix waved. “Hey, guys! How are you?” Steve waved back, “I have great news! I was accepted into Harvard University!” 

\--”Oh, Steve!” Angeline gasped, “That’s amazing!”

\--”Congratulations!” added Croix. “That’s so amazing!” Chariot squealed. “I know, right?” Steven chuckled, “With a little luck, they’ll fund the project I’ve been working on!”

\--”What is it? Tell us!” Chariot said. “I want to find a fuel that does not harm the environment!” Steven replied, “I’ve been working very hard on it since high school! I’ll make tons of money and save the planet at the same time! Did you guys know our children may live in a toxic environment if we continue using fossil fuels?”

\--”Terrible, isn’t it?” Croix said, fixing her glasses. As she and Steven exchanged scientific facts, Chariot looked across the street to see Ophelia again, but this time she noticed she wasn’t alone. “I’m gonna go talk to her,” Chariot thought. She gathered all her courage and crossed the street without her friends noticing. “Hi, Ophelia!” Chariot smiled in a friendly way as she approached her. “Ophelia, do you know her?” the young man next to her asked. “No, I have never seen her in my life, Paul...” Ophelia replied nervously. “It’s me, Chariot du Nord!” Chariot said, “We have Philosophy class together! We’re also in the same Flight class!”

\--”I do not recall knowing you, Charlotte,” Ophelia stuttered. “It’s Chariot, actually…” Chariot corrected. “Hey, Chariot!” Angeline shouted, “Stay away from these two. They’re completely rude and, between us, one of them likes to pretend like they don’t remember people. Oh, hello, Lord Hanbridge! I did not see thee standing there.”

\--”Chill out, Angie!” Steven said, placing his hands on Angeline’s shoulders. “I swear I do not know any of these people!” Ophelia insisted. Before walking away, she flashed Chariot an angry look. “Wow, he truly is a douche!” Croix gasped. “Of course he is!” Steven said, “Didn’t you see the way he treats her? The Hanbridges think they’re entitled and can walk over whomever they like!”

\--”Well, they are a very powerful family here in Britain,” Croix sighed, trying to grab Chariot’s hand, “they’re always into politics and such.”

\--”Politics, huh?” Angeline said pensive, “I guess I know what I’m doing after Luna Nova! We can go to Harvard together! I’m totally going into Law school!”

\--”That’s amazing, Angie!” Steven gasped. “I can help you with your application!” Croix added. “Are you coming, Chariot?” Angeline asked as they started walking away. “Oh, yes!” Chariot turned around and walked with them. 

Laying down on her bed, Chariot realized how heavy that day had been. With Maldora’s expulsion still haunting her and after Ophelia’s neglect, she started realizing the negativity in the world. “Are you okay there, Chariot?” Angeline asked from her bunk bed, noticing Chariot’s unusual lack of enthusiasm. “I’m fine,” Chariot sighed, “today was just not my kind of day.”

\--”I know,” Angeline sighed, “but don’t worry! Tomorrow will be a brand new day!”

\--”Angie, can I tell you something?” Chariot asked. “Sure, what is it?” Angeline replied. “Is it bad that I miss Mal?”

Angeline’s smile faded from her face. “No,” she sighed, “I do miss her too, sometimes. I’m sure Croix does too.”

\--”I feel like it’s all my fault,” Chariot said, “I should’ve been there for her more often. I never thought Mal felt left behind, I always thought she was happy!”

\--”Don’t blame yourself for that, Chariot,” Angeline smiled reassuringly, “I’m sure things will get better! And well, about Mal, don’t think about her anymore. Stop looking at the past, and start looking at your future!”

\--”You’re right,” Chariot said, “thanks, Angie!” she leaned forward and hugged Angeline, who returned the hug without hesitating. “That’s what friends are for!” she said. 

“Professor!” Chariot opened her eyes in the present. She heard Diana call outside the door. “Can I help you?” Chariot asked, opening the door. “I need help!” Diana sobbed, “Akko has disappeared!” 

\--”What?!” Chariot gasped. “I don’t know where she is!” Diana cried, “I asked her roommates and our other friends! No one has seen her! I tried asking Daisy but I can’t find her either!”

\--”Calm down, Diana,” Chariot said, “I’m sure she must not be far away. I’ll send Alcor to look for her.”

\--”Thank you, professor!” Diana sobbed, wiping a tear off her face. She then walked away. Chariot opened her window to let Alcor out. “Is everything okay?” Croix walked in, “I heard Miss Cavendish crying.”

\--”Akko disappeared,” Chariot replied, “nobody has seen her.”

\--”Oh no…” Croix gasped, “We should alert the headmistress. Who knows? Maybe… Maybe she is behind it.”

\--”Don’t say that, Croix…” Chariot stuttered, “I just hope she’s fine.”


	81. Deal With the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Akko team up to travel to Hell and make a deal with the Devil himself. Will their friends notice their sudden disappearance?

24 hours before

“Hey, Akko!” Daisy waved, “I need to talk to you urgently. Alone.”

\--”Sure, what is it?” Akko asked. Daisy pulled her by the arm and took her where they could be alone. “Remember I said that I wanted to avenge my Abuelita’s death?” 

\--”Yeah,” Akko replied, “Wait a minute… You’re not planning into infiltrating the Dark Cult, are you?”

\--”No,” Daisy answered, “I’m going to their main man. I’m making a deal with the Devil.”

\--”What!? Are you crazy?!” Akko gasped. “I don’t want my grandma’s death to be in vain!” Daisy said; her voice trembled slightly, “I’m going to end with the Dark Cult once and for all!”

\--”By selling your soul?!” Akko shouted. “There’s no other way to deal with the Devil,” Daisy sighed, “so, are you coming with me or not?”

\--”I… I don’t know…” Akko stuttered. “I thought you wanted to come,” Daisy snapped, “you seemed very enthusiastic when you said so after the funeral--”

“--Fine! I’ll come!” Akko yelped. “Cool!” Daisy smirked, “Meet me at the top of the Tower of the Sorcerer’s Stone by sunset, I’ll tell you the plan there.”

\--”Okay!” Akko said enthusiastically. “Oh, and Akko!” Daisy called before walking away. “Yes?” Akko responded. “Come alone,” Daisy replied, “No Sucy, no Lotte, no Diana, just you.”

\--”Got it!” Akko smiled. When the sun started going down, Akko dropped the book she was reading and headed out of her dormitory. “Akko!” Lotte called, “Where are you going?”

There was no response. Akko slammed the door behind her and headed towards the tower of the Sorcerer’s Stone without stopping a single time. She mounted her broom and flew towards the top, where Daisy was waiting for her. “I’m here, best friend!” Akko announced, “What’s the plan?”

\--”We’re going to Hell,” Daisy answered at once. “Wait... what?” Akko gasped, “Are you insane? Why do you wanna go there?”

\--”How else am I supposed to make a deal with the Devil?!” Daisy asked angrily. She then took a deep sigh to calm herself down, “Listen, I’ve located the nearest portal. It’s not gonna take us long to reach it, but it will take a while to reach Cocytus, the frozen lake where the Devil resides. Are you sure you want to do this?”

\--”Yes!” Akko replied, “I want to help you more than anything! I need to help you! That’s what Chariot would’ve done!” she then gasped, “Oh no! What am I going to tell Chariot? She’s gonna be worried!”

\--”Chariot doesn’t need to know,” Daisy responded, “because we’re leaving for Hell right now.”

\--”What?!” Akko gasped again, “We can’t leave right now! What about Diana? Or about our roommates? What about you and Andrew? He’ll come back soon from the tournament--”

“--There’s a reason why I asked you if you wanted to come!” Daisy hissed, “Are you staying or are you coming?”

Akko took a deep sigh. She then took a quick glance at the Luna Nova campus in the distance. “Let’s do it!” she said determinedly. Daisy flashed her a smile, then both witches mounted their brooms, “Tia Freyre!”

Hours passed and Sucy and Lotte noticed Akko’s absence. “Should we tell Diana or Chariot?” Sucy asked before yawning. “No,” Lotte replied, “let’s wait until she returns. She must be doing something important.”

Sucy then blew out the candle and went to sleep. Lotte took off her glasses and laid back. Meanwhile, Daisy and Akko flew their brooms above the countryside. The sun began rising on the horizon. Akko let out a tired yawn as she tried to hold on to her broom. “We’re almost there, Akko!” Daisy shouted, “Just hang on a little longer!”

\--”I’m trying…” Akko sighed. “It’s right there!” Daisy shouted, plummeting towards the ground. “Hey! Wait up!” Akko squealed, following her friend. Both witches made a halt when they reached the ground. “Here it is,” Daisy said, “the portal to Hell!” she pointed at the air. “I don’t see it…” Akko said, looking around. “We have to summon it,” Daisy replied, “we’re gonna have to use a little black magic spell, however.”

\--”B-Black magic...?” Akko stuttered nervously. “Just follow my lead,” Daisy commanded, taking out her wand from her boot. She started muttering things in a strange language. Anxiously, Akko began repeating her words. A portal appeared in front of them with a loud boom. “Ready?” Daisy asked. Akko nodded assertively. Both walked into the portal. 

24 hours after

Diana walked out of her dormitory and headed towards class. Hannah and Barbara went the opposite way. Ever since they decided to replace Diana with Yoon-hee, both witches had stopped following Diana everywhere she went. When she walked into the classroom, noticed Akko was missing. “Excuse me,” she approached Sucy and Lotte, “where is Akko?”

\--”We don’t know where she is,” Lotte replied. “She didn’t come back last night,” Sucy added. “What?!” Diana gasped. She then headed out of the classroom and ran into Megumi and Alice. She noticed Daisy was not with them. “Where’s Daisy?” Diana asked, “I must tell her something important!”

\--”We haven’t seen her,” Megumi replied, “why do you need her?”

\--”I can’t find Akko!” Diana replied. “We’ll keep an eye for both!” Alice nodded. “Thank you,” Diana smiled, then ran towards Professor Ursula’s office, knocking frantically at the door. 

Simultaneously, Akko and Daisy walked through the first level of Hell. “It will take us a hell of a while to reach Cocytus,” Daisy sighed, “Hell has various levels.”

\--”What level are we on now?” Akko asked. “Limbo,” Daisy replied, “also known as Hell’s lobby.” she walked over to a desk and rang a bell. A demon placed down its newspaper and took a quick look at the witches, “Welcome to Hell. Cause of death?”

\--”We’re here to make a deal with the Devil,” Daisy replied. Akko’s heart started beating faster at the sight of the demon. “Follow the path,” the demon pointed at a trail, “it shall take you straight to Cocytus.”

\--”Let’s go, Kagari!” Daisy commanded. Akko followed Daisy timidly. “I must warn you,” Daisy sighed, “not only will it be a long way down, but you’ll also see horrifying things down here.”

\--”What kind of things?” Akko asked. “This is Hell,” Daisy replied, “you’ll see people get punished in disturbing ways.”

\--”Aaaahhh!!” Akko screeched when a hand seized her ankle. A soul walked out of an empty casket. “Stand back!” Daisy shouted, aiming her wand at the specter. A demon then captured the soul and placed it back in the casket, whipping it with a chain. “Are you okay?” Daisy asked. “Yeah…” Akko replied nervously. “Let’s keep walking,” Daisy said, “we’re not even halfway there.”

Concurrently, Diana walked up and down the halls of Luna Nova Academy. Since the moment she woke up, she had checked every corner of the campus. Finally, she gave up and sat by herself in the empty library. The door swung open, making Diana lift her head. Alice Wonderland and Megumi Sealily walked in. “Hello, Diana,” Alice said, “we have something important to tell you.”

\--”What is it?” Diana asked curiously. “It’s about Akko and Daisy,” Megumi added, “they’re out of Luna Nova because they went to search for something.”

\--”What could they be searching for?” Diana inquired again. “We promised Daisy we wouldn’t tell anyone,” Megumi replied, “but we cannot keep the secret anymore! Daisy and Akko went to find a portal to Hell!”

\--”What?!” Diana gasped widely. She felt how her legs became week and her heart started pounding. “Daisy wants to make a deal with the Devil!” Alice added, “She wouldn’t stop talking about that the night before she left! She didn’t tell us exactly why she wants to do it!”

Diana then remembered what Daisy had said after the funeral. “She wants revenge against the Dark Cult…” Diana whispered, “...and of course, Akko wanted to tag along...” she got up from her seat and ran out before thanking Daisy’s roommates. 

Alcor flew through the window and landed on Chariot’s shoulder. “Did you find them?” she asked. Alcor replied with a squawk. “T-The Portal to Hell?!” Chariot gasped. “Impossible!’ Croix said, “How could they have found one?”

\--”I don’t know,” Chariot replied, “but I have to find Akko!” she began heading towards the exit. “Chariot!” Croix grabbed her wrist, “You can’t go alone! It’s dangerous! I’ll go with you!”  
They exchanged a quick smile before heading out. 

Arrows, chains, and traps flew through the air as ghosts screeched and disappeared. “What’s the next move, Ace?” Cyrus asked. Ace replied signaling instructions. “You heard the man!” Cyrus shouted, “Hail Mary! I repeat, Hail Mary!”

As he saw his team moving in formation, a white blur captured Ace’s attention. The blur hovered above the field; the hunter recognized large strands of blonde hair. Ace’s facade faded, leaving Andrew alone. “Diana?” he thought. “Ace? Ace!” Cyrus shouted, “Get your head in the game, man! We’re losing by a lot!”

Ace signaled Cyrus that he needed a time out. “Ace says he needs a timeout!” Cyrus shouted. Ace headed in the direction the witch had headed. “How did you find me?” Andrew asked. “It was not easy,” replied Diana, “that’s not the point, however.”

\--”Then what is it? Andrew asked frantically, “I was mid-game!”

\--”I need your help!” Diana replied, “Akko and Daisy are headed towards Hell to make a deal with the Devil!”

\--”What?!” Andrew gasped, “We must find them!”

\--”What about your game?” Diana asked. “Daisy is more important to me than the tournament,” Andrew replied. “Hey, Ace!” Cyrus called, “Is everything okay?”

\--”There has been an emergency at home,” Andrew answered, “I have to leave.”

\--”In the middle of the game?!” Cyrus gasped, “we haven’t gotten to the third round yet!”

\--”I’m sorry, Cyrus,” Andrew sighed, “but this is more important to me than the tournament. Let’s go, Thunderstorm!” 

Thunderstorm let out a loud bark, picking Andrew up. ‘Tia Freyre!” Diana chanted. Her broom lifted into the air. 

“Are we there yet?” Akko asked. “We’re almost there,” Daisy said. Both witches felt how the infernal warm had suddenly shifted into icy weather. “It’s r-really c-cold!” Akko shivered. “I can see the frozen shore of Cocytus,” Daisy said, “we’re almost… there…” she stopped walking. Her limbs were hurting and she felt tired. “Come on, Daisy!” Akko said, trying to carry her, “We’re almost there!”

\--”Akko…” Daisy stuttered, “I… I don’t think I can make it… I don’t feel very well…”

\--”Don’t give up, Daisy!” Akko sobbed, “We came a long way!”

Daisy then collapsed on the floor, right on Akko’s feet. “Daisy!” she called, “Wake up! You can’t leave me! I need you! You’re my best friend!”

\--”I sense misery in the air…” a booming voice said. Akko turned around to see a large figure buried in the ice. Two giant dragon-like wings spawned from its back, and it had 2 sets of horns. Daisy woke up in a jump when the voice echoed around. “The Devil!” she gasped. She took Akko’s wrist and led her towards the beast. “Who dares forsake my sleep?” the Devil asked. “We do,” said Daisy. “A pair of witches?” the Devil gasped slightly, “Are you with the Dark Cult?”

\--”No,” Daisy replied, “we came here to make a deal with you. A blood deal.”

\--”A what?!” Akko gasped. “Hmm… Interesting,” the Devil stroke his beard and he flapped his wings, “and what can this deal be?”

\--”We give you our blood and souls and you get rid of the Dark Cult forever,” Daisy snapped, “they took away a life that was important for me. I want you to take theirs.”

\--”Seems impossible on my infernal standards,” the Devil said, “but I will accept it. You have a deal. Now, your blood, if you please.”

Daisy whipped out her pocket knife from her boot and revealed the razor. “You ready?” she asked Akko. “Ready!” Akko replied determined. Daisy placed the razor over her hand, but it wouldn’t move or cut. It would just lay there. “What are you doing?” Akko asked, “Just do it!”

\--”Don’t pressure me!” Daisy whispered. The Devil let out a yawn. “Just do the cut, Daisy!” Akko shouted. “I… I can’t…” Daisy sighed, retrieving the knife, “This is not what Abuelita would’ve wanted. She would’ve told me, “Mi Hija, just move on without me.” I’m calling this off.”

\--”After all the time we spent down here!?” Akko gasped. “I can’t do this to her, Akko,” Daisy snapped, “I’m sure that if you were in the same position, you would understand.”

\--”I’m sorry,” Akko sighed. “It’s okay,” Daisy smiled. They then exchanged a hug. “Why are my souls taking so long?” the Devil roared. “We’re calling it off, Satan,” Daisy replied, “we no longer need the deal.”

\--”What?” he gasped, “You came all the way here and you will now reject me? Nobody puts down a deal from the King of Hell!” he began crawling out of the ice. “Run, Akko! Run!” Daisy grabbed Akko from the arm and pulled her with her. They left Cocytus with the Devil above them, climbing up the other levels of Hell. “Minions!” The Devil shouted, “Do not let them escape!”

\--”We have to return to the portal!” Daisy shouted. She pulled Akko in front of her when they were reaching a bridge that connected two of the levels. Akko crossed it rapidly, but before Daisy could even reach it, the demons destroyed it. “Daisy!!!” Akko cried. The witch had no other option than to take a leap of faith. Akko caught her before she could fall into the boiling river of lava, but the weight was too much for her. “Just let me go, Akko! Save yourself!” Daisy said. “I won’t let you go!” Akko protested, “I’m taking you with me!”

\--”Tell my parents I’m sorry,” Daisy sobbed, “and tell Andy I love him.” she then let go of Akko’s grip, but before she could fall into the lava, a white glow picked her up and placed her next to Akko, who saw the light fly directly towards the ceiling of Hell. “What was that!?” Daisy gasped. “I don’t know!” Akko replied, “but I’m glad you’re here!” she hugged her tightly; Daisy hugged back. They both heard the Devil and his legion of demons flying towards them. “We have to get to the portal! Pronto!” Daisy said. “I have an idea!” Akko answered, reaching for the Shiny Rod, “Sybilladura Lelladybura!” the Shiny Rod then turned into a large broom. Nervously, Daisy hopped on it. “Is this Chariot’s Shiny Broom?!” she gasped. “It is!” Akko replied, “Isn’t it amazing?!”

She flew the broom at a high speed until they were out of the portal, which closed the instant they were out. The broom then puffed and became the Shiny Rod again. “We did it!” Akko and Daisy celebrated, hugging each other tightly. Daisy’s smile took sooner to fade than to appear. “Yeah… We did it…” she sighed. “Aren’t you glad we made it in and out of Hell?” Akko asked. “Yeah,” Daisy answered, “but… what I wanted didn’t happen. Maybe it didn’t need to happen in the first place. I guess Abuelita’s death is better untouched.” she then looked over to see Akko’s face full of tears. “I’m so sorry!” she sobbed. Daisy looked up at the now night sky. “You don’t have to be,” she smiled. Akko wiped her tears. “Thanks, Akko,” Daisy smiled, “thanks for coming with me on this bizarre adventure.”

\--”No problem best friend!” Akko smiled. The sky then illuminated when they saw a comet soar across the sky. “Daisy! I know who saved you!” Akko shouted excitedly as they observed the comet. “Huh? Who was it?” Daisy asked. “It was your grandma!” Akko answered, “She was the one who saved you!”

\--”You did it again, ol’ lady,” Daisy smiled, “you goddamn did it again.”

\--”There they are!” the witches turned around to see Diana and Andrew approaching them. “Diana!” Akko gasped happily, opening her arms to receive her in her arms. “Andy!” Daisy exclaimed, running towards him. “I was so worried about you!” Diana sighed in relief, “I thought I had lost you!”

\--”Awe! Diana!” Akko giggled as Diana kissed her face. “When Diana told me you were in Hell, I had to drop everything,” Andrew said, holding Daisy in his arms, “I’m so glad you’re okay!” tears formed in his eyes. “Babe! Are you crying?” Daisy asked, giggling softly. “No, I’m…” Andrew wiped his tears away, “I’m just really happy to see you.” the couple then reunited with Diana and Akko. “Akko!” Chariot called. “Chariot!” Akko ran towards her. “You’re in big trouble, young lady!” Chariot snapped angrily, “But I’m glad to see you and Daisy are okay!”

\--”We called off the deal,” Daisy said, “Akko and I had to nearly escaped the Devil’s grip!”

\--”Let’s head back home,” Croix suggested, “on our way there, we can think of a punishment.”

Akko and Daisy exchanged nervous looks. “I know, I know,” Daisy sighed, “it was all my idea. I deserve to be punished for my reckless actions. Whatever. Just, don’t call my mom, professors…”


	82. Things Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy tells Akko about how she met Yoon-hee and what happened during her childhood; a change in the Dark Cult's plans may bring trouble for Yoon-hee.

Akko opened her eyes to see a familiar environment. A starlit sky, a crystal clear lake, and Chariot standing at the other side of the lake. “Chariot!” Akko called, running on the surface of the lake. When she reached her, Akko began hearing familiar evil laughter. Chariot turned around to reveal she was not Chariot, but rather Maldora in disguise. Akko woke up in a start, cold sweat ran down her face. “Not this again…” she sighed. Across the hall, Daisy sat in her bed, holding her knees near her chest. A school bell rang inside her head. “Hey, Daisy!” the voice of Yoon-hee Song called, “Wanna go to Sea World today?”

\--"Of course!” Daisy replied happily, “I’d be glad!” she then snapped back to the present. “Why are you still inside my head?” she whispered, holding her head in her hands, running her fingers through her hair anxiously, almost as she tried to rip off every strand of hair possible. By the following morning, Akko, Lotte, and Sucy walked down the hall when they noticed Daisy sitting by herself outside. “She looks sadder than usual…” Sucy said. “Maybe we can cheer her up!” Akko suggested. “Do you think something’s wrong between her and Andrew?” Lotte asked as the three witches headed towards the courtyard. “I doubt it,” Sucy answered, “they’re both full of honey.” They then approached the witch calmly. “Hey, Daisy!” Akko waved. “Oh, hey guys,” Daisy sighed. “Is everything okay?” Lotte asked. “Yeah,” Daisy replied, “I’ve just been… depressed, that’s all.”

\--"Oh? What’s wrong, best friend?” Akko asked. “It doesn’t really matter,” Daisy answered, “I don’t wanna make a big deal out of it.” she then stared at how Yoon-hee and her roommates walked rapidly down the hall. “You can tell us what’s wrong!” Akko smiled, “You can trust us!”

\--"Fine,” Daisy rolled her eyes, smirking slightly, “it’s about… Yoon-hee…” she lowered her head in shame. Akko, Sucy, and Lotte exchanged looks. “Keep going!” Akko said, sitting next to her on the bench. Lotte sat next to Akko while Sucy sat next to Daisy. “It all started when I was in high school, back in San Antonio,” she said as a river of memories began flowing in her mind, “one could say I was the black sheep of my generation for being emo. I know you guys remember what happened with Evan, but that was during the second semester of my Freshman year. I didn’t meet Yoon-hee until the beginning of Sophomore year.”

A 15-year-old Daisy Eaglenest walked down the school hall and towards her first class. She sat down next to a young Yoon-hee Song. “Hi, I’m Daisy!” the black-haired girl smiled. “Nice to meet you, Daisy!” Yoon-hee smiled back, “I’m Yoon-hee. I’m South Korean.”

\--"Oh, cool!” Daisy smiled. “I like your piercings!” Yoon-hee smirked. “Thanks,” Daisy answered, “I got them on my birthday.”

“Yoon-hee didn’t seem like a bad person back then,” Daisy continued narrating, “I would never imagine she would become a sick person.” she sighed. “When did you two start dating?” asked Lotte. “That was towards the beginning of the second semester,” Daisy answered, “I had developed a crush on her ever since I met her, and on Valentine’s Day, I wanted to let her know how I felt…”

Daisy walked towards Yoon-hee, holding a box of chocolates and a red rose behind her back. “Hey, Yoon-hee,” she approached her shyly. Yoon-hee closed her locker and looked up to Daisy. “Hey, Daisy!” she smiled, “Happy Valentine’s Day--” she gasped when Daisy pulled out the flower and chocolates. “W-Would you be m-my valentine?” Daisy blushed. “Of course!” Yoon-hee replied cheerfully, “I was going to ask you the same thing!” she opened her locker again to reveal a bigger box of chocolates and a bouquet of daisies. 

“So that’s how it started, right?” Akko asked. “Yeah,” Daisy sighed, “our relationship started well until summer arrived. That’s when I started discovering her true intentions.”

Daisy knocked at the door. “Annyeonghaseyo,” Yoon-hee opened the door. “Hola, cutie!” Daisy smiled. “Come in!” Yoon-hee took her by the hand and leading her to her room. “What’s it that you wanted to show me?” Daisy asked curiously. “Remember I told you my family has a little secret?” Yoon-hee asked, “Well, that little secret is that my family are witches!”

\--"No way!” Daisy gasped, “My family is also made of witches too!”

\--"What? Are you serious?” Yoon-hee gasped as well, “That’s such a coincidence!”

\--"My mom’s family comes from a long line of witches,” Daisy explained, “we’re descendants of Lucia, one of the Nine Olde Witches!”

\--"No way! That’s awesome!” Yoon-hee smiled, “Has your family attended Luna Nova Academy as well?”

\--"Yes, actually!” Daisy replied, “My mom has been on and on about enrolling me into it after high school.”

\--"Pfft, Luna Nova…” Yoon-hee rolled her eyes, “It never really caught my attention. I want to do something else. I don’t want to be like the rest of my family…”

\--"Oh? What plans do you have?” Daisy asked curiously. “I’m going to a different magic school,” Yoon-hee replied, “it’s a school and a coven. It’s called the Dark Cult!”

\--"Black magic?!” Daisy gasped. “It’s much better than regular magic,” Yoon-hee added, “you don’t need a wand to use spells. You can move between realms and dimensions! Daisy, we could travel the world with black magic! Hell, we could even bring back Kurt Cobain to life if we want to!” she pointed at Daisy’s Nirvana t-shirt. Daisy smiled excitedly; Yoon-hee smirked back. “Wanna come with me?” she asked. “Yes!” Daisy replied, “That would be so amazing!”

“That was the moment I made a mistake,” Daisy sighed, “I thought I had made the best decision in life, but it wasn’t until we arrived in Britain when I started realizing it.” 

\--"I can’t wait until we get to the Dark Cult’s temple!” Yoon-hee squealed excitedly. “I can’t stop thinking on what we can do!” Daisy added, “Bringing so many dead artists back to life! Maybe visiting alternate dimensions--”

\--"Shut up, Daisy!” Yoon-hee scolded, “Stop being so childish!”

\--"Yeah, sorry…” Daisy chuckled timidly. “There it is!” Yoon-hee shouted excitedly, pointing at an old Victorian-era style building. “This gives me haunted mansion vibes,” Daisy said as she eyed the building. “It’s built in Victorian Gothic style,” Yoon-hee squealed, “this way it will scare away normies! Let’s check it inside! Orientation starts at midnight.”

“And what happened on midnight?” Akko interrupted. “That’s when Yoon-hee’s toxicity started blooming,” Daisy replied, “after orientation, things started getting complicated as days went by. Yoon-hee became focused on learning black magic, often using me to experiment spells. After discovering how well they worked, she became power-thirsty.” 

“Look at all the things I can do, Daisy!” Yoon-hee smirked, “So much power! I love being in here!”

\--"Yeah,” Daisy chuckled nervously, “think I could try some spells--”

\--"Shut up!” Yoon-hee hissed, “Now, stay still! I don’t know if this next spell will hurt or not, so tell me if it does.”

Daisy stood still as Yoon-hee began chanting a spell. She felt how razor-sharp pain began rising in her body, so she began screeching in pain. “Does it hurt?” Yoon-hee asked. “Yes! Please stop!” Daisy shouted. “Ugh, you’re such a weakling, Daisy!” Yoon-hee scolded, “How do you plan to turn into a powerful witch if you’re always complaining?”

\--"So far, the only thing I’ve learned is to summon demons!” Daisy shouted, “I wanna start trying other things but you won’t let me!”

\--"I’m trying to get us a spot with the High Priestess!” Yoon-hee shouted back, “I’m trying to impress her but I can’t if you keep being a cry baby!”

\--"I’m not being a cry baby!” Daisy hissed, “You are being a little too overpowered!”

\--"What did you say?!” Yoon-hee gasped offended. “You’re becoming overpowered!” Daisy replied, “You’ve almost forgotten that we’re dating because you’re too busy using me as a Guinea pig! When was the last time you said you love me? That was before summer started!”

\--"Shut up!” Yoon-hee shouted, “If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t be here! You’d be stuck with the normals back in Texas!”

\--"I’d rather be there than be with you!” Daisy bellowed. “The next thing I knew,” she continued narrating, “I saw Yoon-hee raise her hand, directing it at full speed towards my face.”

\--"She slapped you?!” Akko, Sucy, and Lotte gasped. Daisy nodded, sighing saddened. “What happened afterward?” asked Akko. “That’s when I realized the girl I once loved was no more,” Daisy sighed, then continued, “as the night of our initiation ritual arrived, I chose that it would be the perfect time to run away. We had to go through a blood ritual, cutting our hand open and dripping blood on a statue of the demon Baphomet.”

“Welcome to the night of your initiation,” Maldora LaVoy took off her hood, revealing her pale face, “I am High Priestess Maldora LaVoy, I will perform your initiation ritual. Each new member will sign a blood pact by dipping it on Baphomet’s infernal hand. Who would like to go first?”

\--"Me!” Yoon-hee raised her hand up high. “Come forward, child,” Maldora commanded. Yoon-hee walked towards the center of the chamber. Maldora then revealed a ceremonial knife, then made a small but deep cut on the palm of her hand. 

“What happens after you give Baphomet your blood?” Akko asked curiously. “You supposedly get blessed with demonic energy,” Daisy replied, “meaning that from that moment on, you have unlimited access to black magic.”

“Who would like to go next?” Maldora asked. “Daisy! You go next!” Yoon-hee shouted. “I… Uhm…” Daisy stuttered, “...I cannot do it....”

\--"Don’t be a scaredy-cat!” Yoon-hee scolded, “Bring your ass here and do the ritual!”

“At that moment, I decided to run away,” Daisy narrated, “I went back to my dormitory and grabbed my stuff. Then I stole the books and jumped out of the window when I heard the cultists approach. I didn’t even look bad or bother about the pain in my legs from the fall. I just kept on running until I was far away. And that is when I saw it,” she sighed, “the flock of Papillodea. I knew that I had to move forward and not run back to Yoon-hee. After running from the Dark Cult, I returned to San Antonio and then mom enrolled me into Luna Nova.”

\--"I thought you had enrolled by yourself,” Lotte said. “Not really,” Daisy replied, “it was my mom who encouraged me to come. And, lo and behold, I’m here.” she then chuckled, “Telling you guys all that actually made me feel better,” she said. “We’re here for you if you ever need us, right?” Akko smiled. “Yes!” Lotte replied. Sucy nodded, flashing a soft smirk. “Thanks, guys,” Daisy smiled. She then walked back inside. “That was a nice story,” Lotte said. “Yeah, but it’s also kind of sad,” Sucy added. Akko stared at how Daisy walked in and had one last question for her. “Hey, Daisy! Hold up!” she called. Daisy froze in her tracks and looked back to Akko. “What’s up,” she said. “There’s something that it’s unclear to me,” Akko replied, “why did you hate Chariot? I never really understood why.”

\--"Oh… That…” Daisy sighed, “Well when I was a little kid, I was as obsessed with Chariot as you are. I wanted to be just like her. The other kids would mock me and say I’d never make it, but at the time, I didn’t care. I actually traveled all the way to your place to see her.”

\--"Wait, really?” Akko gasped. “Yeah,” Daisy answered, “why’s that surprising?”

\--"That means you, Diana, and I were in the same show!” Akko responded excitedly. “Huh, interesting,” Daisy said, “I remember that show like it was just yesterday. It was the happiest day of my life.”

\--"Does that mean you weren’t able to do magic for a while?” Akko asked. “Actually, I didn’t actually do magic until I was 15,” Daisy replied, “why you ask?”

\--"No reason....” Akko answered, “...anyway, what made you hate Chariot?”

Daisy took a deep sigh. “It was the year after the show in your country,” she said, “I had heard that Shiny Chariot was going to make a show in San Antonio, so I begged my parents to take me. I was so excited, but compared to the show prior, this one wasn't as fascinating. It was as if Chariot had lost her touch. When the crowd started booing her, she walked off the stage. From that moment on, I didn’t want to know anything about Chariot. I threw away all her merchandise. I hated her with a burning passion.”

\--"Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” Akko said gloomily. “Well, it’s in the past now,” Daisy said, “I’ve moved on from it.”

\--"You move on pretty fast,” Akko said. “I don’t like clinging into things, man,” Daisy answered, “it just keeps you from looking into the future, you know.” 

\--"That’s good,” Akko sighed, “I wish I was more like you.”

\--"What? Depressed and aggressive? Are you sure?” Daisy scolded. “No,” Akko replied, “brave and strong!”

\--"You already are all that, Kagari,” Daisy said, placing her hand on Akko’s shoulder, “and if you don’t believe me, just ask Diana or your friends.” she smiled, then turned around and headed back inside. 

Yoon-hee rushed into her dormitory after leaving her roommates behind. She slammed the door behind her and headed towards her crystal ball. “You wanted to see me, Master?” she asked. “Yes, dear pupil,” Maldora answered, “I’m afraid there has been a change of plans. I no longer want you to weaken Luna Nova’s defenses. In fact, I don’t want you to do anything at all!”

\--"What?” Yoon-hee gasped, “Why is that?”

\--"It has been long already and you still cannot accomplish your mission!” Maldora replied, “The High Council of the Dark Cult has decided that you should be terminated from this mission. Instead, I will send an army of demons to get the Enchanted Crystal, which is hidden inside the academy.”

\--"I can do that by myself, master!” Yoon-hee said. “No,” Maldora snapped, “I will take care of Luna Nova Academy to get the Enchanted Crystal and destroy the school! For now, I want you to prepare for your punishment.”

\--"B-But… Master!” Yoon-hee cried. Maldora’s image vanished from the crystal ball. “This will not stay this way…” Yoon-hee whispered to herself, “The war starts now!”


	83. Off-Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoon-hee gets expelled from Luna Nova, bringing Daisy and the other witches a sense of relief; Akko gets turned into Maldora's puppet and tries to steal the Enchanted Crystal. Meanwhile, Andrew, a.k.a Ace, struggles to keep the WIld Hunt team in place.

For the rest of the day, Akko noticed that Yoon-hee had skipped several classes. Her absence started throwing off the teachers, especially Professor Finnelan, who had notably favored Yoon-hee over Diana herself. “Yoon-hee hasn’t been showing up to class,” Akko thought, “that’s suspicious…”

“The Enchanted Crystal looks marvelous!” Professor Holbrooke exclaimed, “I am very glad that you and Croix could retrieve it on time!”

\--"So am I,” Chariot sighed, “it wasn’t easy.”

\--"I know,” Holbrooke sighed as well, “but now, it is safe.”

\--"What are you planning to do with it, headmistress?” Chariot asked. “Just preserve it,” Holbrooke replied, “that way it will not fall in the incorrect hands. Besides, if there is another strike like the one last semester, we will not be deprived of magic!”

\--"Oh, that’s smart!” Chariot smiled. They both observed the Enchanted Crystal carefully when there was a knock at the door. “Pardon me, headmistress,” Professor Badcock walked in, “Miss Atsuko Kagari would like to talk to you.”

\--"Professor Holbrooke!” Akko broke in, “I have something important to tell you! And I have proof!”

\--"What can that be, Miss Kagari?” Professor Holbrooke asked. “I have proof that Yoon-hee Song is with the Dark Cult!” Akko replied, “She hasn’t been to any of her classes today! And I sent Sucy and Lotte to her dormitory--”

\--"Miss Kagari!” Professor Holbrooke gasped, “Breaking into another student’s belongings is… against the rules…” all words left her mouth when Sucy and Lotte walked in carrying Yoon-hee’s black magic books and her Dark Cult cloak. “My, my…” Professor Holbrooke fixed her spectacles, “...guess the rumors are true. Chariot, it is time to have a meeting with Miss Song.”

Akko, Sucy, and Lotte walked out of the office and headed rapidly towards their dormitory. They slammed the door shut behind them. “I’m not prepared for what’s coming!” Lotte squealed. “We’re all going to die…” Sucy said gloomily. “We’re not going to die!” Akko said, “We did the correct thing!”

\--"But, won’t this attract the Dark Cult towards us?” Lotte asked. “We should probably ask Daisy what to do…” Sucy added. “Everything’s going to be fine!” Akko replied, “Don’t worry!”

Meanwhile, at Professor Holbrooke’s office, the teachers of Luna Nova surrounded Yoon-hee. “Can you explain these objects found in your room, Miss Song?” Professor Holbrooke replied. “I do not recognize any of these objects, headmistress,” Yoon-hee replied. “Then,” Professor Badcock said, taking a book in her hand, “could you explain why this book has your initials on the last page?”

\--"Someone must’ve written them,” Yoon-hee lied, “maybe Atsuko Kagari, or Daisy Eaglenest, or Amanda O’Neill, perhaps…”

\--"Stop lying, Miss Song,” Professor Holbrooke snapped angrily, “we have methods to proof these objects belong to you.” 

\--"Maybe a truth serum will help!” Professor Lukic proposed, letting out an evil-sounding crackle. “How could you do this, Miss Song?” Professor Finnelan gasped sadly, “You were one of the brightest students in the history of Luna Nova Academy! I hope you understand the consequences that come with this…”

Yoon-hee made eye contact with all of the teachers, including Professor Pisces. “Yoon-hee Song,” Professor Holbrooke said sternly, “you are officially expelled from Luna Nova Academy. Please pack your belongings and leave by--”

\--"You are playing with fire,” Yoon-hee hissed; an evil glow sparked in her eyes, “you are all playing with fire, and this school will burn!” she then vanished in front of the professors’ eyes. Yoon-hee left that same afternoon. “Hey, look!” Lotte said as she peeked out the window, “Yoon-hee is leaving!”

Sucy and Lotte stared out the window to see Yoon-hee headed towards the exit. “Woo-hoo!” Daisy shouted happily, “My revengeful ex is no longer here! I can’t wait to tell Andy!” she then headed towards the cafeteria. “Wh-What? Yoon-hee was expelled?!” Paola gasped. Helga then broke into loud sobbing. “I feel like everything is going to go downhill from here,” Diana sighed. “Why?” Akko asked. “That means the Dark Cult may send in someone worse…” Diana replied. 

“Yoon-hee is on her way,” Maldora grinned, seeing through her crystal ball how Yoon-hee angrily stormed out of Luna Nova, “her punishment will be ready by then. In the meantime, I’ll infiltrate Luna Nova Academy without having to do the job myself.”

\--"Elaborate, High Priestess,” said a hooded witch. “I’m creating an army of off-color demons,” Maldora replied, “they are difficult to create, but they are easy to control. And I have the perfect puppet.” she grinned even harder when an image of Akko flashed across her crystal ball. 

In the cafeteria, the witches gathered around a large screen as the International Wild Hunt Tournament showed. “Come on, Ace! You can do it!” Daisy cheered as Ace appeared on the screen. “Andrew’s been doing very well,” Lotte said. “Shh! Don’t call him Andrew!” Daisy whispered, “He’s the Magnificent Ace!”

Ace shot arrow after arrow as ghosts screeched underneath him. He signaled different maneuvers to his teammates. “Ya heard the man!” Cyrus shouted, “Hail Mary!” he then noticed one of the teammates was not following instructions. “Ay, Ace!” he called, then signaled a few words to Ace. “Flash isn’t following orders,” Andrew thought, “I should have seen it coming.”

\--"Ay, Flash!” Cyrus called, “Ace says that you need to follow the formation!”

\--"I can do this on my own!” Flash hissed. “But,” Cyrus stuttered, “Ace said to follow--”

“--Ace is not the team leader!” Flash shouted, “he is nothing but a little scoundrel!” 

“Who the hell is that guy?” Daisy asked as an image of Flash appeared on the screen. “That’s Flash,” Sucy replied, “he’s the second best on the team besides Ace.”

\--"He seems kinda fishy,” Daisy said. She looked back at the screen to see Ace struggling to keep the team afloat. “Come on, babe…” she whispered, “you can do it!” As her friends focused on the match, Akko felt a hand touching her shoulder. She turned to see Diana standing behind her. “We have to talk,” she said, “in private.” 

\--"Oh? Okay, babe!” Akko smiled. She followed Diana all the way outside, noticing each second how they were heading towards the North campus, which was off grounds. “Diana? Why are we here?” Akko asked. There was no response from the blonde witch. “What are we doing here?” Akko repeated. She then gasped when Diana’s figure was distorted into someone else. “Hello, Atsuko Kagari!” Maldora smirked. Before Akko could say a word, she grabbed her by the neck with one hand and shushed her with the other. “Not a single word, my dear!” Maldora grinned. Akko then felt how all life drained from her. She screeched in pain silently as she saw her soul leave her body, then nothing. Akko opened her eyes once more to see Maldora had drained her entire body, leaving just an empty shell behind. “I have successfully done it!” Maldora exclaimed, “the perfect off-color demon! Isn’t is perfect, Atsuko? What do you think, dear?”

Akko tried to speak, but she had no voice. “Oh, that’s right!” Maldora laughed, “You cannot speak because without your physical body, you’re nothing but wind!” she laughed harder, then turned towards Akko’s soulless body, “Atsuko! Bring me the Enchanted Crystal, and whoever stands in your way, get rid of them.”

\--"As you wish, master,” Akko’s empty shell smirked, then headed back towards Luna Nova. “Goodbye, Atsuko!” Maldora said, “Good luck trying to communicate!” she then vanished, leaving Akko by herself. “I have to find Diana!” she thought, then headed back towards the main campus. As she roamed down the halls, she ran into Diana. “Has anybody seen Akko?” she asked Megumi and Alice. Akko tried to make her presence known, but when she tried to touch Diana, her hand went through her. “I hope she’s not in trouble,” Diana sighed, then continued walking. “Diana can’t see me,” Akko thought, “but I know who can! Lotte!” 

“Flash isn’t following orders,” Andrew thought as he saw Flash moving in zig-zag, “I have to put an end before he makes us lose.” he then directed Thunderstorm towards Cyrus and signaled him to keep an eye on Flash. “Got it, Ace!” Cyrus smiled. “What the hell is going on?!” Daisy roared as she watched the match, “Why isn’t freaking Flash following Ace’s orders? He’s gonna make the team lose!”

\--"Ace seems like he lacks some motivation…” Amanda said, “normally, he knows how to put Flash back in his place.”

Daisy then got up from her seat. “Where are you going?” Amanda asked. “Nowhere, don’t worry about it…” Daisy replied. “She’s so lovesick,” Amanda rolled her eyes. Daisy walked towards her dormitory and changed her normal uniform to her flight uniform and headed outside afterward. “Tia Freyre!” she took her broom and flew towards the sky. 

Akko stumbled across Luna Nova looking for Lotte. She then noticed her empty shell walking towards the headmistress’s office. She tried to stop her, but her body would just go through as if she wasn’t there. “C’mon, Akko!” she thought, “There’s gotta be a way to stop Maldora and get my body back!” 

As she walked down a wooded road, Yoon-hee kicked a stone angrily as she carried her luggage. “Stupid Luna Nova…” she whispered, “stupid Dark Cult… stupid everything!” she then noticed a shadow project on the ground. She looked up to see Daisy flying her broom at a high speed. “Where are you going, Daisy?” Yoon-hee whispered suspiciously, then decided to follow her. 

Akko slammed the door of the office opened. “Hello, Miss Kagari!” Headmistress Holbrooke smiled, “What can I help you--”

“--I want the Enchanted Crystal,” Akko replied. “Excuse me?” Professor Holbrooke gasped. “I said, I want the Enchanted Crystal and I demand it now!” Akko roared. Holbrooke then noticed something was off: Akko had lost all color and her eyes were black and empty. “You’re not Miss Kagari, are you?” she asked sternly. Akko let out a crooked smiled. Diana headed towards her dormitory when she noticed the door was opened. “Akko? What is this?” she asked, then noticed Akko’s blank appearance. “The Enchanted Crystal! Where is it?!” the witch’s empty shell shouted in a demonic voice. ‘The crystal is in a safe place,” Holbrooke replied, “you will never get it.”

\--"We’ll see about that,” Akko smirked. She turned around and ran out, pushing Diana out of her way. “Akko!” she called, running behind her. “What is wrong with her?” she thought as she ran, “why is she colorless?”


	84. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a challenging day at the Wild Hunt, Andrew and Daisy must now battle Yoon-hee in the name of their love; Akko recovers her body, but a new struggle is about to arrive.

Daisy landed her broom as she saw the Wild hunters fly from one side to another. She tried looking for Ace up in the sky. Before she could take any step further, the referee stopped her. “Excuse me, young lady,” he said, “you cannot be here. It is dangerous!”

\--”Please let me through!” Daisy pleaded, “I have to urgently talk to Ace!” 

\--”You cannot get through,” the referee insisted, “please return to your seat.”

Daisy backed up a little, noticing how the hunters flew above her. She spotted Ace in the air. “Ace! Over here!” she called. He did not react to the call. “Hey, Ace!” Cyrus called, then signaled the words, “Your little fan is here,” pointing at Daisy. “Concentrate, Ace!” Cyrus commanded, “You have to put Flash in his place! We’re down by five points!”

Ace looked down at Daisy, feeling a great sense of relief. “You can do it, Ace!” Daisy shouted, “I believe in you!” she cheered, waving her arms back and forth. Ace sighed, smiling widely under his hood. He then looked down at Flash and stood in his way. “What the hell are you doing?!” he gasped, “I was making our points!”

\--”You’re making us lose!” Ace signaled angrily. “Oh, cut the theatrics, Hanbridge!” Flash hissed, “We all know you’re not actually mute, so cut it!” he turned his wolf around and continued attacking ghosts. Andrew rolled his eyes under his hood, then continued shooting arrows. 

Meanwhile, back in Luna Nova, Diana headed rapidly towards Professor Ursula’s office. “Professor!” she called. Croix opened the door. “Oh, hello, Miss Cavendish!” she said, “Can we help you?”

\--”It’s about Akko!” Diana replied, “She’s been acting like anything but herself! I need help!”

\--”What happened to Akko?” Chariot asked, turning quickly into Ursula, “Is she okay?”

\--”No!” Diana sobbed, “She’s after the Enchanted Crystal! I don’t know why!”

\--”Don’t worry,” Chariot said, “Croix and I will go after her. Meanwhile, stay alert. I feel like I know who maybe be responsible for this.”

\--”Thank you, Chariot!” Diana smiled, wiping her tears. She walked rapidly towards her dormitory, where she found Lotte and Sucy. “What are you two doing here?” she asked. “We’re worried about Akko,” Lotte replied. “We haven’t seen her in over an hour and it’s starting to bother us,” Sucy added. “You don’t happen to know where she is, do you?” Lotte asked. “I do,” Diana sighed, “but I’m afraid that Akko hasn’t been acting like herself. I feel like something’s off.”

As Diana explained the events that had happened earlier, Akko walked through the wall. “There they are!” she thought, then waved her arms to catch Lotte’s attention. “Come on, Lotte! Look at me!” Akko thought. Lotte averted her sight slightly off Diana to see Akko’s translucid spirit waving at her. “Gahh!” she squealed, “I can see Akko! She’s right there, and she’s… a ghost!” 

\--”What?!” Diana gasped, then looked over to faintly see Akko’s spirit waving at her. “I can’t see anything,” Sucy said. “I’m not lying!” Lotte replied, “I can see her there!”

\--”I see her as well!” Diana exclaimed. Both her and Akko walked towards each other. “What happened to you?” she asked. Akko tried speaking, but she failed at every attempt. “You cannot speak?” Diana asked as tears started streaming down her face. “Did you get killed?” Lotte asked, sobbing as well. Akko shook her head in reply. “Who did this to you, then?” Diana implied. Akko tried to sign them that Maldora had done it. “Yoon-hee?” Lotte guessed. Akko shook her head again. “Was it Maldora?” Diana guessed afterward. Akko nodded slightly. “M-Maldora?” Lotte stammered, “In Luna Nova? What is she planning?”

Akko looked over to Sucy and stared attentively at her. She then went through her body, taking complete control of it. “What are you doing, Akko?!” Diana gasped. “Maldora sent my body for the Enchanted Crystal!” Akko replied through Sucy’s voice, “She wants to steal the crystal to destroy us!”

\--”We must stop her before she reaches the crystal!” Diana ordered. Akko’s spirit left Sucy’s body and then headed towards the door. “Wait!” Lotte cried, “We don’t know where the Enchanted Crystal is being kept!” 

\--”I do,” Diana replied, “follow me. It might be too late already!”

Sucy and Lotte followed Akko and Diana out of the dormitory in a rush. They then stopped in their tracks when they saw Akko’s colorless body holding the Enchanted Crystal in her hands. “Looking for this?” she asked. “Put it down,” Diana said calmly, “we do not want to fight.” 

\--”Then, you won’t stop me if I take this to the Dark Cult, will you?” the empty shell smirked. Akko then jumped forward, her spirit collided with her body. “Akko!” the witches gasped. Akko’s body regained all color, holding the crystal in her hand. “Akko? Are you okay?” Diana asked nervously. “I’m back!” Akko exclaimed, “I recovered my body!” 

Diana, Sucy, and Lotte threw themselves over Akko, hugging her tightly. “Stop right there, Atsuko Kagari!” Professor Finnelan and Professor Badcock interrupted, “Give us back the Enchanted Crystal this instant!”

\--”Here it is!” Akko handed the crystal to the teachers, “It wasn’t me who stole it!”

\--”Then, who was it?” Professor Badcock asked. Glass shattered in a nearby window. The witches turned around and saw a demon hissing at them. “A demon?!” Professor Finnelan gasped. Akko noticed the demon was staring at the Enchanted Crystal in her hands. “It wants the crystal!” she cried. “We have to protect the Crystal!” Diana added; she took Akko by the wrist and began running with Sucy and Lotte following behind. “Demonio mortem!” Badcock and Finnelan shouted, whipping out their wands. When that demon screeched in pain, another demon crashed through the opposite wall. “We have to evacuate the students!!” Professor Finnelan said, “Sound the alarm!” 

Daisy observed anxiously how the Wild hunters moved back and forth; her eyes were fixed primarily on Ace, but they would often shift to Flash. Noticing Flash was getting out of control, Ace decided it was time to put an end to it. When Flash was about to make his next move, Ace flew Thunderstorm into his way. “What the hell are you doing, kid?!” Flash gasped angrily, “I’m in the middle of making us win!”

\--”You’re making us lose!” Ace signaled. “Get out of my way, mute bastard!” Flash hissed, “Unless you want me to spill your little secret to everyone!”

Ace had no other choice than to move out of Flash’s way. “What are you doing, Ace?!” Cyrus asked, “You have to put Flash back in place!”

Ace then looked down to see Daisy. “Do it for her, Andy,” he thought. Audiences around the world gazed upon Ace’s struggle to keep Flash back on track, even the opposite team. “Stop getting in my way, you idiot!” Flash shouted. Ace would send angry stares his way, blocking every shot. “You’ve got this, Ace!” Daisy shouted excitedly. The rest of the team started mobilizing, blocking every attempt Flash made to score a point. There were 30 seconds before the last round was over. Ace signaled the team maneuvers, making the score go higher than before. “He’s taking my fame, that stupid kid!” Flash thought, “Time to put an end to this!” he loaded an arrow into his bow, then aimed at Ace. The arrow flew from Flash’s bow, grazing Ace’s arm. “Gah!” he gasped in pain, feeling blood dripping from the cut. “Ace!” Daisy gasped; she then grasped her wand from her boot, “Metamorphie faciesse!” she turned into a bat and flew towards Ace and Thunderstorm. “It must’ve been a lost arrow!” Cyrus proposed. “It was Flash!” She whispered on Ace’s ear, “I saw him, Andy! It was him!” 

Ace then signaled the words, Flash did it, do the referee. “What? I didn’t do it!” Flash stuttered nervously, “Why would I injure someone from my own team!”  
The referee then gave Flash a red card. “The Britain team wins for default!” he said. Cyrus and the other teammates cheered as Daisy gave a little flip in her bat form. Ace could feel how he was feeling dizzy; his heart was pounding as blood ran down his arm. “He’s losing blood!” Cyrus shouted, “We need a medic! Quickly!”

\--”Ace! Ace, stay with me!” Daisy called. She was the last thing he saw before passing out. “Andy? Andy!” Daisy called. Andrew opened his eyes to see he was alone with her in the medical tent. He gasped as he sat up, noticing the bandage around his arm. “I just talked to your teammates,” Daisy added, “they’re letting me take you home with me because they don’t want you to get injured again. Also because they fear Flash might be holding grudges against you, babe.”

\--”We’re going home?” Andrew asked. “We’re going home,” Daisy replied. Minutes later, Daisy flew in her broom while Andrew followed, riding on Thunderstorm’s back. Little did they know that they were being followed. “How are you feeling, babe?” Daisy asked. “I’m feeling well,” Andrew answered, “at least it’s not stinging anymore!"

\--”Good!” Daisy smiled, looking back at the road. In between the cloudy night sky, she could see a red glow. “Hey, do you see that too?” she asked Andrew. “It must be an airplane,” Andrew replied. “I doubt an airplane would fly this low…” Daisy said as the red glow grew closer and closer. “Andy! Move!” she shouted, pushing Andrew and Thunderstorm away from her. Andrew stared in horror as Daisy received a strike from no one else but Yoon-hee herself. “We meet again, Daisy!” she smirked. “And it will be the last time!” Daisy hissed, “Murowa!” she said, reaching for her wand. Yoon-hee’s hands were glowing in bright red as sparks flew from them. Daisy stared at Andrew, then decide she had to lure Yoon-hee away from him. Yoon-hee noticed it, so she flashed Daisy a malevolent smirk. “Don’t you dare,” Daisy hissed. “Watch me!” Yoon-hee shouted, flying her broom towards Andrew. “ANDY!” Daisy called, “Get out of her way!”

\--”Let’s go, Thunderstorm!” Andrew commanded, barely escaping Yoon-hee’s attack. He reached for his bow and arrow and aimed at Yoon-hee, then fired. Yoon-hee stopped the arrow with magic just inches from her face, then sent it back towards him at high speed. “Don’t touch him!” Daisy roared, “Murowa!”

\--”You won’t make it out so easy, Eaglenest!” Yoon-hee smirked. “We’ll see about that!” Daisy said, “Andy! I need you to get out of here!”

\--”I’m not leaving you, Daisy!” Andrew protested. “Please! You’ve already been through enough!” Daisy pleaded, “Run to Luna Nova and don’t look back!”

Andrew felt a knot in his throat. He followed Daisy’s orders and turned Thunderstorm in the direction towards Luna Nova. “How about we take this fight to another level?” Yoon-hee asked with a grin. She flew her broom upwards, towards the clouds. Daisy followed, trying to shake Yoon-hee off her broom. “Just give up already, Daisy!” she said, “You cannot stop me! I have much more power than you!”

\--”What you have inside you is hatred!” Daisy said, “You’re resentful! You’re being childish! Just move on, man! I don’t understand why are you so obsessed with me?”

\--”Because you’re the only love I’ve ever known!” Yoon-hee cried, “And seeing you with… with him just makes me feel guilty!”

\--”Good!” Daisy answered, “Because that’s the point! It was your fault and you know it!”

\--”Stop talking!” Yoon-hee bellowed, covering her ears. “You caused all of this!” Daisy shouted, “You’re the only one to blame here!”

\--”Stop it!” Yoon-hee cried. She then hit Daisy with a spell, making her scream in pain. Andrew could hear her screams, so he turned Thunderstorm back towards the screams. Daisy gripped tightly into her broom until she passed out, falling into the void. Yoon-hee stared angrily at how Daisy plummeted towards the ground. After thinking it twice, she turned her broom downwards, chasing after Daisy. “Daisy! Wake up!” she called, stretching her hand towards Daisy, “Daisy! Please!” 

She stopped abruptly when a grey blur zoomed in front of her. Andrew caught Daisy just feet away from the ground. He then gently landed Thunderstorm on the ground. “Andy?” Daisy opened her eyes slowly, clenching on to him. “I feel kinda cold,” she shivered. “Here,” Andrew took off his bear skin and wrapped her with it, then held her close. A sudden blast then interrupted their moment of peace. Daisy and Andrew looked up to see Yoon-hee above them. “I’m sick and tired of you two rubbing your love on my face!” she hissed, “I’m ending it right here and now!”

\--”Not if I have something to say about it!” Andrew shouted, mounting Thunderstorm. He aimed an arrow at Yoon-hee, who dodged it by inches. “You, of all people, should be the least to confront me!” she smirked malevolently. “I’m not scared of you!” Andrew hissed, “Let’s go, Thunderstorm!” he charged towards Yoon-hee. Without having to move, Yoon-hee cast a spell, slamming Andrew and his wolf against the ground. “ANDY!” Daisy cried. “Finally, he’s out of the game,” Yoon-hee sighed in relief. “Murowa!” Daisy chanted, sending a blast of heat towards Yoon-hee and knocking her off her broom. “You’re not getting away with this!” Yoon-hee shouted, “There is no escape!”

\--”Come for me!” Daisy cried, “I dare you!”

Both witches charged towards each other. Daisy turned her wand into a magic blade, while Yoon-hee counterattack by creating magic blades and sending them towards Daisy, making cuts on her skin. “Is that all you’ve got?!” Daisy said. Her nose, hands, and legs were dripping blood. “That is just the beginning!” Yoon-hee replied, sending a large blast towards Daisy, knocking her off her feet. Her wand flew from her hand and landed on the floor. Andrew tried to get Thunderstorm to stand when he noticed the wand. “One less, I just need the other,” Yoon-hee whispered, then turned towards Andrew. She started conjuring a spell, then fired. She lowered her hands and gasped when she saw Andrew carrying Daisy’s wand, casting a shielding spell. “You’re doing magic?!” she roared. “Surprised?” Andrew smirked, “So am I.”

\--”Ha!” Yoon-hee scoffed, “You don’t even know how to use it!”

\--”That’s what you think!” Andrew answered, “Metamorphie faciesse!” he then turned himself into a ferocious wolf and attacked Yoon-hee, who counterattacked by blasting him into a nearby rock. Andrew got up after the impact; he returned to his human form, wiping the blood from his face. “You idiot!” Yoon-hee shouted, “You don’t know whom you’re facing!”

\--”I don’t care,” Andrew hissed, “bring it on!” 

Yoon-hee charged angrily towards him. “You took my happiness away!” she sobbed, “You took the only person that matter to me! This is my time to finish what I should have a long time ago!” Before she could charge again, she felt a sharp pain on her arm. “Not if I’m here to stop you…” Daisy said after throwing her knife at Yoon-hee. “It will be so fun to end you both at the same time!”’ she smirked, using a spell to slam Andrew and Daisy against each other, making them fall to the floor. “I’m sorry…” Daisy sobbed, “...this is all my fault…”

\--”It’s not,” Andrew smiled. “She’s literally about to kill us,” Daisy protested. “If these are our last moments alive, at least I’m glad I’ll go next to you,” Andrew said. Tears mixed with blood ran down his face, “I love you, Daisy Eaglenest.”

\--”I love you too, Andy Hanbridge,” Daisy smiled back. They both stood up as Yoon-hee watched, preparing a termination spell. Andrew pulled Daisy towards him. She leaned her head on his chest as both prepared for their demise. Yoon-hee was about to shoot her shot when a strong grip seized her wrist. She turned slightly to see a demon above her. “Yoon-hee Song,” the demon said, “your punishment has been prepared. It is time for you to pay the consequences.”

\--”What?!” Yoon-hee gasped, “I’m not done with my enemies yet!” The demon started then began dragging her away. “This isn’t over!” she shouted. She tried casting a spell as she was being dragged, but no magic left her hand. “Huh?! My demonic magic! This isn’t the last you’ve seen of me! I’ll come back for revenge!”

Daisy and Andrew stared at how the demon dragged Yoon-hee into a portal and then disappeared. They sighed in relief, then hugged. “We made it!” Andrew smiled, cherishing Daisy’s face, “We made it through!”

\--”Our love defeated Yoon-hee’s hate,” Daisy smiled, “we won!” she then kissed Andrew’s lips passionately. He returned the kiss, placing his hands on her waist and holding her tightly. “Let’s go home,” Daisy said after splitting, “Luna Nova is waiting.” they mounted Thunderstorm’s back and headed back home.


	85. The Battle of Luna Nova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this thrilling conclusion, an epic battle between the Nine New Witches and the Dark Cult's demonic army rages in Luna Nova. Will Akko and her friends prevail? Or will Luna Nova be destroyed by Maldora?

Demons began crashing into Luna Nova’s halls, bursting through walls and windows. Students ran around for cover. “What the hell is going on?!” Amanda gasped, shielding Jasminka and Constanze. “They want the Enchanted Crystal!” Akko replied. “Then, give it to them!” Amanda shouted. “Are you stupid?!” Akko gasped, “I can’t give this to a bunch of demons!”

\--”Akko!” Professor Ursula called, “Give me the Enchanted Crystal! This is what they want!”

\--”Don’t trust her!” Diana shouted, “This can be Maldora in disguise!”

\--”She’s not!” Professor Croix added, “We’ve found a way to protect the crystal! Follow us!”

The witches followed their professors towards the nearest exist. “Akko! Diana!” Megumi and Alice called, “What’s happening?!”

\--”We’ve gotta protect the crystal!” Akko replied, “Where’s Daisy?! We need her!”

\--”We don’t know!’ Alice replied, “We haven’t seen her in a while! We thought she was with you guys!”

\--”She left a couple of hours ago!” Amanda answered, “I don’t know where she went, but something tells me she’s with Andrew!”

\--”Professor!” Diana called, “Where exactly are we going?!”

\--”To the North campus!” Ursula replied, turning into Chariot. The group of witches then stopped when a line of demons obstructed their way. “Seems to me like we meet again,” Maldora smirked, walking from between the demons. “Maldora…” Chariot and Croix hissed. “Croix and Chariot,” Maldora giggled, “or do you still go by Ursula?”

\--”You’re not getting away with this!” Chariot hissed as she and Croix shielded Akko and the other witches. “I’ll get my hands on that crystal even if I have to spill blood for it!” Maldora shouted. “Then, let it spill,” Chariot said as she and Croix charged towards her. “We must protect the crystal!” Diana commanded. The demons that accompanied Maldora then started attacking the witches, trying to get the Enchanted Crystal from Akko’s hands. Akko saw a demon charging towards her, so she spotted Amanda next to her. “Amanda!” she called, “Catch!” she tossed the crystal towards Amanda. “Constanze!” Amanda called, struggling to keep the demons away from the crystal, then tossed it to Constanze. “Over here!” Megumi shouted, catching in her hands the Enchanted Crystal, “Sucy! Lotte!” when Alice was about to toss the Enchanted Crystal to them, a demon intercepted it. “The crystal!” Lotte cried. Diana ran towards the demon that was carrying it, but before she could reach it, she was mauled by another demon. “Leave my girlfriend alone!” Akko hissed, “Nocte orfei aude fraetor !” the Shiny Rod then turned into a bow and arrow, which Akko used to obliterate the demon that had pinned Diana to the ground. “Diana! Are you okay?” 

\--”I could not save the crystal…” Diana sighed. “What do we have here?” Maldora grinned when the Enchanted Crystal was handed to her, “Finally! The Enchanted Crystal is mine!” her evil laughter echoed in the witches’ ears. The skies became grey and stormy as the Enchanted Crystal went from purple to a menacing red. The demons around grew in stature, their wings became longer, and their roars filled the air with fear from Luna Nova students, whom all tried to look for cover. “Go, my demons!” Maldora commanded, “Destroy this world that rejected us!”

\--”No!” Akko cried as the demons took flight. Diana tried using a spell to knock the Enchanted Crystal when she noticed that she had no magic in her wand. “Look! The Sorcerer’s Stone has been corrupted!” Lotte exclaimed, pointing at how the top of the tower of the Sorcerer’s Stone was glowing in red. “There is no point in fighting back,” Maldora shouted, “your only choice is to surrender.”

Meanwhile, Andrew and Daisy traveled through the Leyline when they noticed it started fading away. “What the hell?!” Daisy gasped. “What’s wrong with the Leyline?” Andrew asked in an alarmed tone. Daisy’s broom then plummeted downwards. “Daisy!!” Andrew shouted, then Thunderstorm began plummeting as well. Daisy hit the ground first; Andrew and Thunderstorm followed. “What was all that?!” he gasped. Daisy checked her wand, noticing there was no magic in it. “Something must’ve canceled my magic,” she answered, “and it also affected the Leyline…”

\--”What is this place?” Andrew asked. “The Forbidden Forest of Arcturus,” Daisy answered. “F-Forbidden?!” Andrew stuttered. “Let’s focus on how we’re gonna get back to Luna Nova, okay?” Daisy rolled her eyes. “For starters, nobody can see me like this!” Andrew said, “I have to keep Ace’s identity a secret, remember? Second, I don’t know where I’m going to hide Thunderstorm!”

\--”Thunderstorm is a magic wolf, right?” Daisy asked, “He also got affected like the Leyline. What the hell is happening?” 

\--”I don’t know,” Andrew sighed, “but I have a very bad feeling.”

\--”Yeah… me too..” Daisy sighed, “Wait! I know how to get out of Arcturus!” she reached for the back of her belt, where the key of her motorcycle was hanging. Within the keychain was a small jar with a glittery white powder in it. “I always carry a small portion of the stardust Abuelita gave me,” she said, “this will help us return home!”

\--”Daisy! You’re a genius!” Andrew smiled. Daisy poured a small amount of stardust into her hand, then threw it in the air. The white glittering powder turned into a long cloud that resembled a starlit sky. “That’s our path!” Daisy exclaimed. “Let’s go, by all means!” Andrew said, mounting Thunderstorm. Daisy mounted as well, holding tightly onto her lover’s waist. “We should probably stop by my house,” Andrew suggested, turning his head slightly, “just so we can wash off the blood from our faces.”

\--”Sure,” Daisy shrugged. 

Demons circled above Luna Nova’s nearly destroyed campus. “This is a beautiful sight to see,” Maldora grinned, “don’t you think Chariot, dear?”

\--”You’ll be stopped…” Chariot hissed. “You and what army?” Maldora asked, aggressively lifting Chariot’s head, “In case you didn’t notice, your students are powerless!”

\--”What if I’m not a student?” Maldora turned around to see Angeline Eaglenest behind her. “Oh… It’s just you…” she scoffed. “What are you doing here, Angeline?” Chariot asked. “My wand ran out of juice,” Mrs. Eaglenest replied, “I obviously knew something was wrong.”

\--”Shouldn’t you be back in your scummy little town right now?” Maldora asked, “Or was Miss Senator worried about her daughter?”

\--”At least I know what’s it like to be a mother,” Mrs. Eaglenest snapped. “As if I need to know how having pipsqueaks feels!” Maldora laughed, sending red sparks towards Mrs. Eaglenest, who dodged them with ease. “I don’t need magic to defeat you,” she snapped, “at the end of the day, you’re just afraid.”

\--”How dare you underestimate me!” Maldora shouted, “I can take you out easily just like took out your mother!”

\--”Try it!” Mrs. Eaglenest hissed in a challenging tone. “Angeline, no!” Chariot called as she saw Maldora and Mrs. Eaglenest fight for the Enchanted Crystal. “You’ll never take this away from me, Angeline!” Maldora hissed, “Stay back!”

—“Hey, crazy lady!” Steven Eaglenest threw a rock at her, “Leave my wife alone!”

—“Seriously?” Maldora scoffed mockingly, “Did you seriously bring your husband to a battle?”

—“I never leave home without him!” Mrs. Eaglenest smirked. They both charged at Maldora when she zapped them before they could reach her. “Angeline!” Mr. Eaglenest shouted, “Are you okay?” 

—“I’m fine,” Mrs. Eaglenest replied. “There is no power in this world that can stop me!” Maldora laughed, “now, I will start getting rid of these pesky little witches, starting with your daught— Huh?” she noticed Daisy was missing, “where is your daughter, Angeline?!”

Mrs. Eaglenest shrugged. “Is she hiding?!” Maldora asked. “She’s gone!” Akko replied, “You’ll never find her!” 

—“Demons!” Maldora called, “Bring me Daisy Eaglenest dead or alive!”

“Stay here, Thunderstorm,” Andrew commanded. Thunderstorm sat down obediently. “The stardust is fading,” Daisy said, “what do we do?” 

\--”We’ll figure it out,” Andrew replied, “don’t worry. For now, let’s go into my room.” They both began climbing the wall that surrounded the Hanbridge estate, then sneaked across the yard. “That’s my window right there!” Andrew pointed, “How are we going to get there?”

Daisy then began climbing the wall effortlessly, holding on to whatever she could. Andrew followed her moves carefully, often feeling how his hands would start to sweat nervously. Daisy forced open the window to let herself in, then pulled Andrew upwards. “Do you think someone saw us?” Daisy asked, “Your father doesn’t have security cameras, does he?”

\--”Don’t worry,” Andrew answered, “I’m sure nobody saw us.”

Suddenly, there were scratches on the door. “Owner Andrew? Are you there?” Julius asked, “Are you finally back from hunting? I can smell you even if you’re silent!” 

\--”Now is not the moment, Julius,” Andrew said, opening the door to let him in. “Owner Daisy! You’re here!” the canine gasped at the sight of Daisy. “Shh!! Julius!” Daisy shushed him, “Nobody else should know I’m here!”

\--”Why are you two covered in blood?” Julius asked, gently sniffing Daisy’s wounded knees, “Did you get in a brawl?” 

\--”Something like that,” Andrew replied. There was another knock at the door. “Lord Andrew? Is it you?” The voice of Madame Winfrey made Daisy’s heart shrink. Andrew took off his bear skin and arrows, frantically pushing them under the bed. Daisy then ducked, trying to hide under the bed as much as possible. “I cannot open right now!” Andrew said, “I’m-- I’m not wearing any clothes!”

\--”Sir, that’s absurd!” Madame Winfrey said, trying to open the door, “I have changed your clothes ever since you were a newborn!” 

As Andrew struggled to keep her out, Daisy noticed her hat laying on his desk. She thought for a minute to grab it until Madame Winfrey burst in. Andrew grabbed his nearest blanket and rapidly wrapped himself with it. Daisy sank lower and lower under the bed. “Where you hiding something?” Madame Winfrey asked. “N-No,” Andrew replied, “as I said, I was not wearing any clothes.”

\--”Lord Andrew, what happened to your face?” Madame Winfrey noticed the scars on his face. “I uh… tripped?” Andrew replied nervously, “And I, uhm, hit myself against something…” 

\--”Allow me to bring you some alcohol and cotton swabs, milord,” Madame Winfrey walked rapidly out of the room. “Daisy?” Andrew leaned forward, unwrapping himself from the blanket, “Are you still here--?” when he heard Madame Winfrey’s footsteps getting closer, he wrapped himself in the blanket and threw himself over the bed while Daisy crouched even lower. “Here you go, milord,” Madame Winfrey said, “I will value your privacy and will let you do this on your own.”

\--”Thank you,” Andrew said as he saw her walk out. “Okay, babe, you can come out now,” he smiled. Daisy popped out from underneath the bed. “That was a close one…” she sighed. “The mean woman is gone!” Julius exclaimed, prancing around. “Julius! Sit!” Andrew commanded. Julius then stopped prancing and sat down. Andrew took Daisy’s hand and led her towards the bed, making her sit in it. He then rubbed alcohol over her wounds; she would often groan. “S-Stop!” she hissed, “It burns! Ow!”

\--”Sorry…” Andrew said as he continued rubbing her wounds, cleaning the blood of her face, arms, and hands. “What about you?” Daisy asked, eyeing all of Andrew’s battle wounds. “Don’t worry about me, okay?” he replied. Daisy then aggressively took in her hands the cotton swabs and the alcohol, then started rubbing off the blood from his face and arms. “Ow! Daisy!” Andrew groaned, “Be gentle!”

\--”I’m almost done!” Daisy scolded. She then finalized, throwing the blood-stained cotton swabs into the paper basket. She then took in her hands her hat and put it on. “You look cute with your hat on,” Andrew smiled. “Shut up,” Daisy giggled. The door then swung open and Madame Winfrey walked in. She gasped dramatically at the sight of Daisy. “What are you doing here?!” she asked. “I can explain!” Andrew shouted. “I am taking this witch to your father’s office!” Madame Winfrey grabbed Daisy from the wrist and dragged her out. Andrew followed behind, taking off some of his hunting gear. “I found this one roaming around Andrew’s room,” Madame Winfrey hissed, throwing Daisy in front of Mr. Hanbridge. “Anything you have to defend yourself, Miss Eaglenest?” he asked. “Father! I can explain!” Andrew walked in, “I found her wounded in the middle of--”

\--”You have no say in this matter, Andrew,” Mr. Hanbridge snapped, “and meanwhile you, Miss Eaglenest, I expected more of you.”

\--”Sir, I…” Daisy stuttered. She looked over to the window to see a group of winged figures. At first, she figured out they were large birds until she heard distant roars. The group came dangerously closer and closer, and each of Daisy’s instincts told her to run. “I believe I am talking to you, Miss Eaglenest!” Mr. Hanbridge shouted when he noticed Daisy’s absent stare. “My friends are in danger,” Daisy replied as she continued hearing the roaring, which everyone in the room noticed as well. “What is that noise?” Madame Winfrey asked. “Demons,” Daisy answered, “and they’re coming for me. I have to go!” she then got up and ran out as fast as she could. The flying group of demons flew right above the ceiling and tried to grasp Daisy as she ran. “I must go with her!” Andrew said. He didn’t take a step when he felt a tight grip in his arms, just below his wound from the match. “You are not going anywhere!” Mr. Hanbridge shouted, “You are to stay here, Andrew!” 

\--”I have to help Daisy!” Andrew cried, “Something tells me Akko and the rest of my friends are in danger too! I have to help them!” he then turned around, escaping his father’s grip. “If you take a step out of that door, I will disown you!” Mr. Hanbridge shouted when Andrew reached the door. “Then, do it,” Andrew said in a careless tone, opening the door and slamming it shut as he walked out. He headed towards his room to gather his hunting gear. “Daisy’s gonna need backup,” he thought. 

After minutes of trying to keep the demons away, Daisy gave up and let herself get snatched by the demons, who took her back to Luna Nova and slammed her on the ground. “Daisy!” Akko called. “There you are, my sweet little garden flower,” Maldora smirked, “now, everyone is here, we can start the riddance now!”

\--”Not on my watch,” Daisy whispered, whipping out her knife and launching it towards Maldora, aiming at her hand. “Gah!” she whimpered, letting go of the Enchanted Crystal. Akko crawled towards the crystal and snatched it. “Hey! Give me that back!” Maldora commanded. “You’re gonna have to catch me first!” Akko said mockingly. “Demons!” Maldora shouted, “Seize her! And bring me the Enchanted Crystal!” the demons around took flight and aimed towards Akko, trying to tackle her while her friends screamed at her to run. On her way out, she accidentally tripped against a wall. Chariot picked up Daisy’s knife and made quick cuts on the demons that surrounded Akko, she then picked up the Enchanted Crystal and sighed in relief. “Chariot!!” Akko called in distress. Chariot turned around to see Maldora holding Akko hostage. “Give me the Enchanted Crystal or else!” she hissed. “Let Akko go or I’ll smash the crystal!” Chariot threatened. “Smash it and the girl dies!” Maldora clapped back. Chariot sighed, extending her arm to hand over the crystal. Maldora let go of Akko to get the crystal. “Good girl, Chariot,” she smiled, “and now…” she opened her free arm to cast a spell, aiming straight at Chariot’s heart. “Chariot!” Croix shouted, getting in the middle and receiving the hit instead. “Croix!!” Chariot cried. “Always taking the hit, aren’t you, Croix?” Maldora laughed. Chariot kneeled next to Croix, “Why did you do that?!” she asked. “B-Because…” Croix groaned, “I… I l-love you, Cha-Chariot.”

\--”Croix…” Chariot sobbed, “don’t leave me…”

\--”How cliche!” Maldora rolled her eyes, “Just let her die! It will make one less!” she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Mrs. Eaglenest standing behind her, who then whipped out another knife and slashed Maldora’s face with it. “So, you’re the one who has been giving Daisy those knives!” Mr. Eaglenest said. “Shut up and get the crystal, Steven!” Mrs. Eaglenest scolded as her husband picked up the crystal rapidly. “Is she going to be okay?” Akko asked, kneeling next to Chariot and Croix. “I will,” Croix smiled, “don’t worry.” Akko then noticed how the Enchanted Crystal went from a menacing red back to its normal purple power. The red glow of the Sorcerer’s Stone then went back to green. “The crystal’s back to normal!” she exclaimed. The witches then checked their wands to see their magic was back. “Demons!” Maldora shouted as she covered her face with her hand, “Get them!” before they could move, arrows began raining from the sky, making the demons screech as they vanished into thin air. Daisy looked up to see Andrew and his team of Wild Hunters floating in their wolves. “Andrew called for backup!” Daisy exclaimed to her classmates. “Hey, Lotte!” Lotte turned around to see Andrew’s friend Frank standing next to her, “Andrew called me for backup! Have you seen him?”

\--”I haven’t seen him…” Lotte blushed nervously. “Do you even know how to do magic?!” Amanda asked as she, Jasminka, and Constanze fought off demons. “Uhm, no…” Frank replied. “You’ll be needing this, then!” Professor Holbrooke said, passing him a magic wand. “For Luna Nova!” Akko shouted, raising her wand in the air. “For Luna Nova!” Diana, Sucy, Lotte, Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, Daisy, and Megumi shouted in unison, “Metamorphie vestesse!” their uniforms then turned white. “The Nine New Witches!” Mrs. Eaglenest gasped. “Good luck, Megumi!” Alice shouted excitedly. Maldora looked around frantically at how her legion of demons was vaporized by witches and hunters alike. She then noticed how Akko and Diana aimed the Shiny Rod at her. “No! No! Don’t do it!” she shouted. The rest of the Nine New Witches joined as the Shiny Rod became longer. “Phasansheer Shearylla!” the witches shouted in unison. “No!!!” Maldora shouted as a beam of light struck her. The skies became clearer, revealing a beautiful orange sunset as Maldora laid unconscious. She then got up slowly, gasping for air as the wild hunters and witches surrounded her. “You gave a good fight today, Maldora,” Professor Holbrooke said calmly. “And it’s not the last you’ll see of me!” Maldora hissed, “I will have my revenge soon! I’ll come stronger than ever! Nobody will be able to stop me!” she let out a loud evil laughed before vanishing. “We made it!” Akko shouted, hugging Diana tightly. Hunters and witches alike cheered at the victory. Diana kissed Akko passionately in celebration. Daisy ran towards Andrew’s arms and exchanged a kiss with him as well. Mr. and Mrs. Eaglenest celebrated while Croix got up to hug Chariot, who then pulled her closer and kissed her. “Chariot!” Croix gasped. “I love you too, Croix!” Chariot smiled. “We defeated Maldora!” Akko giggled. “My, but at what cost!” Professor Holbrooke said sadly. All parties looked over to the destroyed Luna Nova campus. “Our school!” Professor Badcock gasped. “I guess this is it,” Professor Lukic sighed. “We do not have enough funds to reconstruct,” Finnelan sighed, “I guess it is time for Luna Nova to finally close.” All around where groans of sadness. “That is absurd!” Mr. Eaglenest shouted. “Steve!” Mrs. Eaglenest gasped. “Don’t try to stop me, Angie!” Mr. Eaglenest said, reaching for his checkbook and scribbling in it, “What’s the point of being a billionaire if you can’t share your money to a just cause? In behalf of the Eaglenest family, Eagle Oil Company, and the Eaglenest Foundation, I give this check to Luna Nova’s reconstruction,” he then passed the check to the headmistress. “My! That is a lot of money!” she gasped. “50 million dollars!?” Professor Badcock gasped. “We cannot accept this!” Professor Finnelan said. “We urge you to accept it,” Mrs. Eaglenest smiled, “It is for all these future witches!” she pointed at the scattered Luna Nova alumni. Professor Holbrooke remained pensive for a brief moment, then smiled. “Luna Nova will be reconstructed!” she announced as the alumni cheered. “Headmistress Holbrooke!” Andrew called; he and Frank approached her, “Now that Luna Nova will be reconstructed, my friend and I have a suggestion.”

\--”We want to learn about magic as well!” Frank added, “Do you think you could start accepting male students now?”

\--”I don’t see why not!” Professor Holbrooke smiled at them. 

Maldora entered a dark chamber where the rest of the High Council was. They all looked at the large bleeding scar on her face. She stood in a podium underneath a demon-shaped statue. “Hello, Yoon-hee, dear,” she said. “M-Master LaVoy!” Yoon-hee cried, “Please don’t let them--”

\--”Don’t worry, my dear pupil,” Maldora smirked, “you don’t have to do this. Besides, I already have a replacement for you.” a girl about Yoon-hee’s height and age walked in. “This is Lilith,” Maldora introduced, “your successor.”

\--”The demon Lilith?!” Yoon-hee asked. “Yes,” Maldora replied, “Mother Lilith will now take over your place in exchange for your freedom. Right, Lilith?”

\--”Yes, High Priestess,” Lilith replied gloomily. “Meanwhile, you,” Maldora turned back to Yoon-hee, “you know what happens; you won’t remember anything you’ve done, the spells and secrets of the Dark Cult you’ve known, you’ll forget we exist and look at the bright side: you’ll finally forget about Daisy!”

\--”Master, no!” Yoon-hee cried. “Don’t worry, my dear,” Maldora smirked, “this won’t hurt a thing.” she then directed her hands to Yoon-hee’s head as memories vanished from her head. She finally woke up in San Antonio, looking around when the alarm rang. “I’m gonna be late for school!” she shouted.

Daisy stood and watched as the new Luna Nova Academy campus glimmered under the sunlight. She turned around to see Andrew wearing the new male Luna Nova uniform. “You look good with that hat,” Daisy smiled. “Thanks,” Andrew smiled, “so, this is a brand new beginning, isn’t it?”

\--”Yes, it is,” Daisy sighed, “a new beginning, new opportunities…”

\--”A new start,” Andrew finished her sentence. “Yes, a brand new start,” Daisy smiled.

 

THE END...


End file.
